Two Worlds
by Zanas-kun
Summary: Menjaga kedua dunia adalah tugas mereka, dan bersama teman-teman baru mereka berjuang mendapatkan Senjata Legenda untuk menjadi Guardians Gate sesungguhnya. Tapi, apa hanya sampai disitu?
1. Chapter 1

=Two Worlds=

"Kita tidak pernah sendirian di dunia ini, mereka yang terpilih tidak akan bisa lari dari takdir"

Story & Cover by:

Zanas No Baka

Genre:

Fantasy, Friendship, Humor, Action

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke character by Fujimaki-sensei

Warning:

[Insert all, okay?]

mungkin tokoh lain akan muncul

If you like it click Next, if you hate it click close/back

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Enjoy!

.

.

"Apa? setelah menjadi satu-satunya pasien setengah manusia setengah iblis disini, sekarang kau menjadi setengah iblis setengah vampire? Ini bukan novel fiksi, apa sih yang kau lakukan?" tanya dokter berambut klimis dan punya tatapan tajam itu menatap ke arah pasiennya.

"..." dan pasiennya diam tak berkomentar apapun

"Semua lukamu sudah sembuh, sebuah keajaiban kau bisa selamat dari kejadian itu" kata dokter itu.

"Mengenai tubuhku... ada yang perlu dibicarakan?" tanya pasien itu

"Hem, ada beberapa kemungkinan yang bisa kubuat, tapi aku akan membacakan yang kemungkinannya tertinggi" kata dokter itu sambil mengambil beberapa lembar kertas yang penuh dengan tulisan yang tak jelas hurufnya.

"Pertama, kau membutuhkan makanan iblis saja, atau makanan vampire saja, atau keduanya"

"Kedua, kekuatanmu bisa menjadi yang paling kuat diantara kedua klan atau yang paling lemah"

"Ketiga, reaksi penolakan yang menjurus pada kematian"

"Oh" hanya itu reaksi si pasien

Si pasien berdiri dan bersiap untuk pergi setelah membayar uang berobat dengan harta seadanya yang didapatnya dari pekerjaannya yang terakhir.

"Mau pulang? rumahmu sudah rata dengan tanah dan Sudah seminggu kau tak sadarkan diri disini" kata si dokter

"Terima kasih atas jasa anda dokter" jawab si pasien dan dia menutup pintu.

Langit yang menaungi langkahnya berwarna merah, awan yang berarak di atasnya berwarna hitam, tak ada matahari atau pun bulan karena mereka milik bumi yang asli. Jalan berbatu dan sepi karena tak ada kendaraan, angin berhembus menembus tulang membawa udara kering yang seolah tak hidup, suara-suara dari kejauhan dan mata makhluk yang menyala terlihat dari siluet hitam pohon kering di sepanjang jalan. Satu-satunya cahaya adalah dari kunang-kunang abadi.

Manik scarletnya menatap langit, rambut hitamnya yang sedikit panjang tersibak. Dia menerawang jauh.

"selanjutnya apa?" gumamnya kepada langit

* * *

Berbagai pendapat menyatakan hal yang hampir serupa.

'Kita tidak sendirian di dunia ini'

Ada yang berteori tentang alien atau makhluk planet lain, ada yang berteori tentang alam ghaib, alam sesudah bumi, dimensi lain, dan sebagainya.

Tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata, segala teori 'tak masuk akal' itu ternyata benar-benar sesuatu hal yang nyata?

Kita sebut saja dunia lain itu 'Dunia seberang' agar gampang untuk mengingatnya.

Dunia sini dan Dunia seberang, kedua dunia yang saling berdampingan bahkan sejak dahulu kala. Tempat dimana yang kita anggap kenyataan terjadi, Dunia sini, Bumi yang Asli, lalu tempat dimana segala mimpi buruk maupun baik, khayalan, imajinasi dan ketidak mungkinan bercampur jadi satu, Dunia Seberang, Bumi yang Lain.

Sesuai namanya, Dunia Seberang, tempat dimana hal yang tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin, jika kalian menganggap Golem, Elf, Peri, bigfoot, yeti, penyihir dan sebagainya itu hanya mitos dan dongeng, sebenarnya mereka adalah penduduk 'Dunia Seberang'. Dunia impian bagi orang-orang tertentu.

Sebenarnya penduduk kedua dunia sudah berinteraksi setelah sekian lama, yang di ceritakan dalam cerita rakyat, dokumen-dokumen terdahulu, dan legenda-legenda yang dianggap tak mungkin terjadi. Yang masing-masing penduduk kedua dunia menganggapnya hanya mitos atau dongeng atau penampakan misterius.

Kedua dunia bagai refleksi kaca, jika di 'dunia sini' mereka jadi manusia, di 'dunia sana' mereka bisa jadi kappa, duyung, raksasa, sirene, penyihir, iblis atau yang lainnya. Dan hewan 'dunia sini', jika di 'dunia sana' bisa jadi monster, atau hewan-hewan dalam mitos seperti Kraken, Yeti, Orochi, bigfoot, basilisk, dan sebagainya. Dan bagi yang 'beruntung', wujud mereka tetap sama, dengan sedikit perubahan dengan tambahan kekuatan supranatural.

Tapi keseimbangan antara dua dunia saat ini mulai tidak stabil dan diambang kehancuran.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

KONNICHIWAAA~

ini adalah fict saya yang kesekian dan merupakan fict ketiga yang saya garap dengan (lumayan) serius *plak

dari dulu saya suka sekali dengan genre fantasy apa lagi ada actionnya, dan dari dulu juga pingin buat cerita bergenre itu

jadi mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan, dan bila ada saran silahkan tulis di kolom review atau ke PM

kenapa logat saya jadi begini? hem, mungkin saya lagi berada di zaman peralihan(?)

yang di atas bisa dibilang masih prolog ya

yosh! jadi, lanjut apa delete?


	2. Chapter 2

=Two Worlds=

"Kita tidak pernah sendirian di dunia ini, mereka yang terpilih tidak akan bisa lari dari takdir"

Story & Cover by:

Zanas No Baka

Genre:

Fantasy, Friendship, Humor, Action, school life

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke character by Fujimaki-sensei

Warning:

[Insert all, okay?]

mungkin tokoh lain akan muncul

If you like it click Next, if you hate it click close/back

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Enjoy!

Chap 1

Kuroko Tetsuya membuka matanya perlahan, dan mendapati sinar matahari sudah menembus korden jendela kamarnya-bukan-kamar mereka. Setelah merapikan tempat tidurnya, dia menaiki tangga kasur bertingkat mereka dan membangunkan teman sekamarnya.

"Kagami-kun, sudah pagi, bangunlah kalau kau tak mau terlambat di hari pertama kita sekolah"

Kagami Taiga sedikit mengeram sebelum perlahan juga membuka matanya. "Yah, aku bangun, kau duluanlah mandi" katanya sedikit bergumam.

"Baiklah" jawab Kuroko.

Ah, mereka berdua tidak tinggal serumah, mereka adalah teman sekamar di asrama siswa SMU swasta Teikou, asrama yang diperuntukkan untuk siswa-siswi yang mengikuti klub tertentu dan mempunyai prestasi, atau sekolah di sana melalui jalur undangan dari sekolah tersebut, dan sekarang adalah hari pertama mereka berdua di masa SMU mereka.

Setelah beberapa saat Kagami duduk, dia meregangkan ototnya, lalu menyibakkan selimutnya dan kemudian merapikan tempat tidurnya. Bergantian mandi, ganti baju, memakai blazernya, mengambil tas dan berangkat bersama teman sekamarnya yang berhasil 2 kali mengagetkannya pagi ini.

" _Oi! Ohayou! Kagami! Kuroko!_ " sapa pemuda berambut cokelat sambil setengah berlari. Ogiwara Shigehiro

" _Ohayo/-gozaimasu, Ogiwara/-kun_ " sapa kembali kedua pemuda itu.

Setelah pidato panjang lebar dari kepala sekolah, guru dan wakil siswa, mereka sekarang sedang berjalan menuju kelas mereka 1-B.

"Beruntung sekali kita bisa sekelas! Sepertinya bakal menyenangkan! Ya nggak?!" kata Ogiwara riang dan di balas senyuman kedua temannya.

Di tempat lain...

"Waah! Untuk pertama kalinya kita berhadapan sebagai teman-ssu!" kata pemuda pirang tersenyum dengan sangat bersahabat dengan pemuda eksotis di depannya.

"Yah... terserahlah" balas pemuda tersebut dengan malas.

Mereka berdua-dengan beberapa pemuda lain-sedang mendaftarkan diri sebagai anggota klub basket sekolah itu.

"Aku akan meruntuhkan harga dirimu yang terlalu tinggi itu-nanodayo, yang menentukan segalanya adalah takdir, tak ada manusia yang selalu benar" kata Pemuda berambut hijau tua melirik tajam ke pemuda berambut merah cerah di sebelahnya.

"Kita lihat saja nanti" balas pemuda berambut merah cerah itu dengan seringai.

Dan di barisan belakang, yang paling tinggi dan besar dan paling menarik perhatian karena tubuhnya itu. Dia membalas tatapan heran orang-orang di sekelilingnya dengan lirikan cuek dan malas, di tangannya dia membawa snack kripik.

"Aku tak akan membagikan kripikku ini pada kalian"

Di depan, belakang meja pendaftaran, berdiri salah satu pelatih dari klub tersebut, gadis manis berambut cokelat pendek dengan poni yang di jepit.

"hehe... Tahun ini pasti akan menarik!" ucapnya dengan semangat.

Dan sebagian dari senpai mereka yang keluar kelas maupun bantu-bantu memperkenalkan klub mereka dan melihat wajah-wajah para adik kelasnya. Mereka bertiga-Kagami, Kuroko dan Ogiwara juga mendengar generasi superior juga masuk SMA Teiko itu, sebutannya Generation of Miracles di mana-mana.

"Kiseki no Sedai kah... aku juga kaget mereka sekolah disini, dan kelimanya masuk klub basket kan?"-Ogiwara

"Sepertinya bakal menyenangkan bukan? Kabarnya mereka kuat sekali dan menjadi terkenal di penjuru Jepang di liga SMP, bahkan ada yang bilang mereka tak terkalahkan!"-ujar Kagami bersemangat

" _Sou desu ne_ , Kagami-kun pasti berpikir begini, 'hidup tak menyenangkan jika tanpa lawan yang kuat, bahkan lebih bagus dan menantang lagi kalau aku kalah' bukan begitu Kagami-kun?"-Kuroko

"Hahaha! Kau tau ya?"-Kagami tertawa kecil tapi suaranya keras, menyedot beberapa perhatian murid di sekitar mereka.

"Kau terlalu berisik bodoh! Suaramu terlalu kencang!" bisik Ogiwara, Kuroko pura-pura serius membaca buku

" _Ah, Warui_ " ucap Kagami sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Untuk sekilas ini memang awal kehidupan SMU yang sangat menyenangkan.

* * *

"Aku sudah memeriksa daerah H dan N selama seminggu, tak ada keanehan apapun" ucap pemuda bersurai abu-abu panjang yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Bukan tak ada, tapi belum ada" kata Pemuda bersurai abu-abu jabrik yang sedang duduk santai di sofa dan memainkan game PSP.

"Di seluruh wilayah Jepang bagian utara sudah jelas tanda-tandanya, bukan hanya Jepang-" Pemuda berambut hitam itu berpakaian kasual dengan pedang kembar tergantung di pinggangnya.

Dia memperluas peta hologram seluruh dunia, yang di beberapa tempat di warnai dengan wana merah, oranye, dan biru.

"-Tapi di seluruh dunia" lanjutnya. Sambil berbalik menatap para pemuda di ruangan itu.

"Sudah banyak laporan dan kejadian-kejadian aneh di sana, beruntung karena hal itu dengan cepat memudar, tapi jika tidak ditangani secepatnya..." ujar pemuda yang paling kecil diantara mereka, membaca buku.

"Akan terjadi kepanikan yang sangat merepotkan, dan aku yang mau-tak-mau harus menanganinya, dan tentu saja, kalian juga **pasti** ikut bersamaku" ujar pemuda berambut hitam itu dengan seringai.

"Haah?! Aku tak sudi! Kita istirahat dari kasus terakhir itu baru beberapa hari! Apa lagi kita juga baru pulang ke Jepang setelah 3 tahun berkeliling dunia!" teriak rambut jabrik dengan nada penuh dengan keberatan sepenuh hati.

Pemuda pertama tadi menghela nafas "Baiklah, aku akan memeriksanya sekali lagi, besok aku akan berangkat"

"Kali ini lakukan dengan teliti, jika perlu bawa juga peralatannya" ujar pemuda berambut hitam.

"Dimengerti"

"Ah, kalau tidak salah hari ini ada upacara penerimaan siswa baru di SMU Swasta Teiko kan? Kenapa kalian tak menghadirinya?" tanya si surai hitam

"Malas" jawab kedua pemuda, si jabrik dan si kecil bersamaan. Kembali sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

'Yah, aku tak mengharapkan Kouhai yang lebih 'baik' dari kalian' batin kedua pemuda yang lebih tua-si surai hitam dan abu-abu sweatdrop dan menghela nafas.

.

* * *

.

Sorry for the late update! karena kau tau, yah, aku tak begitu bisa mengerjakan beberapa hal sekaligus :v dan maaf sebelumnya ada kesalahan teknis, maaf sekali maaf! maaf! saya mohon maafkan saya!

Dan disini gak ada chara reader, pake OC-ku sendiri karena katanya gak boleh pake chara reader dan kebetulan ane pengen nyoba masukin OC juga :v sepertinya alurnya bakal lambat (sekali) =_='

Bersorak untuk!

 **Kuro Kyuura, evolviera, Akaverd20, akashiro46, Taiga Seijuro**

dan saya akan berjuang agar fic ini memenuhi ekspektasi kalian dan saya sendiri, hehe :v

thanks! ^_^/


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 2

=Two Worlds=

"Kita tidak pernah sendirian di dunia ini dan mereka yang terpilih tidak akan bisa lari dari takdir"

Story & Cover by:

Zanas No Baka

Genre:

Fantasy, Friendship, Humor, Action, school life

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke character by Fujimaki-sensei

Warning:

[Insert all, okay?]

mungkin tokoh lain akan muncul

If you like it click Next, if you hate it click close/back

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Enjoy!

* * *

"String pertama!" Semua orang selain orang-orang tertentu di dalam Gym itu kaget bukan main. Karena kabarnya tak ada yang bisa langsung masuk String pertama.

Yah, setidaknya 'legenda' itu tidak berlaku lagi sekarang.

"Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintarou, Kise Ryouta, Akashi Seijuurou, Murasakibara Atsushi, Haizaki Shougo!" panggil pelatih dan keenam pemuda itu berjalan menjauhi kelompok.

"String kedua! Kagami Taiga, Ogiwara Shigehiro, Takao Kazunari, Sakurai Ryo, Miyazawa Sato,..." suara pelatih menggema di seluruh ruang gym yang dalam keadaan tegang.

Beberapa diantara mereka ada yang merasa lega, ada yang kecewa, dan berbagai macam ekspresi lainnya. Dan yang namanya di panggil disuruh berpisah dari kelompok besar itu.

"String ketiga! Furihata Kouki, Fukuda Hiroshi, Kawahara Koichi, Ryuugazaki Sanada, ..., dan terakhir, Kuroko Tetsuya." Kuroko memaklumi dirinya masuk string ke tiga, setidaknya dia bisa masuk klub dan bisa berlatih agar jadi lebih hebat.

Karena, mereka yang tak beruntung dan tak lulus tes akan didiskualifikasi. Dan harus menunggu tahun depan.

Kagami dan Ogiwara menepuk pundak Kuroko.

"Susullah kami segera kawan, tidak akan seru tanpamu" ucap Kagami dengan senyum.

"Baiklah, aku akan berusaha" jawab Kuroko dengan senyum juga.

Di tempat string pertama...

"Heeh, semuanya ternyata masuk ya..." sahut pemuda paling tinggi, Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Itu wajar-nanodayo" jawab Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

" _Yoroshiku-ssu!_ " salam Kise riang.

Yang lainnya tak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum.

'Tim ini pasti bisa!' pikir Akashi planning

'sepertinya mereka bisa jadi pengusir bosanku setiap hari' pikir Aomine dengan seringai

'Pagi ini Oha-Asa bilang akan ada pertemuan dan kejadian yang tak terduga-nanodayo, sepertinya itu benar' pikir Midorima

'Bisa satu tim dengan mereka... semangatku meluap-luap-ssu!'-Kise

'Kapan bisa pulang? Aku lapar... tidak ada camilan?'-Murasakibara

Haizaki melirik mereka satu-persatu, lalu menyeringai 'heh, menarik'

Di tempat String kedua...

"Haaah... rasanya agak sepi gak ada Kuroko..." ucap Ogiwara

"Berisik, kau cerewet terus seperti wanita, dia pasti bisa menyusul kita, jika dia tidak bisa, maka hanya sampai disitulah batas kemampuannnya dan dia tidak pantas bermain basket" ujar Kagami

"Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu pada temanmu Kagami?" Ogiwara mulai terpancing emosinya.

"kubilang 'Jika dia tidak bisa' bukan? Gaya bermainnya beda dengan kita, dia tak pantas bermain di bawah 'sorot lampu'... hanya tinggal waktu sampai dia menunjukkan kehebatannya dalam pertandingan." kata Kagami dengan senyum penuh keyakinan.

"Benar juga" dan Ogiwara ikut tersenyum dan melihat ke arah Kuroko.

Di tempat String tiga...

"Ada urusan apa? Senpai?" ujar Sanada sambil melirik senior di sebelahnya.

"Bagaimana? Ada di antara mereka?" tanya seniornya

Sanada menghela nafas "Tidak, tidak satupun" katanya sambil melihat terus kearah tertentu.

Seniornya mengikuti arah pandangannya "Begitu, tapi sepertinya ada yang menarik perhatianmu"

"Yah, mereka lumayan menarik" jawab Sanada sambi tersenyum miring

"Nijimura-senpai! Bisa kesini sebentar?!" teriak salah satu manajer di sisi lain Gym.

"Ya! Sudah dulu ya, _KOUHAI_ " ucap si senior-Nijimura Shuuzou

"Ya, _SENPAI_ " jawab Sanada.

Pertama kalinya Kuroko merasa dirinya sedang di perhatikan, setelah dia melihat sekeliling, dia bertatapan dengan Ryuugazaki yang juga menatapnya sejak tadi. Pikiran Kuroko terus berputar, 'Apa dia sedang melihatku? Atau dia melihat sesuatu yang lain di sekelilingku? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Menyapanya?'

Lalu Sanada yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Kuroko menyunggingkan senyum dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hai, tadi aku melihatmu, kurasa kau bukan tipe penyerang maupun bertahan" kata Sanada.

" _Doumo..._ " jawab Kuroko sambil sedikit menundukkan kepala

"Ah, perkenalkan, namaku Ryuugazaki Sanada" salam Sanada sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Dia memakai jaket saat latihan, mukanya tertutup oleh tudung, hanya saja badannya yang lebih 'lambat tumbuh' ketimbang dirinya membuat perasaan Kuroko sedikit lega, bukan karena apa, dia senang punya teman yang sama-sama 'lambat tumbuh'nya. Sesopan apapun dia dia masih tetap seorang lelaki yang berharap punya badan tinggi.

'mungkin dia orang luar negeri' pikir Kuroko memikirkan sikap Sanada yang begitu _friendly._

"Kuroko Tetsuya" jawabnya sambil menjabat tangan Sanada dan tersenyum tipis.

"Nah, Kuroko-san, boleh aku memberimu sedikit saran?" katanya

"Boleh" jawab Kuroko

"kulihat di permainanmu kau bisa dengan baik memanfaatkan pergerakan mata orang, melakukan tipuan mata dan sebagainya, di tambah pergelangan tanganmu itu juga fleksibel..." kata Sanada "Kau tidak harus melompat untuk _shooting_ , manfaat kemampuan yang ada pada dirimu itu" lanjut Sanada

Kuroko masih menatapnya.

"Sisanya pikirkanlah sendiri, ah, aku juga sarankan jangan terlalu sering menggunakan teknik yang mencolok, _jaa na_ " kata Sanada sambil berlalu.

" _Hai, arigatu gozaimasu_ " kata Kuroko sambil terus menatapnya pergi. 'Dia orang yang baik tapi misterius...'

" _Ano_ , boleh kenalan?" tanya pemuda berambut cokelat dengan mata besar dan pupil seperti biji semangka.

" _ah, Hai, Kuroko Tetsuya-desu_ " Kuroko sedikit kaget, ada yang menyadari keberadaannya sehari ini, dan jumlahnya ada 2 orang.

" _Furihata Kouki_ " Dan mereka berjabat tangan

"Furi! Kau sudah dapat kenalan rupanya, hai! namaku Fukuda Hiroshi, dan dia Kawahara Koichi" kata Pemuda berambut rapi

"Yo!" sapa pemuda berambut cokelat dengan senyum bersahabat

" _Hajime mashite, Kuroko Tetsuya-desu, Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_ " kata Kuroko sambil sedikit menunduk.

Saat itu adalah waktu senggang, jadi beberapa anggota ada yang berkenalan, langsung tanding satu lawan satu, berlatih, atau berbicara dengan temannya, sementara kapten, wakil kapten, pelatih dan manajer sedang berada di ruangan khusus untuk membicarakan berbagai hal.

"Para anggota tahun ini begitu banyak yang menjanjikan, aku suka sekali mengasah berlian yang masih alami!" kata Riko begitu semangat. Meskipun masih kelas 2, bakatnya dalam mengobservasi dan menyusun taktik membuatnya menjadi salah satu pelatih klub basket.

"Yah, tapi jangan berlebihan melakukannya Riko-chan, aku tak mau melihat anggota kita sekarat setelah 'pemanasan' darimu" kata Alex, bule cantik dari Los Angeles.

"Lakukan secara bertahap, semua hal adalah proses" ucap Araki, pelatih klub basket yang juga jago kendo

"Hee? Begitu kah? Mereka kelihatannya kuat-kuat, mereka pasti bisa melakukannya!" ucap Momoi, manajer manis berambut pink, warna mata senada dengan tubuh 'sehat'. "Ngomong-ngomong, katanya saudaramu sekolah disini dan masuk klub basket ya? Yang mana orangnya?" tanya Momoi pada teman sesama manajernya. Yang ditanya tersenyum manis

"Hem... yang mana yaa~ kalau penasaran kau harus cari tau sendiri Momoi-chan..." jawabnya.

Momoi menggembungkan pipi "Huuh! Shiorin pelit! Apa salahnya memberitau sedikit?!"

"Hehe, biar asik saja, kalau langsung diberitahu kan jadi gak asik~" jawab Shiori.

"Oh! Jangan-jangan yang...hee~ hem-hem, bahkan aneh kalau kau tidak menyadarinya Momoi! Ayo tebak!" Riko menyadari dan ikut-ikutan menggoda Momoi.

"Aah! Kamu curang! Bahkan senpai juga!" Pipi Momoi memerah sebal, alisnya berkerut dan bibirnya maju.

"Masa kau tidak menyadarinya Momoi? Nama keluarga Shiori siapa?" akhirnya Araki angkat suara.

"He? Ryuu- ah! Kalau gak salah memang ada anggota kita yang punya nama seperti itu!"

"Buu-Buu! Araki-chan/-kantoku gak asik!" ucap Riko dan Shiori bersamaan. Dan Araki hanya membuang muka tak peduli.

"Yaah terserahlah, aku serahkan masalah pelatihan pada kalian, tapi jangan terlalu berlebihan, soal pertandingan latihan, bagaimana kalau 3 bulan lagi?" ucap kapten klub-Nijimura

"Aku setuju, kemampuan seseorang tak bisa langsung kelihatan, setidaknya tiga bulan sudah cukup, aku mengandalkan kalian,Momoi-san, Shiori-san" ucap wakil kapten-Akashi.

" _Un! Makasete!_ " ucap mereka berdua dengan senyum penuh keyakinan.

Dan hari normal bagi mereka terus berlanjut...

* * *

"Hei!" orang yang dipanggil menoleh

"Apa?"

"Setidaknya hubungi aku kalau kau sudah sampai! Jadi aku tak perlu repot-repot mencarimu!" dia mengatur nafas begitu sampai di sebelah temannya.

Mereka ada saat ini di atas gedung perkantoran, jadi bisa mengawasi semuanya dengan lebih baik

"Bukannya kau sudah me- _black list_ \- nomorku gara-gara pertengkaran kita dulu?" kata temannya

"Ah aku lupa" katanya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya

"Lupakan itu, jadi... disini tempatnya? Benar-benar seperti bayanganku" ujar temannya sambil berbalik memandangi pemandangan yang terhampar di depannya

"Yah, kita tidak pernah bisa meragukan informasi yang dikirimkannya" katanya dan temannya itu hanya diam tak menanggapi. "Lagi pula misi malam ini gampang sekali ya, tapi dengan begitu kita bisa dapat uang"

"Yah, tapi kalau begini terus kita tidak akan bisa meningkatkan kemampuan kita, aku akan menyuruhnya untuk mencarikan misi yang lebih sulit" kata Temannya itu.

"Kau egois juga ternyata, dia saudaramu dan punya kehidupan sendiri loh" komentarnya

"Tapi tugas adalah tugas, dia sendiri yang mengajukan diri, aku tak peduli" jawab temannya dingin. Dan dia hanya mendengus apa-boleh-buat.

Di depan mereka berdua, diantara gedung-gedung pencakar langit, diantara sekian banyaknya gang sempit, salah satu dari itu adalah tempat mereka menjalani misi malam ini, disana terdapat seorang wanita kantoran yang terpojok oleh Minotaur ukuran sedang yang kelihatannya sangat kelaparan.

Bibirnya maju sesenti "Benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran diri, menyebalkan, sepertinya tersesat"

Temannya langsung melompat turun, dan selanjutnya dia menyusul, lalu mereka menapakkan kaki dari dinding satu ke dinding di hadapannya untuk mengurangi efek hantaman dan gravitasi, temannya mencabut pedangnya dari sarungnya, mengangkatnya di atasnya dan sekali ayunan memotong tubuh Minotaur itu secara menyilang tanpa mengeluarkan suara yang mencolok.

 **Craaash**

Begitu mereka menapaki tanah, dengan cepat dia melompat ke arah wanita itu, memapahnya dan membawanya sedikit menjauhi tempat wanita itu terduduk ketakutan.

Darah si monster menyembur di mana-mana tapi tak mengenai mereka sedikitpun bahkan pakaian mereka tetap bersih.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya pada wanita itu, wanita itu mengangguk pelan.

Temannya melangkah mendekat dan meletakkan tangannya ke wajah wanita itu dari mata ke atas.

"Maaf tapi kau harus melupakan kejadian ini, semoga harimu menyenangkan untuk selanjutnya" katanya dengan nada datar dan wanita itu pingsan.

"Haah, bagaimana kita akan mengurus mayat monster ini?" tanyanya

"Entahlah, kita tak bisa mengembalikannya karena yang bisa membuka tutup gerbang dimensi hanyalah _Gate Guardians*_ " jawab temannya

" _Seven Miracle**_ kah... entah kapan mereka akan bangkit, kekacauan ini semakin tak terkendali saja..." keluhnya 'untung aku punya anggota yang bisa diatur...salah, lebih tepatnya tak bisa ditebak dan kadang penurut' batinnya sweatdrop.

"Jangan mengeluh, sembunyikan saja mayat ini ke karung dan kita bakar di TPA terdekat, atau memotongnya dan menjual organnya di pasar gelap, itu cara yang mudah dan bisa kita gunakan" kata temannya.

"Yosh, Antar wanita ini ke kantor polisi" Ujarnya pada teman mereka yang baru datang.

"Sialan! Baru datang udah disuruh-suruh seenak jidat! Aku bukan babu*** kalian oi!"

"Benar juga, tampangmu terlalu mesum, entar kau dituduh yang 'iya-iya' lagi... merepotkan saja kau ini, dasar tidak berguna" katanya dengan wajah tidak berdosa dan serius berpikir.

"Sialan kau! Siapa yang mesum?!" protes teman mereka yang sedang ngos-ngosan itu.

"Baiklah, aku saja yang membawanya, malam ini aku ingin makan kare, buatkan yang enak" kata temannya sambil memikul wanita pingsan itu , lalu menggendongnya di punggung.

"Beres, cepatlah pulang, kalau tidak jatahmu akan terambil" ujarnya

Dan temannya melambaikan sebelah tangannya tanda dia mengerti.

* * *

* yang menjaga gerbang kedua dunia, yang memiliki tubuh di kedua dunia tersebut. Kebangkitan mereka ditandai dengan munculnya 'tanda' di tubuh mereka dan munculnya ingatan mereka sewaktu mereka di kedua dunia. Mereka di puja dan di takuti, di sayang dan di benci, sumber harapan maupun sumber bencana.

** nama lain Gate guardians

***pembantu

.

* * *

Hello~ kembali bersama saya! (ya emang siapa lagi?)

nah, maaf untuk update yang lama, ku harap ini masih menarik karena alurnya bener-bener laaambaaat :v sekalian mencari inspirasi juga

saya benar-benar berterima kasih pada para pembaca tercinta sekalian yang masih mengikuti kisah ini, *peluk reader*

mohon reviewnya! ^_^/


	4. Chapter 4

=Two Worlds=

"Kita tidak pernah sendirian di dunia ini, mereka yang terpilih tidak akan bisa lari dari takdir"

Story & Cover by:

Zanas No Baka

Genre:

Fantasy, Friendship, Humor, Action

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke character by Fujimaki-sensei

Warning:

[Insert all, okay?]

mungkin tokoh lain akan muncul

If you like it click Next, if you hate it click close/back

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Di gym, mereka latihan seperti biasa

Saat Aomine latihan shooting dan dribble di ring berseberangan dengan Midorima, Haizaki langsung melompat dari belakang, mencengkeram bolanya yang melayang dan memasukkannya dengan dunk yang kuat

"Heh, kau boleh juga, siapa namamu?" tanya Aomine pada Haizaki yang baru selesai Dunk.

"Begitu juga denganmu, Aomine Daiki. Namaku Haizaki Shougo" jawab Haizaki.

Aomine tersenyum miring "Kau boleh juga. Mau one-on-one denganku?" tawar Aomine sambil menunjuk lapangan dengan ibu jarinya.

Dan Haizaki menerima tawaran itu.

Haizaki mendribble bolanya, dihadapannya Aomine menghadang, setelah beberapa saat, dengan cepat Haizaki melakukan fake dan sayangnya Aomine tak tertipu dan saat tangannya hampir menyentuh bola, Haizaki mengangkatnya sampai atas kepala dan memegang bola menggunakan tangannya yang lain, lalu memantulkan bola diantara kaki Aomine dan melewatinya dengan cepat, Aomine sempat terdiam, lalu dia berlari mengejar Haizaki yang kini sudah ada di hadapan ring, bersiap untuk menembak.

Bola sudah melayang di udara, Aomine berlari dan melompat, memblock jalur lemparan dan berhasil melempar bola itu, sayangnya yang mengarah ke luar lapangan.

"Teknik itu... rasanya aku pernah melihatnya" kata Aomine

"Yah, begitulah, meskipun aku mempunyai teknikku sendiri, tapi aku bisa 'mencuri' teknik orang lain dengan sekali lihat" jawab Haizaki dengan seringai.

"Heeh, jadi kau bisa 'mencuri' teknikku juga?" tanya Aomine sedikit tertarik

"Ku katakan mencuri karena aku menyesuaikannya dengan ritme dan tempo permainanku dan kemampuan yang sudah ada, dan si pemilik asli teknik tak akan bisa menggunakannya lagi, tapi aku tak bisa 'mencuri' teknikmu" jelas Haizaki.

"apa itu berarti teknikku terlalu hebat sampai kau tak bisa mencurinya?" tanya Aomine lagi dengan seringai.

"Hah, terserah apa katamu, tapi suatu saat aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu, tak selamanya seseorang akan selalu diatas" kata Haizaki sambil menyeringai juga.

"Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanyalah aku. Kau punya masalah hah?" Ekspresi dan suara Aomine menggelap.

"Kau itu yang punya masalah kunyuk" Haizaki memasang tampang sangar dan suara yang berat juga.

"Su-sudahlah..Haizakicchi, Aominecchi.. berteman baiklah-ssu, rekan setim harus bisa bekerja sama-ssu!" lerai Kise

Mereka berdua mendecih pelan, bukan tunduk, tapi jika bermasalah dengan Kise pasti bakal merepotkan, dia kan berisik dan cengeng untuk ukuran seorang pria, gentleman sekali kan?

Midorima yang memperhatikan tingkah mereka hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang tidak bergeser sesentipun.

"Sepertinya tim kita akan mulai ramai-nanodayo" katanya.

"Tidak masalah bagiku, dengan begini kawan kita bertambah seorang..."kata Akashi di sampingnya.

Midorima memperhatikan Akashi "Ada yang mengganjal?" tanyanya

"Aku masih belum memiliki kartu As dalam tim ini" jawab Akashi

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Midorima kembali.

"akhir-akhir ini hal ini mengganggu pikiranku, mungkin saat ini tak akan ada masalah, tapi dalam satu atau dua tahun kedepan, segalanya bisa berubah" jawab Akashi

"Apa mengembangkan kemampuan kita saja tidak cukup?" tanya Midorima

"Soal potensi, kita tidak punya masalah. Tapi semuanya terlalu lancar, jika terus begini, suatu saat ada 'kejadian' tak terduga dan kita tak bisa menanganinya, lalu, jika terlalu lancar, kemungkinan perasaan jenuh juga ada" jelas Akashi.

"Dan soal 'kejadian' tak terduga di pertandingan, si kartu As ini bisa mengubah momentum... seorang saja sudah bagus, tapi lebih bagus lagi kalau ada dua orang..." lanjut Akashi.

Midorima terdiam 'memangnya ada orang dengan bakat seperti itu? Aku tak bisa membayangkannya-nanodayo'

Di string ketiga...

"Kukira kau akan setidaknya masuk string dua..." kata Sanada sambil meminum air mineral.

"Berisik, panggil aku senpai dasar tidak sopan" jawab senior berambut abu-abu di sebelahnya.

" _Hai-hai_ , Mayuzumi-senpai, aku tau kau pintar, tapi tak kusangka kau juga akan sekolah disini... apalagi sama-sama masuk klub basket... berlaku 'nakal'?" tanya Sanada dengan nada begitu polos, saat latihanpun dia masih mengenakan jaket dan menutupi mukanya. Dan itu membuat semua orang di gym heran dan sedikit penasaran.

"Kunyuk, akan kuhajar kau nanti" balas si senior-Mayuzumi.

"Hahaha, perlakuan yang sangat baik 'senpai'." Tawa Sanada datar.

Saat pulang...

"Dai-cha-Aomine-kun! Kau sudah dengar Rumornya?" ucap si manajer cantik-Momoi Satsuki pada teman masa kecilnya

"Rumor apa?" tanya Aomine malas

"Katanya, ada suara orang bermain basket dalam gym padahal tidak ada siapa-siapa disana!" kata gadis itu dengan wajah horor di hadapannya

Aomine memasang tampang 'yang-benar-saja' lalu lanjut berjalan melewati dan meninggalkan gadis cantik itu. Gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya dan berlari menyusul pemuda dim itu.

* * *

 _Alleinheschazterenia demiana terraftune elmionsa...huff, satu paragraf mantra semua, memangnya mereka yang membuat buku ini gak ada kerjaan apa... mantra sihir? Omong kosong._

Dia menggumamkan mantra-mantra dalam buku yang dia baca, walaupun dia tak memerlukan mantra untuk sihirnya, setidaknya dia tau ada ketentuan khusus dalam membuat mantra dan merapalkannya, saat ini dia sedang membaca buku di sofa apartemen mereka.

"Oi! Kalau kau tidak ada kerjaan bantu aku lah!" teriak pemuda berambut hitam belah tengah yang kelihatannya kerepotan mengangkat kardus-kardus kedalam apartemennya.

"Tidak mau, kelihatannya merepotkan" jawab pemuda kecil itu

"Jahat! Apa begitu caramu memperlakukan 'saudaramu'?!" kata pemuda tadi sambil memasang muka sebal

Dia menutup bukunya dan menghela nafas "Ada yang bisa kubantu **'saudaraku'**? Tubuhku lebih kecil darimu, jadi jangan suruh aku untuk mengangkat kardus-kardusmu itu"

Wajah pemuda tadi berseri. "Masakkan aku makanan yang enak dong! Dessertnya juga ya! Ah! Dan juga tolong bilangkan ke Niji-nii untuk mengurus kepindahanku ke sekolah" katanya.

"Baiklah, biaya jasa totalnya 1000 yen"

"HAH?! Kau menyuruhku untuk membayar?!" pemuda tadi kaget plus-pus

"Tch, Aku hanya bercanda" katanya sambil berjalan kearah dapur.

'Tapi mukamu itu tak menunjukkan kalau kau bercanda Ryuu-chan' batin pemuda tadi sweatdrop.

* * *

 _[Dai- Aomine-kun, kau tau? Kabarnya ada hantu di ruang Gym, saat tak ada orang, kabarnya terdengar suara pantulan bola dan decitan sepatu, seakan ada orang yang bermain!]_

'ada hantu di gym katanya, jika hantu bisa bermain basket, aku ingin mencoba satu lawan satu dengan hantu itu' batin Aomine sambil memutar bola basket di jari telunjuknya

Dia berjalan menuju gym yang seharusnya sepi dan bermain sendirian atau tidur di sana. Yang penting dia mengisi absensi, tak masalah dia berlatih atau tidak, toh meskipun dia tidak berlatih dia pasti menang.

 **Dung! Dung! Dung! Ckit! Dung!**

Dari dalam ruangan gym itu dia mendengar suara decitan sepatu dan bola yang dipantulkan.

'heeh, ternyata sudah keduluan' pikir Aomine sambil membuka pintu

"Ciissu..." sapanya malas begitu pintu sudah terbuka.

Tapi dia tidak melihat apa-apa di sana

Hening sejenak

'Hiiih! Yang benar saja! jadi rumornya benar?! Aku benar-benar mendengar seseorang berlatih disini! Tapi begitu aku membukanya suara itu berhenti! Jajajajajaja-jangan bilangan kalau disini benar-benar ada-'

"Ano..."

 **HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

"...nan mandabu..man dabu.. man dabu nan maku san man badaradan kan..." Aomine menggumamkan mantra-mantra buddha yang dia ingat

" _A-ano... douchira-sama desuka?_ "(permisi..siapa anda?) kata suara halus dan lembut di belakangnya

Aomine berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang secara perlahan. Di sudut matanya kita bisa melihat air mata yang hampir menetes.

"Ao...mine-kun?" kata pemuda berambut biru langit sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

.

"Yaah...aku dengar ada hantu di tempat ini dan itu ternyata kau yang sedang berlatih..."Aomine memainkan bola basket di tangannya, Kuroko memilih untuk diam.

"Yosh, aku sudah memutuskannya!" kata Aomine sambil berbalik dan menatap Kuroko "Aku juga akan berlatih bersamamu"

"Eh? Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kuroko

"Haha! Tentu saja!" kata Aomine mengangkat tinju dan tersenyum lebar

Kuroko tersenyum dan mengangkat tinju juga dan mereka melakukan _bro fist_.

Dari luar kedua orang itu melihat semuanya.

"Nah, tak lama lagi bocah itu akan bergabung dengan yang lainnya di string satu, dan bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?" tanya pemuda yang tinggi ke pemuda yang pendek.

"Di tes 3 bulan lagi aku akan masuk string kedua atau langsung ke string pertama, dan mengawasi yang lain, di string ketiga tak ada yang spesial ataupun menarik selain Kuroko... menurutku" jawab pemuda yang pendek

"Oi, perkataanmu tak meyakinkan tuh" komentar si tinggi

"Aku bukan alat sensor dasar bodoh" jawab si pendek

"Kau berani mengataiku bodoh?!" teriak si tinggi tak terima

"Kau hanya 3 tahun lebih tua dariku" jawab si pendek lagi dengan nada datar

"Bocah... kau tau kalau aku paling tak suka dengan sifatmu yang seperti ini..." ucap si tinggi geram

"Oh, kalau begitu mau diselesaikan disini? Sayang sekali, padahal aku cukup menyukaimu, saudaraku" kata si pendek dengan senyum manis

"Sialan kau bocah! Akan kucincang kau!"

 **BUGH!**

"Yap! Sampai disini saja! Ada kasus di prefektur B, ayo!" Kata pemuda paling tinggi bersurai hitam sambil menjitak kedua kouhainya yang sekarang tengah meringis kesakitan.

"Iyaaa" jawab mereka berdua bersamaan.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

maafkan saya atas keterlambatan ini dan siapapun yang membaca dan menunggu fic ini mohon maafkan saya! *bow*

rasanya gregetan sendiri kalau bikin cerita seperti ini, karena... yah... rasanya rumit.

Terima kasih kepada semua pembaca, yang review maupun yang sider, yang follow maupun yang fav, saya terharu T_T

Nah! Sudah bisa ditebak siapa saja yang membasmi makhluk dunia lain yang membuat ulah itu? Tebak dan Sebutkan! ^^)/

Hint : totalnya ada 5 orang!


	5. Chapter 5

=Two Worlds=

"Kita tidak pernah sendirian di dunia ini, mereka yang terpilih tidak akan bisa lari dari takdir"

Story & Cover by:

Zanas No Baka

Genre:

Fantasy, Friendship, Humor, Action

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke character by Fujimaki-sensei

Warning:

[Insert all, okay?]

mungkin tokoh lain akan muncul

If you like it click Next, if you hate it click close/back

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Enjoy!

.

* * *

.

Beberapa hari kemudian...

"Daiki, tadi aku tidak melihatmu... ternyata kau latihan disini" kata Akashi berjalan masuk ke Gym, di susul oleh Midorima dan Murasakibara.

"Ah, Akashi, gym yang lain sudah penuh, jadi biasanya kami bermain disini" kata Aomine sambil menyeka keringatnya.

"Kami?" Akashi mengedarkan pandangannya "Ah, siapa dia?" dan dia melihat Kuroko.

"Dia Tetsu, kami berkenalan baru-baru ini, dan ada seorang lagi, namanya Kagami, dia sedang ke toilet sekarang" ucap Aomine memperkenalkan teman-teman barunya.

"Dan juga ada Ogiwara-kun, Mayuzumi-senpai dan Ryuugazaki-kun" ucap Kuroko mengingatkan pemuda dim itu.

"Ah, iya, Mayuzumi yang mirip tapi beda dengan Tetsu dan bocah yang selalu pakai jaket, Ryuugazaki, lalu Ogiwara yang selalu optimis dan ceria itu, tidak separah Kise sih. Biasanya sebentar lagi mereka bertiga akan datang" lanjut Aomine malas.

"Heee, Mine-chin sekarang banyak teman yaa" ucap Murasakibara yang berdiri di belakang Akashi.

"Kau meledekku?" tanya Aomine mengerutkan dahinya

"Enggak kook~" jawab Murasakibara polos.

"Permisi" suara rendah dan sopan menginterupsi mereka, selanjutnya terdengar pintu gym terbuka kembali

Kuroko, Akashi, Aomine dan Murasakibara menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati empat pemuda yang sepertinya di sebutkan Aomine tadi.

"Itu... Akashi dan Murasakibara? Kenapa mereka ada disini?" tanya Kagami dan dibalas Mayuzumi dan Sanada yang diam. "Oi, jawab aku" katanya sedikit keras

"Kalau aku tau aku akan memberitahumu Kagami, aku diam karena aku tidak tau" jawab Sanada datar.

"Percuma bicara dengan orang bodoh" ejek Mayuzumi.

"Hah" Sanada tertawa singkat dengan nada mengejek sekali.

"Siapa yang bodoh?! Aku hanya bertanya!" teriak Kagami tidak terima

"Shh! Kagami! Kau terlalu keras!" kata Ogiwara sambil mengisyaratkan kagami untuk diam.

'Akashi... ah, wakil kapten' pikir Ryuugazaki mengingat-ingat.

Akashi yang melihat 'keakraban' itu memilih untuk tak berkata apapun "Jadi itu mereka?"

"Yeah..." Aomine menjawab malas

Akashi tersenyum, "Yah, semoga berhasil di pertandingan latihan 3 bulan lagi" lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka diikuti Murasakibara.

3 Bulan kemudian...

Setelah latih tanding

"Yang naik ke string pertama! Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga, Mayuzumi Chihiro, Ryuugazaki Sanada, Takao Kazunari. Itu saja" kata Pelatih mengumumkan hasil pertandingan latihan.

Lalu Kagami dan Kuroko puk-pukin Ogiwara yang pundung di pojokan.

"hai, selamat datang di tingkat pertama, kalian berlima. Dan, lama tidak berjumpa, Kuroko-kun, Kagami-kun, Ryuugazaki-kun, _soshite_ , Mayuzumi-senpai" Ucap Akashi mewakili semua anggota tingkat pertama.

'Jadi begini suasana tingkat satu... lebih serius dan menantang' pikir Sanada

'Tekanannya sangat berbeda, aku harus berusaha agar tak membebani tim' pikir Kuroko

'Heh, sepertinya ini akan menarik sekali' pikir Kagami

'Sekarang kami semua sudah masuk tingkat pertama, lalu selanjutnya apa?' pikir Mayuzumi

'Aku tidak di sapa?!' batin Takao nangis.

Sepulang sekolah mereka semua ada di Maji Burger untuk merayakan anggota baru tingkat pertama

" _Kore_ _kara Yoroshiku na! Campai!_ " kata Nijimura mengawali pesta

" _Campai!_ " teriak semua anggota serentak sambil mengangkat gelas.

"Memangnya kita punya banyak waktu sampai bisa mengadakan pesta segala?" ujar Mayuzumi

"Waktu dan uang lebih tepatnya" kata Haizaki malas

"Kalau uang kita memakai uang anggaran klub, oh ayolah, sekali-kali bersantai dan mengikuti pesta seperti ini tidak burukkan?" kata Nijimura. "Benar tidak Sanada...lah, dia tidur" lanjutnya sambil sweatdrop melihat kouhainya yang duduk sambil tidur.

Kagami, Aomine dan Nebuya balapan makan burger jumbo terbanyak, kabarnya yang kalah harus menyatakan perasaannya ke orang yang mereka sukai sambil berpakaian dan dandan ala putri duyung(?). Disana ada yang makan bak bangsawan, elegan dan berkelas sekali, ada yang mendukung mereka, ada yang bergurau, suasana di sana sangat heboh dan ramai.

"Disini terlalu berisik, boleh aku pulang? Mumpung ada waktu luang aku ingin tidur" kata Sanada pelan tapi bisa di dengar oleh sebelahnya.

Di sebelah kanannya duduklah Nijimura "Jangan, kalau bintang utamanya (anggota baru maksudnya) pulang, mau ditaruh mana mukaku, makanlah selagi hangat dan nikmati pesta ini" katanya.

Di sebelah kirinya duduklah Takao "Ayolah Ryuu-chan! Bersantailah sedikit! Lihat saja Haizaki!" tunjuk Takao ke arah Haizaki yang sedang dipukuli para gadis (Riko, Alex, Araki, Shiori dan Momoi) karena sempat merayu mereka.

Sanada no comment.

Setelah puas memukuli Haizaki yang anehnya malah tersenyum, para gadis itu kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

"Haizaki... jangan-jangan kau itu M?" Mayuzumi angkat suara

"Hah?! Kau mengajakku berkelahi?!" kata Haizaki menggebrak meja dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Mayuzumi dengan tampang jengkel.

'dasar budeg*' pikir Mayuzumi

"Iya-ya, bukannya malah meringis kesakitan kau malah tersenyum, dasar M, menjauh dariku" kata Nijimura menjauh sambil membawa Sanada bersamanya. Takao dan Mayuzumi juga menjauh dengan pandangan sinis

"Kaliann..!" Haizaki geram dan akan melempar botol cola.

"Kulihat kalian akrab sekali" kata Akashi setelah memperhatikan tingkah mereka berlima.

"Kau pikir begitu?! Kau buta atau apa ha?!" bentak Haizaki kearahnya

'wuih, cari mati dia, sungguh pemberani' pikir semuanya

Akashi menatap tajam Haizaki dan dengan cepat mengeluarkan gunting di sakunya dan mengarahkannya ke arah Haizaki, Haizaki reflek menghindar, tangannya menopang tubuhnya di lantai belakangnya, kakinya terangkat dan menendang gunting itu hingga jatuh ke lantai.

Semua yang melihat jawdrop kecuali Sanada, Mayuzumi dan Kuroko.

'Goblok! Kenapa kau melakukannya?!' batin Nijimura dan Takao geregetan

Akashi tersenyum "Reflek yang hebat, Shougo, untuk sekarang aku mengampunimu, tapi selanjutnya tidak, jangan menyela omonganku, jangan merendahkanku, turuti perintahku, di dunia ini, kekuatan dan kemenangan adalah segalanya"

' _what a speech_ ' pikir Sanada dengan ekspresi datar. Sementara Nijimura dan Takao lega karena yang lainnya tak berpikiran macam-macam

" _Maa, maa_ , kami memang sudah dekat sejak kecil, dan kami tinggal satu apartemen sekarang, karena kami tak nyaman tinggal di asrama" jawab Takao sambil tersenyum garing.

"Heee, teman masa kecil? Indah sekali-ssu!" kata Kise dengan mata dan senyum yang penuh blink-blink

"Kyaaa~ manisnyaa~" kata Momoi sambil memegangi kedua pipinya dan menggeleng gemas.

"Bukannya mereka mirip hubunganmu dengan Aomine-kun, Momoi?" tanya Alex

Seketika senyuman Momoi memudar dan digantikan dengan ekspresi 'sebuah-kutukan-berteman-kecil-dengannya' dan aura kelam "Benar juga yaa" katanya

"Apa-apaan ekspresimu itu?!" teriak Aomine sambil menunjuk Momoi. Dan semuanya tertawa dan mengolok-olok Aomine.

Nijimura dan Takao ketawa garing, Haizaki mendecih dan memalingkan muka, Sanada dan Mayuzumi stay cool.

* * *

.

"Pelindung antara kedua dunia mulai tidak stabil, dan menyebabkan kasus kehilangan yang melebihi angka normal, baik di 'sini' maupun di 'sana', dan kita adalah yang satu-satunya memiliki tubuh di kedua dunia harus menjaga keseimbangan semampu kalian, demi keseimbangan dunia, kalian dibutuhkan, karena itu, bertarunglah dan kobarkan api semangat dalam jiwamu!" kata si surai hitam sambil mencoba memperagakan pemimpin mereka saat bicara/pidato.

"Woa... bagaimana ini... aku takut sekaliii, tapi karena dapat pesan dari pimpinan aku sudah mulai bersemangaaat...yeeey..." kata datar si jabrik abu-abu seolah mengolok yang membaca e-mail dari pemimpin tertinggi 'keluarga' mereka

"Hahaha! Bagus Sho-chan, bagus sekali! Hahahahahaha!" kata pemuda belah tengah di sela-sela gelak tawanya sampai berguling di lantai dan memukul si lantai

"Pesan konyol, tanpa di beritahupun kita juga pasti akan melakukannya" kata si rapi abu-abu dengan wajah datar, mata tak lepas dari light novelnya

"Hahaha! Pimpinan kan terkenal akan 'kebodohan', 'kemampuan' dan 'kenekatan'nya! Aku tak bisa mengharap yang lebih baik lagi deh! Aduh! Perutku sakit! Hahaha!" Pemuda belah tengah itu guling-guling di lantai.

"Sudahlah, sekarang ada kasus lagi, pembunuhan 8 orang remaja di daerah E, 6 laki-laki dan 2 perempuan berusia 14-17 tahun, keadaan mayat tak normal" kata si surai hitam sambil membaca lembar laporan

"Maksudnya?" tanya si rapi abu-abu

"Di kartu identitas mereka seharusnya mereka berusia sekitar itu, tapi mayat mereka seperti manula berusia 60-80 tahun, tak ada bekas kekerasan, tak ada pengaruh dalam (seperti DNA, penyakit, racun atau vaksin dalam tubuh dan sebagainya) dan tak ada jejak apapun" jelas pemuda surai hitam

Mereka semua terdiam. Serius mendengarkan pemimpin kelompok mereka

"mayat-mayat mereka sudah di urus oleh keluarga kita, jadi tak ada rahasia yang bocor ke publik" lanjutnya

"... aku lupa namanya" kata salah satu dari mereka sambil memandangi semua teman-temannya, si Pemuda berponi belah tengah dan berambut hitam

"Aku juga, kita sebut saja dia 'penghisap', dari jumlah korban dan waktunya, menurutku pelakunya ada 2 orang" kata si rapi abu-abu mengacungkan 2 jarinya

"Bisa jadi dua-duanya adalah 'penghisap', bisa jadi salah satu dari mereka mengingat 'penghisap' ini kebanyakan rakus, dan yang lainnya membantu dengan sebuah kesepakatan" lanjutnya.

"Dan pikirkan juga bahwa 'penghisap' ini terlempar ke sini atau dipanggil, manusia dari dulu suka yang aneh-aneh" tambah Si pendek

"Yosh! Sekarang aku bisa menghajar 'sesuatu' sepuasku!" ujar pemuda surai abu-abu jabrik bersemangat.

Dan yang lainnya beranjak dari tempat mereka dan mengambil barang barang mereka untuk 'pembersihan' malam ini.

Setelah itu, di atas sebuah bangunan...

"Seperti biasa, hanya bajumu yang paling biasa di antara kita" komentar si surai hitam pada anggota termudanya, si pendek

"Yang terpenting menurutku, sebuah pakaian bisa membuat nyaman pemakainya" jawab pemuda itu tak melepas pandangan dan teropongnya ke arah tempat yang di perkirakan malam ini.

Surai hitam menghela nafas dan merasakan angin malam yang meniup rambut serta jubah hitamnya yang bergaris merah di tepinya, dia melihat kearah langit, cerah berawan dan sunyi mengingat ini sudah larut.

Dua diantara mereka dengan teliti mengawasi tempat-tempat tertentu, seperti taman yang sepi, gang-gang kecil, bangunan tak terpakai, jalan sepi, semacam itu mengingat 'makhluk lain' tak begitu suka keramaian.

Salah satu dari mereka yang mengawasi membuka mulutnya dan melebarkan matanya, sedikit menjauhkan matanya dari teropong. Dengan ekspresi terkejut dan tegang.

"Ada apa?! kau menemukannya?" tanya temannya yang segera menyadari perubahan gesturnya.

"Ya, aku menemukannya, perkiraan kita sedikit meleset, pelakunya ada 3 orang, yang satu manusia dan yang lainnya sepertinya 'penghisap', radius 5 Km di arah jam 1, di dekatnya ada sekitar 5 orang remaja, dan 2 orang diantaranya yang kita kenal" terangnya dengan ekspresi serius.

"Siapa?" tanya si rapi abu-abu, Yang lainnya kini memperhatikan dirinya

"Kise Ryouta dan Kuroko Tetsuya"

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

*Budeg= tuli

Yeeey~ halo semua, senangnya hatiku karena tgl 2-4 Nov nanti sekolah libur karena LKS kota ato provinsi entahlah~ hehey~ (sebenernya ini gak ada hubungannya ama fic :v) #abaikan

Oke, menurut kalian bagaimana ceritanya sejauh ini?

Tolong sampaikan pendapat kalian, apa saja ttg fic ini di kolom review, kalau memang ada yang harus aku perbaiki akan aku perbaiki, kalau alurnya terlalu lambat kalau bisa akan aku percepat, sebenarnya aku sudah mengetik sampai chap 7 dan sedang memikirkan lanjutannya, hehe

Dan karena aku tak pintar menyembunyikan sesuatu (terlihat sekali bukan?), akan kuberitahu sesuatu pada kalian ttg jawaban pertanyaanku di chap sebelumnya

Si jabrik abu-abu : Haizaki

Si pendek : Sanada

Si surai hitam : Nijimura

Si belah tengah : Takao

Si rapi abu-abu : Mayuzumi

That's all from me, bye!

Don't forget to review guys! ^_^/


	6. Chapter 6

=Two Worlds=

"Kita tidak pernah sendirian di dunia ini, mereka yang terpilih tidak akan bisa lari dari takdir"

Story & Cover by:

Zanas No Baka

Genre:

Fantasy, Friendship, Humor, Action

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke character by Fujimaki-sensei

Warning:

[Insert all, okay?]

mungkin tokoh lain akan muncul

If you like it click Next, if you hate it click close/back

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Enjoy!

Chap 5

Di bawah langit malam yang bersih, di sebuah taman yang hening ke dua pemuda berbeda warna rambut sedang berjalan, asyik berbincang hingga mereka tak menyadari bahaya yang mendekat.

"Fuuuh! Dingin-ssu! Maaf ya Kurokocchi! Memintamu untuk pergi bersamaku malam-malam begini, tak ada yang bisa kuandalkan selain dirimu-ssu!" kata Kise sedikit alay

"Tidak apa-apa, jadi, kita mau kemana?" tanya Kuroko tetap datar

"Begini, aku ingin Kurokocchi menemaniku saat pemotretan sebentar lagi di studio ku-ssu! Karena yang biasanya menemaniku sedang sakit, aku tak bisa mengurus semuanya sendirian, lagi pula Kurokocchi di rumah sendirian kan? Jadi..." Kise menggantungkan kalimatnya dan melirik ke pemuda yang berjalan di sampingnya

Kuroko menghela nafas pelan "Baiklah, aku mengerti, aku akan menemanimu" jawab Kuroko

Kise merentangkan tangannya dan bersiap memeluk Kuroko dengan wajah yang sangat bahagia. Kuroko bersiap untuk meng-ignite passnya untuk menghindar, Tapi-

"Kyaaaaa!" Teriakan seorang gadis mengalihkan perhatian mereka, dan mereka berlari kearah sumber suara.

Setelah mereka sampai, mereka melihat 3 mayat manula kurus kering dengan posisi tergeletak di tanah, rambut mereka putih, mata mereka terbelalak dengan pupil seperti ikan mati, mulut mereka ternganga, salah satu dari mereka nenek-nenek, masa' iya dia yang berteriak?

"Ma-mayat..." Kise melangkah mundur sedikit, terlalu terkejut akan pemandangan di depannya "Ke...kenapa bisa?" lanjutnya dengan suara yang bergetar

Kuroko menatap serius keadaan mayat itu dan berniat mendekat dan memeriksanya lebih lanjut, dia penasaran

"Ku-kurokocchi!" panggil Kise

"Wah, wah... pemuda yang energik sekali... sepertinya enak" kata seorang pria berjas hitam, dia berjalan santai mendekati mereka berdua yang gerakannya tertahan.

"Whoops, sepertinya kita punya pemuda-pemuda manis disini... apa yang harus kita lakukan?" kata temannya yang berjalan dari semak-semak, dia menjilati bibirnya dan matanya berubah berwarna merah darah, taring dan telinga mereka memanjang dan melancip, leher mereka memunculkan urat-urat biru dan merah.

"Pemuda saat ini selalu tak bisa menahan hawa nafsu mereka, mereka begitu egois dan sok dewasa dan berkuasa padahal mereka begitu bodoh... begitu rapuh... begitu menggelikan..., pasti mereka juga tak ada bedanya bukan?" kata seorang wanita berjas hijau tua, bersepatu boot, bergaun putih dengan sabuk hitam, rambut cokelatnya dibiarkan tergerai sampai bahu.

Wanita itu memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Kise dan Kuroko layaknya seorang yang kesetanan, dia seorang psikopat yang akan membunuh orang lain bahkan dengan alasan paling konyol sekalipun dengan kata lain, dia gila. Kedua pria tadi menyeringai dan menerjang mereka berdua, Kise menarik Kuroko untuk berlindung di belakangnya.

" _ITADAKIMAAAASU!_ " teriak kedua pria itu dan Kise hanya bisa pasrah menutup kedua matanya

 **Sriiing! CRAAAAAASH!**

Kise mendengar suara pedang yang ditarik dari sarungnya dan suara sesuatu yang terbelah setelahnya seperti yang biasa dia dengar dari film, perlahan dia membuka mata dan mendapati dirinya di pelukan seseorang berjubah hitam dan bertopi, karena gelap dia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajahnya. Dia melihat sekeliling dan mendapati dirinya dan orang itu ada di atas pohon, begitu juga dengan Kuroko.

Wajah mereka tersembunyi di balik jubah dan dibawah sinar rembulan senjata mereka berkilau, terkesan dramatis sekali.

"Si-siapa...?" Kise hendak menanyakan identitas orang itu, tapi orang itu menyuruhnya untuk diam dengan isyarat mengacungkan telunjuknya di depan mulutnya.

Lalu orang itu melompat turun dan bergabung dengan kawan-kawannya.

"AAAARGH! TANGANKU! SIALAN!" umpat salah satu dari monster tersebut.

"Kurokocchi! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" tanya Kise pada Kuroko yang ada di dahan sebelahnya.

" _Hai_ , tapi tolong kecilkan suaramu Kise-kun, aku penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi" kata Kuroko sambil tak memindahkan pandangannya ke bawah, ketempat kelima orang berjubah dan 3 orang yang akan menyerang mereka tadi.

"Tersesat atau di panggil?" tanya salah satu dari orang berjubah. Membawa pistol

"Brengsek... beraninya kalian manusia melakukan ini pada kami! Akan kuhisap habis kalian semua!" teriak makhluk yang kehilangan lengannya

Salah satu teman orang berjubah itu menusuk lengan yang terputus dengan pedangnya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGH!" dan si pemilik lengan meraung kesakitan,jeritan tangisannya semakin kuat dan kuat seakan akan menulikan semua orang di sana.

"Brengsek!" umpat teman si pemilik lengan yang langsung menyerang mereka dengan kukunya yang tajam tapi si pembawa pistol menangkap tangannya dan memutarnya. Dan sekarang makhluk itu mengerang kesakitan

Kelima orang itu berhasil menghindar dan melumpuhkan pergerakannya dan wanita tadi.

"Mentang-mentang kau wanita bukan berarti aku akan bersikap lembut padamu" ucap dia yang melumpuhkan si wanita yang mengumpatnya dan mengutuknya.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, tersesat atau di panggil?" tanya si pembawa pistol sekali lagi, dia terus memegangi lengan si monster dan menariknya, sedikit lagi dan lengan itu patah.

"Si...sial... di..dipanggil! kami berdua dipanggil! Sekarang lepaskan aku!" jawab si makhluk sambil mengerang kesakitan

"Heeeh, dipanggil..." ucap temannya yang melumpuhkan si wanita. Dia menyeringai "Pakai cara apa?"

"Ling...lingkaran..." jawab wanita itu.

"Lingkaran? Aneh, itu adalah metode yang paling mudah, semua orang bisa melakukannya tapi paling tinggi kemungkinan gagalnya, tapi dia bahkan bisa memanggil dua..." bisik pemuda di samping pemuda yang masih menusuk lengan salah satu dari makhluk di depannya untuk menghentikan gerakannya, dia terus menggerakkan pedangnya yang menancap agar si makhluk itu terlalu kesakitan untuk bergerak

"..." tak ada jawaban dari pemuda di sebelahnya itu

'Tanpa kemampuan sihir, benar-benar hanya warga sipil biasa, tekad dan jiwanya tak begitu kuat... tapi bagaimana bisa?' sambil berlari melewati teman-temannya di mengayunkan Tanto miliknya yang berkibar api biru yang membara

Salah seorang dari mereka menebas tubuh kedua monster tersebut dengan Tanto* miliknya, dan jasad mereka terbakar dengan api biru dan berubah jadi abu saat itu juga.

"To...long...ampuni aku... jangan bunuh aku... aku.. aku..." mohon wanita itu sambil menangis.

"Apa kau akan mengampuni mangsamu bahkan saat mereka menangis darah sekalipun?" ucap si pembawa Tanto berapi biru dengan nada sinis dan perlahan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Tidak... jangan..." wanita itu menggeleng keras dan air matanya mengucur deras, ekspresinya benar-benar ketakutan.

"Bahkan nyawamu saja tidak cukup untuk menebus semua dosamu" dengan tenang dia terus berjalan mendekati wanita itu.

"Kumohon... aku mengaku salah... ampuni aku..." wanita itu menangis.

"He-HENTIKAN! TIDAKKAH KALIAN TAU KALAU DIA SUDAH MENGAKUI KESALAHANNYA?!" teriak Kise yang tidak tega melihat seorang wanita di perlakukan seperti itu.

Kelima orang itu menoleh sedikit kearahnya, lalu salah satu dari mereka mendecih dan dengan kasar membuka baju wanita itu.

"He-hentikan!" teriak wanita itu berusaha menahan, tapi dia tak sebanding dengan orang itu

Terdapat sebuah tanda besar di perutnya, tanda berwarna merah dengan motif tertentu yang tak beraturan, urat-urat tubuhnya muncul dibalik kulitnya yang putih pucat, kukunya begitu panjang dan lancip. Tubuhnya kurus, kulitnya sedikit bersisik

Kise terkejut bukan main, ini benar-benar seperti mimpi. bahkan dia tak mempercayai matanya sendiri saat ini. Kuroko juga melebarkan matanya dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka, alisnya berkerut, sesuatu yang hanya pernah ia baca di buku sekarang hadir secara nyata

"Kau-kalian melihatnya dengan jelas bukan? Ini adalah akibat dari kontrak dengan makhluk itu, kontrak itu terlalu kuat baginya dan jadi berdampak pada jiwa dan raganya..." ucap si pembawa pistol

"..Wanita ini sudah tak bisa diselamatkan lagi." Katanya sambil menyarungkan pistolnya dan mencabut pedang kembar miliknya dan berjalan melewati teman-temannya yang memasukkan senjata mereka ke sarungnya dan begitu sampai di hadapan wanita itu, dia mengangkat pedangnya.

 **JLEB!**

Tiba-tiba sesuatu di belakang Kise menusukkan sembilah tombak dan berhasil menembus tubuhnya. Kise menyemburkan darah dari mulutnya dan jatuh. "Guh!"

"Kise-kun!" teriak Kuroko yang lengannya sempat tergores tombak sesaat sebelum dia melompat turun.

"Kise-kun! KISE-KUN!" Kuroko mengguncangkan tubuh Kise yang gemetar dan tegang, mata Kise terbelalak, dia tergeletak kejang-kejang dan batuk darah.

"Ku...Kurokocchi..." panggil Kise dengan sangat lemah dia berusaha menahan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya tapi percuma, terlalu sakit. Mata Kise mulai berair, dia tak sanggup menahannya

"Bertahanlah!" teriak Kuroko sekali lagi untuk menjaga agar temannya tetap sadar.

"Tch! Pantas saja begitu mudah mereka dikalahkan!" kata pemimpin dari kelompok berjubah itu dan dengan cepat dia menghampiri tempat Kuroko dan Kise setelah-

 **CRAAAASH!**

Menebas kepala wanita itu sampai terlepas lalu tubuh dan kepalanya terbakar sampai jadi abu. Lalu si pemimpin menyusul teman-temannya yang sudah dulu berlari ke arah Kise dan Kuroko.

Teman-temannya bertarung sengit dengan kedua makhluk itu, percikan api akibat gesekan tombak, pisau, cakar dan pedang membuat sedikit cahaya di area hutan di taman itu. Mereka adalah makhluk panggilan, kenapa begitu pengontraknya mati mereka tak kembali? Itu adalah salah satu resiko dari metode 'lingkaran', metode pemanggilan yang paling lemah dan paling mudah lepas kendalinya.

Kuroko begitu fokus pada teman yang sekarat di depannya, dia panik 'bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Dia tak boleh mati!' "Kise-kun..." dia berpikir keras

Si pemimpin mencoba menahan pendarahannya dengan kemampuan seadanya, tapi tak ada hasil.

'Sial! Pendarahannya tak mau berhenti! Kalau menghubungi 'keluarga' yang mempunya kemampuan klan Healer sekarang, terlalu lama!' pikirnya sambil terus mencoba menahan pendarahannya "Sial! Oi! Jangan sampai kau kehilangan kesadaran KISE!"

Nafas Kise memendek dan pandangannya mulai kabur, kepalanya pening, tubuhnya mati rasa, telinganya berdenging dan melihat kedua sosok di dekatnya, tak jelas, pandangannya juga mengabur.

'Apa... aku akan berakhir seperti ini?' pikir kise dan dia kehilangan kesadarannya

'Kumohon... jangan biarkan Kise-kun mati!'

 **Sriiiiiiiiiiiiiiing**

Cahaya berwarna biru muda muncul dan memancar membutakan mata dan menerangi area hutan dalam sekejap.

"Sial! Cahaya apa ini?!" umpat salah satu 'penghisap'

"Jangan-jangan-"

.

.

.

TBC

*Tanto adalah pedang berukuran 25 cm berkategori pisau, umumnya digunakan wanita Jepang (disembunyikan di balik obinya) untuk pertahanan diri di jaman dulu.


	7. Chapter 7

=Two Worlds=

"Kita tidak pernah sendirian di dunia ini, mereka yang terpilih tidak akan bisa lari dari takdir"

Story & Cover by:

Zanas No Baka

Genre:

Fantasy, Friendship, Humor, Action

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke character by Fujimaki-sensei

Warning:

[Insert all, okay?]

mungkin tokoh lain akan muncul

If you like it click Next, if you hate it click close/back

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Enjoy!

Chap 6

 **Sriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnggg!**

"Apa-apaan cahaya ini-?! AAAAARGGGHHH!" saat makhluk itu masih silau dengan cahaya itu, mereka memanfaatkannya untuk segera mengakhiri pertarungan mereka dengan sekali serangan secara serentak.

Dan perlahan cahaya itu meredup dan menyisakan tangan Kuroko yang mengeluarkan semacam sinar dan kabut biru muda, rambut dan matanya juga bercahaya. Seperti digerakkan oleh insting, Kuroko dengan cepat menempelkan tangannya ke tubuh Kise yang terluka.

Setelah beberapa saat lukanya sembuh, muka Kise tak pucat lagi dan lebih tenang.

'Aah... begitu, bocah ini...'

Setelah itu, cahaya biru muda itu perlahan meredup, lalu menghilang, begitu juga dengan kabut tipis itu, Kuroko merasa sedikit lelah setelah itu dan dia mengelap keringat yang menetes di dahinya sambil menghela nafas, lalu dia melihat kearah punggung tangannya, dan ada tanda seperti ukiran berwarna biru muda transparan, lalu perlahan memudar dan menghilang seperti meresap ke kulitnya.

'Apa itu tadi?' pikir Kuroko

Dia melihat tubuh Kise dan tubuhnya sembuh seakan tak terjadi apa-apa, sekali lagi Kuroko bernafas lega, lalu dia menoleh ke belakang dimana kelima orang berjubah tadi sedang berbincang, seperti mendiskusikan sesuatu.

Lalu yang bertubuh paling kecil di antara mereka, berjalan mendekat, membuka kemeja yang Kise pakai dan memeriksa, sudah tak ada luka sama-sekali.

"Dia sudah tak apa, saat ini dia hanya pingsan, akan lebih baik kalau dia segera di pulangkan" katanya.

'Rasanya selain kekuatan Kuroko tadi aku juga merasakan yang lain meskipun masih sangat kecil, apa Cuma perasaanku saja ya?'

"A-ano... boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Kuroko ragu-ragu pada mereka yang baru ia temui malam ini, di situasi tak terduga ini.

"Apa?" tanya pemuda pendek itu dingin

Dan seakan mempertegang suasana angin malam berhembus perlahan, meniup dedaunan dan ranting pohon di taman itu, baru ia sadari kalau di sana sepi sekali, bahkan suara jangkrikpun tak ada. Dia memantapkan hati untuk mengungkapkan pikirannya

"Apa kita saling mengenal? Tadi... kamu juga memanggil nama Kise-kun"

Teman teman orang misterius itu saling menatap, yang memeriksa Kise menghela nafas singkat.

"Dia Kise Ryota kan? Dia seorang model yang muncul di mana-mana, justru aneh kalau kami malah tak mengenalnya" jawabnya biasa

"Ah, begitu ya" jawab Kuroko menerima jawaban pemuda di hadapannya itu

"Sekarang pulanglah, sudah larut malam, lagi pula apa yang kalian lakukan malam-malam begini? Kencan? Kalau bisa jangan sering keluar malem-malem, dunia malam itu bahaya, dasar merepotkan saja" kata seorang dari mereka dan mereka pergi menjauh ditelan kegelapan malam.

"Kau terdengar seperti kakek tua jones penggerutu kawan" kata temannya mengejek

"HAH?! Kau ingin merasakan sabetan Nagi*-ku?!" teriak orang itu tak terima

'mereka mirip orang-orang yang kukenal' pikir Kuroko sambil mencoba mengangkat tubuh Kise dan dia menggendongnya di punggung, dengan kaki Kise yang terseret sementara Kuroko memegangi kedua tangannya di pundaknya.

Setelah beberapa meter berjalan dan berpikir dia menyadari sesuatu '... mungkinkah...'

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

"Haah? Kau mimpi yang seperti itu?" tanya Aomine dengan ekspresi terganggu

"Iya-ssu! Hebat kan?!" jawab Kise dang ekspresi 'happy-easy-going' nya yang biasa. Jangan lupa aura secerah lampu minyak.

"Terus kenapa kau menceritakannya kepadaku?" tanya Aomine dengan muka malas dan menggali harta karun di telinganya

"He?! Kenapa reaksimu biasa begitu-ssu?! Mimpi ini hebat kan?!" di sudut mata Kise keluar setetes air mata.

"Dasar bocah, itu hanya mimpi!" kata Aomine sambil pergi meninggalkan Kise

"Heeeee?! Tung-Aominecchi!" Kise mengejar

"Merepotkan! Menjauh dariku dasar banci kaleng!" sambil berkata begitu dia mendekatkan hasil penggaliannya ke wajah Kise. Alhasil Kise lari kesetanan. Aomine lagi mode jahil rupanya

"Huwaaaa! Aominecchi Jorok-ssu!" katanya sambil nangis histeris

"Uh... bagaimana aku harus mengomentari pemandangan ini?" Kagami sweatdrop melihat mereka dengan senyum miring dan bola di tangannya. Kuroko yang jadi pasangan latihannya hanya diam saja dan memasang poker face.

'Dasar pasangan konyol' batin semua orang yang ada di sana. (minus Kise dan Aomine tentunya)

Pandangan Kuroko beralih kearah Sanada yang sedang berlatih bersama Mayuzumi, Haizaki bersama Nijimura yang lagi bertengkar mulut dan jitakan (yang menang pasti Nijimura) dan Takao yang menggoda Midorima hingga pemuda bersurai hijau itu umurnya seperti terserap beberapa tahun.

"Ada apa Kuroko?" Tanya Kagami

"Tidak ada apa-apa" Jawab Kuroko.

Menjelang malam mereka sudah selesai latihan

"Oh iya, di kulkas sudah ada bahan belum?" tanya Haizaki

"Belum, sekarang giliran siapa yang memasak?" tanya kembali Nijimura

"Aku" jawab Mayuzumi sambil menutup buku yang ia baca dan memasukkannnya kedalam tas.

Teman-temannya menatapnya dengan tatapan waspada. Seperti _you-must-be-joking_ pokoknya sangat horor sampai tak bisa di hororin lagi.

"Apa?" tanyanya sinis

"Mayu-nii sudah punya resep? Dibaca baik-baik lho" kata Takao

"kau mau aku menggantikanmu? Sebagai gantinya kerjakan peerku" tawar Sanada

"Jangan keliru antara garam dan gula lho, kau mau aku membuatkan daftar belanjaan?" was-was Nijimura

"Jangan keliru memasukkan bahan juga" kata Haizaki sambil menyeringai

Muncul perempat siku di wajah datar Mayuzumi "Akan kubuat kalian bertekuk lutut padaku nanti" katanya dengan nada rendah dan suara yang berat serta dingin.

"Hee, aku akan menantikannya" kata Nijimura dan Haizaki dengan seringaian jahil

"Sebenarnya itu meragukan-Buft-" komentar Takao diselingi ketawanya yang tertahan.

"Yaah, berjuanglah" komen Sanada datar malah terdengar seperti ejekan

Di belakang kelima pemuda yang sedang asyik membully teman mereka itu, Kisedai, Kuroko dan Kagami berbincang mengenai topik yang berbeda dan juga saling bercanda, tapi mata Kuroko tak lepas dari sosok kelima pemuda di depannya.

"Dari tadi kau terus melihat kearah mereka, memangnya ada masalah apa?" tanya Kagami

"Aku hanya pernah melihat orang yang mirip mereka, rasanya familiar saja" jawab Kuroko seadanya.

"Tak kusangka Nijimura bisa seakrab itu dengan orang lain" tiba-tiba Aomine ikut Nimbrung "Yah, kau tau orangnya kayak gimana kan? Kayak anjing galak yang siap melahap siapapun yang berani cari gara-gara dengannya" lanjut Aomine sambil bertampang horor.

"Dia benar-benar kapten yang 'bersahabat' dan 'sayang' ke anggotanya" komentar Kagami sambil bermuka gelap dan begidik ngeri, dia pernah kena jotos si kaptennya itu yang juga jagoan karate.

"Dan jangan lupakan Mayuzumi-senpai-ssu! Aku bahkan kaget kalau ada orang selain Kurokocchi yang punya hawa keberadaan tipis-ssu!" Kise menimpali dengan senyum peps*dentnya.

"Aku setuju, tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Tetsuya dalam hal misdirection, tapi kemampuan dan teknik dasar Chihiro lebih baik dari Tetsuya" kata Akashi.

Kuroko tak berkomentar apapun.

"Dan juga Takao, kemampuan matanya itu tak bisa dianggap remeh-nanodayo, bukan berarti aku memujinya atau apa!" kata Midroima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

'Dasar Tsundere/Tsunderima' pikir kawan-kawannya.

"Dan jangan lupakan Haizaki, dia orang yang kasar, tapi kemampuannya benar-benar menarik, 'mencuri teknik orang lain' katanya, tapi kuakui, dia memang hebat" kata Aomine lagi.

Lalu hening sejenak

"Jadi yang masih belum kita tau Cuma kemampuan dan penampilan Ryuugazakicchi _ssu ka?_ " tanya Kise memecah keheningan.

"Benar juga yaaa~ aku juga belum pernah melihatnya melepas jaket itu sekalipun..." kata Murasakibara malas

"Tapi dari suaranya dia sudah jelas seorang lelaki... dan aku tak pernah melihatnya bertanding" kata Aomine lumayan gak nyambung antara kalimat pertama dan keduanya.

'aku jadi penasaran' batin mereka berlima (min Kuroko n Akashi).

Keesokan harinya...

Sanada merengut kesal karena entah sengaja atau tidak, para kisedai plus Kagami dan Kuroko (Kuroko dan Akashi ikut-ikutan karena iseng) seperti mencoba melepaskan jaket yang ia pakai, atau minimal untuk membuka tudung yang menutupi setengah wajahnya. Atau bahkan menantangnya one-on-one di waktu senggang

Dia mengetukkan jari telunjuknya di meja dalam tempo cepat sambil bertopang dagu dan menoleh ke arah luar jendela "Cih, mereka mengesalkan saja" gerutunya

"Ano... aku ada beberapa hal yang aku ingin tayakan kepadamu, Ryuugazaki-kun" tanya si surai baby blue di depan Sanada saat akan pulang. "Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Bagaimana dengan latihannya?" tanya balik Sanada, berhasil menepis rasa kesalnya

Kuroko tersenyum tipis "Hari ini libur karena sebentar lagi ujian tengah semester"

Hanya ada keheningan di antara mereka bahkan sampai mereka sampai di tempat makan dekat Maji Burger, lebih tepatnya depan restoran fast food itu. Dari sana mereka berdua juga bisa melihat gerombolan kisedai, Haizaki, Takao, Mayuzumi dan Nijimura yang sedang bercanda di bangku dekat jendela restoran.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau tanyakan?" tanya Sanada begitu mereka mendapat tempat duduk dan memesan.

"... Apa kalian adalah orang-orang yang aku dan Kise-kun temui semalam?" tanya Kuroko langsung to the point.

Sanada diam saja.

"Bisa aku tanya kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu kepadaku?" tanya Sanada balik merasa pertanyaan itu terlalu cepat untuk hadir di hadapannya

"...sebenarnya kalau bukan aku minta maaf, hanya saja mereka mirip dengan kalian, dan aku merasa kalianlah orang-orang itu dan... perasaanku kuat mengatakan hal itu" jawab Kuroko.

Ryuugazaki menyesap minumannya lalu bersandar dan melihat kearah jendela, kearah teman-temannya yang sedang asyik dan ribut entah karena hal apa. lalu dia melirik kearah lawan bicaranya. Lalu kembali melihat kearah teman-temannya. Dan Nijimura secara kebetulan juga melihat kearahnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

Lalu Sanada tersenyum miring dan membuka mulutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

*Nagi (Naginata) adalah tombak dengan mata pisau katana di ujungnya, biasanya digunakan untuk pertarungan jarak menengah. Gagang terbuat dari kayu dan mata tombak adalah katana melengkung.

* * *

Review Please? T.T rasanya juga bingung sendiri kalau nggak ada tanggapan, sudah cukup bagus? Atau membosankan? Atau terlalu mendramatisir... atau gimana...

Aku juga tak mau sombong dan merasa fic ini sudah bagus! *Teriak ke tembok*

lagi pula #SekedarCerita, saat ini aku sedang menggarap fanfic fandom kurobas juga untuk di terbitkan secara mandiri dengan 2 orang temanku (merasa bangga? OH YEAH)

Jika ada keluhan, pendapat, kritik (dengan bahasa sopan), saran atau curhat(?), atau apapun bisa hubungi kantor per-fiction-an Langit dan Bumi Indonsia/plak

Enggak, cukup review aja :v

See you next chap!


	8. Chapter 8

=Two Worlds=

"Kita tidak pernah sendirian di dunia ini, mereka yang terpilih tidak akan bisa lari dari takdir"

Story & Cover by:

Zanas No Baka

Genre:

Fantasy, Friendship, Humor, Action

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke character by Fujimaki-sensei

Warning:

[Insert all, okay?]

mungkin tokoh lain akan muncul

If you like it click Next, if you hate it click close/back

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Enjoy!

Chap 8

"Apa kalian adalah orang-orang yang aku dan Kise-kun temui semalam?" tanya Kuroko sambil menyondongkan sedikit tubuhnya

Dia tersenyum miring "Yah... itu benar, selamat, kau berhasil menebaknya" Sanada tersenyum sedikit sambil tepuk tangan. Sikapnya OOC sekali

"Maukah kau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi? Makhluk apakah itu?" tanya Kuroko sambil tetap menatap lurus ke arah Sanada.

'Apa harus aku yang menjelaskan semuanya?' batin Sanada sambil melihat kearah cangkir minumannya.'merepotkan' pikirnya sambil menghela nafas pelan. Lagipula manik biru langit yang jernih itu terus menatapnya dan itu mulai mengganggu.

Sanada memperbaiki posisi tubuhnya dan berdeham "Karena kau suka membaca buku, mungkin kau sudah tak asing dengan istilah _'Kita tidak sendirian di dunia ini'_...bukan?" tanya Sanada sambil balik menghadap Kuroko.

Kuroko berkedip "He? Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi bingung dan terkejut.

Sanada memutar matanya "Kau pasti tau apa maksudku pintar, tapi istilah yang sebagian besar diragukan faktanya ini justru adalah sebuah kenyataan" kata Sanada sebelum menyesap minumannya lagi.

"Dan mereka adalah buktinya, mereka adalah makhluk dari dunia lain yang tersesat atau di panggil ke sini" jelas Sanada. "Kau mengerti? Sekarang, adakah yang terjadi setelah itu?" tanya Sanada.

"sebenarnya... ini tentang mimpiku semalam..." kata Kuroko sambil menunduk dengan alis mengkerut.

"Jangan bilang kalau pertemuan kita semalam kau anggap mimpi seperti Kise" ucap Sanada dengan tegas dan datar.

"Tidak" Kuroko menggeleng cepat "aku tidak meragukan pertemuan kita malam itu, tapi setelah itu... di mimpiku, aku berada di tempat yg tak kukenal, langitnya merah, awannya hitam, tak ada benda langit selain itu, namaku tetap Kuroko, dan orang-orang yang kukenal sama tapi mereka memakai pakaian yang berbeda, dan juga... seperti ada hal lainnya" jelas Kuroko sedikit kebingungan menceritakannya

"Heeh, itu artinya dalam mimpi kau seperti ada di dunia lain begitu?" tanya Sanada dan Kuroko mengangguk.

"Itu berarti kau sudah terhubung dengan 'Dunia Seberang', meskipun orang-orang yang kau lihat itu mempunyai fisik atau wujud yang sama, jangan perlakukan mereka sama seperti mereka yang ada di sini. Dan juga seharusnya ingatanmu di kedua dunia sebentar lagi akan muncul, setelah itu kau akan tau siapa dirimu di seberang sana" jelas Sanada. "Yah, ciri-ciri tempat yang kau ceritakan sesuai dengan 'dunia lain' jadi aku ragu kalau kau sekedar mimpi" kata Sanada sambil mengangkat bahunya

"Dan kemungkinan ingatan tubuh akan sedikit membantumu di sana, jadi itu bukan sesuatu hal yang perlu kau cemaskan" lanjutnya.

"Apa Ryuugazaki-kun juga ada di 'Dunia Seberang'?" tanya Kuroko, Sanada tersenyum.

"Tentu saja" Mata Kuroko melebar dan memunculkan sedikit semangat keingintahuan lebih dari sebelumnya.

"Kalau begitu-"

 **Cklek**

"Kuuuroookooocchiiiii~" panggil Kise dengan gerombol kawan-kawan mereka di belakangnya

"Kenapa kau disini-ssu? Bukankah biasanya kita berkumpul di Maji Burger? Eh, ada Ryuugazakicchi juga!" tanya Kise sok akrab

"Hanya ingin mengganti suasana" jawab Sanada ringan.

"Kok gak ngajak-ngajak-ssu~!" Kise merengut dan memanyungkan bbirnya, entah kenapa seperti meniru kebiasaan Nijimura/dor

"Kurasa aku tau alasanmu tidak mengajak banci ini" sahut Aomine dari belakang dan dia lalu duduk di sebelah Kuroko. "Dia terlalu berisik" katanya sambil menyeringai jahil.

" _Aominecchi hidoiii-ssu! Daikirai-ssu!_ " Kise pundung dan ngambek di pojokan.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan di sini? Dari luar tampaknya serius sekali" tanya Akashi dan yang lainnya mengambil meja dan kursi untuk di gabung.

"Masalah pribadi" jawab Kuroko singkat.

"kalau begitu kenapa tak cerita padaku? Kita kan teman sekamar" tanya Kagami.

"Maaf tapi aku tak begitu yakin kau akan mengerti masalah Kuroko-nanodayo, Kagami" jawab Midorima sambil melihat-lihat daftar menu.

"Kurasa itu bukan urusanmu _kuso megane..._ " muncul perempatan siku di kepala Kagami, tanda emosinya naik.

" _ore no namae wa Megane janai-nanodayo_ " balas Midorima sengit sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang mengkilat.

Kesampingkan hal itu karena itu pasti akan berakhir dengan kontes adu tatapan maut diantara keduanya. Nijimura, Haizaki dan Mayuzumi duduk bersebelahan di seberang Kisedai dan Kagami, di deretan yang sama dengna Sanada.

"Kalian bicara apa?" tanya Nijimura dengan volume pelan agar hanya dia dan Sanada yang tau, tapi Takao, Hizaki dan Mayuzumi mendekatkan telinga mereka dan membukanya lebar-lebar

"Tentang 'Dunia Seberang', dia sudah terhubung lewat mimpi tadi malam. Aku juga sudah memberitahukan sebagian hal dasar mengenai itu." jawab Sanada

"Ooh..." jawan Nijimura sambil mengangguk

"Ah, dia juga sudah tau kalau kita adalah orang-orang yang dia temui semalam"

 **Bruuuusssshhhhh**

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Haizaki menyemprot minuman Sanada karena terlalu kaget, bahkan dari hidungnya minuman itu juga keluar

"Ada apa Haizaki? Kau menelan lalat di minumanmu?" cengir Aomine jahil

"Bukan urusanmu! Majalahmu terlihat jelas di sakumu tuh!"

Dan Aomine blushu-blushu sambil cepat-cepat memasukkannya kedalam tas.

"Daiki, sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk tak membawa majalah itu kan?" kata Akashi sarkastik

"I-ini terbawa begitu saja! Aku gak sadar!" jawab Aomine gelagapan

"hee, mau kubuat tidak sadar untuk selamanya?" tawar Akashi sambil mengeluarkan gunting dan menyeringai seram.

"Stop-ssu! Stooop!" dan yang lainnya berusaha untuk mencegah terjadinya tragedi berdarah antara ganguro ace klub basket mereka dan kapten sadis berdarah dingin mereka.

" _Teme!_ Kau memberitahukannya?! Tanpa memberitau kami?!" bisik Haizaki ke Sanada

"memang apa gunanya memberitahukannya kepada kalian? Kalian sedang bersama yang lain" jawab Sanada

"Mungkin dia ingin memamerkan kehebatannya dan melebih-lebihkan kekuatanya, begitulah Sho-chan~" jawab Takao berbisik juga

 **Pft!**

"Dasar bocah, badannya aja yang gede" ejek Nijimura

"Tapi mentalnya masih bocah"-Sanada ikut-ikutan

"Tidak dewasa sekali"-Mayuzumi

"Muehehehehehe~" ketawa nista Takao

" _Damare!_ " kata Haizaki dengan rona tipis di wajahnya.

.

Mata bermanik biru seperti langit cerah miliknya mengerjap beberapa kali, di kamar asing yang terasa familiar itu dia berbaring, jendela memancarkan warna merah, sama seperti kemarin.

'Mimpi ini lagi...'

 _[Itu berarti kau sudah terhubung dengan 'Dunia Seberang'_ _meskipun orang-orang yang kau lihat itu mempunyai fisik atau wujud yang sama, jangan perlakukan mereka sama seperti mereka yang ada di sini]_

Dia lalu menggeleng dan menutup mata 'Bukan mimpi, ini pasti yang dia katakan tentang 'Dunia Seberang' itu' lalu dia membuka matanya kembali tapi tetap berbaring.

 _[Dan seharusnya ingatanmu di kedua dunia sebentar lagi akan muncul]_

'Tapi kapan? Meskipun aku 'mengenal' semua yang ada di sini, tetap saja aku merasa asing' pikirnya,

 **Tok tok**

"Masuk"

Dari balik pintu muncullah seorang gadis manis bersurai cokelat dan berjepit merah yang sangat dia kenal.

"Aida-san, ada apa?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku begitu! Panggil saja Riko! Ri-ko! Kuroko-sama! Hehe, anda membuat saya malu saja~" tapi disini sikapnya lebih _friendly_ ketimbang di dunia nyata, bahkan Kuroko merasa aneh sendiri melihat pelatih sadis itu bersikap seperti ini...

'Aku harus membiasakan diriku' pikirnya sambil menangguk menyetujui pemikirannya.

Setelah ganti baju dia dan Riko berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan, seperti ruangan otopsi, disana sudah ada Mitobe, Koganei dan Furihata.

"Bagaimanapun kami memeriksa atau mengidentifikasi, tetap saja kami tidak tau jenis makhluk apa dia, Kuroko-sama" jawab Furihata.

"Sudah kubilang jangan pakai honorifik, itu membuatku merasa aneh. Dan jangan pakai bahasa formal, kita kan teman sejak kecil" Kata Kuroko. Kemarin ia baru tau kalau 'di sini' Furihata adalah teman masa kecilnya

"Baik-eh-oke, Kuroko" kata Furihata dengan senyum malu-malu.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis dan ekspresinya kembali serius melihat sesosok 'mayat yang tak teridentifikasi' di meja operasi. Jujur saja, dia juga terkejut, jantungnya seakan melompat keluar saat dia melihat mayat itu pertama kali. Dia mengambil nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya pelan-pelan, untuk meredakan kegugupannya.

"Baju yang tipis, tak ada tanda, tubuh yang terlihat lemah, tak ada apapun, kau tau? Seperti sayap, ekor, taring atau apapun, lalu tak ada sihir. Kalau dugaanku benar, maka makhluk ini itu..." Ucap Riko dengan sebuah papan dan kertas untuk menulis segala hasil pemeriksaan.

"Manusia" ucap Kuroko yang membuat semua orang membelalakkan matanya.

"Ma-manusia? Tapi... bagaimana?! Bukankah mereka hanyalah makhluk mitos yang seharusnya tidak ada?" ucap Furihata kaget.

"Ternyata benar ya, tapi akhir-akhir ini aku memang merasa aneh dengan sekitar... seperti ada sesuatu yang mengusik perasaan" ucap Koganei.

"Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja, bagaimana kalau kau istirahat atau pergi jalan-jalan dengan Nigou? Mungkin itu akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik" ujar Riko.

"Ide bagus!"

 **DRRRRRRRT**

"A-gempa?!" ucap Furihata panik

"Pegangan pada sesuatu dan jangan bergerak!" ucap Kuroko dan tak lama kemudian gempa itu berhenti.

"..." Mitobe memasang muka khawatir

"[Mungkin ada baiknya kita memeriksa aliran sihir dan keadaan yang lainnya, aku khawatir ada yang terluka saat gempa tadi] katanya!" kata Koganei menerjemahkan.

"Baiklah, kalian bertiga periksalah seluruh anggota klan kita dan bantu mereka yang membutuhkan ajak yang lain juga, lalu tolong periksa juga aliran sihir di udara maupun di bawah tanah, jangan lupa untuk memperbarui sihir penghalang, mungkin ada beberapa yang rusak karena gempa tadi" kata-kata yang begitu lancar keluar dari mulutnya sendiri itu bahkan membuatnya terkejut.

"Baik!" jawab mereka bertiga dan mereka keluar dari ruangan

Furihata menatap Kuroko. Dan Kuroko balas menatapnya

"Kau punya tugas lain, Furihata-kun. Aku ingin kau menyelidiki darimana manusia ini datang, ajaklah Fukuda-kun dan Kawahara-kun. Sebelum itu tolong kau kubur dia dengan layak" ucap Kuroko sambil memandangi jasad manusia itu. Tubuhnya kurus kering seperti mumi, jiwa dan darahnya terhisap habis oleh sesuatu. Mungkin ulah makhluk lain. Mungkin karena proses terlemparnya dia, atau karena ketidak cocokan udara atau apapun itu.

"Baiklah" jawab Furihata lalu Kuroko keluar dari sana untuk mencari udara segar. Dia masih tak percaya bahwa dengan lancar dia bisa berbaur dengan mereka, tak ada yang curiga sedikitpun.

 _[Dan kemungkinan ingatan tubuh akan sedikit membantumu di sana, jadi penyesuaian diri bukan sesuatu hal yang perlu terlalu kau cemaskan]_

Kuroko tersenyum tipis dan mendongak melihat angkasa merah di atasnya, yang sangat berlawanan dengan surainya yang berwarna biru muda, yang entah kenapa awalnya terasa aneh sekaligus menakutkan, sekarang tampak biasa. Tapi yang mengusiknya adalah saat dia berjalan-jalan sekarang, orang-orang yang sepertinya adalah orang-orang se pemukiman dengannya menyapanya dengan penuh hormat.

"Kuroko-sama!"

"Syukurlah anda terlihat baik-baik saja"

"Apa anda baik-baik saja? Gempanya cukup hebat tadi"

"Anda tidak terluka kan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih atas perhatian kalian"

Dan sepertinya orang-orang satu pemukiman dengannya itu terlewat perhatian dengannya. 'Sepertinya 'aku' di sini adalah orang yang terkenal, pertama kalinya aku diperlakukan seperti ini, agak canggung' batinnya sambil berjalan.

Tiba tiba dia merasakan adanya bahaya di dekatnya, hal itu sangat jelas merupakan hawa membunuh. Tanah di sekitarnya bergetar dan udara menjadi lebih berat dan mencekam. Dia tak mampu bergerak saking beratnya udara di sekelilingnya, bahkan 'hewan' pun berlari pergi

 **GRAAAAK!**

" **Anak ini terlihat enak~"**

Ucap seorang Giant yang terengah-engah dan penuh luka di sekujur tubuhnya, senyumnya seperti orang gila dan tatapannya benar-benar mengerikan, mulutnya menyeringai lebar seakan menyentuh telinganya, giginya tajam dan mulutnya meneteskan air liur, rambut panjangnya menjuntai kebawah membayangi wajahnya. Ditambah background langit berwarna merah berawan hitam dengan angin dingin yang sangat menusuk, dan siluet pohon raksasa yang ada di hutan sekitar pemukiman ras-nya.

Giant itu merobohkan pohon yang menyembunyikan sosok Kuroko dari pandangannya.

Kuroko takut, sangat takut, dia ingin lari tapi tubuhnya tak mau bergerak saking gemetarnya.

'Sial...'

"TERNYATA KAU ADA DISINI B*NGS*T! SUDAH KUBILANG KAU TAK AKAN BISA LARI DARIKU!"dan sekejap Kuroko melihat pemuda berambut merah mengangkat pedangnya dan disekujur tubuhnya terdapat api berwarna biru melompat dari belakang raksasa itu

 **CRAAASH! DUGH!**

 **.**

Sosok itu menyabet punggung sampai pundak Giant itu dengan pedang yang bersinar kebiruan, berputar di udara, lalu mendarat di depannya dan dengan seluruh kekuatan menendang perutnya hingga Giant itu terpental beberapa meter.

Lalu orang yang menyelamatkannya itu menoleh sedikit ke belakang, ke arah Kuroko

Dia mendelik kaget dan memasang wajah horor

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?!" teriak sosok itu. Lalu dia berkedip beberapa kali.

"Kau... dari ras Healer kan? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya pemuda itu kemudian.

Kuroko masih membelalakkan matanya kaget, bulir keringat mengucur di pelipisnya, bibirnya setengah terbuka dan dia menggumamkan 1 kata.

"Ka...gami...kun?"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Sanada POV

akan sedikit kuceritakan bagaimana 'keluarga' yang kumiliki sekarang.

Sebenarnya 'Ryuugazaki' sendiri bukanlah sebuah keluarga yang berhubungan berdasar darah daging. Kami memiliki silsilah, tapi sedikit dari kami yang benar-benar sebuah 'keluarga'. Salah satunya adalah orang tuaku sekarang. Jika di 'dunia seberang' _gate guardians_ adalah pahlawan, maka kami adalah sisi gelap. 'iblis pembunuh berdarah dingin' hanyalah kedok agar tak ada yang berani cari gara-gara dengan kami dan mendekati maupun berani mengganggu kami. Tak ada satupun dari kami yang benar-benar sesosok makhluk sesungguhnya. Ya, seluruh 'keluarga' kami adalah _half-blood_.

banyak jalan menuju roma. banyak cara agar bisa seperti kami. tapi syarat utama yang harus di capai adalah berada dalam situasi hidup-mati, saat nyawamu akan tercabut, kau pasti berpikir 'aku akan mati'... bukan? berbeda dengan kami, kami memikirkan hal lain selain itu.

pikirkan apa saja. apa saja selain hal itu. karena saat itu, detik saat aku kehilangan nyawaku tau apa yang kupikirkan?

Aku masih ingin memakan roti toko itu. kalau aku bisa membujuk mereka untuk memberiku, pasti aku tak akan kelaparan dan lemas.

aku tau, itu konyol. tapi pikiran itu yang mengubahku menjadi sekarang. setelah sakit sebentar aku tau kalau aku berubah.

aku menjadi setengah iblis dan bisa berpindah-pindah ke kedua dunia.

kaluargaku terbantai kecuali 5 orang termasuk aku. disini Nijimura dan lainnya tidak menjadi anggota keluarga 'Ryuugazaki'.

Orang yang menyandang nama ini punya rahasia besar yang harus di jaga bersama secara turun temurun. Tak ada yang tau awalnya bagaimana, tapi kami memiliki ingatan tentang 2 dunia meskipun kami bukan ' _gate guardians_ ' dan kami juga mempunyai tugas, yaitu untuk menjaga 'lapisan pelindung' agar tetap stabil.

* * *

Yaa minna! apa kabar? terima kasih untuk terus mengikuti cerita ini! hem... aku sedang berpikir untuk memasukkan karakter baru (OC) untuk anggota 'keluarga' Ryuugazaki yang lain selain Sanada, Shiori dan 4 orang lainnya (Nijimura, Haizaki, Mayuzumi dan Takao. mereka tak mengubah surname mereka karena "Itu merepotkan" dan alasan pribadi lainnya) di dunia lain.

mau mengajukan OC kalian? kursi(?) yang di sediakan hanya 4

kalau tertarik tolong rincikan nama panggilannya (karena surname tentu saja Ryuugazaki), penampilan, sifat, makhluk apa beserta kekuatannya.

oke... kupikir itu sudah semua. sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!


	9. Chapter 9

halo sayang-eh, pembaca tercinta~ maaf nih agak telat, ternyata banyak yang bisa dikembangkan di cerita ini, jadi selain 'berpacaran' dengan tugas-tugas, aku juga memikirkan alur kedepannya! 'Alah, alasan' aku tau-aku tau, maka dari itu maafkanlah daku. yosh! langsung sambit ceritanya!

* * *

=Two Worlds=

"Kita tidak pernah sendirian di dunia ini, mereka yang terpilih tidak akan bisa lari dari takdir"

Story & Cover by:

Zanas No Baka

Genre:

Fantasy, Friendship, Humor, Action

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke character by Fujimaki-sensei

Warning:

[Insert all, okay?]

mungkin tokoh lain akan muncul

If you like it click Next, if you hate it click close/back, easy!

Enjoy Dear!

Chap 9

Kuroko melebarkan matanya saat melihat sosok yang menyelamatkannya

"Ka...gami...kun?" panggil Kuroko dengan suaranya yang gemetar tidak percaya

"Huh? Darimana kau tau namaku?" tanya Kagami polos sambil memiringkan kepalanya

"Idiot, Bakagami, justru kau juga harusnya tau siapa dia!" teriak seseorang dari belakang

"Haah?!" Kagami merasa terganggu dan tersinggung.

"Dia adalah tuan muda dari ras Healer dan Posisinya sama denganmu! Setidaknya hafalkan nama-nama orang penting tiap ras dasar bodoh!" teriak kawannya geregetan

"Kau gila! Tidak mungkin aku bisa menghafal semuanya! Jumlah ras di dunia ini itu ada...ada...ukh..." Kagami mengerutkan alisnya dan melihat jarinya yang sibuk terbuka dan tertutup untuk menghitung.

"Ada 103! Bahkan itu saja kau tak ingat?!" . "Cerewet!"

Dan pertengkaran Kagami dengan rekannya itu terus berlanjut. Hingga Kuroko sweatdropped karena perterngkaran mereka terlalu kekanakan.

'Meskipun orangnya mirip bukan berarti mereka sama...'Kuroko mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

"Ano... terima kasih sudah menolongku" katanya sambil membungkuk dan mereka berdua berhenti bertengkar.

"Yah, itu wajar untuk menolong seseorang yang dalam bahaya tapi sepertinya tadi hanya kebetulan" Kata Kagami menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Tersenyum malu-malu.

Telinganya runcing, gigi taringnya lebih panjang dan saat pedangnya di cabut dari sarungnya di sekujur tubuhnya muncul api berwarna biru dan untuk sekilas, tadi sebelah matanya juga mengeluarkan api berwarna sama dengna matanya, merah. Selain itu semuanya tampak sama.

Tapi sepertinya dia kelihatan lebih muda.

"Ano... maaf kalau tidak sopan tapi bisa beritahu umurmu Kagami-kun?" tanya Kuroko

"Hah? Uh... Umurku 15 tahun. Memang kenapa?" jawab Kagami tak keberatan

'Beda 1 tahun' batin Kuroko "Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja kau mirip orang yang kukenal, sekali lagi terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku, mau mampir sebentar?" tawar Kuroko sambil menunjuk ke arah permukiman rasnya.

"Aah, tidak, terima kasih. Kami masih ada misi, tembok benteng kami di sebelah Selatan jebol dan mau-tak mau kami harus membantu membereskan kekacauan di sana. Kau lihat monster tadi? Itu salah satu tipe monster Selatan yang kesini karena bau sihir kita." Teman Kagami menjelaskan.

"Bau sihir?" tanya Kuroko. Kagami dan temannya saling bertukar pandang bingung.

"Iya, kan monster mempunyai berbagai cara untuk mengetahui letak mangsanya" jawab Kagami "Kau pucat sekali, kembalilah ke tempatmu dan beristirahatlah" kata Kagami dengan cengiran lalu mereka berdua pergi. 'Aku seperti pernah melihatnya atau mengenalnya...' Kagami berpikir, tapi dia tidak ingat sama sekali 'ah sudahlah' batinnya sambil mengendikkan bahu.

'Tapi warna kulitku memang seperti ini' batin Kuroko sambil merengut dan melihat kulit lengannya.

Dia juga bisa melihat di punggung tangannya tanda yang sama dengan saat insiden di taman waktu itu. Kali ini tidak memudar dan hilang.

"Yo" sapa orang berjubah dan bertopi caping di belakangnya, lalu dia membuka tudungnya dan menunjukkan wajahnya yang di sana terdapat ukiran berwarna hitam yang meliuk-liuk indah.

"Haizaki-kun?" tanya Kuroko.

"Tepat sekali, sedang apa kau ada di sini? barusan terjadi gempa, seharusnya kau tetap dekat dengan pemukiman rasmu" tanya Haizaki sambil mendekat.

"Hanya sedang jalan jalan, dan barusan aku bertemu Kagami-kun... aku bisa mengerti kenapa penampilannya berbeda, tapi umurnya bahkan berbeda" cerita Kuroko.

"Yah, ini dunia lain, apa yang bisa kau harapkan? Bahkan jika di...err...dunia lain dia laki-laki, bisa saja di sini dia perempuan, pokoknya jangan berharap wujudnya bakal sama, yang sama hanya inti jiwanya saja, kalau nama hanya kebetulan sama, mengerti?" jelas Haizaki.

Kuroko mengangguk lalu memperhatikan penampilan Haizaki, dia tak bisa melihat perbedaan lain selain rambut Haizaki yang panjang dan ukiran di wajahnya, serta bola matanya yang berwarna kuning keemasan dengan pupil vertikal berwarna hitam. Dan penampilannya terlihat lebih dewasa.

"Ngomong-ngomong di sini umurku 18 tahun, seorang _Kuro-tabou_ pengelana" kata Haizaki sambil menunjuk dirinya dengan ibu jarinya. Terlihat sombong "jadi kau harus memanggilku Haizaki- _san_ atau _sama_ juga boleh" katanya sambil menyeringai puas. Kuroko sweatdrop.

"Ano... kau sendirian?" tanya Kuroko menghamburkan fantasi Haizaki.

"Tentu saja. Apa yang kau harapkan? Kami berlima masih lengket satu-sama lain? Kami sudah punya kehidupan sendiri disini, lagipula..." Haizaki tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan membiarkannya menggantung.

"Lagipula?" tanya Kuroko sambil memiringkan kepalanya

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa" kata Hizaki sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Antar kedua dunia ada sedikit distorsi waktu, 2 hari disini sama dengan 1 hari disana, dan karena disini tidak ada matahari atau bulan, jadi tidak ada batasan antara siang dan malam, jadi kau harus mengira-ngira sendiri" jelas Haizaki. Kuroko mengangguk mengerti

"Aah, aku jadi kebanyakan bicara, malas sekali, kalau ada pertanyaan lain tanyakan saja pada yang lainnya, aku pergi dulu" kata Haizaki sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala, memasang tudung dan capingnya kembali, lalu berjalan melewati Kuroko.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kuroko

"Aku mau kemanapun juga tidak ada urusannya denganmu kan?" balas Haizaki

.

.

.

Kagami membuka matanya, lalu berkedip beberapa kali. Lalu duduk dan mengacak-acak rambut bagian belakangnya.

'Aku lupa sama-sekali mimpi apa semalam, tapi yang kuingat dengan jelas disana ada...' pikir Kagami sambil melirik teman sekamarnya yang sedang memakai blazer dan mengikat dasinya.

" _Ah, ohayo gozaimasu Kagami-kun, kyou wa hayai ne_ "(selamat pagi Kagami-kun, hari ini kau bangun cepat ya) sapa Kuroko dengan muka datar dan senyum tipis

" _Ohayo_ " balasnya sambil mengambil handuk dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

'Aku ingat dengan jelas bahwa Kuroko ada di mimpiku, hanya saja penampilannya yang berbeda...

...

Mungkin hanya khayalanku' pikirnya.

.

.

.

"Ohayou-ssu!" Sapa pemuda kuning dengan ceria seperti biasanya di Gym, sekarang saatnya latihan pagi sebelum pelajaran dimulai.

Tapi tidak ada jawaban dalam first string itu. Dan pemuda itu sesenggukan di pojok.

"Ah, Ryuugazaki kemana?" tanya Akashi saat melihat-lihat anggota first string dalam gym.

"Selain klub basket dia juga ikut klub bela diri-nanodayo, mungkin dia kesana, karena jam kedua klub sama, jadi pagi hari dia kesana dan pulang sekolah dia disini-nanodayo" jelas Midorima

"Heeh, kau cukup tau ya, ternyata kau perhatian juga" cengir Haizaki menggoda

"Berisik! Aku tidak perhatian! Hanya kebetulan saja aku tau-nanodayo!" elak Midorima.

"Iya...iya... kebetulan yang disengaja yang betul" lanjut Aomine lalu dia dilempar lucky item Midorima yaitu sandal kayu. Headshot.

" _Teme!_ Jangan seenaknya melempar orang dengan benda seperti itu!" teriak Aomine yang selanjutnya di acuhkan oleh Midorima.

Setelah latihan, Sore harinya Pemuda bersurai hijau yang biasa kita panggil Midorima sedang dalam perjalanan untuk membeli lucky itemnya untuk besok. Tapi tiba-tiba pemandangan sekitarnya mengabur dan dalam sekejap mata dirinya sudah berpindah tempat, saking cepatnya dia kira dia sedang berteleportasi.

Dia menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri dan hanya bisa menemukan dataran tandus yang seakan tanpa batas dan kehidupan, pohon, batu dan segala di sekitarnya berbentuk aneh, mirip lukisan Surrealis, kulitnya bisa merasakan udara dingin yang menusuk tulang melewati seragamnya, saat dia menengadah ke atas mata emeraldnya terbelalak melihat langit.

'Langitnya... Merah?!'

Lalu samar-samar dia bisa mendengar suara cekikikan anak kecil.

" **Hihihihihi tuan setan...tuan setan... kemarilah... ke arah tangan berbunyi...hihihi"**

Setelah itu dia bisa mendengar suara tepukan tangan tiga kali.

Dan tiba-tiba bagai hantu, di sekelilingnya muncul anak-anak bertopeng Noah sedang berlarian melewatinya, Di belakang mereka ada segerombolan 'Setan' berwujud dan bermuka aneh serta menyeramkan dan mata mereka di tutupi dengan kain putih, dan bagai dituntun mengikuti anak-anak itu. Yang begitu saja melewati dirinya.

" **Hihihihi... cepatlah merangkak... jiwa yang tersesat dan darah yang berdosa menunggu... hihihihi"**

Satu persatu mereka melewati dirinya, tangan kecil mereka, tawa mereka yang entah kenapa terdengar aneh, lalu api di udara yang mengikuti tubuh mungil mereka yang berbalut sehelai kain yukata yang diikat, lalu kuku mengerikan 'setan', taring tajam nan panjang mereka, serta tekanan dan kengerian yang mengelilingi mereka.

Midorima memeluk tubuhnya, tiba-tiba dia merasa dingin dan menggigil, tubuhnya berkeringat dingin, nafasnya memendek, dan suaranya tercekat, jantungnya berdegup kencang dan telinganya berdenging. Menakutkan!

"MIDORIMA!" *gasp*

Dia mengerjap beberapa kali hingga sadar bahwa dirinya sedang berlutut dengan posisi sama dan dihadapannya adalah seorang yang memegangi bahunya dengan raut muka khawatir. Walaupun hanya setengah wajahnya yang terlihat tapi Midorima sudah tau kalau pemuda itu sedang khawatir

"Ryuu...gazaki?" panggilnya terbata-bata dan agak lemas.

"Bukan, aku Fujimaki Tadatoshi" jawab Sanada datar, Midorima pasang muka 'you-don't-say'

"... tak kusangka kau orangnya suka bercanda-nanodayo" komentar Midorima sambil sweatdrop.

"Supaya kau tidak tegang lagi, aku tidak punya air minum soalnya" balas Sanada kalem.

Midorima menghela nafas singkat dan berdiri "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini-nanodayo?"

"Kau sendiri sedang apa? berlutut di tengah jalan seperti itu, sakit perut?" Sanada balik tanya.

"Tidak, barusan aku..." Midorima menutup mulutnya dan menoleh ke arah lain, "Tidak, tidak apa-apa".

'Sebaiknya tidak kuceritakan hal ini pada siapapun-nanodayo' pikirnya.

"Aku sedang menjahitkan seragamku yang sobek, jadi, mau menceritakan padaku apa yang barusan terjadi padamu?" tanya Sanada lagi

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan apa-apa-nanodayo, tak ada gunanya menceritakannya padamu ataupun orang lain-nanodayo" jawab Midorima lalu mereka berdua kembali pulang bersama, lalu berpisah di tengah jalan.

.

.

.

[Sana-cha-maksudku, Sanada-kun, setelah aku membaca dan menyelidiki Surat dari 'keluarga' kita, kata mereka lapisan pelindung mengalami keretakan yang cukup besar di sekitar sana, mungkin saat temanmu itu hampir terhisap dan sekumpulan monster muncul di berbagai titik, untung masih dalam jangkauan kita.]

Terdengar suara digital seorang gadis yang memenuhi ruangan, di ruangan itu, terdapat laptop yang menyala dan menampilkan wajah gadis itu.

"Ooh, begitu rupanya, terima kasih Shiori, dan berlatihlah agar tak memanggilku dengan sebutan itu lagi" kata Sanada yang tepar di sofa di hadapan laptop itu.

[Baiklah... baiklah... padahal nama itu cocok untukmu yang sama-sama manis Sana-chan!] ***pip***

Muncul seperempat siku di kepala Sanada dan dia memasang senyum jengkel. "Cewek itu..."

Bukan hanya Sanada yang tepar di ruangan itu, tapi yang lainnya juga.

"Iya sih untung masih dalam jangkauan kita tapi kira-kira juga dong jumlahnya..." keluh Takao.

"Ini membuktikan bahwa stamina kita menurun begitu juga dengan kemampuan kita, maka dari itu mulai besok aku akan melipat gandakan latihan kita" kata Nijimura tegas.

"Di samping latihan basket yang seperti itu? Pintar sekali, ketua" sahut Haizaki menyindir dan mendapat tatapan tajam Nijimura.

"Apa maksudmu?" kata Nijimura dengan suara berat dan dalam.

"Tidak apa-apa" balas Haizaki cuek.

'Dan disamping latihan klub beladiri... Bijak sekali' batin Sanada sweatdrop.

"..." Kesadaran Mayuzumi sudah lepas ke awang-awang.

.

.

.

TBC dengan indah(?)nya

Oke, aku mengambil beberapa ide dari anime dan manga lain, kuharap kalian mau memakluminya.

* * *

Yosh! kesempatan untuk request OC .tup! yah, karena ternyata tak ada yang tertarik jadi aku menambahkannya dengan OC ngasalku sendiri, ahahaha...#pundung

Gini-gini bo, di kota eike ada sesuatu, penasaran gak? ih, kepo dee~/oi.

PARA REMAJA TAK BOLEH KELUAR RUMAH TANPA DIDAMPINGI ORANG TUA dan kalian tebak karena apa? BECAUSE OF THAT BLOODY VALENTINE DAY OH CURSE YOU!

bukannya ane pingin bermesra ria, sama laptop sih iya. tapi ane ketar-ketir sendiri gegara itu, besok ada acara ama temen-temen, ane takut di tangkap lagi! ih rempong deh cyiin! eike atuutt/hus.

Yosh! semuanya! terima kasih sudah mengikuti cerita ini! apalagi kalian barisan para reviewer, follower dan faver(?)! kalian seperti memegang pom-pom untuk menyemangatiku!/re:AAUUUTHOOORRR! *keluar api*

Ampun mak! ane khilaf! yosh! sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya! lop yu beibeh! *ngacir*


	10. Chapter 10

=Two Worlds=

"Kita tidak pernah sendirian di dunia ini, mereka yang terpilih tidak akan bisa lari dari takdir"

Story & Cover by:

Zanas-kun

Genre:

Fantasy, Friendship, Humor, Action

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke character by Fujimaki-sensei

Warning:

[Insert all~]

If you like it click Next, if you hate it click close/back, easy!

Enjoy!

Chap 10

Sinar itu sangat terang dan bahkan seakan mengganti langit malam menjadi siang, seakan membuatkan siapapun yang melihatnya buta seketika, seakan melenyapkan segala kegelapan di dunia ini. Sinar itu sangat terang, yang juga menenangkan.

"Beraninya kalian menyakiti temanku!"

Dan nafas semua orang tercekat akan pemandangan yang mereka lihat dengan mata mereka sendiri, cahaya keemasan itu menyelimuti seluruh mata memandang. Mengubah langit sehitam kain beludru seperti siang hari yang cerah.

"I-ini..."

.

.

.

Pagi itu selesai mandi Kise tersenyum pada bayangannya di cermin dengan senyum positif.

"Yosh! Awali hari dengan senyuman-ssu! Hari ini adalah hari yang baik!" katanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kise, kalau mau akting jadi orang gila di tempat lain saja" kata ketus pemuda di belakangnya yang sudah berpakaian rapi dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Kasamatsu senpai hidoii-ssuuu! Tunggu! Jangan tinggalkan aku-ssu!" kata Kise sambil buru-buru mengambil tasnya dan berlari menyusul teman –maksudku, senpai- sekamarnya itu.

"Jangan ngomong sesuatu yang membuat orang salah paham!" ***Bletaak***

.

Lalu di lorong menuju kelasnya dia melihat Sanada, Kagami, Kuroko dan Ogiwara sedang berjalan. Iya masa berenang.

"Kurokocchiiii~!" katanya sambil memeluk Kuroko dari belakang.

"Argh! Kise?! Jangan tiba-tiba muncul!" teriak Kagami kaget "Saat pagipun kau 'cerah' sekali" katanya kemudian sambil sweatdrop.

"Kise-kun, sesak..." kata Kuroko yang mulai membiru.

"Ah! Gomen-ssu!" Kise melepas pelukannya.

"Seperti biasa, kau semangat sekali" komentar Ogiwara.

"Hehehe, hari ini cuacanya bagus! Aku jadi semangat! Yosh, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik-ssu!" katanya khas dengan sikap ala komik-komik.

"Ada orang yang bilang bahwa 'orang yang terlalu banyak senyum nanti rahangnya geser', Kise" kata Sanada datar.

"Heee?! Masa'-ssu?! Emang siapa yang bilang?! Kok aku nggak tau?!" Kata Kise panik dan memegangi rahangnya.

"Kataku barusan" jawab Sanada enteng.

"Mou! Ryuugazakicchi!" Balas Kise menggembungkan pipinya sok imut padahal ya memang imut/heh. Dan dia berjalan bareng mereka ke kelas. Berbincang dengan riangnya, di hari yang bernaung langit biru dan canda para burung yang melebarkan sayap di angkasa.

.

Setelah latihan basket sepulang sekolah, langit berwarna gradasi oranye ke ungu gelap. Dan para pemuda itu seperti biasa mampir di maji burger, sekedar berbincang dan bercengkerama, lalu setelah itu pulang ke kediaman masing-masing dan sebagian dari mereka kembali ke asrama sekolah.

Hari sudah malam ketika mereka keluar dari tempat itu. Kuroko, Kise, Kagami dan Midorima yang tinggal di asrama pulang bersama. Mereka saat ini sedang bersenda gurau saat Kagami menyadari sesuatu.

"Cuma perasaanku saja atau jalan ini sepi sekali ya?" katanya.

"Ini wajar karena sudah malam-nanodayo" jawab Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang memang merosot.

"Bukan begitu... rasanya ada yang janggal..." kata Kagami lagi dengan suara yang lebih kecil.

Memang di jalan itu sangat sepi, tak terdengar suara hewan malam, bahkan lampu yang menyala hanya lampu jalan yang berkedap-kedip mirip film horor atau zombie. Sekitar mereka seperti kota mati. Angin malam yang dingin yang berhembus bulu kuduk mereka mulai berdiri.

Lalu terdengar suara kepakan sayap yang sayup-sayup seperti dari kejauhan, lalu makin lama semakin keras dan jumlahnya banyak. Lalu saat mereka semua melihat ke atas...

Mata mereka menangkap adanya retakan besar di angkasa, dalam retakan itu muncul warna merah bercahaya yang kental seperti darah dengan 'asap' hitam yang menguar memenuhi langit di sekitarnya, menutupi bulan dan bintang, lalu dari retakan besar itu keluar makhluk-mahluk bersayap yang Berwajah wanita dan memakai baju zirah, Cakar mereka sangat besar dan tajam seakan mencakar angin, mata mereka kuning menyala seakan menggantikan bintang yang tertelan lubang dimensi itu.

"A-apa itu?!" kagami berkata dalam keterkejutannya, yang lain hanya bisa melihat ke atas mereka dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan bahkan tidak bergerak seincipun.

"Harpy?" tak jauh dari sana 5 orang berjubah bergaris merah melihat semuanya, mereka berdiri di atas tower listrik di sana "Wow, sepertinya sekawanan!" katanya riang dengan sedikit tawa kecil.

"Ada mereka tuh" kata datar Mayuzumi di belakang ke leader mereka.

"Cih, kenapa harus mereka yang ada di sana?! Dan kenapa tuh makhluk muncul di sana?!" gerutu Haizaki di sebelah Takao yang melihat masih dengan tatapan bersemangat.

"Bau darah, celah dimensi, rasa lapar, entah kenapa tak terkendali" jelas Sanada memisah faktor-faktor yang mungkin menyebabkan hal ini.

"Ya-ya terima kasih sudah menjelaskan" Haizaki memutar bola matanya.

"Kalian ribut sekali, bukankah tinggal membuat mereka melupakannya seperti biasa saja?"

 ***krik***

"Bukan-bukan, aku merasa khusus untuk mereka aku ingin mencoba sesuatu, lagipula Kuroko sudah tau semuanya" kata sang leader. Nijimura

"Percobaan manusia?" tanya temannya itu

Dia mengendikkan bahu "Kasarnya begitu"

Kembali ke Kuroko dkk, Kuroko yang pertama sadar langsung menyuruh mereka untuk lari. Dan saat mereka mulai bergerak, sekawanan Harpy itu dengan cepat meluncur kebawah, kearah mereka. Dengan senyum mengerikan dan suara melengking yang memekakkan telinga

"Ini mirip mimpiku-ssu!" teriak Kise saat mereka berlari. Entah kenapa terdengar bersemangat.

"Masih sempat kau memikirkannya?! Terserah! Yang penting kita harus mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi!" Kagami berteriak

 **BRUGH!**

Mendengar 'sesuatu' yang terjatuh mereka menoleh kebelakang. Melihat apa yang terjatuh mereka membelalakkan mata.

"Kuroko!"

"Semuanya! Cepatlah lari dan selamatkan diri kalian!" teriak Kuroko sambil mencoba bangkit.

"Mana mungkin kami meninggalkanmu-nanodayo!" teriak Midorima saat dia berbalik dan berlari menuju Kuroko yang tersungkur.

 **SSSCCCRRRIIIIIEEEECCCCHHHHHH!**

Suara mengerikan yang memekakkan telinga itu menggema keras di langit, otomatis mereka menutup telinga mereka dan sedikit merintih merasakan telinga mereka yang terasa nyeri, dan dalam sekejap, mata, sayap dan cakar Harpy sudah membayangi punggung Midorima yang masih berlari mencoba menolong Kuroko.

"AAAAAGGHH!" Midorima berteriak kesakitan begitu cakar makhluk itu menancap di punggungnya

"Midorima-kun!" Kuroko mencoba untuk bangkit tapi ada sesuatu yang menahannya, saat dia melihat ke arah kakinya matanya membelalak kaget.

Ada seekor Harpy yang menahan kakinya.

Kagami melihat batu yang cukup besar lalu mengambilnya dan bermaksud untuk melemparnya jika tak ada sinar keemasan yang menyilaukan matanya.

"A-apa?! cahaya apa ini?!"

Sinar itu sangat terang dan bahkan seakan membelah langit, seakan membutakan siapapun yang melihatnya, seakan melenyapkan segala kegelapan di dunia ini. Sinar putih keemasan yang menawan.

"Beraninya kalian menyakiti temanku! Tak akan kuampuni-ssu!" Kise keren kalau tanpa suffix-nya yang menghancurkan suasana(eh).

Seiring dengan cahaya itu yang semakin meluas ke angkasa, yang entah kenapa seakan tak disadari oleh penduduk setempat anginpun berhembus kencang di sekeliling Kise. Nafas semua orang tercekat akan pemandangan yang mereka lihat dengan mata mereka sendiri, cahaya keemasan itu menyelimuti seluruh mata memandang.

"I-ini bukankah ini..!" pemuda belah tengah itu terkesima.

"Salah satu dari teknik terkuat milik keluarga pemimpin ras SoulEater, 'Hukum Cahaya', semua yang dipandang musuh akan terserap habis jiwanya sejauh jangkauan cahaya ini, tak kusangka aku punya kesempatan untuk melihatnya secara langsung" Mayuzumi menjelaskan dengan sedikit kekaguman di nadanya.

Dan tepat setelah cahaya itu menghilang, Kise ambruk, Midorima tak sadarkan diri, Kuroko dan Kagami terdiam di tempat, di sekitar mereka banyak abu halus beterbangan yang mengganggu pernafasan dan pengelihatan mereka. Lalu mereka berdua terbatuk dan menutup mulut serta mata mereka yang mulai perih dan berair.

"Puas?" tanya sinis pemuda paling kecil sekaligus paling depan pada leadernya- Nijimura- yang tengah tersenyum puas.

"Melebihi pengharapanku" jawabnya sambil memegangi dagunya.

Lalu pemuda itu setelah bertanya melompat dari atap ke atap menuju tempat Kuroko dkk di susul yang lainnya, setelah lompatan terakhir dia membuat Kagami pingsan dengan memukulnya di tengkuknya, menyangganya, lalu perlahan membaringkannya.

"Uhuk! R-Ryuugazaki-kun?" kata Kuroko disela batuknya, saat dia membuka sedikit matanya.

"Maaf aku terlambat Kuroko, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sanada khawatir

"Aku baik-baik saja, tapi pertama aku harus menyembuhkan Midorima-kun dulu, dia yang paling terluka disini."

Sanada tak menjawab apapun dan membantu Kuroko untuk berdiri dan mendekat ke arah Midorima. Lalu dari tangannya yang berada di atas lukanya keluar benang sinar berwarna biru muda, mata dan rambutnya pun mengeluarkan cahaya lembut itu. Dan tak lama kemudian luka Midorima sembuh dan tertutup seakan tak pernah ada luka sebesar itu di punggung kekarnya.

'pewaris dari klan Healer memang hebat' batin kelima pemuda lainnya.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan bajunya?" tanya Takao.

'Pertanyaan yang bagus' pikir mereka semua.

"Buang saja, toh kehilangan sehelai baju tak akan separah itu, kalau dia bertanya bilang saja tidak tau" jawab Haizaki enteng. Lalu semuanya menatapnya sambil melebarkan mata mereka. Terkejut.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"Tumben otakmu encer"

 **Ctik**

"Haaaaa?! Apa katamu?! Dengar! Aku tak sebodoh yang kalian kira!" teriak Haizaki tak terima.

"Yosh lakukan saja, pertama kita harus membawa para putri cantik ini kembali ke kamar mereka" kata Nijimura tak menghiraukan amukan Haizaki.

"Buh! Buhahahahahah! Jangan biarkan mereka mendengarmu Niji-nii! Ahahaha!" Takao tertawa terbahak sambil menggendong Kise.

Midorima di gendong Nijimura dan Kagami di gendong Mayuzumi.

Lalu setelah mereka mengembalikan para pemuda itu ke kamarnya, Nijimura menghubungi 'kakeknya' yang merupakan kepala keluarga Ryuugazaki.

"Begitulah _jiji_ , kelihatannya Gate Guardian kedua telah kami temukan, apakah sudah waktunya untuk mengajak mereka?" tanya Nijimura

[Wah, cepat juga ya... baiklah Shuuzou-kun, untuk langkah selanjutnya terserah padamu] kata Kakek berjenggot merlin itu, Nijimura mengangguk [Ah, pesanku, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, tolong jaga anggota keluarga kita tetap aman, juga anak-anak Guardians yang masih kuncup itu] katanya sambil tersenyum.

Nijimura ikut tersenyum hangat "Baik, _jiji_ "

[Oh iya Shuuzou-kun] Nijimura berkedip [Apa Sanada masih mengenakan jaket itu?]

"Ah... iya" jawab Nijimura menghela nafas, kakeknya juga

[Ah anak itu, biarpun sifatnya cuek tapi dia itu anak yang pemalu, hem... apa ya namanya?] Kakeknya mengambil pose berpikir [Ah, iya, Kuudere? Katakan padanya kalau dia tak melepas jaket itu dan memakai seragam dengan benar aku akan menyuruhnya untuk mengambil Pelatihan lagi]

Nijimura sweatdrop dan menegaln ludahnya "Uh... jiji? Maksudmu Pelatihan itu... yang mana?" katanya tersenyum miring

[Hah? Yang mana lagi? Untuk kepercayaan diri dan keterbukaan ya di pulau Okama lah] jawab kakeknya mengangkat sebelah alis dan mengelus jenggotnya

Dan Nijimurapun seakan bisa mendengar jeritan hati Sanada. 'Ah, anak yang malang'

Di apartement...

"Ha..CHIIIM!" Sanada bersin saat membereskan perkakas sekolahnya untuk besok 'Ada yang ngomongin aku nih' batinnya sambil menggosok hidungnya yang gatal.

 _"May God bless you Ryuu-chan"_ kata Takao

 _"Thanks"_

Paginya...

"Ukh..." Midorima menggeram dari balik selimutnya, lalu dia membuka matanya yang berat dan mendapati hari sudah pagi. Langit sudah berwarna biru gelap dengan seberkas cahaya di timur.

Lalu dia mengingat ingat malam kemarin 'kemarin malam kami pulang bersama... lalu apa? kenapa aku tak ingat sama sekali?' batinnya

"OHAYO SHIN-CHAN CEPATLAH BANGUN KALAU TIDAK KITA BAKAL TERLAMBAT LATIHAN!" teriak Takao yang berlari keluar dari kamar mandi, setelah masuk lewat jendela, ceritanya dia selalu numpang mandi karena kamar mandi apartemennya selalu antri, berhubung ia dan Midorima sudah (cukup) akrab, lalu setelah keluar kamar mandi dengan ia cepat mengenakan seragamnya.

Midorima terkejut setengah mati dan menggerutu, lalu menyibakkan selimutnya dan bangun. "Jangan berteriak pagi-pagi Bakao! Dan juga jangan masuk kamar orang sembarangan-nanodayo!" tudingnya segenap hati pada pemilik mata elang itu.

"Pagi?! Iya ini masih pagi tapi-LIHAT JAMNYA!" balas Takao panik sambil menunjuk jam di dinding kamar, jam lima.

Mata emerald Midorima melebar tidak percaya dan cepat-cepat dia mengambil keperluannya mandi, ganti baju, sarapan kilat dan berlari menuju gym sekolah. Hari ini adalah hari pertama dalam hidupnya dia hampir terlambat seperti ini. Apalagi setiap hari klub basket mengadakan latihan pagi. Jujur, dia tidak berani pelatih dan kaptennya marah, dia tidak mau mati muda. Banyak yang ingin dia lakukan di kehidupan ini. Fix.

Sesampainya mereka di sana mereka langsung menaruh tas, ganti baju dan baris, mereka sampai tepat sebelum latihan pagi dimulai.

"Lucky!" kata Takao dengan senyum lebarnya. Dan Midorima menghela nafas lega.

Tak lama kemudian para pelatih dan sang kapten berjalan masuk "Nah, sepertinya semua sudah berkumpul, pemanasan keliling lapangan 10 kali, push up, sit up dan back up 100 kali dan pull up 50 kali lalu streching 15 menit, kerjakan!" instruksi (baca: perintah) Akashi dengan tatapannya yang menusuk mengalahkan udara pagi itu.

" _Hai!_ " jawab semua serentak.

Akashi melihat ke salah satu teman(bawahan)nya dan menghampirinya saat berlari.

"Tidak biasanya kau pendiam, Ryouta, ada masalah?"

"Akashicchi?! Eh... tidak apa-apa-ssu, hanya saja aku merasa sangat lelah pagi ini, dan itu membuatku malas-ssu" jawab Kise dengan nadanya yang naik turun.

"Kelelahan? Bukannya kemarin kau tidak mempunyai jadwal pemotretan?" tanya Aomine yang menyusul mereka terheran. Darimana dia tau? Itu misteri alam(?)

"Yah, memang, sebab aku kelelahanpun aku tidak tau-ssu... hoaahm..." tempo berlari Kise lebih lambat dari biasanya, matanya setengah terbuka, kantung hitam dan aura yang gloomy cukup membuat teman-teman setimnya tau kalau dia benar-benar tak bisa diajak kerjasama hari ini.

"Ryouta, kau tidak usah ikut latihan hari ini, istirahatlah yang cukup" kata Akashi meninggalkan Kise yang berhenti dan cengo.

Dia dan anggota tim lainnya hingga guru pembimbing dan pelatih serta rumput yang bergoyang seakan kena serangan jantung 'Barusan Akashi menyuruhku/nya untuk istirahat? Apakah dia Akashi? Akashi yang itu?! Kupingku gak mendadak congek kan?!' yah itulah pikiran nista mereka.

"Besok kita akan one-on-one lagi banci kaleng! Pastikan staminamu cukup untuk itu!" teriak Aomine saat Kise melenggang pergi.

Kise tersenyum ceria lagi "Ya! Itu pasti Gangurocchi!" katanya.

.

.

.

TBC

Perkenalkan tokoh baru! Si kakek! Ryuugazaki Hazama, seorang kakek yang eksentrik dan merupakan kepala keluarga Ryuugazaki! Kemampuannya masih belum di ketahui, serius, aku gak tau apa kekuatan kakek satu ini, ada saran?

Jadi selain Shiori, Sanada ada Hazama, sama-sama Ryuugazaki. Kapan penampilan Sanada di dunia terungkap? Mungkin chap depan yak?

Apa yang akan mereka lakukan untuk menghentikan retaknya lapisan pelindung? Apa yang akan terjadi saat mereka ada di 'dunia lain'? kira-kira siapa selanjutnya yang akan bangkit kekuatannya? kenapa lapisan pelindung melemah? Apakah ada dalang di baliknya? Hem, lumayan banyak juga pertanyaan. Entah masih ada lagi apa enggak. Hah? Ada romance apa enggak? Kayaknya enggak deh. Single kayak aku mah apa atuh sudah terlalu lama asyik sendiri X9/woy

Review kalian adalah sumber semangatku (walaupun tak kubalas tapi percayalah, aku selalu membacanya)! Kutunggu~ akan terus kutunggu~ hehe

See you in next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

=Two Worlds=

"Kita tidak pernah sendirian di dunia ini, mereka yang terpilih tidak akan bisa lari dari takdir"

Story & Cover by:

Zanas-kun

Genre:

Fantasy, Friendship, Humor, Action

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke character by Fujimaki-sensei

Warning:

[Insert all, just for save]

If you like it click Next, if you hate it click close/back

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Enjoy!

Chap 11

"... apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sanada datar pada pemuda blonde di depan pintu yang langsung membuat histeris para wanita, baik manajer atau anggota dan guru pembimbing mereka yang blushu-blushu.

"woah... bahkan disinipun kau mengenakan jaket-bukan, GERAKANMU TADI HEBAT SEKALI RYUUGAZAKICCHI AKU SEKARANG FANSMU-SSU!" kata Kise sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Sanada dan berteriak penuh semangat. Sanada sweatdrop

"Oi bukankah seharusnya kau latihan pagi bersama yang lain?" kata Sanada sambil mengisyaratkan Kise untuk mengikutinya keluar karena dia merasakan aura menusuk yang mengerikan dari belakang.

"Hehe, mereka memperbolehkanku untuk tidak ikut hari ini" kata Kise sambil tersenyum malu-malu dan menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya. Dan mereka berjalan keluar, sedikit jauh dari tempat latihan bela diri itu.

"Oh" balas Sanada datar "kuulangi pertanyaanku, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Tangan Kise turun dan saat ini dia sedang menatap Sanada serius.

"Aku mengingat semua hal tentang semalam dan bahkan saat aku pingsan aku mendengar percakapan beberapa orang, lalu setelah itu aku bermimpi aneh-ssu..." ceritanya secara singkat.

"Lalu kenapa kau menceritakan hal itu padaku?" tanya Sanada datar dan bersedekap.

"Karena saat aku menceritakannya pada Kurokocchi, dia bilang agar menceritakannya padamu, dan kau akan menjelaskan semuanya-ssu!" Kata Kise serius dan sedikit melangkah mendekati pemuda di depannya

"... kau yakin kalau semua itu bukan mimpi?" tanya Sanada kembali untuk mengukur keyakinan pemuda blonde di depannya

"Tubuhku yang sangat kelelahan ini membuktikannya, aku tak pernah selelah ini, dan jika ada penyebabnya, pasti karena perbuatanku malam itu- _ssu yo_ " katanya sambil mengkerutkan dahi dan sedikit memajukan bibirnya, masih tetap memandang Sanada walaupun Sanada tak menatapnya dan menunjukkan pose berfikir.

'Kadang-kadang dia bisa berpikir juga' dalam hati Sanada menarik kembali julukan Kise yang dia sematkan pada pemuda blonde itu secara batin di belakang kepalanya, _innocent_ _airhead blonde._

"Hei! Ryuugazaki-kun! Mau sampai kapan kau bersamanya?!" teriak para wanita di balik dinding. Terlihat bahwa mereka sedang memikirkan yang tidak-tidak.

Sanada menghela nafas, "Kita bicarakan ini besok, sepulang latihan. Untuk saat ini kau istirahatlah dulu" katanya sambil menepuk bahu Kise, lalu dia berbalik dan memasuki ruang klub.

"Janji ya!" teriak Kise dan Sanada melambaikan tangan

.

.

Malam hari, di apartemen kelima pemuda itu, setelah misi.

[0.11 AM]

Sanada melepas jaket dan menaruh senjatanya saat Nijimura memanggil dan seenak perut memasuki kamarnya tanpa permisi "Oi Sanada, aku lupa mengatakan sesuatu padamu" katanya dengan muka inosen minta di geplak.

Sanada hanya menatapnya sambil memakai pakaiannya, menanggukkan kepalanya untuk Nijimura meneruskan.

"Kakek bilang kau harus berhenti menggunakan jaket itu ke sekolah..." Sanada berkedip kaget "Yah minimal pakailah seragam yang benar, untuk yang di luar itu aku yang akan bernego dengan kakek" lanjut Nijimura.

"Dan kalau aku menolak?" tanya Sanada hati-hati.

Nijimura mengambil pose berpikir dan mengerutkan alisnya secara horor "...Percayalah padaku, kau akan menyesalinya. Sungguh" dan dengan begitu dia pergi.

Sanada sudah lama tak merasakan dilema sehebat itu sejak sekian lama.

.

Keesokan harinya... terjadi kerusuhan di sekolah elit Teikou

"Shi-Shiori-chan! OHAYOU!" di samping para fans Shiori yang biasa menyapanya penuh kesetiaan. "Mau aku bawakan tasnya?" . "Hari ini kau juga cantik sekali!"

"Kise-kuun~ Ohayou~" dan di samping fans Kise yang penuh kelambaian(?) "Kyaa! Hari inipun kau tampan!"

"Ah, Ohayou minna!" dan disamping tumben-tumbennya mereka berdua berangkat bareng. seorang pemuda berjalan masuk dengan santainya, mengalihkan atensi setiap orang di sekitarnya untuk mundur memberi jalan dengan tatapan kekaguman dan wajah yang sedikit merona, baik lelaki maupun perempuan.

Sudut mata pemuda pemudi populer itu -Kise dan Shiori- menangkap sesuatu yang 'asing' di loker milik teman mereka yang pendiam dan misterius. Mata Shiori berbinar, mata Kise silau.

"SANADA-KYUUUUUUN~!" ***GREP** Shiori pun dengan kecepatan tinggi langsung menyergap pemuda malang tersebut.

"Shi-Shiori..." Sanada tak sempat mengelak.

"Nee-Nee! Kenapa Sanada-kun lepas jaket? Aduh penampilanmu _fresh_ banget! Aduh! Kau menggemaskan sekali! Pingin ku peluk terus deh! Aduh! Sepupuku yang kayak boneka ini bener-bener deh!" dan Shioripun berubah menjadi kayak tante-tante menor yang tontonannya adalah drama sabun di tv.

Akhirnya dengan sekuat tenaga Sanada berhasil melepaskan pelukan maut 'sepupunya' yang heboh itu.

Kise dan semua orang yang ada di sana terhenyak akan penampilan 'baru' sanada tanpa jaket.

Seperti pangeran peri? Mungkin. Rambutnya putih halus seperti salju yang memantulkan sinar matahari, sepertinya akan dengan mudah tersibak hanya dengan gerakan saja, kulitnya putih halus berkilau bak porselen, wajah mungil yang berhiaskan permata safir biru cantik yang mengisi kedua rongga matanya, bibirnya tipis berwarna peach, tapi garis tegas di alis dan leher tak meninggalkan kesan cowoknya, postur tubuhnya ramping, tingginya seperti anak SMP, pendek, bahkan lebih pendek dari Kuroko. Dia memakai kemeja lengan pendek biru muda dengan kancing atas sendiri yang sengaja dibiarkan terbuka, dasi dan celana hitam panjang.

Tangan Kise gatel untuk memegang rambutnya tapi sudah keduluan sama Haizaki.

"Yo Sanada! Akhirnya kau melepaskan jaket bau itu ya!" katanya sambil merangkul bahu dan mengacak-acak rambut pemuda itu.

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu, aku selalu mencuci pakaianku seminggu sekali" balas Sanada pendek, terlihat dari raut wajahnya kalau dia tak suka.

"Waaa... cowok itu manis banget!" . "Ganteng banget!" . "Kyaaa kayaknya aku ngefans nih!" . " _Nee-nee, ano hito, kakkoi yoku kunai?_ "(hei-hei, orang itu, tidakkah menurutmu dia keren?) . " _Hontou da! Suteki.._ "(benar! Keren sekali) . " _Sono shiro kami wa kirei da na...kyaaa~_ "(rambut putihnya indah ya) . "Matanya indah sekali... tak bosan walau di pandangi terus..." . "harus tau anak kelas mana nih!" . "Kok aku tak pernah tau kalau ada anak seperti dia ya?"

Selama mereka berjalan di koridor Sanada terus menjadi bahan pembicaraan, dan si empunya malah mendengarkan sesuatu dengan earphone yang menggantung di telinganya dan berjalan santai.

"Heeee?! Ryuugazakicchi baru 13 tahun-ssu?!" Kise semakin heboh mengetahui umur asli temannya itu.

"Yah aku ikut sistem lompat kelas, dan sepertinya aku termasuk orang yang biasa kalian sebut jenius. Itu perkara mudah" jawab Sanada kelewat enteng, mata dan jarinya tak lepas dari psp-nya.

"entah kenapa rasanya aku kok kesindir yah?" heran Kise karena dia harus mati-matian belajar untuk lolos ujian masuk SMU ini.

"Oi Sanada, apa maksudmu mengucapkan itu ha?" Geram Haizaki merasa tersindir dan tau bahwa 'saudara'nya itu sedang menyombongkan diri

Sanada mengangkat bahunya "Coba pikirkan sendiri, diamlah sebentar, aku sedang melawan bos nih" dan disebelahnya Shiori terus merangkul lengannya tanpa henti dan tersenyum senang.

Kagami memasang dagunya di antara jempol dan ibu jarinya sambil terus memperhatikan Sanada seperti kritikus seni yang memperhatikan barang seni dengan seksama, Kuroko tak henti-hentinya mengusap-usap kepalanya dan membelai wajah serta memegang lengannya (yang langsung di tahan), Aomine sama kayak Haizaki, menggodanya atau menjahilinya (langsung di hadiahi lemparan bola kasih sayang dari Shiori), Midorima mematung kayak sedanng liat alien, Kise heboh terus pingin memeluknya, Akashi memperhatikannya dengan sedikit terkagum (untung gak bawa gunting), Murasakibara malah pingin memakannya. Sungguh, reaksi mereka tak ada yang normal. Tunggu, yang normal Cuma Ogiwara

"Whoaa, jadi begini toh penampilanmu tanpa jaket? Keren sekali! Enak di pandang deh! Jadi ada tambahan penyegar mata! Ahahahahaha" walaupun sepertinya ada maksud tersembunyi.

.

.

.

"Ano... kenapa Haizakicchi, Nijimura-senpai, Mayuzumi-senpai dan Takaocchi juga ada di sini?" Kise sweatdrop melihat mereka berlima yang berkumpul di depannya.

"Mereka juga ada hubungannya dengan kita" jawab Sanada

" _Ano... boku mo iru-desu_ "(aku juga ada disini) Kuroko mengangkat tanganya dan menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal "Aku mengerti kalau kalian berlima...tapi, kenapa aku juga?" tanyanya dengan pokerfacenya yang terlihat sedikit bingung.

"Hiiekh?! Ku-Kurokocchi?!" Jerit Kise terkejut akan keberadaannya dan ngelus dada.

"kau akan tau nanti, Kuroko. Soal latihan kami semua sudah izin pada pelatih, Akashi akan menggantikanku hari ini" kata Nijimura.

" _Sou desuka?_ "(begitu ya?) kata Kuroko.

" _jaa Ikuso!_ "(kalau begitu ayo!) ajak Nijimura.

.

.

.

Di apartemen mereka berlima

"Whoah! Apartemen kalian luas sekali-ssu! Juga sepertinya terawat sekali!" teriak Kise antusias melihat-lihat apartemen temannya.

"Bahkan lebih luas dari milik Kagami-kun, dan sepertinya barang-barang disini terawat sekali, aku terkejut" komentar Kuroko juga melihat kesana-kemari.

"Kalau tidak begitu akan ada omelan tanpa henti dari berbagai macam pihak Ryo-chan, Tet-chan" jawab Takao dengan nadanya yang sok akrab.

"Ryo-chan?" . "Tet-chan?" mereka berdua merasa aneh di panggil begitu, lagi pula itu terdengar seperti... perempuan.

"Hiraukan saja, dia selalu memanggil orang yang disukainya dengan cara begitu" kata Sanada.

'panggilan itu bahkan lebih aneh dari milik Kise-kun, Murasakibara-kun dan Momoi-san' batin Kuroko.

"Kembali ke topik" Nijimura menginterupsi sambil mengisyaratkan mereka untuk duduk.

Mereka duduk melingkari sebuah meja, semua perhatian tertuju pada Nijimura.

"Berhubung ada yang baru diantara kita, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya dari awal" kata Nijimura

"Ini akan paanjaaang" komentar Haizaki dibalas lirikan tajam Nijimura " _iiye, nandemonai_ " katanya cepat.

Dan Nijimura menjelaskan semuanya dari awal, keberadaan 2 dunia, makhluk-mahkluk yang hidup di dalamnya, dimensi, kekuatan di masing-masing dunia, tentang perbedaan waktu dan peraturan yang berlaku, cerminan kedua dunia, Guardians, DSB (A/N: Dan Saya Bingung :v ), terkadang Takao dan Mayuzumi juga bergantian menjelaskan.

Mata Kise melebar dan nafasnya seakan berhenti, ekspresinya menunjukkan bahwa dia benar-benar tertarik. Setelah selesai dia menghela nafas " _Sugoi-ssu_ " beda dari yang dipikirkan para 'pencerita' yang mengira si blonde tidak akan percaya cerita mereka.

"Tapi, lapisan pelindung yang melindungi agar kedua dunia tetap seimbang dan tak bercampur saat ini mulai tak stabil" lanjut Nijimura.

"Kok bisa begitu-ssu?!" tanya Kise terkejut sambil sedikit menggebrak meja.

"Kise, tenanglah" kata Sanada melepas beberapa kancing seragamnya. Dan mengipas-ngipas diri dengan papan untuk menggambar. Haizaki mencoba untuk mendekat (dengan niak tidak baik) tapi mukanya langsung di tahan oleh kaki Sanada

"Kami belum tau, nah karena itu, kami ingin menyelidikinya, dan sekarang 2 dari 7 guardians sudah bangkit, mungkin kita bisa mengetahui sesuatu, kami ingin kalian membantu penyelidikan kami" jawab Nijimura.

"Sebelum itu! Kami ingin kalian berkenalan dengan rekan kami seorang lagi! Dia adalah informan kami! Jika versi kalian mungkin seperti Momoi-san!" ujar Takao antusias "Ryuu-chan! Hubungi dia!".

"Oke" lalu dia menekan tombol di jam tangannya dan muncullah gambar hologram seorang gadis berambut putih keperakan yang panjang sepunggung dan mata semerah ceri.

"Shiori-san/cchi?" kata Kise dan Kuroko terkejut.

[ _Ah! Konbanwa Kise-kun, Kuroko-kun! Korekara Yoroshiku onegai shimasu~_ ] (selamat malam Kise, Kuroko, mulai sekarang mohon bantuannya~) sapa gadis itu bersahabat

" _Ah, kochira koso, yoroshiku onegai shimasu_ " (ah, kami juga mohon bantuannya) kata Mereka berdua sambil sedikit menunduk.

"Nah, karena kalian sudah mengenal seluruh tim kami, mari kita langsung saja memulai penyelidikan di 'dunia sana', pertemuannya di mana?"

"Penginapan dekat hutan Elf" lokasi yang terletak tepat di antara pemukiman ras Healer dan kota ras SoulEater.

"waktunya?"

"paling lama 1 jam"

"Tunggu! Bukankah kita tidak bisa memperkirakan waktu di sana-ssu?" tanya Kise

"Oh, soal itu, begini, dari cerita kami tadi mungkin dunia 'sana' terkesan klasik, tapi teknologi yang berkembang di 'sana' juga tak kalah dengan teknologi di 'sini' jika mempertimbangkan keadaan masing-masing dunia, jadi tentu saja, alat pengukur waktu juga ada, temukanlah sendiri" jelas Nijimura

Kise manggut-manggut mengerti.

.

.

.

Di sebuah penginapan sederhana yang damai, yang di kelilingi oleh hutan gelap dan lebat dengan cahaya kecil yang menari di antara pohon, mereka telah berkumpul di suatu bangku di luar penginapan. Angin berhembus perlahan meniup udara segar khas hutan yang menenangkan, bayangan-bayangan daun dan ranting yang bergoyang menambah ketentraman yang ada.

Ngomong ngomong ada 4 orang lagi yang bergabung dengan mereka di sana.

"Baik semuanya, perkenalkan, mereka adalah orang-orang yang akan membantu kita dalam penyelidikan ini, mereka juga termasuk dalam 'keluarga' Ryuugazaki" jelas Nijimura sambil menunjuk keempat orang dewasa di hadapan mereka."Yang tersisa" tambahnya. Kise dan Kuroko mengerutkan alis tak mengerti.

"Ryuugazaki Hayato-desu" kata seseorang berambut dan bermata cokelat, seorang Faun, membawa senapan panah di punggungnya.

"Ryuugazaki Kanato-desu" Kata seseorang berambut panjang berwarna cokelat juga, mengenakan kacamata, seorang Faun juga, membawa buku cokelat tebal di tangannya.

"Ryuugazaki Ichira-desu" salam wanita berkalung sorban menutupi hampir seluruh wajah dan lehernya-jangan salah paham dulu- dia memiliki sisik ular di wajah dan lehernya, dan sedikit di lengan dan kakinya, meskipun rambutnya menjuntai indah bergelombang berwarna pirang, taring dan matanya akan membuat siapapun yang menatapnya akan lari terbirit-birit.

"Ryuugazaki Ume-desu" ucap wanita cantik yang kalau di lihat sekilas seperti manusia biasa, tapi di waktu tertentu akan berubah menjadi tengkorak yang menyeramkan -Hone Onna.

"Nah, dan kami akan menunjukkan pada kalian salah satu tempat yang di sana terdapat lubang dimensi, tidak separah yang kalian bayangkan, tapi jika dibiarkan makhluk-mahluk berbahaya yang seperti kalian temui akan ke dunia kalian melalui lubang itu" jelas Hayato sambil memperhatikan wajah para pemuda di hadapannya itu dengan senyum.

Kise mengangkat tangannya.

"Ada apa Kise?" tanya Nijimura.

Dengan ragu-ragu dia bicara "etto... karena aku tidak tau siapa kalian dengan wujud kalian yang sepertinya cukup berubah, bisa tidak kita berkenalan lagi- _ssu ka_?" katanya sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan tersenyum malu-malu.

Nijimura menghela nafas singkat

"Baik, sekali lagi akan kuperkenalkan diriku, Aku Nijimura Shuuzou, pemimpin dari tim ini, dan mereka berempat akan membantu kita dalam misi penyelidikan ini, disini wujudku adalah elf, umurku 19 tahun" kata Nijimura dalam bentuk elfnya- Berkuping lancip, bertaring kecil, baju serba hijau dengan ukiran-ukiran indah di tubuh maupun pakaian, senjatanya adalah pedang kembar yang ada di pinggangnya, warna rambutnya tetap hitam dengan warna mata Hijau Giok.

Selanjutnya pemuda berambut abu-abu panjang dengan pakaian serba tertutup berdiri "Aku Haizaki Shougo, disini wujudku adalah Kuro Tabou, seorang pengelana, umur 18 tahun" katanya singkat memperhatikan Kise dengan mata kuningnya yang tajam.

Kise mengangguk gugup.

Selanjutnya adalah pemuda berambut Raven dengan sepasang mata abu-abu kebiruan dengan senyum bersahabat, sekilas dia memang mirip manusia "Aku Takao Kazunari! Seorang Sorcerer, bekerja di perpustakaan ibu kota klanku, umurku disini 17 tahun! Dan kalian tau? Aku bekerja dengan-"

"perkenalanmu terlalu panjang Bakao!" *Bletak!* teriak Nijimura menjitak kepala si Raven. Sebutan Bakao telah menjalar di seluruh klub Basket. Dipopulerkan oleh: Midorima Shintarou.

"Sakiiit!" rintih Takao kesakitan.

Lalu berikutnya seorang pria dengan pakaian pendeta Yamabushi, kuku tangan dan kakinya panjang, mempunyai sayap gagak dan ada topeng dengan hidung panjang dan berwajah merah seram terikat di samping wajahnya. Pandangannya datar. "Mayuzumi Chihiro, Tengu, 20 tahun" katanya singkat

"Heeeee?! 20 tahun-ssu?!" teriak Kise tak percaya "Bedanya jauh!" serunya kemudian

Tak mempedulikan kehebohan Kise berdiri pemuda selanjutnya "Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya, aku berasal dari klan Healer, umurku 16 tahun, salah satu dari _Gate Guardians_ " katanya membungkuk sopan.

Lalu Kise mengangkat tangan "Namaku Kise Ryouta! Berasal dari Klan SoulEater! Umur 16 tahun! Juga seorang _Gate Guardians_! Yoroshiku-ssu~!" katanya dengan senyum lebar peps*dent.

"Whoa... jadi kita beneran bakal bekerja sama dengan Gate Guardians?! Mereka tak seperti bayanganku!" seru Ume kemudian.

"Maaf jika kami tak sesuai dengan apa yang Ume-san pikirkan" kata Kuroko lagi.

Ume menggeleng cepat "Bukan begitu, Gate Guardians dalam bayanganku itu adalah orang orang yang sedikit menakutkan dan misterius, syukurlah ternyata tidak" katanya sambil senyum.

Lalu pemuda bersurai Raven lainnya yang agak panjang hingga bahu berdiri "Ryuugazaki Sanada, 16 Tahun, Seorang darah campuran Iblis-Vampire" kata Sanada, telinganya panjang dan jika mulutnya terbuka maka akan nampak taring tajam-seperti vampire- kulitnya pucat dan memakai penutup mata di sebelah kiri. Memakai jubah hitam panjang yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Warna matanya violet, lebih gelap dan kemerah-merahan dibanding Murasakibara.

"Biar kutebak, apa Shiori-cchi seorang duyung?" tanya Kise mengalihkan pembicaraan karena hawa-hawa yang tidak enak itu..

Shiori mengangguk dan tersenyum manis "Salah satu dari ras Duyung Peramal" (Fortune Teller Mermaid).

Rambutnya lebih panjang tapi tetap berwarna perak, sama seperti ekornya, matanya berwarna Ruby-yang mengingatkan beberapa pemuda tertentu dengan seseorang- dan telinganya lancip, di sela-sela tangannya juga ada selaput tipis dan di leher jenjangnya ada garis-garis tipis-insang. Pakaiannya seperti seorang putri dengan sutra menutupi dada dan kain paris berwarna putih yang menjuntai dan berpita merah untuk talinya agar selalu menggantung di badannya yang berlekuk indah.

"Yosh, basa-basinya sudah selesai, ayo berangkat" ucap Nijimura dan merekapun berangkat menuju tempat dengan tingkat kerusakan terparah yang bisa mereka temukan

untuk sekarang.

.

.

.

TBC

Err... maaf kalau chap ini rada gaje, aku sedang kehabisan ide untuk menyambungkan tahap-tahap inti ceritanya, hontou ni gomennasai.

Disini Haizaki, Takao, Mayuzumi dan Nijimura adalah bagian dari 'Keluarga/Famili' Ryuugazaki, tapi nama mereka tetap karena menolak untuk diganti, kalau Sanada dari awal namanya hanya Sanada.

So please, keep reviewing my dear(ohok) karena meskipun aku tak membalas, tapi percayalah aku selalu menanti dan membaca review kalian hingga guling-guling sendiri (jangan ditiru)

See you next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

=Two Worlds=

"Kita tidak pernah sendirian di dunia ini, mereka yang terpilih tidak akan bisa lari dari takdir"

Story & Cover by:

Zanas-kun

Genre:

Fantasy, Friendship, Humor, Action

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke character by Fujimaki-sensei

Warning:

[Insert all, just for save]

If you like it click Next, if you hate it click close/back

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Enjoy!

Chap 12

Dan mereka sampai di tempat tujuan, lalu Iichira mengeluarkan bola kristal yang menampilkan wajah seorang kakek tua yang dekat dengan image sosok 'Merlin', kakek itu tersenyum hangat "Yo! anak anakku, lama tak bertemu daam wujud kalian saat ini ya? terutama Sanada, aku selalu pangling melihatmu dalam wujud ini! ahahaha" dalam hati semua orang yang di sana menyetujui

"Halo juga kek" sapa balik Sanada singkat, mewakili Takao, Nijimura dan Mayuzumi yang menundukkan kepala singkat, dan Takao menambahkan sebuah lambaian dan senyum lebar

"...Ooh! kakek tuh, apa yang kau lakukan tua bangka?" tanya Haizaki tanpa rasa hormat sama sekali.

"... Haizaki-kun, seharusnya kamu lebih menghormati yang tua" Kuroko menasehati.

"Kuroko, percuma menasehati Baboon" kata Sanada dengan muka datar dan tetap menggendong Shiori. Kuroko, Kise, dan 4 orang Ryuugazaki lainnya sweatdrop.

"Nice, Sanada/-kun/Ryuu-chan" Nijimura, Mayuzumi, Shiori dan Takao mengacungkan jempol.

Haizaki mendengar hal itu berbalik dengan muka seram dan akan memukulnya dengan gagang Naginata miliknya sekeras-kerasnya, saat dia sudah ada beberapa langkah dari Sanada, semuanya mendadak gelap.

Dia tak bisa melihat apapun, mendengar apapun, bersuara, atau merasakan apapun di dekatnya. Haizaki lupa kalau kekuatan Sanada adalah memanipulasi kegelapan. Dan kalau dia mau jujur, itu sangat menakutkan.

"Sialan kau Sanada!" dia merasakan benar bahwa pita suara dan mulutnya mengucapkan kata-kata itu, tapi dia tak mendengar apapun, tubuhnya berkeringat deras, pupilnya mengecil, nafasnya memendek, dia menggertakan giginya. Mau dia guling guling dan mencak mencak tidak akan ada hasilnya, kekuatan 'saudara'nya itu seperti menciptakan dimensi lain.

Lalu menit selanjutnya semuanya kembali seperti semula dan kegelapan itu kembali ke tubuh Sanada. Haizaki melirik tajam pemuda bermata satu itu.

"Ehem, bocah-bocah, kembali ke misi. Sekarang, kalian sudah melihat ke atas langit?" kata si kakek dalam bola kristal mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Mareka semua melihat keatas, Sanada dan kawan-kawan hanya bisa melebarkan mata

Di langit, terdapat sebuah lubang yang di dalamnya mengarah langsung di atas sebuah kota, sepertinya lubang itu juga ada di langit, posisinya sama seperti disini. Lubang itu tidak menyerap apapun, hanya saja, bisa dilihat bahwa 'itu' membebaskan apapun untuk menembusnya. Karena ada seekor burung walet yang barusan menembus lubang itu, seperti tercebur ke kolam, dan sekarang terbang jauh di langit merah itu.

"Kok-Kok bisa-ssu?!" Kise HeRi (Heboh Sendiri)

"Pa-padahal lubang ini besar sekali, tapi kenapa tak ada satupun dari kita yang menyadarinya?" tanya Mayuzumi sedikit tergagap.

"Sepertinya, lubang ini bisa dilihat hanya dari 'sisi' ini, disana tidak bisa." Hayato menjelaskan

"Dan kenapa bisa begitu?" Tanya Takao

Hayato menggeleng pelan "Aku tidak tau, di dunia seberang di sana itu seperti masih ada pelindung untuk menyamarkannya, entah siapa, tapi syukurlah berkat itu kita bisa menghindari kepanikan yang tidak perlu" katanya sambil terus menatap 'lubang' yang cukup besar di langit itu.

Keempat orang tadi berdiri di bawah lubang itu, tepat di keempat arah mata angin. Lalu mereka merentangkan tangan dan membaca mantra-mantra tertentu. Dari tubuh mereka memancar cahaya lembut yang naik ke angkasa, menyelimuti lubang ternganga lebar itu, Lalu perlahan lubang itu menutup dalam waktu yang cukup lama, mengingat ukurannya yang sangat besar.

Mereka terlihat kelelahan, Nijimura dan mayuzumi membawakan mereka minum dan handuk.

"Bisa bisa suatu saat kita mati duluan" keluh Kanato disela kegiatannya.

Kuroko berjalan mendekat kearah Sanada "Ryuugazaki-kun, apa ada yang harus kami lakukan? Maksudku... sebagai _Gate Guardians_ , apa yang harus kami perbuat?"

Sanada menunjukkan pose berpikir "Aah, sekarang kau menyebutkannya. Di legenda, masing-masing mempunyai senjata legenda yang hanya untuk mereka. Hanya mereka yang bisa menggunakan, dan hanya mereka yang bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan asli senjata-senjata itu" kata Sanada.

"Dan... apakah kau tau dimana senjata-senjata itu?" tanya Kuroko lagi. Sanada mengendikkan bahu.

"Bisa jadi senjata senjata itu tertidur, di segel, atau tengah di gunakan orang lain" katanya dengan ringan. Kuroko menghela nafas.

"Jadi karena itu! Disamping membereskan kekacauan kecil ini, mencari tau siapa yang menyebabkan semua ini-yah, karena lapisan pelindung tidak akan pernah melemah kecuali ada sebab tertentu- Kita juga akan mencari senjata kalian, bagian dari diri kalian! Yaah~ banyak yang harus dilakukan!" sambung Takao sambil meregangkan lengannya.

"Kekuatanmu akan melekat hanya pada dirimu sampai kau mati. Setelah itu kekuatan itu dan senjatanya akan berpencar kembali, kekuatan akan memasuki tubuh baru yang dia pilih, dan senjata akan menunggu orang itu, menguji pantas tidaknya orang itu untuk menggunakannya" Sambung Nijimura.

"Dunia ini luas, bagaimana caranya kita bisa menemukannya? Itu yang biasa dipikirkan. Apa kau tidak merasakan sedikitpun Kuroko? Atau... Kise?" tanya Sanada secara bergatian melihat kearah kedua pemuda itu. Mereka menggeleng

"Kenapa kau menanyakannya?" tanya Mayuzumi

Sanada mengendikkan bahu "Yah, mungkin saja para pemilik, senjata dan kekuatannya saling memanggil? Atau sensor... yah, semacam hal itu"

"Kau terlalu mengkhayal" . "Aku tau" . "AH!" teriak Takao tiba tiba, semua menoleh

"Saatnya aku bekerja! Shin-chan pasti sudah ngamuk sekarang!" Kata Takao sambil membereskan barang-barangnya dan memanggil Kuda miliknya. Kuda itu hitam dengan rambut yang berkibar seperti api. Dan dia bisa melaju di udara.

"Shin-chan?" tanya Haizaki sambil mengerutkan dahi "Satu-satunya orang yang kau panggil 'Shin-chan' yang kutau..."

"Jangan-jangan!" Mayuzumi membelalakkan matanya. Sedangkan Takao memutarnya

"Tadi aku mau bilang, aku bekerja dengan MIDORIMA SHINTAROU di perpustakaan kota para Sorcerer, kalian yang seenak jidat memotong! Terutama Niji-nii!" Kata Takao dengan wajah dibuat ngambek sambil dia menunggangi kudanya.

"Ah, kami ada urusan lain. Jadi kita berpisah sampai sini ya" Kata Hayato setelah pulih, diikuti ketiga orang lainnya.

"Aku ikut kalian!" kata Shiori, dan diapun berganti di gendong oleh Hayato.

"Kapan kapan aku akan mencarikan suatu kendaraan untukmu agar bisa bebas di darat, Shiori" Kata Ume mengambil pose berpikir. Shiori bersorak kegirangan.

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya" kata Nijimura. Hayato tersenyum, lalu mereka berempat melangkah ke arah lain.

Jeda sejenak selagi mereka melihat yang lain melangkah menjauh "Tunggu apa lagi! Ayo cepat kita lihat Midorimacchi-ssu!" kata Kise antusias sambil memanggil Rubah peliharaannya.

Rubah itu berwarna keemasan dan sangat besar, dari langit dia mendarat dengan elegan, matanya berwarna kuning jernih dan bulunya benar-benar halus, tipikal Rubah 'peliharaan' yang tenang dan kuat. Buktinya dia bisa mengangkut 6 orang di punggungnya di udara dalam jarak yang cukup jauh.

Sesampainya di Kota Wizard. Kota para Sorcerer.

Kota itu didominasi oleh bangunan klasik abad pertengahan, pakaian mereka juga tidak simple sama sekali, gaun para wanita berjumbai-jumbai dan berenda, dan baju para lelaki ketat dan ada 'balon'nya di bagian tertentu. Kise dan Haizaki harus berjuang keras untuk tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak di tempat umum seperti alun-alun kota tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

Saat pintu perpustakaan yang berada di dekat alun-alun itu, mereka dikejutkan oleh teriakan menggelegar seorang pemuda.

"KAU! TER-LAM-BAT! BAAAKAAAOOOO!" sungguh, sangat menakutkan apalagi suhu ruangan entah kenapa mendadak jadi turun drastis.

"Ehehehe, maaf Shin-chan, aku ada-TUNG! TUNGGU! JANGAN LEMPAR BUKU!" satu buku dengan tebal 6 senti berhasil dihindari. Dan terkena Haizaki "Duh! Apa yang kau lakukan Shin-chan! Buku itu sebuah aset lho!" katanya sambil berkacak pinggang dan keluar suara 'pft' saat melihat muka Haizaki yang memerah dan empunya misuh-misuh. sementara yang lain hanya melongo dengan gaya masing masing

Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya "Hmph! Satu-satunya aset bagiku adalah buku rasi bintang dan horoscope dari Oha-Asa-nanodayo!"

'DIA BENERAN MIDORIMA!' batin yang lainnya terkejut dan baru percaya. memangnya di sini ada ramalan Oha-Asa? Ya ada-adain aja dah.

"Ah, syukurlah kau datang, Takao, dia benar-benar kacau tanpa kau disini, bisa kau bayangkan dia mondar-mandir di hadapanmu yang sedang membaca 'sesuatu' dengan serius dan butuh konsentrasi?" tanya seseorang dari balik salah satu rak.

Pemuda jangkung dengan telinga dan ekor serigala, memiliki cakar dan taring yang keluar sedikit, rambutnya berwarna biru tua dengan warna mata yang senada, kulitnya cokelat tersengat matahari (padahal disini gak ada matahari) tatapannya tajam dan tegas. Sosok yang mereka kenal, **sangat**.

'AOMINE?!' sungguh, banyak sekali kejutan untuk mereka hari ini.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Setelah ku teruskan, petualangan di dunia lain kali ini akan bersambung hingga 2-3 chapter kedepan. Karena ada adegan pertarungannya~

Alohaaaa~ apa kabar? baik? aku tidak/heh

maaf kalau chap ini sedikit pendek, tapi memang porsi chapternya segini *lol*

maaf jika ada typo, dan kawan kawan, aku tak sempurna/ciee yang puitis ciee

Aku tak punya hal lain yang dibicarakan, jadi **please leave a review on your way out**

and **See you next chap!**


	13. Chapter 13

=Two Worlds=

"Kita tidak pernah sendirian di dunia ini, mereka yang terpilih tidak akan bisa lari dari takdir"

Story & Cover by:

Zanas-kun

Genre:

Fantasy, Friendship, Humor, Action

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke character by Fujimaki-sensei

Warning:

[Insert all, just for save]

If you like it click Next, if you hate it click close/back

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Enjoy!

Chap 13

Midorima dan Aomine. Kuroko dan Kise. Disatu pihak mereka yang tidak mengingat kehidupan dunia lain mereka, dengan kata lain adalah penduduk asli dunia ini, dan dipihak lain mereka yang mengingat kehidupan dunia lain mereka dan sekarang sedang hilang ingatan sementara tentang kehidupan dunia 'sini' mereka. Dan karena itu kelima orang lainnya tengah was-was.

Hening...

'Ja-jadi canggung-ssu!' batin Kise sambil penasaran apakah dia disini juga mengenal aomine.

"Aah... Kise, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Aomine memecah keheningan.

"Eh?! Ah! Kami sedang mencari sesuatu-ssu! Aominecchi sendiri sedang apa?" kata Kise sedikit tergagap dan mencoba bersikap bersahabat.

"Aah... begitu? Hei Kise, apa kau ingat kejadian atau berita tentang 'sinar kebiruan di dasar Jurang' yang ada di lembah Valrund?" tanya Aomine sambil kembali melihat kearah beberapa kertas di tangannya, raut wajahnya serius sekali dan terkadang dia mencatat sesuatu di sebuah note kecil yang di bawanya. Jujur, aura yang di keluarkannya berasa intelek sekali.

Tuhan, rasanya Nijimura sudah gak kuat.

Aomine yang kayak gitu jadi kayak gini, perbandingannya seperti dunia dijungkir balik

"Bertahanlah Nijimura, bagaimanapun dia adalah Aomine. Dia memang serius di bidang yang membuatnya tertarik" bisik Mayuzumi sambil memegangi Nijimura yang udah lemes kayak tahu. Nijimura tersenyum dan tertawa garing.

"Heeh, kalau serius begitu dia lumayan juga" komentar Sanada

"Lumayan apa? ganteng? Keren?" tanya Takao.

"Lumayan kelihatan pinternya. Biasanya kan... ya... gitu" . "Pffft!"

"Eh? A-aku gak ingat, memang kenapa-ssu?" jawab Kise 'Lagipula, apa itu lembah Valrund? Sepertinya pernah dengar' batin Kise.

Aomine menatap Kise horor tak percaya "KAU! Bagaimana bisa kau lupa?! Kau yang menyodorkan edaran berita ini padaku tiap hari bahkan saat aku tidur sialan! Dan Tetsu! Katakan sesuatu kalau kau ada di sini!" Aomine mencak-mencak. Kuroko berkedip kaget.

"Etto, kenapa kau tertarik soal ini sekarang, Aomine-kun?" tanya Kuroko tiba-tiba di hadapan Aomine.

"KYAAAAA-eh?! *cough* Begini, satu-satunya orang yang kukenal yang mempunyai aura berwarna seperti ini adalah kau, dan sisanya... itu adalah insting. Lagipula aku sedang luang sekarang" jawaban yang bisa diduga sekali dari seorang Aomine.

Takao gebrak-gebrak meja sambil menahan tawa mendengar pemuda 'sangar' macam dia berteriak seperti perempuan. Haizaki, Mayuzumi, Nijimura, Sanada dan Midorima jadi korban salah fokus juga.

"Jangan ketawa!" Aomine merona parah.

"Ehem!" Midorima menjadi yang pertama dalam pengendalian diri. "Jadi selanjutnya bagaimana? Apa kau mau mencoba kesana... **sendiri** lagi?" tanya Midorima dengan nada sarkastik.

"Aku berencana mengajak Kise, Kagami dan Tetsu. Karena sepertinya menarik" kata Aomine sambil menyeringai "Atau, kau dan Takao mau ikut?" katanya sambil menyipitkan mata, menantang

Midorima manghela nafas "Tidak, masih banyak pekerjaan disini."katanya sambil melirik tumpukan buku jurna di mejanya "Tapi jika kau menemukan sesuatu, atau menceritakan pengalamanmu itu, dengan senang hati aku akan mendengarkan. Itupun kalau kau tidak mati duluan-nanodayo" katanya sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

"Heh! Akan kubawakan informasi yang akan membuat matamu keluar nanti!" teriak Aomine sambil menunjuk Midorima.

Yang menonton takjub. Midorima dan Aomine ternyata akrab juga disini. Lebih akrab ketimbang versi dunia lain mereka. Yah walaupun sekilas terlihat seperti pertengkaran antara anjing dan kucing, sebelas duabelas ama Nar*to dan M*d*ra dari anime tembok sebelah, mirip mirip ama Para pedagang perabotan, pedagang buah dan pedagang sayur di pasar dekat rumah. Gak tentram sama sekali.

"Ah, Aomine-kun." Panggil Kuroko, Aomine menoleh masih dengan alisnya yang berkerut "Bolehkah mereka ikut juga?" tayanya sambil menunjuk kelima pemuda di belakangnya dan Kise. Para pemuda asing –dan 2 orang dewasa- bagi Aomine.

"Dan alasannya?" tanya Aomine dengan mata penuh selidik.

"Semakin ramai menurutku semakin menyenangkan, lagipula, siapa tau mereka mengetahui sesuatu tentang 'sinar kebiruan' itu" jawab Kuroko datar.

"Takao tak boleh ikut jika aku harus mengingatkan-nanodayo" kata Midorima sambil melipat lengannya di depan dada dan menutup matanya.

"Eeeeh?! Kenapa Shin-chan?! Jadi protektif itu juga ada batasnya tauk!" kata Takao yang bikin orang salah paham.

Alis Midorima berkedut, dia menutupi ekspresi kesalnya dengan tangannya yang menaikkan kacamata berbingkai hitam miliknya "Ngaco. Kau meninggalkan pekerjaan begitu saja dan bilang ada suatu urusan penting dan kau berjanji akan membayarnya **dua kali lipat** begitu kau kembali-nanodayo." Midorima menunjuk sebuah ruangan dengan anggukan kepalanya "Tuh, 'pacar'mu menunggu. Bersenang senanglah-nanodayo"

"Hiks... kau jahat Shin-chan" Takao nangis buaya

"Tak usah pura-pura nangis, gak mempan-nanodayo." entah kenapa sepertinya Midorima sedang tidak mood untuk menimpali kelakuan jenaka temannya itu hari ini. Dan Takao menurut dan berjalan lesu ke ruangan itu. Dan Aomine, Kuroko, Kise, Sanada, Nijimura, Haizaki dan Mayuzumi pamit undur diri dengan sopan dan tertib. Setelah melihat semua yang terjadi, mereka perlu waktu untuk berpikir dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti alur yang ada saja.

"Yosh! Sekarang tinggal menyusul Kagami!" Kata Aomine sambil menatap langit dan meregangkan lengannya.

"Ah, membosankan. Aku tidak ikut saja." Kata Haizaki tiba-tiba. Semua menoleh

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Kuroko

Haizaki memukul kakinya "Aku bosan dengan perjalanan, ingin istirahat sebentar. Kakiku sudah minta di grepe cewek cantik" katanya lalu dia berbalik "Sampai jumpa, kalau kalian kembali, ceritakan pengalaman kalian"

"Hei Kuro-tabou!" panggil Aomine, Haizaki berbalik dan mereka adu tatapan. Haizaki tertawa singkat "Pokoknya saranku selama kalian di sana: Jangan menunjukkan rasa takut. Jangan pernah" kemudian Haizaki melenggang pergi.

"Apa maksudnya?" Kise memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kita akan tau saat kita ada di sana. Sudahlah. Ayo" kata Sanada dan merekapun menuju ke daerah pemukiman ras DemonSamurai, yang berada di sebelah pemukiman ras Healer.

.

.

Kagami sedang patroli di pemukimannya, sendirian. Dia sedang menghabiskan waktu luangnya karena ketua grupnya menyuruh untuk mengambil istirahat selama 3 hari. Karena akhir-akhir ini mereka cukup sibuk di sana-sini. Kagami sedang bosan. Hari ini wilayahnya tenang dan tak ada kegaduhan seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Tiba tiba pikirannya penasaran apa yang sedang teman-temannya lakukan hari ini. Dan dia juga mengingat pemuda berrambut biru muda yang dia temui secara kebetulan. 'siapa namanya? Kuroro? Gak, pasti bukan itu, Ku...Ku..kuro..."

 **Dap dap dap**

"KAAAGAAAMIIII!" ***DUAGH*** Seseorang menendang punggung Kagami dengan cara yang sangat 'bersahabat' hingga Kagami jatuh tersungkur.

"SIALAN KAU AOMINE APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" teriak Kagami sambil dengan cepat bangkit dan menendang perut Aomine yang dengan mudah ditangkisnya. Aomine menyeringai

"Hei, apa kau masih penasaran dengan cahaya biru itu?" kata Aomine ditengah tengah adu tinju mereka. Kagami berhenti. Begitu juga dia

"Yah... sudah tak begitu penasaran... memang ada apa?" tanya Kagami

"kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau ikut kami? Kami akan memecahkan misteri sinar kebiruan di dasar jurang itu!" kata Aomine bersemangat yang pernyataannya tak nyambung sama sekali dengan jawaban Kagami. Yang lainnya hanya bisa diam ber-sweatdrop-ria.

"Baiklah, lagipula aku ada waktu luang. Ayo!" dengan begitu mudahnya Kagami masuk dalam kelompok kecil mereka.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Kagami-kun" sapa Kuroko tiba tiba

"KAU! Ah, siapa namamu?" tanya Kagami sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, tersenyum malu

Kuroko tersenyum tipis "Kuroko tetsuya"

"Ah, iya, Kuroko, senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi" Kagami sekarang merasa sangat familiar dengan sosok ini. Tak dia sangka dia bisa bertemu lagi disini...

Tunggu, disini?

"Oi Kagami! Kata Kise disana ada makhluk mengerikan, bagaimana kalau kita berlomba siapa yang merobohkan makhluk itu terlebih dulu?" tawar Aomine dan Kise kelihatannya sangat bersemangat tentang hal ini. Kise baru mengingatnya setelah seseorang pernah berkata seperti itu padanya.

"Siapa yang bilang begitu?" Sanada bertanya sedikit pelan.

"Hehe, Kasamatsu-senpai-ssu!" jawab Kise sambil cengar cengir sendiri. Lalu Sanada, Hijimura dan Mayuzumi serempak berpikir 'Dunia memang sempit'.

"Hee, boleh juga, aku ikut" kata Kagami juga mulai bersemangat.

"Hei Kurokocchi! Kau juga ikut?" tawar Kise

"Tidak, terima kasih" tolak Kuroko dengan sopan.

Perjalanan penuh dengan jalan terjal, rawa yang lengket dan bau, dan jebakan-jebakan alami yang berbahaya, tapi satu hal yang pasti, tak ada monster di sekitar lembah dan itu suatu pertanda yang lumayan buruk. Ada 'sesuatu' yang mencegah mereka untuk kemari. 'sesuatu' yang sangat kuat.

'Hawa yang mengerikan, haus darah yang pekat sekali' batin Kuroko. Dan sepertinya yang lain juga merasakan hal yang sama. Hawa itu membuatnya sedikit mual dan tidak enak badan.

Lembah Valrund tak begitu berbeda dengan lembah-lembah lainnya. Batu batu di sekitarnya sangat besar hingga tanahnya tak terlihat sama sekali, bahkan ada batu yang runcing seperti tombak. Udara disana lembab dan menyebabkan batu-batu itu berair dan licin, terselip sedikit saja akan berakibat fatal.

Tapi tiba tiba Sanada merasakan sesuatu yang mengerikan di belakangnya, sesuatu yang besar, menakutkan dan kuat. Sesuatu ini menggeliat dalam kegelapan, menyebabkan suara yang membuatnya terus waspada. Dia menelan ludah.

"Hei" panggilnya pada teman-temannya. Semua temannya berhenti melangkah dan menoleh ke arahnya "Apapun yang terjadi. Jangan tunjukkan ketakutan kalian. Seperti kata Haizaki" katanya dengan wajah yang sangat serius. Punggungnya merinding, dia berkeringat dingin. Dan dia juga melihat mereka semua mengalami hal yang sama. Mereka kemudian mengangguk mengerti.

Tetapi, semakin mereka masuk kedalam, perasaan mereka semakin kuat dan tiba-tiba, tanah mereka bergetar hebat hingga beberapa batu tergelincir turun. "Semuanya! Berpegang eratlah kepada sesuatu!" Sanada menarik pedangnya dan menancapkannya pada batu tempat ia berpijak. Begitu juga dengan Kagami, Kise, Aomine dan Nijimura. Mayuzumi berpegang pada pedang kembar milik Nijimura, dan Kuroko bersama Sanada.

 **Kratak kratak**

Bunyi seperti beberapa benda keras saling berbenturan terdengar, lebih ringan dari batu, mungkin lebih seperti... tulang.

Mereka merasakan hawa hangat yang perlahan mengelilingi mereka, dan entah kenapa di sekitar mereka mulai terang. Dan sebuah sosok raksasapun muncul di hadapan mereka. Sosok yang sangat besar dan panjang.

Kagami dan Aomine mengangkat kepala mereka begitu getaran berhenti. Nafas mereka tercekat seketika. Tak pernah mereka melihat makhluk seperti ini. Besar tubuhnya sebesar sebuah goa, kepalanya adalah tengkorak berbentuk reptil, tak mempunyai organ mata dalam tengkoraknya, hanya ada titik merah seperti cahaya kunang kunang dalam rongga itu, taringnya mencuat tajam keluar dari rahangnya. Tubuhnya keseluruhan adalah tulang dengan 'duri' sebesar pedang dan punggungnya di lapisi api yang membara. Dalam mulutnya yang mengeluarkan asap tebal begitu terbuka, terdapat beberapa organ yang masih menggantung. Makhluk itu menggeram, dari rongga yang sepertinya menjadi hidungnya itu keluar asap tipis.

Mereka semua terpaku dan detik selanjutnya, makhluk itu menerjang mereka dengan mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. Beberapa dari mereka langsung melompat menghindari sambil membawa teman mereka.

"Apanya yang 'makhluk tanpa tulang belakang'-ssu! Jelas-jelas tubuhnya tulang semua!" protes Kise entah pada siapa.

"Mungkin mereka mengarang, Kise-kun. Entah siapa yang mengatakannya padamu, tapi aku tidak berpikir siapapun yang pernah bertemu dengan makhluk ini akan kembali hidup-hidup" kata Kuroko dengan nada sedikit naik.

"Sudahlah! Sekarang perlombaan diantara kita bertiga dimulai!" teriak Kagami dari seberang. Dan teriakan pertempuran bergema di dasar lembah.

"Dasar, belum sampai jurang dia sudah muncul" Nijimura menggaruk kepalanya dan mengrenyitkan alis.

"Mungkin alasan dia keluar adalah tidak adanya makanan, seperti yang kau lihat, tak ada apapun disini selain batu" kata Mayuzumi.

" _Bersembunyi dalam gelap, dia mengincar siapapun di dekatnya, menelan apapun yang di hadapannya,dan menyeret segalanya ke dalam, makhluk kegelapan yang sangat menakutkan, terdiam di lembah terkutuk."_... tidakkah kalian pikir kita ada dalam lembah terkutuk itu?" kata Sanada tepat saat terjadi ledakan cukup besar dari arah pertarungan antara ketiga teman mereka

"Sialan Aomine! Beri aku jarak!" terdengar teriakan Kagami

"Bodoh! Ini perlombaan!" balas Aomine dan kemudian ada suara benturan besi dengan benda keras lainnya

"Kalian berdua sebaiknya jangan lupakan aku-ssu!" lalu kemudian terdengar suara besi lagi dan raungan yang memekakkan telinga.

"... yah, kita lihat saja apa 'Itu' bisa menghadapi mereka bertiga" kata Nijimura sambil menyokong Kuroko berdiri dan mengarahkan yang lainnya untuk mencari tempat aman, setidaknya cukup untuk memberi jarak.

Makhluk itu meraung keras dan membuat keseimbangan Aomine yang tengah berpijak pada batu yang runcing jatuh, dan mahkluk itupun masuk ke dalam lubang yang entah kapan sudah ada di sana, lalu lubang itupun tertutup

'dia bisa mengendalikan tanah? Bagus sekali' Sanada berada dalam posisi siaga, begitu juga dengan Kuroko, Nijimura dan Mayuzumi, Kise menolong Aomine dan Kagami berdiri di depan mereka, juga dalam posisi siaga.

Lalu tiba tiba batu batu tempat mereka berpijak menghilang.

Dan di bawah mereka adalah mulut mengerikan dari makhluk itu.

' _Shit'_

"JANGAN HARAP KAU BISA MAKAN KAMI ULAR JELEK! ORGAN DI MULUTMU ADALAH MAKANAN TERAKHIRMU!" Teriak Aomine dan aura hitam kebiruan menguar keluar dan dari tangannya, membara dan berputar seperti angin badai, lalu muncullah sebuah Sabit besar.

Aomine mengayunkannya dan berbenturan dengan gigi gigi makhluk itu. Sementara Mayuzumi mengeluarkan semacam benang dan menarik mereka semua untuk kepinggir, berpegangan erat pada batu di tepi lubang itu dan memanjat ke atas. Kagami dan Kise mengatur nafas lalu mereka melompat ke tengah lubang itu, dimana Aomine dan makhluk itu bertempur dengan sengitnya.

Lalu Api biru yang lebih terang dalam jumlah besar muncul menyelimuti lengan Kagami dan saat api itu menghilang, muncullah armor sebatas lengan terpasang dan Pedang ukuran besar dalam genggaman Kagami. Dan Kise, Entah kenapa sekarang malah muncul beberapa benda putih mengelilinginya dan pedangnya mengeluarkan aura kuning gading.

"Sesuatu yang ada di sekitar Kise-kun itu apa?" tanya Kuroko

"Itu adalah... _"peliharaannya_ ", biasanya ras SoulEater memiliki beberapa makhluk pendukung yang mengikat kontrak dengan mereka. Dari yang kutau, kalau bentuknya seperti itu berarti masih tahap siaga saja, itu bukan sosok mereka sebenarnya." Jelas Mayuzumi.

"Biasanya yang mengikat kontrak adalah Iblis atau siluman, terkadang Roh, tapi kebanyakan bentuknya Hewan" lanjut Sanada

Lalu selanjutnya, salah satu dari benda putih itu berubah wujud perlahan, sementara Kise, Kagami dan Aomine berpijak pada bagian tubuh makhluk itu dan melompat dari sisi ke sisi, menggores tubuh makhluk itu, dan mencari titik kelemahannya. Lalu benda putih itu selesai berubah wujud.

"... benda putih itu jadi cewek tuh" kata Nijimura datar selagi mereka memanjat

"Heeh, tuan muda ras SoulEater memang hebat" sambung Sanada juga dengan muka datar. Mayuzumi dan Kuroko sweatdrop

"Sylph! Buat pijakan!" perintah Kise dan Sylph menggerakkan tangannya bersamaan dengan langkah ketiga pemuda itu.

Sylph berambut cerah itu menggerakkan tangannya dengan lembut. Dan memotong batu yang mengarah ke ketiga pemuda itu. Lalu dengan penuh amarah, makhluk mengerikan itu meraung kembali. Dan dari dinding lubang itu merayap keluar sosok-sosok hitam bermata putih dan bungkuk. Lalu mereka melompat bersamaan dan dengan cepat, cepat sekali mengikat Kise, Kagami dan Aomine dan mengikat Sylph beserta sayapnya dengan erat, akibatnya mereka jatuh.

Nijimura menumbuhkan tanaman jalar dari dinding batu itu dan segera menangkap mereka berempat. Tapi tanaman jalar itu hanya bisa bertahan sebenatr sebelum layu, kering dan menghilang dengan cepat. Kuroko melompat untuk mencoba menolong mereka, tanto sudah berada di tangannya, tapi dia kalah cepat. Makhluk itu pun menelan mereka.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat, sangat cepat.

" _Nijimura! Snap out of it!_ " Teriak suara yang dia kenal. Dia menoleh dan menemukan sebuah manik merah darah yang seperti bermata, menatap tajam.

"... apa yang barusan terjadi?" Nijimura kembali melihat ke arah pertarungan yang masih berlangsung. Kise dengan pedang Tsurugi dan Sylph-nya, Kagami dengan pedang besarnya, dan Aomine dengan sabit raksasanya.

"Tadi makhluk itu menggunakan ilusi untuk mengecoh. Tapi aku langsung melempar mereka dengan batu. Fokus mereka teralihkan. Jadi mereka tidak terpengaruh" jelas Sanada sambil melempar dan menangkap sebongkah batu di tangannya.

Nijimura menghela nafas, Dia melihat Mayuzumi dan Kuroko menunduk. Pasti mereka juga terkena ilusi. Lalu dia mengembalikan pandangannya pada pertarungan. Ketiga pemuda itu dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Mereka kelelahan. Mereka berpikir secara bersamaan

 _'Dia adalah makhluk terkuat yang pernah ku temui selama ini'_ pertahanannya kuat, serangannya mematikan, kecepatannya tak main-main, dan ditambah kepintaran dan kemampuannya menjadikannya makhluk yang memang patut di takuti.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Tak kuduga cerita ini bakal jadi panjang. Hahahahaha XD setelah menambah ide di sana sini ya begitulah, jadi panjang

oh iya, karena sekarang bulan Ramadhan, saya hentikan hiatus-kan dulu fict My Adventure saya, kalau diantara kalian ada yang baca sih

dan selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa!

harapanku, semoga aku bisa menuliskan fict luar biasa (wut?) ini dengan baik, semoga hint-nya (kalau ada) berkurang, pokoknya semoga bisa lebih baik deh seperti author-author idolaku :v

soanya kalau sudah ngetik kadang lupa diri, kayak zone gitu

reviewnya vak, baru close ye


	14. Chapter 14

=Two Worlds=

"Kita tidak pernah sendirian di dunia ini, mereka yang terpilih tidak akan bisa lari dari takdir"

Story & Cover by:

Zanas-kun

Genre:

Fantasy, Friendship, Humor, Action

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke character by Fujimaki-sensei

Warning:

[Insert all, just for save]

If you like it click Next, if you hate it click close/back

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Enjoy!

* * *

Kuroko mengatur nafas, naik.. turun... jantungnya seakan menulikan pendengarannya, ilusi barusan adalah hal terburuk yang pernah dia bayangkan. 'Tidak... aku tidak ingin itu terjadi, mereka adalah temanku... aku tidak mau mereka mati, di sini maupun di sana' pikirnya

Di tengah tengah apa yang dia lakukan sekarang, di balik kelopak matanya yang tertutup, ada sebuah cahaya yang terpancar, mungkin lebih tepatnya terbayangkan oleh otaknya, dan hatinya menyuruhnya untuk menuju cahaya itu. Tapi, 'cahaya apa itu...'

"Yosh, membosankan juga melihat mereka seru sendiri seperti itu, bagaimana kalau kita mencari-"

 **Srak tap.. tap.. tap..**

"Oi Kuroko, kau mau kemana?" Kuroko tiba tiba berdiri dan melangkah menjauh, bola matanya seperti kristal Aquamarine yang jernih, tatapannyapun kosong. Dia berjalan dengan tenang ke arah belakang jalan yang makhluk mengerikan itu selalu menghalangi untuk masuk.

"Lebih baik kita ikuti saja dia" saran Sanada. Mayuzumi dan Nijimura mengangguk.

Lalu merekapun mengikutinya, tapi saat berjalan menuju arah yang Kuroko tuju, Tiba-tiba pemuda itu seperti tertelan ke dalam pelindung, sebuah lapisan transparan yang memantulkan bayangan seperti kaca, dan Nijimura serta Mayuzumi tak bisa mengikutinya. Mereka terbentur sesaat setelah Sanada 'masuk' kedalam. Mereka memukul mukul pelindung itu dan suaranya berdentum seperti kaca yang tebal, mereka berteriak meneriakkan nama dua orang teman mereka tapi sepertinya dua orang tersebut tak mendengar. Mereka terus berjalan menjauh, kedalam lapisan pelindung tersebut

 **Brak!**

"Sial!" umpat Nijimura kesal "Apa yang terjadi?! Kenapa kita tidak bisa masuk?! Sanada! Kuroko!" teriaknya mengkhawatirkan kedua pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu

"Tenanglah Shuuzou, kau mulai seperti bapak-bapak yang tak rela anak perempuannya menikah"

"Kau tidak membantu sama sekali Chihiro! Dan apa maksudmu hah?!"

"Aku menyuruhmu untuk tenang bodoh, pastilah mereka akan baik baik saja, apa kau lupa kalau Kuroko adalah tuan muda dari klannya? Dan apa kau meragukan kemampuan Sanada?" kata Mayuzumi dengan tenang. Nijimura terdiam, lalu dia menghela nafas

"Kau benar, aku terlalu panik. Nah sekarang kita mau ngapain? Duduk-duduk saja?"

 **BLAAARRR**

Tiba tiba ledakan besar terjadi dan ketiga pemuda yang sedang bertarung itu terlempar ke arah mereka. Nijimura menarik lengan Mayuzumi untuk menghindari mereka yang jatuh sukses menapak kaki dan berlutut. Keadaan mereka benar-benar babak belur.

"Heh... dia kuat..." kata Kagami sambil mengelap darah di sudut bibirnya

"Dia punya intelegensi, pertahanan tubuh dan senjata yang menyusahkan..." lanjut Aomine membunyikan lehernya dan buku buku jarinya, lalu memutar bahunya secara bergantian.

"Kita seri aja deh-ssu, bagaimana kalau bekerja sama? Sepertinya dia bukan lawan yang tepat deh" usul Kise. Kagami dan Aomine saling bertatapan, Kagami mengendikkan bahu seakan berkata 'kenapa tidak?'

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan lain kali saja. Sekarang fokus ke ular sialan itu" kata Aomine

"Tak keberatan jika kami membantu?" sela Nijimura, mereka menoleh "Akhirnya kalian sadar kalau 'itu' bukan sesuatu yang pantas untuk diajak beradu bukan?" Nijimura dan Mayuzumi datang mendekat.

Kagami, Aomine dan Kise tersenyum dan mengangguk "Baiklah _**Ossan**_ _!_ Kerahkan seluruh kekuatan kalian pada satu serangan lalu kita menyerang bersamaan!" teriak Aomine yang berusia sama seperti di dunia sana, 16 tahun. Nijimura dan Mayuzumi melengos sebal. Astaga mereka baru 20 dan 22 tahun... di dunia sini.

"akan kuingat ini dan kubalas dengan hal yang setimpal" gumam Nijimura sambil menyeringai yang di balas tatapan tanda tanya inosen dari sang target. Mayuzumi merinding

Saat mereka mempersiapkan serangan terakhir mereka, Sanada yang terus mengikuti Kuroko sedari tadi diam mengawasi keadaan, lingkungan sekitarnya sudah bukan lagi jurang curam yang berbatu, melainkan sebuah koridor megah dengan pilar pilar raksasa yang berujung di sebuah pintu emas kecokelatan dengan ukiran yang telah pudar.

Kuroko yang seluruh badannya di selimuti oleh sinar tipis kebiruan yang entah kenapa seperti tanda bahwa dia telah di kendalikan, perlahan mengangkat tangannya dan memutar kenop pintu itu yang mengalir cahaya biru dari kenop itu dan menyebar ke seluruh ukiran di pintu, membentuk sebuah gambar.

"... Binga Biru..?" adalah sebuah spesies burung yang sedikit mirip dengan phoenix, air matanya bisa menyembuhkan penyakit apapun, burung berbulu panjang menjuntai indah yang berwarna gradasi biru yang menenangkan, dan ekornya seperti ekor merak yang terdapat pola seperti permata dan mengkilap biru metalik, suaranya terkenal merdu hingga di juluki peliharaan dewa.

Pintu besar itu terbuka perlahan, menimbulkan derit yang menggema, khas pintu yang lama tak terbuka, dari ruangan di balik pintu tertiup angin kencang yang menyegarkan, otomatis dia memejamkan mata dan mengangkat tangannya di depan wajahnya, Sanada merasakan dirinya bisa bernafas lebih leluasa, dan kepalanya seperti melayang untuk sesaat. Lalu setelah angin itu berhenti bertiup dia membuka matanya.

Untuk menangkap pemandangan menakjubkan yang penuh akan kemilau angkasa bertabur bintang berwarna aquamarine. Ruangan itu sangat besar, seperti ruangan tahta raja yang tentu saja tak ada singgasana, hanya terdapat tangga pendek yang mengarah pada lukisan megah yang timbul gambar makhluk yang tadi ada di pintu, tapi yang ini terasa lebih nyata dan seakan bisa keluar kapan saja.

Terlalu lama mengagumi tempat itu, Sanada tak sadar bahwa Kuroko terus melangkah mendekati lukisan timbul yang besar dan megah itu, Binga Biru yang memiliki taburan permata di bulunya, dan yang terbesar ada di dahinya, tepat di antara kedua matanya yang cantik dan lembut.

"Hei Kuroko, kau mau apa?" katanya mencoba bertanya, tentu saja tak di jawab apapun oleh pemuda bersurai biru langit itu.

Tepat saat dia melangkah maju, Ukiran itu bergerak, keluar dari latarnya. Mata Sanada membelalak sempurna, manik violetnya mungkin menangkap detik-detik paling krusial dalam kebangkitan salah satu dari Gate Guardians itu.

 _Guardian pertama yang biasanya terbangun, adalah yang memegang kunci penyembuhan, keabadian dan Kutukan. Yang berkendara Bin-Ga Keberuntungan.. diceritakan bahwa dia adalah orang yang paling lembut hatinya, dan bisa berkomunikasi dengan berbagai makhluk_

Sanada teringat akan sepotong kisah tentang mereka. Yang pernah kakeknya ceritakan dulu.

" _Gate Guardians... buktikanlah kekuatan hatimu padaku..."_

" _Buktikan tekad yang ada dalam dirimu"_

" _Untuk melindungi yang terpenting bagimu"_

"Melindungi... yang terpenting..." adalah kata kata pertama Kuroko setelah sekian lama. Tiba-tiba

 **BLAAARRR**

Dari pintu masuk, beberapa tubuh terpental ke arah mereka berdua, menyebabkan Kuroko kembali sadar seketika, dan Sanada yang cepat tanggap mengedarkan bayangannya untuk menangkap tubuh teman-temannya yang penuh luka itu.

'Keadaan mereka tak begitu baik...' batin Sanada, lalu Terdengar suara retakan yang tadinya telah biasa ia dengar, dan desisan yang di sertai geraman rendah yang menakutkan. 'Makhluk yang tadi...' tanpa sadar Sanada meneguk ludahnya sendiri, makhluk tadi keadaannya juga setara dengan teman-temannya, babak belur, hampir hancur, tapi ada sesuatu yang kuat yang membuatnya tetap bisa bergerak.

Sanada menyipitkan matanya 'Apa yang membuatnya seperti itu?' dia sendiri tak mengerti apa yang dia tanyakan, dia sendiri tak mengerti apa yang salah.

Kuroko berlari mendekat dan menyembuhkan luka luar teman-temannya. Untuk mengulur waktu, Sanada yang berhadapan dengan makhluk itu, tulang-tulang yang menyelimutinya retak semakin besar dan terbang berceceran, menggores sedikit tubuh dan wajahnya, selama itu Sanada hanya berlari dan menghindar ke sana kemari, terkadang menyelinap di antara tubuh makhluk itu sehingga menyebabkan Makhluk itu menyerang dirinya sendiri.

Saat Sanada mengalihkan perhatiannya, tanpa sengaja Kuroko terkena bagian dari tubuh makhluk itu dan melihat sebuah memori yang terlintas bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang terpelanting.

Sebuah lembah cantik dan 'hidup' yang di dominasi warna hijau, dengan batu bersisip permata, dan segala makhluk hidup di dalamnya, yang hangus karena kebakaran. Dendam, sedih, amarah, putus asa, dia adalah tuan dari lembah itu, jiwanya yang ternodai juga menodai lembah itu ' _Tak ada yang bisa kulindungi lagi...'_ lembah yang seharusnya bisa kembali seiring waktu, kini terjebak dalam 'noda' untuk selamanya.

Sanada menapakkan kakinya dan terdiam, bersiap untuk menyerang, tapi tangannya tertahan oleh Kuroko yang memegang tangannya. Kuroko melangkah dengan tenang ke hadapan makhluk itu. "Kesedihanmu telah ku dengar dengan jelas" katanya "Aku juga pasti akan merasakan hal yang sama denganmu, saat sesuatu yang harusnya kulindungi hilang begitu saja" Kuroko melihat ke arah teman-temannya, Makhluk itu menggeram dan melesat menyerang Kuroko, Kuroko merentangkan tangannya kedepan dan muncullah barier biru transparan yang menghalau serangan itu. "Tapi bukan berarti kau harus menyeret segalanya dalam keputus asaanmu" katanya sedikit menggumam. Lirih

Lalu salah satu tangannya dia alihkan menjadi genggaman, dan barier itu menghilang, berubah menjadi tali yang mengikat seluruh tubuh makhluk itu. Makhluk itu meronta tapi dia tak bisa lepas, lalu makhluk itu diam dengan nafasnya yang terengah, perlahan Kuroko menurunkan dan menundukkannya agar kepala makhluk itu sejajar dengannya, lalu Kuroko menyentuh kepala makhluk itu dan sinar lembut muncul dari telapak tangannya.

"Lagipula, tidakkah kau menyadari bahwa tak ada hal baik yang datang dari dendam?" Kuroko membuka matanya "Tidak taukah kau bahwa semua perasaan negatif yang kau lepaskan telah menyeret lembahmu ke keadaan sekarang?" Makhluk itu mulai tenang seperti menyadari sesuatu, matanya yang begitu keji mulai berubah. "Tak ada hal baik yang datang saat kau menyimpan sebuah tomat busuk"

Kuroko tersenyum lembut "Tidak apa untuk bersedih karena itulah yang menandakan bahwa kita adalah makhluk hidup yang mempunyai perasaan, tapi..." Dari Telapak Kuroko yang lain, terdapat sebuah biji yang telah mempunyai tunas mungil "Setelah itu, hadapilah, terimalah, dan melangkahlah." Makhluk itu memejamkan mata, Kuroko mundur beberapa langkah, api yang ada di punggung makhluk itu menyebar dan menyelimuti makhluk itu, menciptakan tornado api yang cukup besar.

Setelah itu, dia menghilang tak berbekas. Segalanya tetap seperti pada mulanya, tapi mereka tau bahwa pokok masalah yang ada disini telah tercabut. Khas film sekali, bahkan terbilang cukup sepele, Sanada ingin tertawa tapi dia tidak punya mood untuk itu. Saat Kuroko menanyakan keadaannya dan teman temannya, Sanada mengibaskan tangannya enteng, menandakan bahwa mereka baik-baik saja, terima kasih pada kekuatan Kuroko.

" _Hati yang lembut untuk menyembuhkan hati yang terluka, tekad untuk melindungi yang berharga bagimu, aku telah mengakuinya. Sekarang aku adalah 'senjata'mu. Panggillah aku, dan aku akan memberikan kekuatan yang kau inginkan"_

Lalu Bin-Ga, burung indah itu berubah wujud menjadi sebuah tongkat yang epik, dengan kristal biru muda yang melayang di ujungnya, di kelilingi logam berwarna perak yang melingkar di sekelilingnya hingga seluruh tongkat itu.

Kuroko memegang tongkat itu dan tongkat itu menghilang dalam genggamannya, berpencar menjadi partikel cahaya dan merasuk dalam punggung tangan Kuroko, tepat dimana tandanya berada.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

All about Kuroko Tetsuya! Heck i didn't mean it to be this much but... well whatever. I think every those guys gonna get their weapon it will turn up like this. They are like the main character –but they ARE one of the main character! Sh*t i'm confused here because i don't create OC for nothing! Ahaha! *sigh* yeah, until the Gate Guardians get each of their weapon it will like they are the main stage player but, i had prepared some plot for my OC Muahahaha

Cuekkan ocehanku di atas, itu di taburi wijen(?) oke minna! Terima kasih! Terima kasih banyak untuk yang fav Yang follow, yang review, kalian adalah sumber semangatku untuk meneruskan ini, meskipun lama, tapi aku tidak ingin membiarkannya menggantung. Meskipun tak bisa aku sebutkan satu persatu, aku yakin kalian adalah jelmaan bintang yang meski gak selalu keliatan tapi tetap ada di luar sana/ngek.

Ku nantikan review kalian! See you next chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

=Two Worlds=

"Kita tidak pernah sendirian di dunia ini, mereka yang terpilih tidak akan bisa lari dari takdir"

Story & Cover by:

Zanas-kun

Genre:

Fantasy, Friendship, Humor, Action

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke character by Fujimaki-sensei

Warning:

[Insert all, just for save]

If you like it click Next, if you hate it click close/back

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Apakah ada aku selain 'aku' di dunia ini?"

Takao dan Sanada menatapnya seperti dia telah menumbuhkan bunga di kepalanya.

Kuroko menatapnya kosong nan datar, dan Kise melihatnya seperti orang idiot

Dan Ogiwara, masih seperti dirinya yang inosen dan tak tau apa apa, dengan polosnya bertanya "Kau salah obat Kagami?"

"BUKAN! JANGAN MELIHATKU SEPERTI ITU! Uh... sepertinya aku salah pertanyaan.. etto... aku semalam bermimpi seperti 'aku' berada di dunia lain, rasanya nyata sekali" Kagami mencoba menjelaskan

'Oh... ingatan dan jiwa mereka sepertinya bersatu' pikir Sanada dan Takao sadar.

"Heeeh... gimana? Gimana?" tanya Ogiwara penasaran

"hem... di sana langitnya warna merah, aku ada di ruangan bergaya jepang klasik, dengan tatami dan sebagainya, lalu ada pedang yang terpajang di dinding, aku gak bisa bergerak sih, tapi aku melihat ada sesuatu seperti obat dan teh di samping futonku..." Kagami menjelaskan (lagi) dengan tangannya yang ikut gerak gerak menggesturkan situasi

"Seperti trailer di film film saja, kau habis nonton apa Kagami?"

"Crows zero"

"kok gak nyambung yah"

"meneketehe"

...

' _sebenarnya aku punya perasaan aneh tentang ini, tapi kurasa belum saatnya untuk membicarakannya dengan serius'_ batin Kagami yang seratus persen mempercayai instingnya layaknya orang liar (eh, adanya orang utan ding) _'lagi pula sejak bangun tidur tadi leherku seperti ada luka bakar'_ lalu dia meraih daerah leher sebelah kanannya yang tertutup kerah.

Kembali ke peristiwa penemuan Kagami tadi pagi, Kagami POV

Aku terbangun mendadak dan terduduk di kasur dengan tubuh penuh keringat, telingaku mendengarkan detak jantungku yang begitu cepat berdetak, nafasku yang pendek berusaha ku kendalikan dengan menghirup nafas sebanyak banyaknya. Sialan mimpi apa tadi. Dan... kenapa rasanya aku lelah sekali?

"Kagami-kun, kau mimpi buruk?" aku berjengit kaget dan menoleh ke sumber suara

Kuroko

"Uh, yeah, tapi bukan hal yang penting" jawabku kasual

Dia terdiam sebentar, lalu kulihat dia tersenyum tipis, **senyum tipis yang mirip seringai**

Serem coeg, dia pasti bakal ngomong yang aneh aneh

"Kau kelihatan stres, Mau ku panggilin Nigou?"

"GAK USAH!"

.

 _Cressshhhh_

Haaah... mungkin orang lain akan menganggap teman sekamarku adalah orang baik, sopan, pendiam dan tidak berbahaya, tapi dia bisa menjadi setan cilik kapanpun dia mau.

Tapi setidaknya kejahilannya tadi sedikit menenangkanku.

Saat aku mulai mengeramasi rambutku, kusadari ada sesuatu di leherku dari pantulan kaca kamar mandi...

Luka bakar?

Entah kenapa pikiranku kembali terhubung dengan mimpi tadi, aku tak bisa bergerak, dan perban menyelimuti tubuhku, persendianku sakit dan aku merasakan luka yang masih berdenyut di beberapa tempat. Apakah ini ada hubungannya?

Saat ku sentuh 'luka' itu, luka itu sedikit menyala seperti lava dan membakar jariku, leherku juga seperti terkena luka bakar baru, sudut mataku berkedut merasakan sakitnya, aku mendecih dan mengumpat pelan.

Mana perlahan aku juga mengingat sebuah pertarungan yang ada aku di dalamnya lagi, dan pertarungan seperti itu tak mungkin terjadi di dunia ini.

...

Pemikiranku barusan mengantarku pada seseorang yang kukenal baru baru ini. Dia memiliki aura yang tipis dan mistis, bukan seperti Kuroko, tapi seperti auranya itu terbagi dua. Dia seperti orang yang tidak seharusnya ada di dunia ini...

Ah, aku terlalu berlebihan, tapi dia orang yang baik dan rasa humorisnya tinggi, bisa membaur dengan baik meskipun sikapnya seperti itu, bahkan Haizaki yang punya aura 'bad boy' yang kental juga nyaman bersamanya.

Pikiranku terus bergelayut sembari aku memakai seragam, sarapan dan berangkat ke sekolah, aku pura pura tak memperdulikan tatapan Kuroko yang kuakui, cukup menggangguku.

" _Ohayo, futari domo_ " sapa orang yang baru saja terpikirkan

 **Kagami POV and flashback End**

"Ohayo Ryuugazaki-kun!" . "Ohayo" . "Kyaa! Dia membalasku!" . "Waah! Kau berani!" . "Tadi dia lihat ke sini loh!"

"Entah kenapa aku merasa mereka pilih kasih, masa' yang disapa Cuma Ryuugazaki?" kata Ogiwara Ngedumel sendiri. Yah memang gitu kan sistemnya

"Dan aku yang hanya mereka sapa menyapamu tiap pagi..." sambung Sanada yang mendengarnya

"Ahaha, tapi mereka cewek dan kau cowok, Ryuugazaki" balas Ogiwara dengan senyum di paksa dan air mata komikal

Pelajaran pertama hari itu adalah matematika "Yah, pelajaran logika memang lebih masuk akal kalau dipelajari pagi pagi sih" komentar Sanada sambil meletakkan tasnya dan mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya

"Haha, soalnya kalau siang siang kepala siswa bakal kebakar" canda Ogiwara

"Dan mungkin salah satu dari mereka itu kamu, Ogiwara-kun" celetuk Kuroko tiba-tiba

"Eh?! Jahat sekali! Tapi bisa jadi sih!" jawab Ogiwara sweatdrop

Kagami diam saja dan mengeluarkan buku dan peralatan tulis menulis tanpa bicara. Menyadari itu Ketiga temannya itu melihat satu sama lain, lalu mereka memutuskan untuk diam saja dan bersiap untuk pelajaran yang sebentar lagi akan di mulai.

Saat makan siang, tidak seperti biasanya Kise membombardir kelas mereka, Ogiwara ada tugas pengurus perpustakaan.

"Kagamicchi! Kurokocchi! Ryuugazakicchi! Istirahat bareng yok!" katanya antusias

"Kyaaaaaa~ Kise-kuun!" . "Ayo istirahat bareng!" . "Ada apa kau ke kelas kami?"

"Kise, kau merubah logatmu?" tanya Sanada saat menghampirinya, dibelakangnya ada Kuroko dan Kagami

"Hah? Logat apa-ssu?"

"Tidak, lupakan"

Mereka membeli makanan dan minuman di kantin, dan karena kantin adalah tempat yang ramai, penuh desakan, mereka pindah ke taman belakang (ternyata kantin menjual roti-apalah-itu yang langka dan konon memberi keberuntungan, yang konon rasanya tak terbandingi oleh roti apapun, yang konon para tokoh dunia pun memakannya, yang konon dijual 4 bulan sekali, dan konon konon lainnya)

Mereka duduk tenang di bangku bawah pohon sakura berdaun lebat, menikmati suasana yang damai itu.

Sanada merasa seperti kakek tua sekarang.

"Hei, aku bertanya serius kali ini, apakah dunia mimpi itu benar benar ada?" tanya Kagami dengan muka serius sangar bagai preman dengan pertanyaan anak tk.

Kise menatap Kagami seperti dia barusan berubah wujud jadi spesies aneh "Serius deh Kagamicchi, masih membicarakan tentang hal itu _ssu ka_?" tanyanya balik Kise

Muka Kagami bertambah masam "Hadeh, aku tak akan seserius ini kalau luka ini tak menggangguku!" katanya sambil menunjukkan leher bagian sampingnya. Yang kembali menyala seperti lava. Kgami memakai ekspresi orang kesakitan.

Kuroko, Kise dan Sanada menatap luka itu lekat lekat "Kau yakin mimpimu dan err 'luka' ini ada hubungannya?" tanya Kise

"Kelihatannya sakit" komentar Sanada

"Aku juga ingat jelas kalau Kise, Kuroko, Nijimura-senpai dan Mayuzumi-senpai juga ada di sana dan anehnya aku bekerja sama dengan Ahomine untuk mengalahkan makhluk ini, dan entahlah yang satunya lagi siapa, tapi kurasa itu kau, Ryuugazaki" jawab Kagami seperti hal itu adalah fakta yang tak bisa di pungkiri.

Sanada lalu menghela nafas lelah " _Maji de_ , masa' harus aku jelaskan dari awal lagi? Kise, jika kau tak keberatan, panggung ini untukmu" katanya sambil menggesturkan sebelah tangannya ke Kagami

"Ha? Apanya?" tanya kagami polos

" _Heeee?! Hontou-ssu ka?! Hontou ni ii-ssu ka?!_ " jawab kise antusias dan senyumnya mengalahkan matahari, silau men

"Hei, ada apa?" tanya Kagami kembali

"Ehh... tak harus kamu sih, Kuroko?"

"Oi, halo?"

"Kise-kun sudah terlanjur senang begitu sih, aku tak mau mengganggu"

"Kagami, kau sudah tau siapa kau di alam sana?" tanya Sanada kembali ke Kagami

"Aku anak dari Ras DemonSamurai, Ras kami dan ras Healer berteman baik sejak beberapa tahun lalu, aku juga secara pribadi kenal dengan Aomine yang merupakan anak pemimpin rasnya, apa ya namanya, werewolf?" tanya kembali Kagami yang tanpa sadar sedikit memiringkan kepalanya

"Waah, ingatan Kagamicchi kembali dengan cepat ya, Aku saja butuh waktu empat hari, Kurokocchi tiga hari" komentar Kise.

"Kalau begitu, aku kembali dulu, aku harus memberitahu yang lainnya" kata Sanada sambil berdiri dan melempar sampahnya ke tong sampah yang lumayan dekat dari sana, yang masuk tepat sasaran.

'Ah, sepertinya kalau Kise-kun yang menjelaskan bakal panjang dan mendramatisir, harus ada yang mengawasinya...' batin Kuroko agak malas

"Yosha Kagamicchi! Sekarang aku akan menjelaskan padamu semuanya-ssu! Tolong ingat ini baik-baik, **ini rahasia yang hanya segelintir orang yang tau** " kata Kise masuk ke mode serius.

Kagami menelan ludah, mengangguk dan memasang telinga lebar lebar, fokus hanya pada pembicaraan ini, dia juga mempersiapkan mental dan pikirannya untuk mencerna semuanya. Semua itu telah terlihat pada ekspresi wajahnya.

'Andai dia juga seperti ini saat belajar' batin Kuroko sweatdrop

.

.

"Asal kau tau, _Kouhai-yo_ , tanda juga bisa jadi petunjuk tentang senjatanya atau kekuatannya" kata Nijimura pada Sanada di depan kelasnya mereka berdiri berhadapan di sebelah jendela koridor

"Apakah itu berarti bahwa senjata Kagami kemungkinan ada di wiayah api?" tebak sanada sambil bersidekap

Nijimura menatap keluar jendela "Mungkin saja, sekarang tinggal menyempitkan dugaan tempatnya bersemayam"

Dari kejauhan para siswa melihati mereka

"Whoa, ada urusan apa kapten klub karate dan klub basket dengan anak kelas satu berambut putih itu?" bisik seorang siswa

"Jangan-jangan... itu lho! 'itu'!" dan sekelompok gadis ketawa ketawa sendiri karena apa yang ada di pikiran mereka.(dan saya tau apa itu, ahahaha)

"... Gimana kalau kita bicarakan nanti? Aku kesini hanya untuk memberitahukan hal itu" usul Sanada

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak lewat handphone saja?" tanya Nijimura

"Aku tak pernah bawa handphone ke sekolah" jawab Sanada

'pada dasarnya bocah itu adalah bocah baik dan rajin' batin Nijimura pokerface menatap kouhai-nya yang berjalan pergi

Saat latihan...

Kagami menghampiri Sanada yang sedang one-on-one dengan Mayuzumi. Nijimura istirahat sambil bersandar di dinding tak jauh dari sana. Sanada dengan Mayuzumi berhenti untuk memperhatikan Kagami yang mendekati mereka seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu.

"... apa semua itu... benar benar nyata?" tayanya setelah beberapa lama terdiam

"Oh, siapa yang menceritakan semuanya padamu?" tanya Nijimura berjalan mendekat

"... Kise dan Kuroko" jawab Kagami

"Semuanya nyata kok" jawab Sanada "Mungkin kau tidak ingat, tapi kalian pernah diserang di dunia sini. Kau, Kuroko, Midorima dan Kise. Midorima terluka parah, tapi syukurlah Kuroko bisa menyembuhkannya." Cerita Sanada

"Ah... mungkin memang pernah ada kejadian seperti itu..." kata Kagami mencoba mengingat ingat

"Haaah, Kise-kun tak berbakat dalam bercerita apa adanya" kata Kuroko tiba tiba dengan bola basket di tangannya. Kise sibuk duel dengan Aomine.

"Huah! Kuroko! Ah, terima kasih untuk yang tadi" ucap Kagami

"Sama sama, Kagami-kun. Oh iya, kalian pernah bilang kejadian aneh di dunia ini bisa jadi di sebabkan oleh kekacauan di dunia sana bukan?" Tanya Kuroko

"Iya, tentang yang di berita itu ya?" Jawab Nijimura

"Ada makhluk yang cari gara gara di sebuah kuil di luar kota kan?" celetuk Haizaki yang baru selesai pemanasan, dia mengusap keringatnya dengan lengannya "Yang itu lumayan menantang"

"Soal itu sudah kami bereskan, letaknya jauh, jadi sudah keduluan sama media masa" sambung Mayuzumi yang melap keringatnya.

"Aha! Aksi kalian sempat terekam sekilas ke kamera, cuman beberapa detik sih! jadi gak teralu terekspos, apalagi disana tepat kabutnya tebal. Cuma jadi topik pembicaraan para fanatik" sahut Kise yang berlari ke arah mereka, dia mengusap keringat dengan kaosnya "Fuh! Aominecchi beringas-ssu!"

"Kau menang?" tanya Sanada

"Tidak-ssu..." jawab Kise lesu, tapi masih tersenyum

"AH, aku lupa bilang. Tadi Shiori mengabariku. Katanya dia telah menduga di mana letak senjata legenda berikutnya" kata Sanada

"He? Serius?"

"Ini Cuma dugaan, tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Senjata itu ada di pegunungan berapi Baraaq, letak persisnya dia tak bisa menemukannya." Sanada berkedip, menyadari sesuatu "Ah, di tambah lagi material tambang di sana bagus, kalau dijual harganya selangit" Sanada bersidekap dengan satu tangannya menopang, dan tangan lainnya mengelus dagunya "Kebetulan aku lagi seret di sana"

"Oke, selanjutnya kita periksa ke sana, juga periksa di sana ada dimensi yang terbuka atau tidak" kata Nijimura kemudian "Berkumpul di tempat biasa ya, ah jangan lupa beritau Takao"

"Oke" jawab yang lain bersamaan.

Dari seberang lapangan, Akashi memang tak bisa menerka apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi dia terheran akan cepatnya Kagami, Kise dan Kuroko akrab dengan kelompok Nijimura, terutama Kise karena dia tau pemuda itu tak pernah mudah percaya orang lain.

"Hem... ini hanya pengamatanku, tapi sepertinya Ryouta, Taiga dan Tetsuya menjadi akrab dengan Sanada, Shougo dan Nijimura-san. Juga Chihiro..." gumam Akashi mengamati anggota timnya

"Ah, kau menyadarinya juga-nanodayo" balas Midorima yang sedang mengambil ancang ancang untuk shoot, dan melemparnya. Bola itu membentuk lengkungan tinggi di atas dan meluncur mulus, masuk ke dalam ring tanpa menyentuh tepinya.

"Shin-chan! Ayo kita coba lagi trik itu!" teriak Takao dan Midorima mengangguk singkat

"Dan kau menjadi akrab dengan Kazunari" sambung Akashi

Midorima mengangkat kacamatanya "Hah, itu hal yang wajar mengingat kita adalah satu tim sekarang, dan aku tidak akrab dengannya-nanodayo"

"Kau bilang akan membuktikan bahwa motto-ku adalah sebuah kesalahan, tapi kita selalu menang berkat itu, dan itu juga mencerminkan situasi zaman sekarang bukan?" ucap Akashi lagi melirik Midorima yang beranjak pergi

Midorima terdiam "... tapi ada beberapa hal yang tak terduga, Akashi. Ada beberapa hal yang diluar kendali kita. Karena kita hanyalah manusia biasa" kata Midorima sambil berlalu, Akashi tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

Saat pulang latihan, mereka kembali ke kediaman masing masing, Sanada dkk tak memiliki tugas saat itu, jadi mereka setelah mengerjakan pr sekolah langsung tidur. Kise pun tak punya jadwal pemotretan, Kuroko telah menyelesaikan pr nya lebih awal, di susul Kagami.

Di dunia sana...

Dengan Haizaki sebagai penunjuk arah, mereka ke pegunungan Baraaq, pegunungan yang terkenal oleh erupsi yang tak henti henti, barisan pegunungan berapi yang selalu aktif. Karena itu, tempat ini juga dianggap sebagai tempat tinggal para makhluk berkekuatan api. Bahkan naga api sekalipun.

"Naga adalah hewan langka yang dilindungi... padahal di kebanyakan game atau film mereka sering diburu karena jahat atau dianggap sebagai ancaman-ssu" celetuk Kise

"Ahaha, jangan khawatir, Naga di film sama game kebanyakan tak punya akal sih, mirip hewan buas biasa. Tapi kalau disini, mereka adalah makhluk yang dianggap setara dengan dewa..." kata Nijimura

"Tapi jangan anggap mereka juga makhluk yang sabar. Bahkan Buddha sekalipun pernah kehilangan kesabarannya kan, kalau begitu dewa juga mungkin tak jauh berbeda" sambung Kuroko

"Mereka dipuja, dan orang orang yang bertugas menjaga, dan mengawasi para naga itu adalah para 'Watchers', sederhananya penjaga. Wilayah pegunungan ini adalah wilayah Naga api, jadi untuk masuk harus mendapat izin dulu" sambung Mayuzumi melihat lihat sekitar

"Haizaki, kau dulu ke sini sudah dapat izin belum?" tanya Sanada

"Tak perlu, penjaga disini sudah tak waras semua" jawab Haizaki cuek

Kagami terhenti, dan dia mengangkat kepalanya yang dari tadi tertunduk karena mengawasi jalan "Maksudmu?"

"Hawa panas ini menghancurkan akal mereka, penduduk di bawah sana berulang kali membujuk agar penjaga itu turun gunung sejenak, bahkan mereka membawakannya es dan air, tapi si penjaga itu ngotot tak mau turun" jelas Haizaki sambil memutar tutup kantong air yang dibawanya, lalu minum.

"... mungkin ada sesuatu yang membuatnya begitu. Tak ada yang suka penyiksaan diri, kecuali kalau dia maso" kata Mayuzumi.

"Maso itu apa?" ganti Kuroko, Kise dan Kagami yang bertanya.

"Lebih baik kalian tidak tau, nanti pikiran polos kalian ternodai... Chihiro, jangan mengajarkan ajaran yang sesat dong" jawab Sanada datar. Mayuzumi mendelik marah, Takao dan Haizaki ngakak, Nijimura mendesah lelah

 **Srak! Tep.. tep.. tep..**

"Tak... boleh masuk... tak..ada... yang boleh... tak... ..kan..." ucap sebuah suara yang serak menakutkan

"ZOMBIE-SSU! ADA ZOM-"

"Berisik!" ***Bletak!*** Nijimura menjitak si blonde

"Ittai-ssu... Nijimura-senpai hidoiiiiii" Rintih Kise kesakitan sambil memegangi dan mengelus kepalanya.

Zombie yang dimaksud adalah para penjaga yang mengawasi pegunungan berapi ini. Bentuk fisiknya seperti yang di katakan Kise, mirip zombie. Dengan tubuh yang meleleh di sana-sini, serta baju yang terbakar di beberapa tempat. Penjaga yang di ketahui dari Ras Gnome ini melangkah pelan ke arah mereka, anehnya hanya seorang, padahal untuk menjaga pegunungan seperti ini, paling sedikit setidaknya 12 orang. Di setiap sisi.

"Mengerikan..." gumam Sanada

.

.

.

TBC

*Di sebuah ruang putih duduk tiga orang pemuda dan satu makhluk tak dikenal

Kaga: Etto... terima kasih banyak telah mengikuti cerita ini sampai disini *membungkuk*

Ki: Kau terlalu kaku Kagamicchi! *menghadap kamera* Aloha readercchi! Apa kalian sehat? Semoga ya! Nah, kurasa kalian semua sudah menebak siapa yang akan mendapat senjata berikutnya-ssu!

Kuro: yah, padahal yang duluan bangun adalah Kise-kun

Ki: itu benar-ssu! Authorcchi gak adiiillll!

Au: diamlah! Aku berencana akan memasukkan sebuah hint cerita yang sebenarnya di sini! *berteriak galak*

Kuro: kau sedang apa Author-san?

Au: baca fict Yaoi *watados*

Kaga: KU KIRA KAU SUDAH TOBAT?! *mengangkat Author kayak kucing* *Melemparnya ke sungai*

Au: heii... itu untuk fict-ku yang laeennn! Aaaaaaaaaaaa... *hanyut*

Kuro: Aah... apa yang kau perbuat Kagami-kun, sekarang siapa yang akan melanjutkan 'ini' semua? *melambaikan laptop dengan dua judul cerita* dan menangani mereka? *menunjuk reader yang marah*

Kaga: Aaah! Apa yang sudah ku perbuat! Author! Kumohon Kembalilaaaahhhh! *mengejar Author*

Ki: Hiks... aku ingin cepat dapat senjataku-ssu... *mojok*

Kuro: *kembali menghadap kamera* Baru baru ini Author-san memeriksa fav dan folow dan dia senang sekali, dan juga berterima kasih atas review pembaca yang penuh akan antusias. Tolong nantikan chapter selanjutnya*membungkuk* Sampai jumpa *tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan*


	16. Chapter 16

=Two Worlds=

"Kita tidak pernah sendirian di dunia ini, mereka yang terpilih tidak akan bisa lari dari takdir"

Story & Cover by:

Zanas-kun

Genre:

Fantasy, Friendship, Humor, Action

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke character by Fujimaki-sensei

Warning:

[Insert all, just for save]

If you like it click Next, if you hate it click close/back

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Enjoy!

Chapter 16

"Sial, keadaannya lebih buruk dari yang terakhir ku lihat" komentar Haizaki sambil menutup hidungnya. Bau busuk menguar dari Gnome malang itu.

'ada yang tak beres, Gnome yang hidup di bawah tanah punya kecerdasan, meskipun akal mereka mungkin akan sedikit terganggu oleh panas ini, setidaknya mereka punya insting bertahan hidup. Bertanggung jawab sekalipun, jika tak memperhitungan batas diri...' pikir Sanada sambil menarik keluar pedang Katananya dari sarung. Ekspresinya mengeras seiring pikirannya berputar

" _tak... ..kan..."_

Sanada merasa kata-kata itu adalah suatu petunjuk. Tapi pikirannya langsung terganggu oleh serangan Gnome yang berubah menjadi agresif, Gnome itu berlari dan mengayunkan Gadha yang tadinya ada di punggungnya. Gadha yang lebih besar dari tubuhnya dengan ujung yang berduri.

"Salah satu dari kita harus meladeninya, agar yang lainnya bisa tetap maju" ucap Nijimura

"Kalau begitu aku saja" jawab Mayuzumi "Kalau sudah selesai aku akan menyusul" lanjutnya sambil mengeluarkan kedua Tanto-nya, dia mengambil kudakuda untuk menyerang, dan berlari mendekati Gnome itu, mereka sama sama mengayunkan senjata mereka dan kedua logam berbeda berat itu berbenturan.

"Oke, cepatlah menyusul!" jawab Nijimura, lalu mereka berlari melewati Gnome tersebut yang tengah beradu senjata dengan Mayuzumi.

Mungkin karena merasakan keadaan kawannya dan mengetahui beberapa orang lain yang memasuki wilayah mereka, muncul Gnome Gnome lain yang keadaannya tak jauh berbeda daripada Gnome pertama tadi. Terlihat sekelompok Gnome setengah hidup yang berlari dari Horizon, terkadang sosok mereka tertutup api dan uap, tapi mereka tak mempeduli kannya dan berlari menembus api itu, menyebabkan baju mereka terbakar.

Kise sedikit Takut melihat Gnome mengerikan yang agresif itu. Kuroko dan Kagami menepuk punggungnya, lalu mereka berlari berdampingan dengan Haizaki dan Sanada, memotong tubuh yang telah menjadi daging panggang itu.

Nijimura mengalihkan arah Gadha salah satu Gnome dengan pedangnya dan Gadha itu membentur muka temannya yang berada di samping Nijimura. Lalu Dia mengayungkan pedangnya yang dengan mudah menembus kulit yang sebelumnya terlindungi oleh sebuah bahan seperti kulit. Gnome itu terbelah dua, dan bau daging yang terbakar menguar seketika karena dua jasad di sekitarnya, Nijimura menutupi hidungnya dan mengerutkan alis 'Ini membuatku sakit' lalu kembali berlari

Haizaki menunduk dan menusuk Leher Salamander di hadapannya, lalu menariknya ke samping sehingga leher makhluk malang itu hampir putus, lalu berbalik dan menahan serangan pedang musuh di balakangnya itu. Haizaki menghentakkan pedangnya ke atas, dan mengambil kesempatan lengkah musuhnya yang tak seimbang untuk membelah tubuhnya secara menyilang dari bahu kanan ke pinggang kiri. 'Tinggal enam lagi'

Kagami melompat menghindari lemparan batu dari Goliath yang mengamuk, lalu sesampainya di tanah dia berjongkok dengan posisi mata pedang menghadap depan, membelah batang pohon besar yang dilempar kearahnya. Lalu Kagami beradu pedang dengan Goliath itu, pertarungan yang sekilas nampak tak adil. Beda ukuran tubuh mereka terlalu jauh, tapi kedudukan Kagami sebagai anak dari pemimpin Ras tak boleh dipandang sebelah mata. Satu lawannya sudah dia kalahkan dari tadi.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Kagami berteriak selagi pedangnya berhasil menghancurkan pedang besar milik lawannya, lalu menembus baju zirah lawan, dia menusuk tepat di jantungnya.

Kuroko, memang dengan kekuatan aslinya sebagai Klan Healer, klan khusus yang tak dapat bertarung, ras yang tak pernah ada di garis depan, tapi Ras ini melindungi, menyembuhkan dan memperbaiki segalanya. Tapi bukan berarti mereka tak bisa melindungi diri sendiri.

 **Bugh!**

Kuroko berhasil mengenai dagu lawannya, menyebabkan lawanya itu melangkah mundur dengan pijakan kaki yang lemah, lalu dia memutar tongkatnya, mengenai kepala lawan di belakangnya, lalu dia menghantamkan ujung tongkatnya ke perut lawannya, di depan maupun di belakang, saat mereka terdiam untuk sesaat, sesaat itulah yang Kuroko butuhkan untuk melayangkan kutukannya, kekuatan baru miliknya. Seketika itu sebuah simbol rumit muncul di tubuh dua Goblin itu, lalu mereka berhenti bergerak, dan mengering, lalu menjadi debu.

Kuroko menghela nafas, lalu melihati tongkatnya, pikirannya terlempar ke masa lalu, setelah sembuh dari lukanya dan siuman karena kelelahan yang bertumpuk, dia menceritakan segalanya kepada ibu dan ayahnya.

 _Mereka duduk berhadapan, lalu Kuroko mengangkat tangannya, punggung tangan menghadap atas, Kuroko memusatkan konsentrasi untuk memanggil senjatanya, lalu simbol di punggung tangannya bercahaya berwarna biru terang, lalu muncul seperti angin perak dari tangannya yang melingkar dan membentuk sebuah objek tepat di genggaman tangannya._

 _Muncullah tongkat yang selama ini hanya tergambar dari buku, yang hanya bisa mereka dengar tentangnya dari pendongeng jalanan..._

" _Tetsuya" panggil ayahnya, suaranya tegas dan dalam, tapi juga menyiratkan kelembutan dari hati seorang ayah_

 _Kuroko Tetsuya mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata ayahnya, ayahnya tersenyum simpel, begitu juga dengan ibunya yang tersenyum dengan hangat_

" _Sepertinya kau telah diberikan sebuah tanggung jawab yang cukup besar" kata ayahnya sambil melirik tongkat perak di genggaman anaknya "Apa kau mampu?"_

" _Mungkin sendirian memang tak bisa, tapi aku mempunyai teman teman yang mendukungku" jawabnya mantap_

" _Jawaban yang bagus, dunia itu besar dan luas, serta dalam. Tak mungkin beban itu ditanggung oleh satu orang, karena itu alam mengutus tujuh orang dan satu klan untuk menanggung tanggung jawab itu" jawab Ibunya_

" _Berjuanglah, Tetsuya. Banggakanlah kami, kami akan selalu mendukungmu"_

Kuroko benar-benar bersyukur mempunyai orang tua yang pengertian di kedua dunia.

Tetap menggenggam tongkatnya, dia berlari untuk membantu kawan-kawannya.

Dia melihat Kise berjuang keras melawan rasa jijiknya dan menyelesaikan pertarungannya secepat mungkin, Kise berlari maju, menghindari dengan gesit panah yang berjatuhan dari atas pohon yang kering itu. Lalu dia melompat, menggunakan panah yang meluncur untuk menjadi pijakan selanjutnya, lalu dia menggapai ranting pohon yang tebal, dia melempar kakinya ke atas yang alhasil tubuhnya berputar ke atas batang pohon itu sehingga musuh kesulitan membidiknya, lalu Kise memijakkan kainya ke dahan itu, melompat dan dengan cepat memenggal kepala musuhya.

Sesampainya Kise di tanah kembali dia dan Kuroko bertatap mata "Kurokocchi! Bagaimana aksiku tadi?! Keren kan-ssu?!"

"Tidak juga" jawab Kuroko dengan muka datar

"Hidoii-ssu!" rengek Kise selagi mengikuti Kuroko

 **BOOOMMM!**

Senjata besar menghantam tanah dan menciptakan lubang raksasa dan dalam di bekas hantamannya, tanah sekitarnya retak dan runtuh, keseimbangan mereka sama-sama goyah

' _dapat musuh yang menyebalkan... Cyclops_ ' batin Sanada sambil menghindari serangannya

" **Tak akan kubiarkan! Tak akan kubiarkan! Tak akan kubiarkan kalian mengacaukan tempat ini!"**

' _Dia masih bisa bicara dengan lancar... mungkin..._ ' "Oi! kami tak bermaksud mengacaukan tempat ini! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!"

" **Pembohong! Kalian pasti juga mengincar Naga Api! Aku tak tau Senjata apa yang kalian maksud! Jadi jangan ganggu Naga Api lagi!"**

Sanada terhenyak, ' _Ada yang tau dan mengincar Senjata Legenda... sama dengan kami?_ "

Di setiap wilayah tempat tinggal para naga pasti ada Watchers yang bersiaga, jika di gambarkan secara sederhana, mereka adalah bodyguard pribadi yang dipersiapkan secara khusus oleh warga setempat untuk para Naga. Ditambah lagi, mereka loyal.

Aah, Naga, makhluk luar biasa dengan kekuatan yang diluar akal, Sanada pernah melihat mereka terbang sekali, meski hanya sekali, entah kenapa sangat membekas di ingatan.

"Tapi apa hubungannya Naga Api dengan Senjata legenda? Whoops!" Sanada bergumam dan menghindari serangan lainnya, kai ini dia berlari maju dan menyayat tungkai kaki Cyclops yang lalu berteriak keras kesakitan.

Sanada berdiri di belakang Cyclops yang membungkuk kesakitan ' _ada yang mengincar senjata Legenda... sama dengan kami... seharusnya informasi ini masih rahasia, lagi pula bagaimana cara mereka mengambilnya padahal Guardian terkait ada bersama kami...'_

Lalu Sanada membuka kakinya dan menekuk lututnya, mengarahkan pedangnya ke atas untuk menahan serangan cambuk besi yang kini melingkar kuat di pedangnya, cambuk besi yang menyala merah, panasnya begitu terasa di wajahnya.

Sanada menggertakkan giginya dan sekuat tenaga menarik cambuk itu, dan saat Cyclops itu tertarik, Sanada berputar dan menendang matanya. Lalu Cyclops itu berteriak dan memegangi matanya, Sanada bergerak cepat dengan menyayat belakang lututnya, membuatnya berlutut, melompat dan menyayat punggungnya hingga tulang sekuat tenaga, lalu gerakan terakhir, berlari berpijak pada punggung lalu menusuk kedua bahunya.

 **BRUGH**

"Ryuugazaki! Kau lama sekali... apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kagami memandang aneh Sanada yang berjongkok di depan Cyclops yang sekarat (menurutnya)

" **Ryuugazaki... akan kuingat namamu, aku pasti akan membalasmu di akhirat nanti! Kau memandang lawanmu dengan mata yang sama seperti** _ **mereka**_ **... meremehkan! Kau memandang tinggi dirimu! Dan lihat saja, suatu saat entah apa yang terjadi, keyakinan dalam dirimu itulah yang akan menghancurkanmu!"**

"..." Sanada masih terdiam "Sudah selesai? Kalau sudah, aku ingin kau menjawab pertanyaanku"

Cyclops itu mendengus mengejek **"Dan kenapa aku harus?"**

Sanada terlihat berpikir "Hum... coba kupikir, karena kalau tidak, aku akan memasukkan saus pedas ini ke lubang hidungmu, menaburkan bubuk cabai ini ke mulutmu, dan menaburkan garam di lukamu"

"KAU TERLALU SADIS OY!" Saat Kagami berteriak tepat saat Haizaki, Nijimura, Mayuzumi dan Kuroko datang

"Ada apa?" satu pertanyaan terlempar dari sang kapten

"Ada yang mengincar senjata legenda selain kita" suara nafas yang tertahan terdengar "Dan juga, mereka juga mengincar Naga Api" Sanada mulai terganggu dengan keringat yang mengucur terlalu deras hingga dai merasa seperti sedang berendam di sumber air panas terlalu lama. _'sial panas ini menguras tenagaku'_

Sanada berpikir keras sambil mengelap keringatnya, kelihatannya yang lain juga tak jauh berbeda. "Jika kau memberitahu kami semua yang kau ketahui, kami mungkin bisa membantumu." Mulut Cyclops itu semakin melengkung ke bawah.

"Di pegunungan ini, sepertinya terdapat Senjata Legenda, yang mungkin mereka incar. Dan bersama kami adalah salah satu dari _Gate Guardians_ yang mungkin adalah pemilik senjata itu... dan jika aku benar, sepertinya mereka juga mengincar Naga Api. Jadi impas bukan? Kami dapatkan senjata kami, dengan begitu kami bisa melindungi Tuanmu itu" kata Nijimura

Kagami berjalan menjauhi mereka ke arah tertentu. Haizaki bertanya "Oi Kagami, kau mau kemana?"

" _Disini... tertidur Senjata Milikku..."_ jawab Kagami dengan nada yang belum pernah mereka dengar darinya.

"Mungkin ini kasus yang sama dengan milik Tet-chan" Sambung Takao tiba tiba.

"Aaaghhh! Kazunari! Sejak kapan kau punya kemampuan yang sama dengan Kuroko?! Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?!" teriak Nijimura.

"Aku bertarung sendirin di sebelah sana!" tunjuk Takao ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah perginya Kagami "Kalian aja yang gak me- _notice_ -ku!" Kata Takao menggembungkan pipinya "Ya udah, ayo cepat ikuti Kaa-chan!"

Kuroko menahan tawanya, Haizaki nyengir jahil, Mayuzumi memperlihatkan muka horor, dan Nijimura memisahkan diri menuju sanada yang masih mengintrogasi Cyclops itu selagi yang lain mengikuti Kagami.

"Terima kasih atas informasimu, kami tertolong sekali" kata Sanada sambil berdiri, meninggalkan Cyclops yang napasnya hilang perlahan lahan, dan akhirnya berhenti.

"Apa informasi yang kau dapat?" tanya Nijimura selagi dia berhenti dan Sanada berjalan kearahnya, menempatkan genggaman tangan di mulutnya dan mengerut.

"Informasinya seperti Puzzle, biarkan aku merangkainya dulu secara berurutan" katanya, lalu mereka berduapun berjalan dalam diam, menyusul teman temannya yang tak jauh ada di depan.

"Sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu," kata Sanada memulai, Nijimura mendengarkan dengan seksama "Ada sekelompok orang yang muncul, mereka menanyakan tentang sebuah 'rumor' " disini Sanada menekukkan dua jari di tangannya "Bahwa ada 'harta karun' yang dikubur di suatu tempat disini..."

' _Serius loe?!'_ semua itu yang tertulis di wajah Nijimura saat Sanada melihatnya.

"Tantu saja para Watchers itu tidak tau, dan mereka menyuruh para tamu itu untuk pergi. Tapi tamu itu memaksa dan menggunakan kekerasan" Sanada mengrenyitkan alis lagi "Mereka mengatakan sesuatu tentang Senjata dan Naga Api, Kekuatan dan kekuasaan juga kekayaan" lalu ekspresinya kembali seperti semula, tak berekspresi sambil mengendikkan bahu "Begitulah, sepertinya bukan masalah yang terlalu besar."

"Uh-huh, bukan masalah besar..." Nijimura menggaruk belakang kepalanya "Kau tau? Sehebat-hebatnya aku menjadi kaptenmu, sehebat-hebatnya aku dalam memimpin kalian, aku tetap saja seperti orang _normal_ lain yang tidak ingin kerja lembur padahal gaji masih standar" katanya sambil menekankan kata tertentu.

Kau terlalu pede Nijimura, tak disangka kau orangnya narsis.

Sanada mengerti maksudnya, "Maaf, setelah ini aku akan minta Shiori untuk menyelidiki hal itu dan aku akan membereskannya" katanya, dan sepertinya Nijimura puas, karena dia menepuk kepalanya dan mengacak rambutnya seperti bocah. Sanada menepis tangannya tepat saat mereka berhasil menyusul kawan mereka yang ada di depan, berdiri menatap Aliran Lava yang membentuk seperti air terjun.

Terpaku, Takao bergumam "Keren..." dan sepertinya Kise yang ada di sebelahnya mendengarnya, Kise mengangguk setuju.

"Kagami masuk ke sana, lava ini membuka seperti tirai untuknya" kata Haizaki menunjuk Air terjun lava itu dengan ibu jarinya. "Dan kami mencoba untuk mengikutinya, tapi tak berhasil.

"Uh... ini akan sulit" Sejenak semua orang mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah kapten mereka

"Lho, Kurokocchi mana?" heran Kise sambil menoleh ke sana kemari

"Ah, Sanada juga gak ada" Kata Mayuzumi

Lalu mereka melihat Air terjun itu terbuka kembali dan Sanada juga Kuroko melenggang masuk dengan Tongkat yang Kuroko pegang

"AAAH!" dan semua orang sadar mungkin hanya itu cara satu satunya untuk bisa masuk

.

.

.

TBC

Hollaaaaa~ maaf ya jadi cliffhanger gini, alasannya... err ada banyak/woi

Aku gak tau apa yang mau kukatakan, pokoknya, segalah kesalahan milik author dan segala kesenangan milik anda, anda senang, saya rela lemas (entah kenapa agak ambigu)

Reviewnya jangan lupa ya sob!


	17. Chapter 17

=Two Worlds=

"Kita tidak pernah sendirian di dunia ini, mereka yang terpilih tidak akan bisa lari dari takdir"

Story & Cover by:

Zanas-kun

Genre:

Fantasy, Friendship, Humor, Action

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke character by Fujimaki-sensei

Warning:

[Insert all, just for save]

If you like it click Next, if you hate it click close/back

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Enjoy!

Chapter 17

"Kagami masuk ke sana, lava ini terbuka seperti tirai untuknya" kata Haizaki.

"Gawat... kalau begini bagaimana caranya kita masuk" Nijimura menatap air terjun merah menyala itu dengan sweatdrop, dia mengangka tangannya ke depan wajahnya untuk menghindari panas langsung dan cahaya lava itu.

"Ku pikir aku tau caranya" kata Kuroko, dari tongkatnya muncul sebuah barier berwarna tipis yang membentuk kubah.

"Hem.. kalau segini mah cukup untuk dua orang-ssu" Kata Kise menelisik barier perak kebiruan yang transparan itu.

Lalu tiba-tiba mereka merasakan keberadaan lain di antara mereka.

" **heeh, jadi itu ya tongkat Bin-Ga? Cantik ya!"** kata suara ceria yang mereka masih tak bisa menemukan wujudnya.

Mereka menoleh ke sana kemari tapi tak menemukan wujudnya, kewaspadaan mereka meningkat dan mereka menarik senjata masing masing.

"Siapa kau?! Cepat tunjukkan wujudmu!" teriak Nijimura.

Lalu sesosok bayangan muncul di atas pohon, dari suaranya terlihat bahwa lawan berjubah panjang ini adalah perempuan.

"Jangan khawatir begitu~ aku hanya ingin memberi salam kepada kalian, kita sama sama mengincar senjata legenda bukan~" katanya dengan nada yang dibuat manis. Tapi malah terdengar mengancam bagi mereka.

"Kau tak bisa memakai senjata legenda tanpa penggunanya." Kata Mayuzumi sambil mengambil ancang ancang untuk bertarung.

" _Ara_ , siapa yang bilang kalau aku-kami, akan memakainya? Fufufu" dia menutup sedikit mulutnya dengan tangan yang terbalut kain jubah " _Saa_ , ini adalah salam ku untuk kalian, kita baru pertama bertemu bukan~" dia melebarkan tangannya, Dan dari telapak tangannya muncul lingkaran sihir yang di dalamnya terdapat bintang segi delapan dan huruf rumit, lalu dari dalam tanah muncullah Sesosok paus pembunuh berukuran raksasa dan terbalut api dan magma.

"Sanada, Kuroko, kalian berdua susullah Kagami, kami yang akan meladeni dia!" perintah Nijimura yang telah mencabut pedangnya dari sarungnya .

"Ayo, Ryuugazaki-kun" ajak Kuroko yang telah mengaktifkan barriernya. Sanada mengangguk dan mereka berdua berlari.

"Kalian pikir aku akan membiarkan kalian hah?!" Teriak musuh mereka, lalu sekali lagi, dia memanggil monster lainnya, kali ini tak berbentuk dan menggumpal, lalu makhluk itu menyerang mereka, dan dengan satu tangkisan keras terbelah di hadapan Sanada dan Kuroko

"Terima kasih Kise" ucap Sanada sambil lalu memasuki air terjun

"Sama-sama-ssu!" ucap Kise sambil tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempol

Mayuzumi memandang jijik "Apa-apaan itu..." katanya bersamaan dengan makhluk itu yang menyatukan diri kembali

"Aah... mereka lolos... ah ya sudahlah, saat mereka keluar, aku tinggal merebutnya saja!" Ucap lawan mereka keras seakan sengaja agar mereka dengar

"Tak akan kami biarkan kau melakukan itu-ssu!" teriak Takao meniru Kise

"Takao-cchi! Jangan meniruku-ssu!" ujar Kise yang tak digubris

' _Bodohnya... masih saja bercanda di saat begini'_ batin Mayuzumi, Haizaki dan Nijimura.

' _well, bukankah dia menganggap enteng?'_ Batin Haizaki selanjutnya yang menyeringai dan mengambil ancang ancang. Lalu berlari dengan sangat cepat, menghampiri musuh mereka yang berdiri di atas pohon kering itu.

Musuh mereka tersenyum dan menarik beberapa pisau kecil dari sabuk di pinggangnya dan menaruh mereka di sela sela jarinya "Sepertinya ini akan menyenangkan~" lalu dia melompat turun dan bersamaan dengan monster-monsternya yang menyerang gerombolan pemuda itu.

Di belakang air terjun, ternyata terdapat sebuah lorong bawah tanah yang memanjang dan gelap hingga tak terlihat ujungnya.

Sanada dan Kuroko terus berjalan menyusuri lorong bawah tanah itu, semakin mereka menjauh dari air terjun yang menyala, gelap dan dingin semakin enyapa indra mereka, menyelimuti mereka dan suara suara angin yang bertiup lewat pori pori tanah mengeluarkan suara lolongan lirih.

' _Aku lupa kalau yang bisa mengendalikan cahaya bukan hanya Kise'_ batin Sanada melirik Kuroko yang di sebelahnya sedang mencoba untuk membuat cahaya kunang kunang dari kekuatannya di tangannya. dan berhasil

"Setidaknya sudah tidak terlalu gelap di sini, walaupun mungkin cahaya ini tak seterang milik Kise-kun" kata Kuroko dengan suara kecil

"Apa yang kau katakan, ini lebih dari cukup, kalau Kise disini kita tak akan bisa mendengar suara langkah Kagami." Kata Sanada dengan suara kecil juga, dia setengah iblis, jadi ada cahaya ataupun tidak sama saja baginya.

 _Tap..tap..tap_ suara langkah kaki itu sangat kecil, menandakan bahwa Kagami sudah jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang, Mereka mempercepat langkah mereka sambil berusaha untuk meminimalisir suara langkah mereka.

Lama mereka mengikuti langkah kaki itu, mereka juga bertemu dengan beberapa jalan bercabang, Beberapa sarang kelelawar vampire dan berhasil melewati tanpa masalah, ada lorong dengan akar akar yang bergelantungan dan juga lorong terakhir yang terdapat relief tak terbaca yang sudah di makan usia.

Dan merekapun sampai pada ujung lorong panjang itu, dan menatap takjub altar megah di depan mereka.

Pintu masuknya merupakan patung Naga raksasa yang seperti pahatan dan masing masing menggigit logam keemasan yang menampung bebatuan menyala berwarna merah. Jalan menuju altar adalah logam perunggu yang berkilat terkena cahaya merah itu, di pinggiran jalan tersebut ada bebatuan menyala juga dengan ukuran yang lebih kecil, dan bebatuan warna lain timbul-tenggelam di dinding dan langit langit ruang itu.

Jalan perunggu itu berujung pada tangga pendek yang di atasnya terdapat sebuah Altar itu sendiri yang terbuat dari Logam Emas berbentuk bundar dengan relief api, bertahtakan bebatuan berbagai warna dan di topang oleh bebatuan besar berwarna merah, di belakang altar itu ada Sebuah Ukiran besar yang nampak nyata, seekor Naga Api yang melebarkan sayap di atas Wilayah api, sayapnya lebar seperti mencangkup seluruh wilayah, kepalanya yang mendongak dan seperti mengaum benar benar melambangkan kekuatan dan keagungan yang berkobar.

Dan di hadapan ukiran dan altar itu, Kagami berdiri diam.

"Apa aku juga seperti ini Ryuugazaki-kun?" tanya Kuroko setelah menemukan suaranya

Sanada mengangguk "Persis sekali, tak bicara apapun, di panggilpun tak menyahut, seperti di kendalikan oleh sesuatu... sebenarnya dikeadaan seperti itu apa yang ada di pikiran kalian?" tanyanya balik

"Aku... tak begitu ingat, tapi aku merasa terpanggil, dan aku tak bisa merasakan apapun... sisanya terlalu buram dan abstrak untuk di jelaskan" jawab Kuroko.

Kagami menatap Ukiran itu dengan tatapan lurus dan tajam, mata merah miliknya seperti permata Blood Red Ruby yang brilian, tenang, tak seperti biasanya yang mengobarkan semangat. Rambutnya sekarang menjadi merah sepenuhnya dan terlihat sedikit bercahaya.

 _Gate Guardians... Akhirnya kau datang..._

 _Kekacauan telah di mulai, kami telah merasakannya_

 _Jadi, Buktikanlah Tekadmu_

 _Untuk melindungi yang Kau sayangi_

 _Untuk memenuhi tanggung jawabmu..._

 _Kau harus menjadi Kuat_

"Mata relief itu bersinar... persis saat sebelum kau bisa bergerak, Kuroko" ucap Sanada

Kuroko mengangguk "Aku ingat, sebelum tersadar aku mendengar seseorang sedang berbicara di dalam kepalaku."

"Kuat... untuk... melindungi..." perlahan, Tubuh Kagami terbalut api dan menjadi kobaran berukuran besar, dan melesat cepat melewati Kuroko dan Sanada, ke arah tadi mereka masuk, menuju luar. Sanada dan Kuroko berlari mengikuti.

' _Sepertinya Sang Naga Api ingin mengujimu Kagami-kun'_ Batin Kuroko memperhatikan ' _Karena esensi dari kekuatan itu sendiri adalah untuk melindungi'_ Batinnya melanjutkan dan melirik ke Sanada yang sepertinya memiliki pemikiran yang sama.

Mereka telah sampai di belakang air terjun lava dan menembusnya seperti terakhir kali, dan mendapati pertarungan sengit antara 2 monster dan teman teman mereka, serta Kagami versus sosok yang menyerang mereka tadi.

Musuh mereka itu terus menerus melayangkan serangan dan pukulan, yang hanya bisa di tahan atau pun di tangkis oleh kawan kawan mereka.

"Kuroko, lindungi kami dari belakang" Kata Sanada menarik pedangnya dan berlari menghampiri mereka yang bertarung selagi Kuroko mengangguk dan berkata "Serahkan saja padaku"

Sanada sambil berlari menebas semburan api milik kedua monster itu, semburan itu terbagi dua, mengenai tanah di samping mereka. Tak melewatkan sedetikpun, Nijimura dan Takao berlari ke samping dan melayang kan serangan berelemen air, mengenai bagian bawah kedua monter itu yang mulai bergabung menjadi satu, membuatnya menjadi bebatuan panas dan mereka tak bisa bergerak.

"Hm~ bukankah ini menjadi sedikit lebih menarik, Ya kan? _Gate Guardians-sama_?" ucap musuhnya sambil melompat ke langit

Kagami menggertakkan giginya "Tutup Mulutmu!" Katanya sambil mengayunkan Pedang besarnya yang terselimuti api, menyebar di udara dan melingkar, melengkung di langit seiring gerakannya mengikuti pergerakan musuhnya. Takao membantu dari bawah untuk memberikan pijakan, sementara yang lain sibuk menangani kedua Monster itu yang masih bisa menyerang. Dan lambat laun bagian bawah mereka juga kembali seperti semula.

"Permata! Hancurkan Permatanya yang ada di dahi mereka!" teriak Sanada menunjuk sebuah batu merah dengan pinggiran keperakan di dahi kedua monster. Dan setelah di hancurkan dengan serangan Haizaki dan Kise, kedua monster itu berhamburan dan jatuh sebagai batuan panas.

Musuh mereka di atas langit yang terus menghindari dan menepis serangan Kagami terbentur sesuatu dari belakang, saat menoleh, itu ternyata adalah dinding sihir yang di rapalkan Takao. "Serang sekarang Kaga-chan!" teriak Takao

Kagami mengayunkan Pedangnya ke atas, dan menghentakkannya kebawah, selang beberapa mili dari wajah Musuhnya, Musuh itu tersenyum dengan tenang dan menembus dinding Takao, menyebabkan Serangan Kagami terbentur dinding dan memecahkannya.

Kagami mendecih seiring tubuhnya yang jatuh "KEPAR*T!" umpatnya.

"Hadiah terakhir!" Lalu dari Kedua tangan musuhnya yang teracung ke atas, muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir raksasa, lingkaran itu berputar, cepat dan berbahaya, lalu mengeluarkan sejumlah meteor dengan ukuran tak main main.

Mata mereka terbelalak kaget, lalu dengan cepat Nijimura, Takao, dan Kuroko membentuk perisai dari sihir mereka, tapi karena dorongan meteor yang terlalu Kuat, Perisai mereka pecah satu persatu. Sihir mereka berhamburan seperti kaca.

Semakin dekat, semakin dekat hingga titik di mana mereka tak bisa berlari lagi. Nijimura dan Mayuzumi, sebagai yang tertua mereka mendorong yang lain untuk menjauh dari sana. Mereka berdua menendang para adik kelasnya dan meteor meteor itupun telah tepat di atas kepala mereka

"SENPAI!"

Disaat semua sudah terasa terlambat, Mayuzumi dan Nijimura telah memejamkan mata dan mengangkat tangan mereka karena panas dan cahaya yang keterlaluan bagi mereka, tapi

Mereka terheran kenapa sakit yang mereka nanti tak kunjung datang

 **DHAK!**

"Ini seperti bukan kalian saja! Senpai!"

"KAGAMI?!"

"Kagami-kun! Kakimu!" Kagami menendang dua meteor yang selanjutnya meledak di tempat yang berjauhan dengan mereka, dan membelah yang lainya menjadi dua, dan lalu menyerahkan sisanya pada Sanada yang menghancurkan meteor terbelah itu menjadi berkeping keping. Kagami kembali memijak tanah

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" ia berteriak penuh rasa sakit sambil berlutut memegangi kakinya yang terbakar dan melepuh parah. Yang lainnya berlari menghampiri, mengkhawatirkannya sementara Sanada melancarkan sihir bayangannya ke musuh yang melayang di udara. Kagami memukul tanah, dan mendongak. Tatapannya begitu tegas, penuh kekuatan dan penuh tekad yang membara bagaikan api yang berkobar dengan agung "Jangan pikirkan aku! Cepat bantu Ryuugazaki!"

Bayangan sihir Ryuugazaki keluar dari tanah dan mengikat Musuh itu erat, Sanada berlari memijaki bayangannya, dan memegang pedangnya secara vertikal, bersiap menyayat dan membelah musuh mereka menjadi dua.

 **SRAT**

Tapi, pedangnya hanya membelah udara kosong "Tch!" dia mendecih jengkel

Musuh mereka lolos dan melayang di sisi lain, tersenyum "Hem... mungkin cukup sampai di sini saja ya... toh urusanku dengna kalian juga selesai.." katanya sambil memperhatikan Kagami, Kise dan Kuroko.

Lalu kepalanya bergulir seperti memandang Sanada, "Untuk sekarang! Sampai jumpa~" lalu dia menghilang, terpecah menjadi gelembung air.

"Eh?" Takao tercengang "CUMA BEGITU?!" dia bingung mendeksripsikan perasaannya, antara marah, kesal, dan konyol.

Haizaki menancapkan Naginatanya ke tanah dengan penuh kekuatan "Bang*st... dia mempermainkan kita" dia menggertakkan giginya

Sanada menarik nafas dalam dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya lewat mulut secara perlahan, dan terus begitu hingga dia tenang _'tentang sikapnya... terasa ada yang ganjil'_

"Dia sepertinya hanya memastikan sesuatu" gumam Nijimura, Mayuzumi dan Sanada mengangguk.

 **BRUK**

Kuroko dan Kagami ambruk. Kuroko mengeluarkan keringat terlalu banyak dan kelelahan, dan Kagami karena lukanya yang parah.

"Kagamicchi! Kurokocchi! Bertahanlah-ssu! Minna! Kita harus cepat keluar dari sini-ssu!" teriak Kise menggoncangkan tubuh keduanya.

"Kise, angkat Kuroko, kalau Kagami biar aku saja" kata Nijimura. "Haizaki, tunjukkan jalannya" lanjutnya setelah Kagami ada di punggungnya.

Haizaki mendecih, lalu menarik Naginatanya, dan berjalan di depan teman temannya.

.

.

Cukup lama mereka berjalan, dan merekapun telah keluar dari wilayah api, sekarang sedang berada di rumah tabib terdekat untuk menyembuhkan luka luka mereka dan juga istirahat. Sementara itu juga mereka berbicara dengan tokoh masyarakat disana untuk membicarakan tentang apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, juga tentang Naga Api. Masalah Senjata Legenda tetap mereka rahasiakan. Sekitar setengah jam kemudian Kuroko dan Kagami bangun.

"Kagamicchi~ Kurokocchi~ aku cemas sekali-ssu! Ku kira kalian kenapa-kenapa-ssu Huweeee!" rengek Kise sambil memeluk kedua temannya dramatis, mereka yang baru bangun tak bisa mengelak

"Ack! Khiseh! Nakhasku... NAPHASKHU!" ronta Kagami dan Kuroko sudah lemas membiru

Kise langsung ditarik Kerahnya oleh Kasamatsu yang tiba disana saat akan menjemput Kise "AHO! Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka yang baru bangun heh?!"

Lalu Kasamatsu berbalik pada Nijimura dan yang lainnya, lalu mengangguk sopan "Dengan ini, kami pulang. Maaf sudah merepotkan kalian atas segala perbuatan bodoh anak ini." Katanya dengan Kise yang masih meronta di lengannya.

"Gak usah sopan bagitu, Kasamatsu-dono. Justru kami yang harus berterima kasih dan meminta maaf. Lagipula Kise sudah banyak membantu kami" jawab Nijimura yang kedua lengannya dalam kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan untuk di gerakkan.

"Kasamatsu-san! Sakit-ssu! Lepasiiiinnn!" dan dengan begitu dia diseret pulang.

Lalu tak lama setelah itu Riko, menjemput Kuroko dan Kagami oleh Orangnya sendiri.

"Eh iya aku lupa bilang" Kata Nijimura, Kagami dan Kuroko menoleh. "Kejadian 'di sini' akan berpengaruh pada tubuh kita di dunia 'sana', jadi..." Nijimura tersenyum agak tidak mengenakkan "Jangan terheran ya"

Menelan ludah, Kagami dan Kuroko menjawab "Baik"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Sumimaseeenn maaf agak telat yeh... alasannya karena kuota dan jadwal yang tak menentu, dan untuk selanjutnya mungkin gak ada adegan pertarungan dulu! Tebak tebakan aja yuk, setelah Kagami, siapa yang bakalan mendapatkan senjata selanjutnya?

Oh, atau mungkin ada komentar tentang bagian Kagami? Atau ada saran bagaimana cara untuk mendapatkan senjata berikutnya? Silahkan! Komentar apapun bakal daku terima asal jangan ngeflame gak penting, huahahaha :v


	18. Chapter 18

=Two Worlds=

"Kita tidak pernah sendirian di dunia ini, mereka yang terpilih tidak akan bisa lari dari takdir"

Story & Cover by:

Zanas-kun

Genre:

Fantasy, Friendship, Humor, Action

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke character by Fujimaki-sensei

Warning:

[Insert all, just for save]

If you like it click Next, if you hate it click close/back

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

 _Seekor makhluk berwujud tulang dan terbakar di dasar lembah, besi dan baja berbentur dengan bebatuan dan tulang, berdenting di dasar yang gelap yang terkadang menyala karena api, luka terbentuk, darah bercucur, terdengar beberapa tualng yang retak maupun patah, teriakan pertempuran dan raungan monster._

 _Di tengah riuh pertarungan yang melampaui akal, yang paling mengganggunya adalah..._

 _Betapa dia mengenal siluet orang orang yang bersamanya_

 _._

 _._

Aomine membuka matanya perlahan. Berkedip sekali dua kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya. 'Aku... seperti mengalami mimpi yang hebat lagi, De Ja Vu?' batinnya sambil mengucek matanya dan bangkit terduduk. Matanya setengah terbuka, di bawah kasurnya tergeletak beberapa buku laknat yang aku terlalu enggan untuk menyebutnya.

Lalu dia mengubah duduknya dan terdiam di tepi tempat tidurnya, kaki telanjangnya menyentuh lantai yang dingin membuatnya sedikit mendesis. Lalu dia berdiam di sana beberapa saat sambil menggerakkan jari kaki dan tangannya, istilahnya menunggu nyawanya terkumpul sepenuhnya. Dan ini adalah pagi yang tenang jika-

 **DOK DOK DOK** "Dai-chan bangun! Sampai kapan kau mau tidur hah?!" sebuah suara bernada tinggi yang feminim, dan diiringi genderang bunyi kayu di depan pintu kamar, tidak datang.

Bukan cara yang baik untuk membangunkan seseorang dengan mood cukup rendah di pagi hari. Yep, bukan sama sekali.'Dan anehnya aku merasa lelah, sialan' batin Aomine mengerutkan alisnya

Aomine mengacak rambutnya frustasi "Berisik kau Satsuki! Aku sudah bangun!" teriaknya dan mendecih di akhirnya

Dibangunin oleh cewek secantik momoi adalah impian semua pemuda, berangkat dan pulang bersama dengannya adalah cita cita mereka, dan makan siang bersamanya adalah tujuan mereka.

Tapi kebersamaan si jelita musim semi dengan pemuda bak model parfum pria yang maskulin pake banget itu dengan mudah memupuskan harapan mereka. Pernah sekali Aomine ditanya tentang hubungannya dengan gadis berambut pink sakura itu, dan dia menjawab dengan santai "Aku dengan Satsuki? Kita hanya teman masa kecil." katanya sambil mengorek telinganya dan tatapan malasnya.

Diketahui bahwa cewek kategori idaman si Aomine adalah yang ber'buah' besar, cantik, seperti Horikita. Dan sebuah tanda tanya besar bagi sebagian besar orang kenapa pemuda dim itu tak menjatuhkan hatinya pada Momoi. Tapi sekali lagi, Aomine menjawab dengan singkat dan jelas "Satsuki adalah Satsuki, dia seperti saudara" begitu juga dengan jawaban Momoi "Dai-chan adalah Dai-chan, lagi pula... aku punya orang lain yang aku suka... kyaaaaa!" meskipun begitu, mengetahui hal itu para pemuda bertekad keras itu tak jadi mundur.

Seperti biasa, pagi-pagi Momoi menjemput temannya yang terkenal suka molor dimanapun dan kapanpun ia berada itu, membangunkannya lalu berangkat sekolah bersama. Memasuki gerbang sekolah, mereka bertemu dengan Kagami, Kuroko dan Ogiwara, yang berangkat bersama seperti biasa, dan satu tambahan lagi, Kise.

Momoi berlari menghampiri dengan penuh semangat dan merentangkan tangannya lebar lebar "Tetsu-kuuuun~" dan tak sempat Kuroko berkelit dia sudah 'dilahap' duluan. "Hyaaa aku merindukanmu! Senang sekali aku bisa bertemu denganmu pagi ini!" katanya riang

"Ah, Ohayo! Momoicchi! Aominecchi... Aominecchi, kau kayak panda-ssu! Pffft" kita semua tau siapa yang mengatakan ini

"Yo! Aomine- Whoaaa! Apa apaan dengan wajahmu itu?!" tunjuk Ogiwara pada muka Aomine "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya sedikit khawatir dan penasaran

"Hah? Mukaku kenapa?" tanya Aomine sehabis menguap ngantuk dan menggaruk belakang kepala

"Buahahahaha wajahmu buruk sekali! Buhahaha dan Kantong mata apa itu?! Panda?! Hitam sekali! AHAHAHAHA _GOSH YOU'RE VERY AWFULL MAN!_ " Kagami ketawa gak karuan sampai menepuk kakinya yang terangkat sebelah sambil memegangi perutnya, di sudut matanya menggenang air mata.

"Eh, aku tak sadar, Dai-chan apa kau begadang lagi?!" Momoi menggembungkan pipinya.

Karena pelukan Momoi lebih longgar jadi Kuroko masih selamat, dengan mukanya yang yang datar dia berkata sambil melepaskan pelukan Momoi secara halus "Aomine-kun, kau parah sekali. Habis ngapain?" lalu matanya menyipit sinis "membaca 'itu' lagi?"

"Aku gak begadang Satsuki! Dan tentu saja, Mai-chan adalah dewi pengantar tidur dan mood buster-ku, Tetsu" jawabnya dengan wajah garang lalu ke wajah biasa dengan cepat

Lalu Kagami, Kise, Momoi dan Kuroko berkata sambil memandang jijik "Kau menjijikkan" . "BERISIK! SUKA SUKA AKU LAH!"

Lalu Ogiwara yang tak mengerti memandang mereka bertiga dan Aomine "Heh? Kalian bicara apa sih?" tanyanya inosen. Kise menepuk pundaknya dan geleng geleng dengan senyum bijak.

Kita skip, Karena kondisi Aomine yang lebih parah dari biasanya (dia langsung tidur begitu guru masuk kelas) Momoi yang sebal sekaligus penasaran bertanya saat istirahat di atap sekolah bersama generasi ajaib lainnya. Plus Kagami

"Aomine-kun, Kagamin, kalian baik baik saja?" tanyanya pada Aomine yang merebah di samping gerombolan itu setelah dengan cepat menyelesaikan makanannya. Tangannya terlipat di belakang kepalanya menjadi bantal. Dan Kagami yang terkantuk duduk tegak kembali

"Mm..." gumam Aomine yang berguling ke samping membelakangi kelompok kepala pelangi itu.

" _Aa_... pelajaran Sejarah barusan benar benar membuat ngantuk, gurunya seperti mendongeng tadi" jawab Kagami sambil mengucek matanya. "Sekarang masih kebawa ngantuknya" lanjutnya. Gerakannya entah kenapa seperti kucing yang menggosok matanya dengan kaki depannya. Imut sih gesturnya, tapi masa' mau ngatain pemuda jangkung mirip preman kayak gini 'imut'? imut dari mana? Sedotan buntu?

"Aomine, kalau tidur cari tempat lain, atau kau mau masuk angin? Lagipula kau mengganggu pemandangan-nanodayo!" protes Midorima dengan alisnya yang berkerut kesal, dan tak lupa terselip perhatian yang tak ketara.

'Tsundere...' Pikir Murasakibara, momoi, Kise, Kuroko, Kagami dan Akashi bersamaan.

Kuroko dan Kise sempat bertukar pandang sebentar dan memutuskan untuk diam. Mereka juga merasakan kelelahan, tapi menyembunyikannya dengan baik, ayolah, siapa yang tidak lelah jika mengalami pertarungan seperti itu?-karena ternyata kegiatan mereka di 'sana' akan berdampak pada tubuh mereka di 'sini'- Selesai makan mereka berencana untuk tidur di sisa waktu istirahat yang berkisar 20 menit lagi.

Selesai makan mereka membereskan barang barang mereka. Dan Kagami mengikuti gerakan mereka, berkemas juga.

"Tetsu-kun? Ki-chan? Kagamin? Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Momoi penasaran "Istirahat belum berakhir lho"

Kise tersenyum simple "Aku belum menyelesaikan tugas di pelajaran selanjutnya-ssu! Lagipula aku kesulitan, jadi aku minta tolong Kurokocchi!" dia menjawab dengan wajahnya yang riang.

Kuroko mengangguk kecil "Meskipun kelas kami berbeda kita harus tolong menolong" tuturnya

Mata Kise berkaca kaca "Kurokocchi kau baik sekali-ssu! Aku terharu-ssu!" Kise akan memeluknya, tapi Kuroko menghindari dengan mulus.

Kagami menggaruk belakang kepalanya "Hm... aku mau tidur di kelas, waktunya lumayan" jawabnya jujur.

"Eeh, begitu ya... enaknya.. aku juga mau belajar bareng..." Momoi menghela nafas singkat kecewa dan memandangi makanannya yang belum habis "Ya udah, cepet kerjakan gih! Tinggal kurang dari 20 menit lagi lho!" lanjutnya sambil mengibaskan tangannya dan tersenyum, mengisyaratkan untuk segera pergi.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis, "Kalau begitu, kami duluan" lalu mereka berbalik

"Tunggu, aku bareng kalian" Kata Aomine yang tiba tiba bangun dan berjalan menyusul Kuroko, Kagami dan Kise.

"Biar kutebak, dia pasti mau tidur di kelas atau UKS, huh, dasar" komentar Momoi sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Sat-chin, kau tau kenapa mereka berempat seperti tergesa begitu?" tanya Murasakibara

" _Mou mukkun!_ Apa kau tak mendengarkan tadi? Ki-chan belum menyelesaikan tugasnya, Tetsu-kun membantunya, Kagamin mau tidur di kelasnya dan Aomine-kun juga mungkin tak jauh juga kegiatannya dengan Kagamin" katanya sambil bersidekap dan menggembungkan pipinya

"Hee..h, aku merasa Kise-chin sedikit lesu... dan Kaga-chin kayak orang dugem, kukira kenapa..." komentar Murasakibara, entah dari mana dia tau kata 'dugem' itu atau artinya.

"Mungkin Kise khawatir akan tugasnya? Tak kusangka Kise murid yang agak rajin-nanodayo" komentar Midorima sedikit kaget

"Iya juga ya! Kalau dipikir-pikir betul juga!" balas Momoi ceria. Dan obrolan ringan itu berlanjut dengan tuas Momoi, Midorima dan Murasakibara memberikan tanggapan.

Akashi dari tadi diam memperhatikan gelagat keempat temannya yang barusan pergi, memang tak ada yang aneh dengan Aomine dan Kagami meskipun entah kenapa mereka terlihat kelelahan, pasti bukan karena menu latihan kan? Lagipula alasan Kagami masuk akal, begitu juga dengan Aomine (dia sudah tau hobi mesum anggota timnya yang satu itu) dan alasan Kise dengan Kuroko untuk pergi lebih awal juga terdengar wajar. Tapi, dia merasakan sesuatu yang janggal, sebutlah itu insting, dia merasa janggal akan kelakuan mereka berempat terutama gelagat Kise dan Kuroko. Entah apa yang mereka berdua sembunyikan, Rencananya untuk saat ini adalah tetap tutup mulut dan mengikuti kemana ini akan berlangsung.

Dengan Kuroko dkk...

Saat sampai di depan kelas Aomine dia memanggil ketiga rekan timnya itu "Hei kalian" panggilnya, Kise, Kuroko dan Kagami berhenti dan menoleh. "Apa betul alasan kalian untuk kembali memang begitu?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat sebelah alis dan menyipitkan matanya

Kagami balas mengerutkan alisnya "Hah? Tentu saja, kau hari ini aneh sekali"

"Kuralat, Kise, Tetsu, apa benar kalian mau mengerjakan tugas? Habis ini?" tanya Aomine dengan muka tidak meyakinkan

"Tidak sih, kami juga mau tidur di kelas" jawab Kuroko jujur dengan muka flat dan menggaruk pipinya.

Aomine melongo "Whoah, jawaban yang tak kusangka darimu" katanya sambil menutupi mulut dan tangan lainnya bersidekap, lalu matanya melirik ke kepala kuning yang nyengir garing

Kise menggaruk belakang kepala "Hehe, sama-ssu, pemotretan kemarin melelahkan sekali" katanya

Mereka saling bertatap seperti itu untuk beberapa saat dan tak bicara. Satu yang ada di pikiran mereka _'kami barusan membohongi Akashi dan Momoi, dan entah kenapa kami berhasil dengan mulus_ ' jauh dalam hati mereka, mereka mulai percaya bahwa ternyata tuhan memang ada.

Kagami berdehem "semoga keberuntungan tetap memihak pada kita, sekarang, kembali ke posisi" katanya kelewat serius

Kuroko dan Kise mengangguk. Sedangkan Aomine- "Kenapa aku harus menurutimu hah?! Tak kau bilangpun aku akan melakukannya!"

"Berisik! Udah masuk sono!" balas Kagami sengit dan bebarengan mereka berdua mendecih sambil membalikkan badan, lalu melangkah pergi ke arah kelas masing masing.

Di kelas

"Ryuugazaki-kun, Ogiwara-kun, tolong bangunkan kami jika guru datang" pinta Kuroko dengan sopan pada pemuda berambut putih dan cokelat yang tengah duduk di depan mereka itu. Mereka berdua mengangguk "Dimengerti!" jawab Ogiwara

"Aku mengandalkan kalian lho" Kata Kagami denngan lirikan tajam khas mengancam. Sanada mengibaskan tangannya santai "Iya-iya, cepatlah tidur" katanya singkat.

Lalu tak butuh waktu yang lama mereka berdua tidur lelap dengan gaya masing masing. Ogiwara menepuk bahu sanada, membuatnya menatap pemuda berrambut cokelat yang riang itu. Ogiwara berhenti sebentar

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, atau aku tak bisa menahan diriku sendiri lho" katanya, Sanada mundur dengn pandangan jijik

"Tolong jaga jarak dalam radius 50 meter" katanya. Ogiwara tertawa renyah dan melambaikan tangan

"Hei aku hanya bercanda!"

"..." Sanada masih tak percaya

"Demi kolor Midorima yang bermotif lope-lope dan teddy bear! Aku beneran bercanda!" kali ini Ogiwara mengacungkan tanda 'peace' di kedua tangannya. lalu Sanada menurunkan kewaspadaannya, Lalu Ogiwara mengeluarkan spidol.

Sanada menatapnya penuh tanda tanya, Lalu Ogiwara melirik kedua temannya yang tertidur, lalu menyeringai jahil sambil menaik turunkan alisnya berulang kali. Sanada menyeringai tipis. "Aku ikut"

.

.

.

Ruangan gym string satu hari ini ramai, memang setiap hari ramai tapi kali ini lebih ramai lagi, terutama oleh rentetan protes Kagami, teriakannya yang terkesan frustasi dan bisikan horor dari Kuroko pada seorang pemuda yang memasang tampang inosen. Ryuugazaki Sanada. Lalu di sebelah pemuda berambut putih salju itu, Haizaki tertawa terbahak sampai kehabisan nafas bersama Takao. Mayuzumi mati matian menahan tawa, lalu Nijimura tertawa renyah sambil menepuk punggung Sanada dengan tidak santai sambil terus terusan melihat layar handphone di genggamannya.

"Nijimura-senpai, itu sakit" protes Sanada dengan sedikit raut tidak suka dan reflek menghindari pukulan berikutnya, lalu mengelus punggungnya.

"Sakitan mana sama harga diriku yang terinjak tadi hah?!" protes Kagami (lagi) yang mirip cewek lagi sensi, caper dan alay mode on.

Lalu Kise datang "Eeh~ ada apa? ada apa? apa yang terjadi?" lalu di hadapannya di sodorkan sebuah layar Hp, lalu "Pfft! BUAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA" dan tawanya meledak bersamaan dengan Mayuzumi dan Nijimura, dan guling gulingnya Takao, sedangkan Haizaki memukul lantai heboh.

"Bagi yang telah selesai melakukan pemanasan dan sedang luang, 30 kali lari keliling gym. Dan Nijimura-san, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan, mengenai pertandingan selanjutnya." Suara tenang Akashi memang kalah keras ketimbang tawa grup itu, tapi ada suatu tekanan yang membuat mereka pasti mendengarnya. Dan di pikiran mereka suara Akashi selalu _Speaker mode_.

"Baik!" jawab seluruh anggota serentak dan melakukan apa yang di perintahkan. Dan Nijimura menepuk bahu para _kouhai_ nya sebelum beranjak pergi mendahului mereka, memberi sedikit keberanian dan ketenangan bagi para pemuda itu.

Aomine-seperti biasa- datang terlambat, dengan muka kelewat bosan yang memandingi trademark Murasakibara itu dia masuk ke dalam gym. Di belakangnya Momoi mengintip dan melemparkan senyum rada bersalah

Akashi menatap sinis pemuda dim itu "Kau terlambat, apa alasanmu?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin dan tajam. Membuat orang yang mendengarnya merinding. Kecuali beberapa orang. Dan Aomine bukan salah satunya

"Yah... kau tau sendiri kalau aku seharian tadi ngantuk sekali, dan... aku harus mengejar ketinggalanku" katanya sambi menatap Akashi lurus seakan tak takut, padahal tangannya mengepal gemetar dan berkeringat dingin.

Akashi mendesah lelah, lalu bersidekap "Jangan begadang lagi jika besoknya kau sekolah, Daiki. Lalu, 50 laps. Sekarang"

Aomine mengerutkan alis dan mendecih " _mother hen_ " gumamnya di tengah jalannya menaruh tas. Akashi meliriknya tajam dan bermaksud menanyakan perkataannya tadi tapi Aomine sudah tancap gas duluan.

Di tengah kegiatannya pemanasan pikirannya melayang, samar samar mengingat kembali mimpi semalam. Bukannya bermimpi indah bersama idolanya yang dia harapkan, tapi mimpinya semalam malah terkesan menegangkan dan... _menyeramkan_.

Dia berusaha keras mengingat kembali selama ini tapi hasilnya nihil, ingatannya tetap buram. Dan bukannya semakin jelas malah seiring waktu malah seakan menghilang terlupakan. Persis seperti mimpi pada umumnya, Aomine biasanya tak pedulian, tapi dia merasa tertarik untuk mengingat kembali mimpi semalam

"-Cchi... " Aomine masih dalam lamunannya

"Mine-cchi..." lalu dia mulai menyadari panggilan seseorang sambil membatin ' _berisik'_

" AOMINECCHI!"

"Apa sih?!" Toleh Aomine dengan kerutan di alisnya.

"Gak, kalau kau melamun bisa tersandung atau tertabrak sesuatu-ssu" jawab Kise inosen "Kau mikirin apa sih?"

"Itu bukan urusan-!" **BRUK**

"Nah loh baru aja di omongin-ssu" komentar Kise pada tubuh Aomine yang masih menempel di tiang ring basket sedangkan dia hanya menonton

"Ahahahahaha! Wajah baru yang bagus Ahomine!" ejek Kagami yang berlalu dengan tidak tau diri

"Kau tidak perlu operasi plastik lagi-nanodayo" kata datar Midorima selanjutnya

Kise mendengus geli, lalu berlari melanjutkan pemanasannya dan meninggalkan Aomine.

'Duh gusti, kenapa aku terus yang dinistakan?' terkadang Aomine berpikir seperti ini.

.

.

.

" _selamat atas bangkitnya Gate Guardians yang ketiga! Ini hadiah kakek untuk kalian, kalian sudah berusaha keras dan Kakek bangga pada kalian nak, anggota keluarga lain titip ucapan iri dan salam. Oh iya, ajaklah mereka kemari kapan kapan ;-) "_

Ryuugazaki Hazama mengirimkan sebuah parcel, katanya di sms sebelumnya juga untuk merayakan lebaran yang sebenarnya udah lewat beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kadaluarsanya kampreto sekali

Ngaco deh ing

Sebenarnya hadiah untuk para 'anak-anak'nya yang sudah bekerja keras kemarin, isinya adalah sembako.

"Minimal untuk hemat uang belanja lah" komentar Nijimura datar.

"Niji-nii, ayo berangkat patroli!" panggil Takao yang sudah ada di ruang depan, Nijimura yang meletakkan hadiah itu di meja dapur menjawab "Ya sebentar!" lalu dia berlari mengikuti orang orang yang baginya bagaikan saudara itu.

Yang tanpa dia sadari terdapat mata yang memperhatikan di sudut ruangan tergelap. Memperhatikan mereka, memonitori seluruh gerak gerik mereka, dan sayup sayup terdengar bisikan bisikan halus di sudut tergelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Huahahahahahaha tak ada action, dan memikirkan pergerakan, pemikiran dan apa maunya Akashi itu _such a Pain in the ass_. Sulit banget menebak apa yang akan dia lakukan dan rencanakannya di keadaan begini begitu. Intinya:

Ane gak tau apa yang dipikirkannya! haha. _**Ciyus**_

Perjalanan masih Jauh, tapi akan kuusahakan untuk tidak membosankan di setiap Bagiannya

Akhirul kata:

REVIEW PLEASE

Dan

SEE YOU NEXT CHAP!


	19. Chapter 19

=Two Worlds=

"Kita tidak pernah sendirian di semesta ini"

Story & Cover by:

Zanas-kun

Genre:

Fantasy, Friendship, Humor, Action

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke character by Fujimaki-sensei

Warning:

[Insert all, just for my savety]

If you like it click Next, if you hate it click close/back

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Lapor, Ketua, ada yang mengincar Senjata Legenda selain kita." lapor Nijimura lewat komputernya

[Ya, aku sudah tau. Shiori sudah melaporkannya. Saat ini masih terlihat satu orang musuh berelemen api, tak ada kepastian dia ras apa, tapi ada kemungkinan bahwa dia tidak sendirian melihat betapa beraninya dia] jawab Hazama serius membaca di lembar laporan di tangannya. Lalu menghela napas kasar dan membanting lembaran kertas itu ke mejanya, menyebabkan suara yang cukup keras.

"Apa langkah kita selanjutnya? Membereskan mereka atau...?" tanya Nijimura

Hazama, sang kakek menggeleng "Tak usah, kalian fokus saja pada misi kalian, tim mu mempunyai banyak pekerjaan di tangan mereka saat ini. Selain melindungi wilayah kalian, kalian juga menangani para bibit Gate Guardians itu. Dan aku tau itu bukanlah pekerjaan yang mudah" katanya sambil menautkan jari-jarinya yang sudah berkeriput menandakan usia, dan memangkukan dagunya

"Bagaimanapun juga para Gate guardians itu sebelumnya hanyalah warga sipil, dan seorang remaja biasa. Tak seperti _Kita_ " lanjutnya lagi, ekspresi dan nadanya berubah di kata terakhir.

Nijimura terdiam, apa yang dikatakan orang di depannya memang benar, 'Tenanglah Shuuzou, tenanglah, sekarang kau adalah kapten dari sebuah tim.' batinnya mengingat di masa lalu dia selalu mengerjakan misi sendiri.

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

"...Ryuugazaki!"

Kepala Sanada terangkat otomatis dan dengan sukses Kagami menghindar untuk mencegah hidungnya terbentur dan berdarah. Kuroko dan Ogiwara bertepuk tangan menonton reflek keduanya.

Sanada melihat sekeliling, lalu menutup matanya dengan alisnya yang berkerut, sedikit kesal tidurnya terganggu ".. _i told you... Sanada is just fine,_ nama keluargaku terlalu panjang bukan?" kata Sanada sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Kagami terdiam sebentar "... Oke, Sanada. Pelajaran sudah selesai 10 menit yang lalu dan sekarang kita harus ke Gym." Kata Kagami sambil berdiri dan menyelempangkan tasnya

Sanada mengerjapkan mata polos dan menelengkan kepalanya "... oh, sudah ya?" Dan Kuroko gemas di buatnya

Kagami emosi "Ya iyalah buruan! Kalo telat bisa di sikat Akashi nih!" teriaknya sambil berlari keluar kelas bersamaan dengan Kuroko dan Ogiwara.

'Jadi kalo di smack-down Nijimura gak takut ya?' pikir Sanada pokerface selagi cepat cepat membereskan barangnya dan berlari menyusul ketiga temannya.

Di Gym, ada latih tanding antara second string dengan first String. Poin ditentukan hingga 20, tim mana yang pencapai poin tersebut lebih dulu tim itulah yang menang. Di tentukan seperti itu karena tujuannya hanya untuk menilai kemampuan, teknik, strategi jangka pendek dan melihat kerja sama antar tim. Bukan untuk melihat batas stamina dan strategi jangka panjang. Pembagian pemain untuk kedua tim di acak antara anggota first String dan Second String yang terpilih.

Di tim merah adalah Furihata, Genta, Sanada, Takao dan Haizaki. Sedangkan di tim kuning ada Ogiwara, Kuroko, Sakurai, Kamiguchi dan Kise.

"Nijimura-san, apa kau menempatkan mereka dalam satu tim untuk melihat seberapa jauh mereka bisa bekerja sama? Aku tak pernah melihat kombinasi seperti ini" tanya Akashi.

"Ya, dan juga untuk melihat seberapa jauh kemampuan second string kita sekarang, orang orang second string itu di pilih atas peningkatan kemampuan mereka yang pesat beberapa minggu terakhir. Latih tanding ini juga untuk membentuk mental bagi kedua tim." Jawab Nijimura _'Pembagian secara acak ini juga... sebenernya aku lagi iseng sih, tapi mana mungkin aku jawab begitu'_ pikirnya kemudian dengan sweatdrop dan melirik adik kelasnya yang sibuk memperhatikan para pemain yang bersiap untuk pertandingan, lapangan di bersihkan dan anggota lain yang tidak ikut menepi ke samping lapangan untuk memperhatikan latih tanding, ada juga yang pindah ke Gym lain untuk latihan sendiri.

Akashi terdiam sebentar, "Oh, begitu" jawabnya begitu dia mengerti apa tujuan kaptennya. Dan peluit tanda dimulainya pertandingan berbunyi.

Tip off antara Haizaki dan Ogiwara. Haizaki berhasil mendapatkan bola dan langsung melesat menuju ring lawan. Ogiwara berlari menyusul dan mendahului Haizaki, Ogiwara memasang Defense, mencegah Haizaki untuk lebih jauh lagi, Tapi Haizaki menyeringai dan saat Ogiwara menyadarinya, Haizaki mengoper kebelakang dan Sanada menerima umpannya yang lalu dia mendrible dan memasukkan bola, skor pertama.

"Wow, aku tak pernah mengira pertandingan mereka akan seru begini, mereka lumayan juga" komentar Kagami kagum.

"Heeh, itu mah biasa, aku bisa lebih baik dari itu." balas Aomine santai dan malas sambil menekukkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

"Yeah, kata orang yang terbentur tiang saat berlari" . "DIAMLAH"

Lalu pertandingan berlanjut, dengan cepat Sanada melakukan fake ke Kuroko yang menghadangnya, Sanada mengoperkannya lagi dengan cepat ke tangan Takao, Lalu Ogiwara menghadang, sedikit kesulitan, Takao berlari ke kanan dan kekiri, tapi Ogiwara tetap kolot. Takao berhenti sebentar sambil mendrible, lalu dia melakukan fake dengan cepat dan bermanuver melewati Ogiwara, saat Ogiwara berbalik, dia terkena screen Sanada. "Tch, sialan kau Sanada" . "Terima kasih" urat di pelipis Ogiwara muncul

Takao, setelah lolos dari Ogiwara sekarang berada di depan ring dan menembak, tapi, tembakan Takao di block oleh Sakurai di udara. Dan Bola terlempar ke sisi lain lapangan

"Ma-maaf!" teriak Sakurai.

Bola di pegang Kamiguchi yang kebetulan kosong dan langsung menembak.

"Permintaan maafmu malah bikin kesal" komentar Takao dengan senyum yang di paksakan kepada Sakurai yang kembali membungkuk minta maaf.

" **Woi pertahanannya tidur apa hah?"** ucap Haizaki bersuara rendah, pandangan marah ke rekan setimnya.

"Hii! Maaf!" teriak Furihata dan Genta ketakutan. Sedangkan Sanada berwajah datar dengan permintaan maaf yang datar pula, jika Takao ditambahi dengan "Jangan marah, ntar tambah tua lho~" dengan senyum minta maaf yang terkesan bermain main, Haizaki menjitak Takao.

Takao memang pencari adrenalin.

Furihata memegang bola, Dan di tengah larinya dia di cegat oleh Kise. Furihata berhenti dan mengamati sekitar sambil tetap waspada dengan Kise.

"Aku tak pernah berpikir bahwa Shougo-kun akan mengoper tapi, sekarang aku harus fokus padamu-ssu" ucap Kise sambil menghadang pivot Furihata.

' _Hiih! Belum belum sudah di hadang Kise!'_ batin Furihata ketakutan dan panik

"Genta!" teriak Furihata sambil mengoper bolanya pada pemuda berbadan sedikit tambun dan berambut cepak dengan mata yang agak sipit, yang mendribble lurus tanpa ada pemain lawan yang terlihat.

 **Duk**

Tapi meskipun begitu bolanya tetap terlepas dari tangannya, dan bola itu berada di tangan Kise yang melesat maju.

"Apa?!"

"Ah, Kuroko ya" komen datar Sanada. Sedikit kaget melihat Kuroko bisa melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Bagus Kuroko!" teriak Ogiwara kegirangan.

"Tch, ambil kembali!" teriak Haizaki mengejar Kise, dan berhasil menghadangnya di area tembakan tiga poin.

Kise di hadang oleh Haizaki, Kuroko di jaga oleh Takao, Sakurai di hadang oleh Sanada, Genta menghadang Kamiguchi, pemuda berambut cokelat muda mendekati oranye dengan tindik di telinga kanannya, lalu Ogiwara di hadang oleh Furihata.

Dan para pemain tetap di tempatnya untuk sesaat, untuk mengamati situasi. Lalu mereka bergerak agresif secara bersamaan.

"Hem... lumayan juga" komentar Nijimura setelah mengamati. Dia tersenyum miring, pertandingan yang menarik untuk dilihat. Untuk Sanada, Takao dan Haizaki dia sudah tau kemampuan mereka karena saat senggang mereka biasa bermain basket jalanan, di Jepang maupun di luar negeri.

Untuk Sakurai dan Furihata, keduanya hampir mirip, tapi mereka mempunyai suatu potensi yang berbeda, yang menunggu untuk meluap kepermukaan. Tinggal menunggu waktu dan diasah sedikit saja. Lalu Genta dan Kamiguchi, Nijimura bahkan tidak menyangka keduanya bisa membaur dengan sangat baik di pertandingan ini. _'Sial, sekolah ini benar benar mencari yang terbaik dari yang terbaik, jika tingkat keduanya seperti ini, kita yang masuk tingkat satu apa?'_ Pikir Nijimura merasakan pahit di lidahnya. Sepertinya sang kapten belum bisa mengukur kemampuan para anggota First String yang layaknya monster itu, yang membuat para pelatih dan pencari bakat menelan ludah sendiri. (khusus untuk Riko, mungkin ngiler dan bermimpi, lanjut ngefly. Riko mah gitu orangnya)

Nijimura melanjutkan observasinya, Ogiwara... dia akrab dengan Kuroko, katanya bahkan yang pertama kali mengajari Kuroko bermain basket, dan dia juga akrab dengan Kagami jadi wajar saja jika Ogiwara mempunyai sifat keras kepala dan mental kuat yang sama dengan keduanya. Lalu, Kise dan Haizaki... _well, not something new_. Keduanya memiliki skill yang menarik, perbedaannya, tubuh Haizaki lebih bisa menyamai bakatnya dan itu adalah 'mencuri' gerakan pemain lawan, dan tubuh Kise masih belum bisa menyamai bakatnya yang adalah mengopi gerakan lawannya.

"Ya... kedua tim tak meremehkan satu sama lain dan meskipun yang lain tingkatannya beda, tapi haus akan kemenangan mereka sama" komen Aida Riko dengan senyum di wajah manisnya. Tak lupa dreaming face khasnya. Jika wanita lain mabuk kepayang oleh perhiasan dan kosmetik, Riko mabuk dengan melihat angka kemampuan pemain di hadapannya.

Alex geleng geleng melihat Riko, disebelahnya, Mata hitam Araki melirik papan skor.

[10-8] keunggulan ada di tim Ogiwara.

"Ini pertandingan yang bagus" komen Shiori. Mata pada sepupunya yang bertanding dengan fokus penuh. Dan Akashi yang berdiri di sebelahnya diam saja, tak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari pertandingan, menyaksikan bagaimana salah satu dari kedua pemain kartu As-nya bekerja. Dan hasilnya melewati ekspektasinya.

Lalu mata heterokromnya bergulir ke pemain termuda mereka, anak berambut putih itu cepat, gesit dan lincah, dasarnya juga bagus dan dia cukup menonjol dalam melakukan fake, tapi... perasaan gelisah apa ini?

Selagi ia berpikir, waktu terus bergulir dan kini aliran pertandingan seperti arus sungai yang deras.

Para pemain mulai berkeringat dan nafas mereka memendek. Mereka menyesuaikan dengan ritme Kise dan Haizaki yang bertarung sengit. Dan tak hanya mereka, para pemain yang di jaga juga tak henti-hentinya untuk mencoba lepas dari penjagaan pemain lawan.

' _Apa-apaan pace ini'_ batin Takao mengelap keringatnya, mengawasi Kuroko yang mencoba untuk bergerak dengan Hawk Eye-nya.

Lalu tak di sangka, di tengah pertarungan keduanya, Haizaki melempar bola ke ring dengan _stance_ yang terkesan asal dan ceroboh. Ditambah lagi, dari ujung lapangan ke ujung lainnya, dan Haizaki bukan Midorima. Itu sudah jelas

Kise mengamati bola yang alurnya melengkung di udara, mengetahui hasilnya, Kise mendengus geli "Shougo-kun, apakah kemampuanmu sudah tumpul karena kebanyakan bermain wanita? Tembakan seperti itu-"

"Diam dan amati bocah cantik, mungkin saja kau akan melewat kan sesuatu" potong Haizaki dengan seringai khasnya.

Mata sewarna madu Kise melebar dan saat dia sudah berbalik, Kuroko sudah memperebutkan bola itu dengan Takao, jarak mereka dengan ring sangat dekat dengan Takao yang membelakangi ring, tangan Kuroko yang memegang bola terangkat keatas dan saat itulah, tiba tiba Sanada berlari dari belakang Kuroko, melompat dengan kaki terangkat lurus kedepan sehingga dia seperti duduk di udara, tangannya mengambil bola di atas kepala Kuroko lewat bawah kakinya dengan kedua tangan, lalu Sanada memasukkan bolanya dengan tangan kanannya.

[10-10] skor seimbang

"Nice dunk Ryuu-chan!" Takao dan Sanada melakukan highfive. Kuroko terlalu shock untuk bereaksi.

"Sekarang waktunya kami membalas" ucap Haizaki saat berlari melewati Kise yang tertegun.

"Accrobatic Basketball katamu?!" teriak Kagami kaget di pinggir lapangan. Mata kearah gadis berambut pink sakura.

"Yang di video yang kau tunjukkan itu?" lanjut Aomine kepo

Momoi mengangguk "Ini lebih memfokuskan ke gaya Dunk sih, terkadang pemain menggunakan trampolin, dan streetball itu bebas, para pemain luar memvariasikan gerakan mereka atas dasar kesenangan, dan olahraga ini dimasukkan dalam Extreme Sport layaknya BMX dan Base Jumping. sepertinya Accrobatic Basketball ini mulai dilirik dan bahkan ada pertandingan resminya." Katanya memberi penjelasan. Model Permainan seperti ini, selain membutuhkan tubuh yang memadai dan perkiraan atas kemungkinan yang ada, juga membutuhkan kreativitas yang tinggi

Kagami dan Aomine kini ingin bermain melawan Sanada.

Di lain sisi, Akashi melebarkan matanya, lalu menyeringai "Heeh" responnya dengan nada rendah dan Shiori di sebelahnya merinding dan berdoa untuk saudaranya.

.

.

.

Pertandingan di menangkan oleh tim Haizaki [20-21]

Dan ternyata kekalahan tak begitu berdampak pada Kise yang notabenenya adalah ratu drama di klub basket putra, bahkan setelah Aomine mengoloknya habis habisan dia hanya akan membuang muka, di perjalanan pulang, keadaan lebih sepi karena Kise yang berjalan gontai dan memasang tampang lesu. Dan tentu saja, mudah untuk membuatnya kembali bersemangat, kubilang padamu, itu perkara mudah.

"Karena aku tak pernah kalah sebelumnya, tentu saja rasanya menyakitkan dan mungkin aku akan menangis di kamar setelah ini-"

"Jangan lupa, kita ada misi di 'sana' aku tak menolerir kalau kau terlambat. Jadi tidur jangan malem malem" perkataan rancu bernuansa galau Kise dipotong seenak monyong Nijimura.

"Iya-iya aku tau-ssu! Nijimura-senpai hidoii!" Kise menggembungkan pipinya

"Jadi Kise, sebaiknya kau menambah kata-kata balas dendam di otakmu yang kecil itu" komentar Haizaki selanjutnya di sertai senyum menjengkelkan bagi Kise

"Lihat saja! Aku akan membuatmu menangis meraung-raung-ssu!" teriak Kise sambi menunjuk Haizaki penuh emosi.

" _Oh, gonna see that one_ " kata Sanada antusias, di sebelahnya Kuroko dan Kagami mengangguk.

"Aku mendukungmu Kise!" teriak Takao.

"Kalo Haizaki kalah gimana kalo dihukum dandan jadi banci?" Mayuzumi mengusulkan dan melihat ke orang orang yang seapartemen dengannya yang sepertinya tertarik. Minus Haizaki yang mendelik horor "sebagai ganti luka yang disebabkan pacar-pacarnya" lanjutnya sambil memperlihatkan bekas cakaran di lengannya. Takao meringis mengingat kekacauan itu.

"idemu cakep!" Nijimura mengacungkan jempol, di antara kouhainya yang rada sableng memang Haizaki salah satu dari biang kerok di klub yang dia tangani, Nijimura di buat setress oleh tingkahnya yang seenaknya sendiri tak pandang tempat, waktu dan situasi. Perlu di ketahui bahwa Nijimura juga ketua klub karate. Dan syukurlah, klub itu aman terkendali.

"Kalian seneng aku mules!" komen Haizaki gak terima.

.

.

.

Kali ini yang ikut ekspedisi mencari Senjata Legenda adalah Kagami, Nijimura, Mayuzumi, Kise, Kuroko, Sanada dan Takao. Lokasi tepatnya telah di kirimkan Shiori tiga hari yang lalu lengkap dengan data yang di perlukan seperti; Tanaman yang ada di sana, suku yang ada di sekitar tempat itu, 'hewan' yang berhabitat di sana, cuaca dan sebagainya. Haizaki? Katakanlah dia ngambek, jadi dia gak ikut.

"Beneran nih Haizaki di tinggal saja? Kan dia yang paling tau jalan" tanya Kagami tidak yakin karena wilayah yang akan mereka kunjungi tidak pernah ia kunjungi sebelumnya.

"Tenanglah, aku dan Mayuzumi sudah pernah ke sana dan kemarin lusa kami kesana lagi untuk mengitai" jawan Nijimura menenangkan.

Lokasi kali ini adalah di hutan sebelah permukiman para Barbarian. Sebuah suku yang terkenal besar dan buas, serta kasar. Tapi, meskipun dalam pengertiannya mereka adalah manusia, disini mereka memiliki tiga mata dan taring seperti monster, peradaban mereka memang dikenal kejam dan buas tapi mereka memiliki beberapa paraturan di antara mereka dan tak seorangpun orang luar yang tau, mereka adalah ras tertutup, di kenal biadab dan pada dasarnya tak mempunyai intelegensi tapi, mereka memiliki beberapa orang untuk menutupi masalah itu sekarang.

Tapi Nijimura dan yang lainnya tak tau bahwa ada satu ras lagi yang mendiami hutan itu, maupun kejutan apa yang di bawakan oleh ras yang terdengar menakutkan itu-Ras Barbarian.

"Semua ras di sini terdengar menakutkan-ssu" protes Kise saat Nijimura menceritakan tentang ras Barbarian di perjalanan mereka menggunakan kereta yang di tarik oleh seekor 'Kuda' yang kelihatannya hanya tulang dan kulit saja, ditambah lagi, mereka pemakan daging dan di kepala mereka hanya ada tulang dan cahaya kecil di bagian rongga mata.

"Kecuali Elf, malaikat, duyung, peri dan _'Light Creatures'_ lain tentunya" sambung Sanada kemudian. Kise ketawa garing "Ya, tentu-ssu"

Makhluk di Dunia lain di bagi menjadi dua menurut mereka agar lebih mudah mengklarifikasinya, istilah seperti ini sering di sebutkan dalam novel atau film, yaitu _Light Creatures_ dan _Dark Creatures,_ tentunya kalian tau makhluk yang mana yang termasuk ke dua kategori itu. Dan tak akan ada yang heran bahwa mahkluk mahkluk yang ada di buku fantasi yang kalian baca ada disini, hidup.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin melihat Ctulhu" celetuk Kuroko

"Kau akan di telan bulat bulat Kuroko" komen Kagami sweatdrop

"Tak kusangka kau akan membaca yang seperti itu juga Kuroko" komen Sanada terkejut. Kuroko hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

Lalu hening, hanya ada suara roda besi yang berbenturan dengan tanah kering, dan deru tapak kaki kuda yang menarik kereta dengan kecepatan penuh.

"... Hei, apa hanya aku yang merasakan bahwa ada yang mengawasi kita di apartemen?" Takao membuka suara.

"Aku juga, ternyata ada 'lubang' dimensi kecil, tadi sudah kututup. Mungkin ada yang mengawasi kita dari sana" Kata Mayuzumi. Takao mengangguk

"Bagaimana cara kalian menutup lubang dimensi itu?" tanya Kagami penasaran

"Untuk kami, ada mantra tertentu dan juga energi dalam jumlah besar untuk menutup satu lubang dimensi berukuran sedang" jawab Nijimura sambil menghentakkan tali untuk mengendalikan kedua kuda di depannya "Tapi, untuk kalian, perintahkan lubang itu untuk menutup atau sentuh lubang itu, maka ia akan tertutup. Itulah perbedaan antara 'kami' dan kalian, para _Gate Guardians_. Kalian yang memang bertanggung jawab menjaga kedua dunia memiliki kekuatan itu." Lanjutnya kemudian.

Kagami, Kise dan Kuroko mulai merasakan beban yang ada di pundak mereka secara tiba-tiba.

"Tentang yang mengawasi, apakah itu musuh?" tanya Kise

Sanada mengangguk, "Mungkin saja, tak ada yang tau" dan bayangan menutupi mereka, ternyata mereka sudah sampai wilayah hutan, dan Nijimura menarik kendalinya, memberhentikan kereta. Karena terlihat tak ada jalan mulus untuk meneruskan perjalanan dengan kereta.

Nijimura menoleh kebelakang "Mulai dari sini kita jalan" ucapnya.

Setelah mereka mengikatkan tali untuk mengendalikan kereta pada salah satu pohon yang besar, mereka berjalan memasuki hutan. Bola cahaya yang seperti dandelion yang di bawakan Takao, Kise dan Mayuzumi menerangi jalan mereka.

"Aku bisa membayangkan Riko-senpai berteriak "Kawaiii!" saat melihat ini" komen Kise sambil menyentuh bola bulu yang bercahaya itu.

"Oh, iya bagaimana mereka di tempatmu Kuroko? Ada beberapa anggota klub kita yang menjadi... 'Rakyatmu' bukan?" Kagami memasang seringai jahil di dua kata terakhir.

Kuroko merengut "Tolong jangan bilang mereka rakyat ku, Kagami-kun. Mereka temanku" Kagami hanya mengendikkan bahunya, tetap tersenyum "Mereka baik baik saja, Riko-senpai sudah menikah dengan Hyuuga-senpai disini"

"Bahkan di dunia ini mereka jadi pasangan" komentar Sanada dengan sweatdrop. Sudah jadi rahasia umum bahwa Hyuuga dan Riko berpacaran di dunia mereka yang asli.

"Kalau tidak salah Izuki-senpai dan Tsuchida-senpai di tempatmu Kagami-kun?"

Kagami mengangguk "Dan juga senpai yang sering berteriak dan bicara gak jelas itu siapa ya namanya? Hayakawa?" Tanya Kagami mengingat ingat. Kuroko menghela nafas, kalau tidak salah pertemuan pertamanya disini dengan Kagami juga hampir seperti ini

Takao geleng geleng "Ingatanmu bener-bener buruk Kagami" katanya dengan nada mengejek. Kagami memerah sambil bergumam "Berisik"

"Hayakawa Mitsuhiro, Kagami. Yang biasanya bareng Kasamatsu-senpai dan Moriyama-senpai itu kan?" kata Sanada. Kagami mengangguk. _'Astaga, kami memiliki terlalu banyak kakak kelas yang galak'_ batin Kagami, Kise dan Takao yang baru sadar.

Tiba tiba Nijimura dan Mayuzumi berhenti dan mengambil sikap waspada, tangan kanan Nijimura membentang menandakan mereka untuk berhenti. Sanada, mengetahui apa yang terjadi, juga mengambil sikap waspada, tangan kanan ada di ganggang pedang yang ada di pinggangnya.

Angin dingin berhembus

Baru mereka sadari bahwa hutan ini terlalu sepi, karena saat mereka masuk tadi mereka masih bisa mendengar suara 'hewan' dan gesekan daun, serta semak-semak.

Perlahan, Kise, Takao dan Mayuzumi memasukkan bola bulu bercahaya itu ke tas yang mereka bawa. Menyebabkan cahaya telah hilang, dan kegelapan menyelimuti mereka, bersamaan dengan itu, kelima indera mereka menajam.

 **Srak... srak.. Crink**

Suara semak dan ranting yang terinjak, serta tapak kaki terdengar di dekat mereka, ada 'sesuatu' yang turun dari atas pohon.

' _Suku Barbarian? Atau... sesuatu yang lain?'_ batin mereka semua waspada.

Sanada yang penglihatannya membaik di saat gelap, mengetahui bahwa itu bukan suku Barbarian. Para mahkluk itu bertubuh bungkuk, berbeda dengan suku barbarian yang tegap dan besar. Seluruh tubuh mereka berwarna merah gelap dan hampir cokelat, mirip seperti darah kering, mereka mempunyai gigi seperti monster yang terlalu besar dan tajam untuk mulut mereka, dan mereka memakai topeng untuk menutupi bagian hidung ke atas, yang di pinggir topeng itu ada bulu-bulu cokelat raksasa yang seperti surai, di kaki mereka ada tali yang melingkar dan lonceng-lonceng kecil. Dan mereka hanya menggunakan daun-daun panjang yang diikat melingkar untuk menutupi bagian bawah mereka. Senjata mereka adalah tombak sederhana.

 _[Itu bukan suku barbarian. Tapi, tetap waspada]_ Sanada menulis pesan itu di punggung Nijimura dengan jari.

Makhluk itu bergerak sedikit demi sedikit, mendekat, sambil berbisik satu sama lain. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Semakin dekat mereka, semakin Nijimura dan yang lain terkepung, mereka dari segala arah dan kini kelompok Nijimura saling memunggungi satu sama lain.

Suasana makin tegang dan sudah sejak lama mereka telah menarik senjata masing masing dan mengarahkannya pada musuh di depan masing masing.

Dan makhluk itu pun menyerang bersamaan tanpa aba-aba. Tombak mereka ayunkan dari atas ke bawah dengan kuat, Sanada dan kawan kawan menahan tombak mereka dengan senjata masing masing, lalu mereka berlari berlawanan arah untuk menyingkirkan pengganggu perjalanan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak lama mereka bertarung, setelah mereka sadar kelihatannya para suku pedalaman yang tak di ketahui ras apa itu bergerak mundur. Mereka mengelap keringatnya.

"Kenapa mereka mundur?" tanya Takao terheran

Nijimura mengusap dahinya "Sudahlah, biarkan saja. Waktunya melanjutkan perjalanan" katanya sambil berjalan kembali ke arah tujuan mereka.

"Tunggu," cegah Kuroko, semuanya berbalik menghadapnya "dimana Kise-kun?"

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Kamiguchi dan Genta adalah karakter random :v


	20. Chapter 20

=Two Worlds=

"Kita tidak pernah sendirian di semesta ini"

Story & Cover by:

Zanas-kun

Genre:

Fantasy, Friendship, Humor, Action

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke character by Fujimaki-sensei

Warning:

[Insert all, just for save]

If you like it click Next, if you hate it click close/back

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Enjoy!

Chapter 20

Nijimura berlari kencang, di depannya ada Sanada dan di sebelahnya ada Kagami dan Takao. Kuroko dan Mayuzumi ada di barisan belakang sendiri. Tak peduli semak belukar menyobek pakaian mereka dan menyayat kulit mereka, teman mereka yang hilang jauh lebih penting.

Kenapa makhluk makhluk itu menculik Kise? Tak ada yang tau tapi mereka mempunyai firasat buruk tentang hal ini.

Mereka melompati akar akar besar, menaiki batuan menanjak dan meluncur menuruni bukit. Nijimura menggunakan kemampuannya menciptakan cahaya di bawah mereka yang memudahkan mereka untuk melihat dimana mereka berpijak, kecuali Sanada yang sedikit jauh di depan mereka, menyebarkan bayangannya ke atas pohon, ke tanah dan ke seluruh sela rerumputan untuk mencari jejak, matanya seakan berkilau dalam gelap. Ungu kemerahan.

Sanada menikung tajam ke kanan dengan lincahnya, dengan langkah yang sedikit ceroboh mereka mengikutinya. Lalu di suatu pinggir jurang dia tiba tiba berhenti, menahan teman temannya dengan bayangan miliknya.

Dan mereka mengintip ke bawah, terdapat sebuah desa di sana yang tampak ramai, berdinding sebuah tebing curam di sekeliling desa itu, terdapat tangga tangga kayu yang menancap di tebing, terlihat rapuh dengan ikat serabut pohon seadanya. Posisi mereka berada di atas tebing itu, di sembunyikan dedaunan lebat dan akar yang besar.

"Ini mengingatkanku dengan suku pedalaman, apa mereka suku barbarian itu?" tanya Kagami

"Kau tak mendengarkan ku ya? Dari fisik mereka saja kita sudah tau kalau itu bukan suku Barbarian" balas Nijimura.

"... apa aku melihat Kise di atas meja batu?" tanya Takao tiba tiba sambil menyipitkan matanya

Mereka memfokuskan mata mereka ke sebuah objek yang menyerupai meja batu yang besar di penghujung desa, di atasnya berbaring Kise, yang anehnya di situasi itu dia tak bergeming sama sekali.

Lalu dari dalam bangunan terbesar di desa itu yang tepat di seberang meja batu, di bawa keluar sebuah panah dengan desain yang menakjubkan, tak hanya itu, aura yang di keluarkannya sangat terang seperti cahaya mentari di siang hari. Terdapat hiasan berbentuk dan mata berlian yang menggantung di masing masing ujung panah yang warnanya lebih muda dari batang panah yang memiliki ukiran itu.

"Senjata Legenda..? kenapa bisa ada di sini?" tanya Kuroko terheran

"Mungkin orang orang ini mengambilnya dari tempatnya bersemayam, tapi ku kira setiap yang mengambilnya harus menyelesaikan suatu tantangan tertentu?" kata Sanada, masih melihat ke orang orang di bawah

"Mungkin saja dari awal senjata itu ada di sini" jawab Mayuzumi "Dan orang orang itu menemukannya dan mendirikan desa disini, berharap 'sesuatu' melindungi mereka melalui panah yang bagi orang awam sangat menakjubkan itu" lanjutnya.

"Gawat, Niji-nii, mereka membawa benda tajam dan melakukan semacam ritual pada Kise!" kata Takao panik melihat batu tajam dengan aksesoris kuno di tangan salah satu dari mereka yang menaiki tangga kecil menuju meja batu tempat Kise berbaring, di belakangnya panah itu di bawa dengan tandu. Di sekitarnya penduduk desa yang lain menari dan menyembah Kise dan panah itu.

Orang yang membawa batu tajam itu merentangkan tangannya dan berteriak dengan bahasa yang tak pernah Sanada dan yang lainnya dengar sebelumnya. Dan penduduk yang lainnya berteriak mengikuti dan berbagi minuman berwarna merah kental di sebuah mangkuk besar.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, mereka langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka, dan melompat turun. Tapi, sepertinya mereka tidak sendiri.

Dua orang berjubah telah mendahului mereka mengacaukan upacara sakral itu. Dan dari pergerakan mereka, kedua sosok itu mengincar Senjata Legenda.

Lalu saat keadaan mulai kacau dengan marahnya para penduduk pada tamu tak di undang mereka, Nijimura, Mayuzumi, Takao dan Sanada merasakan perasaan yang sangat familiar saat bertatapan dengan mata para penduduk yang tak memiliki kelopak mata. Beberapa dari mereka tak mengenakan topeng dan wajah mereka menakutkan, mirip manusia, yang tak memiliki kelopak mata dan bibir, otot wajah mereka menembus kulit dan perawakan mereka kurus sekali.

"Jangan bilang kalau mereka yang..." gumam Sanada selagi ia berlari

Nijimura menghela nafas "Sepertinya itu benar, 'lubang' itu sudah agak lama, jadi tak heran mereka melihat Kise yang pernah ke apartemen dan mengincarnya" katanya dengan alis berkerut dan dia mendecakkan lidahnya.

 **Krak**

Kuroko menginjak sesuatu saat dia berlari, dan dia rasa itu bukan ranting, dan Kuroko menoleh kebelakang.

Tengkorak.

Kuroko melihat sekeliling, di rumah rumah, tergeletak di tanah, menumpuk di 'kandang', dan menjadi kalung mereka, adalah tulang. Dan tak sedikit merupakan tengkorak mahkluk lain, bukan hewan.

Kuroko ngeri akan pada yang tertebak pikirannya "... mereka suku kanibal..." dan itu bukan pertanyaan.

"Jadi maksudmu mereka akan memakan Kise atau semacamnya sebagai simbol 'persembahan' pada 'Dewa' mereka?" tanya Takao sedikit ngeri dan merasakan mual di perutnya.

"Untuk itu, setelah memotong nadi tumbal, darahnya akan di tampung dalam sebuah mangkuk dan melumuri 'simbol Dewa' mereka dengan darah tumbal itu, lalu memakan tumbal yang mati kehabisan darah dengan iringan pesta" kata Mayuzumi menjelaskan dari buku yang pernah dia baca, tentang suku kanibal yang melegenda, hidup di wilayah hutan dengan sistem nomaden.

Mereka mual hanya dengan penjelasan Mayuzumi yang tanpa ekspresi dan tanpa nada. Mereka menarik senjata mereka untuk menghalau serangan yang datang, tombak dan panah tradisional dan sangat sederhana, namun mematikan karena ketajaman dan racunnya.

"Nah... nah... lihat siapa yang datang! Para pahlawan!" salah satu dari dua orang berjubah itu berkata dengan nada riang di sela pertarungannya.

Setelah membelah tubuh anggota suku itu, orang yang masih ada di atas meja batu-yang kemungkinan adalah kepala suku- itu dengan cepat menyayat pergelangan tangan Kise, bermaksud untuk mempercepat upacaranya. Darah Kise mengucur deras dan beberapa kali menciprat karena pompaan jantung.

"Tidak secepat itu!" teriak Kagami sambil mengayunkan pedangnya yang berbalut api, api yang membakar tanah dan memanjang hingga ke meja batu di depan kepala suku, membuat kepala suku itu mundur, begitu juga orang orang yang mengangkat tandu di belakangnya yang terkejut dan takut. Api itu membumbung tinggi di udara seperti tembok. Memisahkan mereka dengan Kise yang tak sadarkan diri.

Atau itu yang mereka pikirkan.

Saat Kuroko dan Kagami menghampirinya dan menyembuhkan luka Kise dengan kemampuan Kuroko, sementara yang lain melawan suku dan kedua orang berjubah itu sekaligus, Kise membuka mata persis saat mereka berdua selesai menyembuhkannya.

Mata Kise seperti permata Topaz yang bening dan dingin layaknya semua permata.

"Ki-Kise?" panggil Kagami

Tak ada jawaban

"Kise-kun?" kini giliran Kuroko yang mencoba untuk memanggil.

Tak ada jawaban juga

Tak lama kemudian, Kise bangkit dan turun dari meja batu itu, lalu berjalan pelan menuju kepala suku dan orang orang yang membawa tandu di belakangnya.

Kagami dengan cepat menghentikan Kise dengan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Kise! Apa yang kau-" ucapan Kagami terhenti saat Kise menoleh padanya dengan tanpa ekspresi

" _Disana... senjataku memanggil..."_ ucap Kise seperti orang terhipnotis. Kuroko melepaskan genggaman Kagami. Kagami menatap Kuroko, Kuroko menggeleng. Jadi, mereka berlari mendahului Kise dan menghajar orang orang di depan mereka hingga terpental jauh, termasuk kepala suku. Kagami dan Kuroko berdiri tegap di hadapan enam orang yang mengangkat tandu, yang perlahan duduk berlutut, meletakkan tandu itu, lalu lari.

Kise sudah berada di belakang mereka, dan mereka pun menyingkir untuk memberinya jalan.

"KAGAMI! KUROKO! DI BELAKANG KALIAN!" teriak Nijimura di sela riuh pertarungan tiga pihak.

Lalu saat keduanya berbalik, senjata mereka berbenturan dengan senjata dua orang yang berjubah itu. Gesekan antar logam dan sihir menambah ketegangan pertarungan mereka. Tangan keempatnya bergetar menggenggam senjata masing masing, beradu kekuatan.

"Serahkan senjata itu pada kami" salah satu dari orang berjubah itu berkata lewat gemeretak giginya

"Maaf saja, tapi senjata itu milik teman kami" jawab Kagami sambil menyeringai

"Apa hak kalian untuk memilikinya?" tanya Kuroko sambil mengerutkan alisnya, menahan kekuatan musuhnya yang cukup kuat.

Yang melawan Kuroko menyeringai "sayang sekali, tuan _Gate Guardians_. Seseorang tak harus punya hak untuk memiliki sesuatu... itulah kenyataan yang ada, di 'sini'... ataupun di 'sana'... bukan begitu?" katanya dengan nada mengejek.

Kuroko dan Kagami melebarkan matanya, _mereka tau._ "Kau...- sebenarnya siapa kalian?" Kuroko menyipitkan matanya kembali. Kewaspadaannya meningkat.

Di sisi lain, Kise yang telah memegang senjata legenda berupa panah berwarna keemasan dengan cahaya yang berpendar agung, berada dalam pelindung yang di buat panah itu, dan menyebabkan segala kekacauan di luar tak berpengaruh sama sekali. Terdapat siluet rubah berbulu emas bermata merah di balik sinar panah itu.

 _Gate Guardians... Jalan menuju kedamaian tak pernah mudah_

 _Seberapa terang kau bisa menjadi cahaya petunjuk di lorong kehidupan..._

 _Seberapa teguh tekadmu untuk meraih tujuanmu..._

 _Kekuatan yang sebenarnya berasal dari rasa percaya_

"Rasa... percaya..?" Kise berkedip beberapa kali dan begitu tersadar panah itu telah berasa di genggamannya. Lalu dia berbalik dan melihat sekeliling, pertempuran sudah panas dan ada 'tambahan' orang yang dia tidak ketahui. Juga tempat yang berubah juga.

Lalu dia mendengar suara seseorang yang dekat.

"Tak penting!" jawab orang berjubah yang melawan Kagami, melepaskan gesekan pedang di antara dia dan musuhnya dengan mengayunkannya ke samping keras sekali dan menimbulkan bunga api, pedang Kagami hampir terlepas dari genggamannya.

Saat Kagami lengah karena genggamannya pada senjatanya tak cukup kuat, musuhnya telah berada di sampingnya, siap untuk memenggal kepalanya. _'sial!'_ Kagami memejamkan mata.

 **Trang!**

Sebuah panah cahaya melesat dan menyebabkan senjata di tangan orang berjubah itu lepas dari tangannya dan terlempar, orang berjubah itu terkejut, dan menoleh kebelakang, bertatapan sengit dengan Kise, mata topaznya dipenuhi tekad. "Tch" dia mendecih

"Kise!" panggil Kagami terkejut.

"Hoo" respon Sanada datar setelah membelah tubuh anggota suku di samping Kuroko "Sepertinya aku akan meninggalkan ini pada kalian" lanjutnya yang lalu mengangguk pada Kuroko yang membalasnya dan pergi.

Sehubungan dengan perginya Sanada untuk membantu Mayuzumi, dari kejauhan, tapak kaki yang berat terdengar dari arah hutan di sisi berlawanan tempat mereka datang. Kagami dan Kise saling memunggungi, Kagami menghadap musuhnya yang berjubah itu, Kise menghadap arah hutan yang merupakan asal dari bunyi derapan kaki yang menginjak tanah, juga menggetarkannya.

Kise sudah menarik busur panahnya yang muncul begitu saja ketika dia mengambil cara berdiri pemanah. Sebuah siluet besar perlahan mendekat dari balik hutan.

Di lain sisi, Kuroko yang dengan sengit bertarung dengan salah satu dari orang berjubah itu mulai kelelahan menghadapinya dan mencari cara untuk mengakhirinya, jika bisa tidak membunuhnya untuk di mintai informasi.

" _Ah, sepertinya aku harus menggunakannya"_ katanya dalam hati. Seketika, Kuroko tau apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Tongkatnya bersinar terang, bersamaan dengan matanya dan rambunya yang terkibas perlahan. Lalu Kuroko menghela nafas perlahan sekali, dan mengarahkan ujung tongkatnya ke musuh di depannya. Lalu perlahan cahaya itu meredup, dan menghilang.

Musuhnya mendengus geli "Apa yang kau lakukan barusan? Aku tak merasa-!" perkataannya terhenti.

Dan dia merasakan 'sesuatu' merayap di bawah kulitnya, menyebar ke seluruh tubuh dari bagian tubuh yang ditunjuk tongkat milik Kuroko tadi. Sebuah tato yang menyerupai akar berduri

"K-Kau...!" geram musuhnya saat menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"Kau tak akan bisa bergerak hingga kami berhasil keluar dari sini" dan kalimat terakhir Kuroko menyempurnakan Kutukan yang dilemparnya.

"Gate Guardians yang memegang kunci penyembuhan dan Kutukan... pemegang tongkat Bin-Ga... Aku hampir lupa apa yang bisa Kuroko lakukan..." komentar Takao tertegun.

"Ingatkan aku agar tak membuatmu marah, Kuroko" ucap Kagami di tengah pertarungannya.

"Dengan senang hati" balas Kuroko dengan senyum tipis, lalu kembali menghadap lawannya "Sekarang apa alasanmu mengincar senjata legenda" tanyanya dengan tegas ke arah musuh yang perlahan menyeringai.

Dan jawabannya cukup untuk membuat Kuroko membatu

Orang berjubah yang menjadi musuh Kagami memakai tanah untuk membuat kloningnya saat Kagami tak mengetahui dan menjadikan dia sibuk dengan kloningnya sementara dia melakukan rencananya, di lain sisi, Sanada yang kini membantu Nijimura, Mayuzumi dan Takao melawan anggota Suku yang serangannya makin agrasif dan tak disangka, jumlahnya lebih banyak dari perkiraan mereka.

Tetapi, tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat seluruh anggota suku itu terbaring di tanah.

Di sisi lain, Kagami yang menyadari bahwa yang tertusuk pedangnya saat ini hanyalah patung tanah yang telah melebur, terlambat menyadari perangkap yang ada di bawah kaki mereka semua.

Di tanah tempat desa itu berdiri dan sekitarnya, terdapat sebuah ukiran besar yang jika dilihat baik baik, terlihat seperti tengkorak, terbukti dengan garis yang menyilang dan dari kejauhan terdapat dua lubang hitam besar yang sejajar dan lubang yang sedikit lebih kecil setelah itu, di sebelah kanan dan kiri yang agak jauh adalah garis melengkung yang Mayuzumi perkirakan sebagai rahangnya. Sebenarnya ada gambar lain di belakang tengkorak itu, tapi dari tempat mereka, mereka tak tau apa gambar yang ada di belakangnya.

Sanada melihat ke atas, orang berjubah itu menyeringai senang dan menarik kawannya menjauh dan menaruhnya di sebelahnya saat perhatian Kuroko teralihkan dengan simbol yang tiba tiba muncul di bawah kakinya "Sekarang, kami akan hancurkan saja kalian hingga tak bersisa" kedua tangan sosok berjubah itu terangkat, dan simbol di bawah kaki mereka bersinar seiring dengan retaknya tanah.

"Bukannya kau menginginkan senjata legenda yang ada pada kami?!" teriak Kagami

"Oh, tenang saja, senjata legenda diciptakan bukan untuk di hancurkan. Senjata itu tak akan hancur apapun yang terjadi. Senjatanya tak bisa hancur, tapi pemegangnya bisa"

Mereka benar benar terpojok.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuan kalian melakukan semua ini?" geram Nijimura, yang membuat Kuroko mengerutkan alis dan menggigit bawah bibirnya.

"Kami memerlukannya untuk tujuan kami, tujuan yang sudah lama kami pendam, seiring dengan dendam para pendahulu dan pemimpin kami, dengan senjata legenda dan 'persembahan' yang tepat, tujuan kami pasti akan terwujud!"

"Cih, aku tak pernah mendengar tentang hal ini" decih Sanada

Kise, masih mewaspadai arah hutan, tak bisa mengenyahkan perasaan waspadanya, ada sesuatu yang datang, besar, kuat, dia merasakannya. Di sebelahnya, Nijimura telah memegang kedua twins swordnya dan memasang kuda kuda siaga. Di belakangnya, Kuroko merapalkan mantra untuk mencegah retaknya tanah mencapai mereka, tanah di sekitar mereka mulai runtuh, dan menciptakan jurang yang tak diketahui seberapa dalamnya.

Semakin lama langkah langkah di hutan itu mendekat, Kise telah menarik busurnya dan mengarahkan sasarannya, apapun itu di balik pohon. Kagami berusaha melawan gravitasi dan melompat setinggi mungkin untuk menyerang kedua sosok berjubah itu, di belakangnya Mayuzumi terbang mengikuti dengan sayap hitamnya sebagai Tengu. Takao yang merupakan seorang sorcerer bisa melakukan serangan jarak jauh berusaha sekuat mereka untuk menyerang kedua sosok itu juga, dan memperlambat sihir ini.

Dentum langkah berhenti, dan sekejap sebuah benda besar melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi melewati mereka dan memukul satu dari dua sosok berjubah, yang tak bisabergerak karena kutukan Kuroko.

Kagami terkejut setengah mati karena benda itu melesat tepat di sebelah telinganya "Ap-apa itu tadi?!" dia kehilangan ketinggiannya, dan Mayuzumi dengan cepat menangkapnya "Ah, terima kasih" dan Mayuzumi mengangguk

"Hei! Siapa di sana! Tunjukkan diri kalian dasar pengecut!" teriak marah sosok berjubah yang satunya lagi. Masih mempertahan sihir mereka yang mulai mereda karena kehilangan setengah kekuatannya.

"Kagami! Mayuzumi! Tangkap yang jatuh dan jangan lepaskan!" teriak Sanada, tidak seperti ia yang biasanya dan Kagami juga Mayuzumi hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Sesaat sebelum tangan mereka berdua mencapai sosok berjubah yang tergeletak di hutan atas tempat mereka sebelumnya, sebuah cahaya tipis muncul dari balik jubah dan dengan cepat tubuh itu menghilang. Tepat saat mereka menabrak tanah "Sialan, sihir Teleport" umpat Mayuzumi memukul tanah.

Di lain sisi, Mata Kise terbelalak dan dia menurunkan busur dan panahnya, tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat tentang sesuatu yang telah berjalan keluar dari hutan.

"Situasi yang cukup _chaotic"_

Sosok berjubah yang tersisa kewalahan dengan sihir skala besarnya bersamaan dengan Kagami yang menggenggam pedangnya dengan kedua tangan dan pedang itu mengeluarkan api yang berkobar liar dalam jumlah besar, bersiap untuk melakukan serangan padanya, bermaksud menghanguskannya bersamaan dengan pohon yang dipijakinya. "Tch, akan kubalas kalian nanti!" dan dengan itu dia menghilang dengan sihir yang sama dengan temannya.

Mereka yang tersisa di tengah satu tanah yang masih berdiri dengan mudah keluar dengan kemampuan elf nijimura menumbuhkan tanaman dan sihir Takao.

Mulut Kise gemetar dan dia menatap horor seseorang di depannya, yang dia sasarkan dengan panahnya beberapa saat lalu, di belakangnya Kuroko sedikit melebarkan matanya terkejut. Nijimura mendengus geli "Jadi mereka ras Barbarian ya"

Kagami dan Mayuzumi baru sampai di belakang mereka, mata Kagami menyipit

"Murasakibara dan.. Tatsuya.."

Pemuda bertubuh jangkung menatap mereka bosan "Kalian mengenalku?"

Dan pemuda berrambut hitam di sebelahnya tersenyum simple "Tak kusangka aku bisa melihat para tuan muda dari berbagai ras berkumpul di sini"

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ai and august 19: deskripsi apa yang di perjelas? Oh, murasakibara dan Mayuzumi jarang muncul karena aku kesulitan dengan karakterisasi mereka.

Selamat tahun baru masehi! anggap saja ini sebagai hadiah kecilku untuk kalian para pembacaku! jika kalian bertanya kenapa gak tiga tiganya yang di update? jawabannya simple tapi kurang ajar, idenya yang lancar cuma yang ini, yang lainnya cuman sampe sepertiga dan setengahnya aja :v

Sekian dan terima duit.


	21. Chapter 21

=Two Worlds=

"Kita tidak pernah sendirian di semesta ini"

Story & Cover by:

Zanas-kun

Genre:

Fantasy, Friendship, Humor, Action

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke character by Fujimaki-sensei

Warning:

[Insert all, just for save]

If you like it click Next, if you hate it click close/back

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Enjoy!

Chapter 21

" _Murasakibara dan Himuro"_

 _Pemuda bertubuh jangkung menatap mereka bosan "Kalian mengenalku?"_

 _Dan pemuda berrambut hitam di sebelahnya tersenyum simple "Tak kusangka aku bisa melihat para tuan muda dari berbagai ras berkumpul di sini"_

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya tadi! Yaah, kami benar benar terpojok tadi!" kata Takao ramah.

Himuro tersenyum padanya "Tidak apa-apa. kami mendengar kegaduhan dan aktivitas tak biasa disini. Untung sempat ya" senyumnya tak mencapai mata

Murasakibara menghela nafas "Haaah bodoh sekali, muro-chin pulang yuk. Disini hanya buang buang waktu." Kagami akan protes tapi mulutnya langsung di bekap Sanada.

Himuro menghela nafas "Iya-iya, setelah ini ya." Kata Himuro pada Murasakibara, lalu dia melihat sekeliling, terutama dimana lubang tercipta dan tanah yang dulunya ada menghilang, menyisakan satu pijakan di tengah menyerupai tiang "Tapi bagaimana aku menyampaikan ini pada ayahmu?" gumamnya kemudian sambil menghela napas pelan.

"Murasakibara Atsushi, anak dari pemimpin ras Barbarian, dan Himuro Tatsuya, sang penasihat. Senang bertemu dengan kalian. Aku Nijimura Shuuzou, pemimpin dari kelompok ini. Maafkan atas kekacauan yang kami buat" Nijimura menunduk di hadapan kedua pemuda yang lebih muda dan sepantaran dengannya itu.

Kagami gagal paham "Nijimura-senpai, kenapa kau-"

"Shh! Ikuti contohnya!" kata Takao memaksa kepala Kagami untuk menunduk dan membungkam mulutnya sebelum Kagami bereaksi apapun. Dan yang lainnya juga ikut menunduk.

Hening sejenak

"Oke, kalau begitu kalian harus mengikutiku menemui pemimpin kami, dengan kata lain, ayah dari Murasakibara Atsushi di hadapan kalian" jawab Himuro setelah berpikir. Mereka semua menelan ludah.

Jika anaknya bertubuh kekar dengan tinggi melebih dua meter, mereka tidak mau memperkirakan seberapa 'gigantik' ayahnya nanti, mungkin dia hampir 3 meter. Nijimura dan Kise merasakan firasat yang tidak enak di dada mereka.

.

.

"percayalah, anak lelaki biasanya lebih tinggi dari ayahnya" gumam Takao saat mereka sedang duduk di hadapan singgasana milik pemimpin ras Barbarian yang liar dan kasar. Disebelahnya Sanada juga bersimpuh dan berusaha keras menahan tawanya, untung Haizaki tidak ikut, ia tidak ingin keadaan menjadi lebih buruk dan untunglah Kagami lumayan bisa di atur.

Raja itu tengah berdiri angkuh, di sebelahnya anaknya berdiri juga, raja yang hanya sampai dada anaknya itu menatap penuh curiga pada sekelompok pemuda di depannya, dia mengelus jenggotnya yang lebat dan tak tertata perlahan.

"... karena telah merusak wilayah kekuasaanku... bagaimana kalau ditarik kuda sejauh 10 mil?" gumamnya pada orang orangnya yang berdiri di pinggir karpet hewan yang memanjang dari pintu masuk ke singgasana Raja. Bahu para 'pelaku' di depannya menegang.

"Tidak, kupikir memotong tangan mereka akan lebih baik!"

"Tidak, kaki mereka!"

"Potong lidah mereka!"

"penggal kepala mereka!"

"Bakar mereka!"

"Kubur mereka hidup hidup!"

"Kalau merampas semua yang mereka miliki bagaimana? Termasuk kesucian mereka?"

' _KAMI MOHON APAPUN TAPI JANGAN YANG TERAKHIR!'_ Batin Nijimura sekelompok merinding

"Ah, tapi yang mulia, ini merupakan kesempatan bagus untuk menjalin aliansi dengan ras lain. Seperti yang anda ketahui, ras kita kekurangan bahan makanan dan obat, juga pengetahuan mengenai aliran dunia yang sedikit aneh yang terjadi akhir akhir ini..." Himuro menyarankan dan dengan nada yang penuh penghormatan berbicara pada rajanya "kita bisa gunakan mereka dan masalah yang mereka buat untuk 'melancarkan' urusan kita nanti" katanya sambil melirik sinis kepada mereka.

"tolong ingatkan aku untuk tidak cari gara gara dengan himuro-senpai" gumam Takao sangat rendah, di sebelahnya Sanada mengangguk.

'Tatsuya... aku tidak pernah menduga sisi ini darimu' batin Kagami sweatdrop, dia rasa dirinya disini tak mengenal kakak seperguruannya dalam basket itu, begitu juga sebaliknya, mereka tak mengenal dengan dekat seperti di dunia mereka yang asli. Itu membuatnya sedikit kecewa

"Keluar deh sifat liciknya" gumam Nijimura sekalian menghela nafas sambil mengerutkan alis, lalu tersenyum miring.

"Bukannya orang yang disini belum tentu sama sifatnya dengan orang yang disana?" tanya Kuroko polos

"Buat jaga jaga ato referensi gitu" kali ini Mayuzumi yang menjawab

 **Brak!** Mereka semua terdiam lalu duduk tegap kembali hampir secara otomatis

"Sandera dilarang bicara!" ucap salah satu orang yang berkumpul yang Sanada kira adalah salah satu tetua di sana.

Murasakibara mengerutkan alisnya, para tamunya kali ini tidak biasa. Kebanyakan dari tamu yang datang pasti akan ketakutan oleh presensi dari seorang Barbarian, dan kini situasi mereka layaknya dikepung. Tapi, mereka bahkan tidak gemetaran. Sama sekali

"Ketenangan kalian membuatku ingin menghancurkan kalian..." kata Murasakibara tidak membaca situasi

Para tamunya menatapnya penuh arti setelah dia mengatakan kalimat yang bisa membuat seorang pria dewasa menangis itu. Dan itu membuatnya kesal.

Mereka bermuka tebal dan mereka tidak takut. Dan yang penting, mereka membuat perasaan Murasakibara tidak nyaman, ada 'sesuatu' dengan mereka. Saat Murasakibara melangkah maju dengan kesabaran yang habis, langkahnya terhenti oleh tangan ayahnya yang terbentang di depannya.

"Baiklah, kalian pulanglah ke masing masing rumah kalian, katakan pada mereka bahwa kami, ras Barbarian 'menawarkan' kerjasama, dengan jaminan..." sang Raja melirik Sanada, Nijimura dan Mayuzumi sinis. Lalu para penjaga dengan sigap menahan mereka dan menyita senjata mereka bertiga "Keselamatan teman teman kalian dan perbatasan mereka" dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan seringai buas. Dia menyadari kekuatan sukunya dan ketakutan ras lain karena itu. Tentu, kecuali Suku dengan ras besar dan di anggap sebagai ras tertua dengan kekuatan yang tak di ragukan lagi, seperti Vampire, Sorcerer, Werewolf, dan sebagainya, tapi bagi ras berkemampuan rata rata seperti SoulEater dan Demon Samurai, apa lagi ras bukan petarung seperti Healer, mereka bisa apa?

Kagami akan bangkit dan menarik pedangnya tapi terhalang oleh gadha yang besar dan berat di depannya, mengikuti panjangnya, dia melihat muka garang Okamura. _'Gorilla! Eh-Okamura-senpai!'_ batin semuanya terkejut dan Kagami sport jantung.

Himuro berkata dengan senyum yang tak mencapai matanya "Maaf tapi tolong turuti kata kami, jika kalian tak ingin ada darah yang tertumpah"

Dan mereka menurutinya.

Hasil dari itu, pada hari yang sama, penerima pesan Ras Barbarian menerima pemberitahuan akan di adakan rapat mengenai aliansi yang akan di adakan sebulan dari sekarang. Dari klan Healer, DemonSamurai, SoulEater, dan Sorcerer. Rapat itu akan di adakan di sebuah gedung di pusat kota ras Sorcerer. Lima hari setelah ini.

.

.

.

Pagi telah menjelang dan Sanada membuka mata biru safirnya, cahaya matahari telah menyelinap masuk dari celah korden kamarnya, di sebelahnya terdapat kasur lagi dan Takao masih tertidur pulas di atasnya.

"...Apa-apaan yang tadi..." gumamnya sambil menghela nafas lelah. Hari harinya di sana sangat kacau, masih sekitar sehari di sana tapi umurnya seperti telah terserap beberapa tahun. Mereka terlalu kasar dan tak berpendidikan dari yang Sanada kira. Hampir berulang kali mereka kehilangan kesabaran dan kendali diri.

"Dan apalah daya kita yang Cuma sebagai sandera" kata Nijimura dari belakangnya, dengan mudah membayangi Sanada untuk mengambil sikat gigi di lemari yang terpaku di tembok di atasnya.

"Setidaknya tunggu aku selesai" kata Sanada datar sambil melihat satu lengan Nijimura di sisi kirinya.

Nijimura sudah mengambil sikat gigi dan pasta giginya "Dan aku akan telat untuk rapat klub pagi ini dan para pelatih akan membunuhku." Katanya datar sambil mengoleskan pasta giginya ke sikat gigi yang sudah di basahi

"tidak sampai semenit juga" lalu Sanada di depannya berkumur

"Berisik, cepatlah menyingkir" dan kebetulan Sanada juga sudah selesai cuci muka dan sikat gigi. Dan sesuai titahnya Sanada menyingkir dan berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk ganti baju, sepertinya Nijimura sama setresnya dengannya, apalagi harga dirinya tinggi. Tak lama kemudian dia melihat Mayuzumi melewati kamarnya dan Takao yang mulai bangun.

"Oh iya, Haizaki tidur di rumah pacarnya lagi ya?" tanyanya pada Takao yang sedang merapikan tempat tidur.

"Yeeeh" jawab Takao sekenanya, lalu Takao menguap lebar.

"... aku terkejut pemimpin kalian menyetujui rapat aliansi itu" kata Sanada setelah hening sejenak

Takao terhenti di depan pintu "Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, bahkan Shin-chan lebih mudah di tebak. Awalnya setelah aku pulang aku menyampaikan pada mereka persis seperti yang pak tua kekar itu bilang. Aku juga tak menyangka tuan Midorima menerimanya. _Heck_ , bahkan dia tak tau siapa kalian. Dan kurasa klan Midorima juga bisa dengan mudah menendang bokong para Barbarian itu." Lalu dia berjalan kembali, Sanada terbiasa dengan ucapan kotor, tapi cukup mengejutkan kalo yang mengucapkannya adalah Takao

"Woi! Sarapan nih!" dari pintu depan terdengar suara kasar Haizaki.

"Taruh aja di meja makan!" balas Nijimura di kamar sebelah

"Tumben kau bawa makanan" kata Mayuzumi telah memakai seragam dengan rapi dan menyiapkan meja makan

Haizaki tersenyum miring "Anggap saja bonus dariku, kudengar kalian mengalami masalah yang cukup serius ya disana?" katanya menggoda

"Kalau kau tau kenapa kau tidak melakukan sesuatu?" tanya Sanada selagi dia duduk di meja makan, disusul Takao yang sudah rapi berseragam.

"Benar! Benar! Dasar pengkhianat! Aku berani bertaruh kau pasti malah senang senang kan?!" kata Takao sebal pada Haizaki yang mengeluarkan makanan dari dalam kresek yang di bawanya

Haizaki mendengus geli "hei bung, aku masih menyayangi nyawaku, memangnya aku menyuruh kalian membuat kekacauan di area ras Barbarian?" lalu dia berjalan ke kamarnya

"Aku mengatakan hal yang sama padamu, Takao. Kau pasti juga bersantai setelah menyampaikan pesan kan?" kata Mayuzumi selagi dia menyediakan minuman.

Takao terdiam "I-itu, aku... mempersiapkan diri menjadi pengawal Tuan Midorima bersama Shin-chan!" jawabnya gelagapan.

"Uh-huh" jawab Nijimura sambil duduk di hadapan Takao, nadanya seperti tidak percaya.

Saat Takao akan membalas Mayuzumi menyela "Udah udah, cepet sarapan."

Haizaki berjalan keluar kamarnya dengan seragam yang tak terpakai dengan benar, khas dia yang Nijimura sudah terlalu capek untuk mengingatkan. Lalu Mayuzumi yang terakhir duduk. Dan mereka sarapan dengan tenang.

.

.

.

Saat istirahat siang, di atap. Kagami mengajak Sanada bergabung, dan Ogiwara istirahat bersama teman sekelas yang lain. Dan sesampainya di sana, Sanada juga melihat Takao yang melambai padanya dengan senyum garing.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" bisik Sanada selagi dia duduk di sebelah Takao

"Aku juga gak tau, Shin-chan mengajakku, semenjak tadi suasananya gak enak cuy." Bisik Takao sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya.

Lalu Sanada melihat sekeliling dan tatapannya terhenti ke Akashi yang melihat kepadanya. Sanada merasa canggung. Lalu Akashi tersenyum tipis dan memulai pembicaraan

"Senang kalian mengajak teman kalian, istirahat siang jadi terasa lebih ramai dari biasanya"

Lalu Takao menjawab "Hahaha, maaf kalau mengganggu, aku sangat penasaran seperti apa kiseki no sedai saat istirahat, kalian selalu bersama sih"

"Tak ada yang khusus, sama saja seperti kalian" jawab Akashi

"Hm~ tak peduli dilihat berapapun Sanada-kun tetap mempesona ya~" komentar Momoi fangirling dan mencubit pipinya.

"hah?" sanada mengangkat sebelah alis dan menatap aneh Momoi

"Rambut dan perawakan seperti boneka~ bahkan Shiorin saja rambutnya berwarna perak, kalian orang luar negeri ya?" matanya berbinar saat menanyakannya

"Tapi kalau dilihat lihat mereka berdua tidak mirip... padahal sepupu kan?" tanya Kagami sambil menaruh dagunya di antara ibu jari dan telunjuk.

"Ya iyalah, orang aku sama sepupuku aja gak mirip" celetuk Aomine kemudian

"Tapi tetap saja pasti ada miripnya-ssu!" protes Kise

"Kalo Dai-chan mah memang beda sendiri di keluarganya, hihihi" kata Momoi dan dia tertawa kecil setelahnya

"Berisik!"

"Ah, sebenarnya aku anak angkat jadi wajar kalau gak mirip" jawab Sanada datar

"Anak angkat?" tanya Kagami, Kise dan Momoi bebarengan

"Begini, dulunya saat umurku tujuh tahun kakekku yang sekarang mengadopsiku yang seorang anak jalanan, saat natal di Inggris."

"Whoa... kayak yang di film film ya" komentar Kagami tiba-tiba yang sebenernya gak penting

"Kaga-chin gak nyambung de..." kata Murasakibara sambil menikmati makanan ringannya

"Tolong jangan buat dirimu lebih bodoh dari ini Kagami" komentar Sanada selanjutnya

"Siapa yang kau panggil bodoh?!"

"Ahahaha diantara kami kau itu yang paling ceroboh dan kepala panas Kagami!" kata Takao berikutnya

"Kalau aku yang paling bodoh dan ceroboh berarti Kuroko yang paling kepala batu-akh!" dan Kagami mendapat side-chop tepat di ulu hatinya "KUROKO!" teriaknya kesal pada pemuda pendiam di sebelahnya

"Jadi kau mengakui kalau kau bodoh ya?" tanya Aomine dengan seringai meremehkannya

"Levelnya sama denganmu Ahomine" komentar datar Sanada selanjutnya

"Apa katamu?!"

"Berisik-nanodayo! Makan yang tenang!" teriak Midorima akhirnya dengan urat di pelipisnya

"Tuh, dengarkan kata ibu kalian! Pffft!"

"Takao. Mati"

Akashi hanya menonton keramaian itu tanpa ada niat untuk mengganggunya, tingkah para coretanakbuahcoret temannya itu layaknya anak kecil tapi dia menikmatinya, sedikit tak menyangka keramaian ini membuatnya tenang. Hal seperti ini juga membuatnya melupakan mimpi yang kabur dan perasaan aneh saat ia bangun tidur akhir akhir ini.

Saat akan berjalan ke kelas bersama Murasakibara, jarang jarang pemuda jangkung tersebut mengajaknya bicara

"Aka-chin"

"ya?"

"Akhir-akhir ini aku punya mimpi aneh, aku... ada di sebuah tempat yang seperti di film film, bahkan aku melihat orang-orang yang mirip Muro-chin, Nijimura-senpai dan Mayuzumi-senpai"

"Mungkin kau kelelahan, Atsushi. Lagipula, mimpi seperti itu memang biasa terjadi"dan itu adalah kalimat yang sama yang ia katakan pada dirinya.

.

.

.

"Jadi, Kuroko, apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" tanya Nijimura pada adik kelasnya yang mengajaknya keluar gym dengan alasan ada hal penting yang ingin di bicarakan.

"Nijimura-senpai, apa kau masih ingat apa yang orang-orang berjubah itu katakan tentang tujuan mereka?" tanyanya menatap lurus kakak kelas dan juga kaptennya

Nijimura mengangguk "Iya, aku masih ingat. Tapi, Mereka tak mengatakan dengan jelas apa tujuan mereka" katanya sambil bersandar ke dinding dan menatap langit, sudah bewarna keunguan, sebentar lagi latihan berakhir

"Aku tau tujuan mereka"

"Ap-?!" Nijimura menatap Kuroko terkejut dan mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dari dinding, dia memelankan suaranya yang sempat menaik "Bagaimana?"

"orang yang melawanku mengatakannya sendiri padaku, bahwa tujuan mereka adalah..."

 **Flashback**

" _Sekarang apa alasanmu mengincar senjata legenda." tanyanya dengan tegas ke arah musuh yang perlahan menyeringai. "Aku akan berbaik hati untukmu dan menjelaskan panjang lebar untukmu, seven Miracle yang pertama kali bangkit"_

" _Senjata Legenda menyimpan kekuatan yang besar, sangat besar hingga hanya orang orang tertentu yang bisa memegangnya, orang orang yang lahir di antara tujuh titik pusat putaran sihir yang tak diketahui pasti keberadaannya, tujuh orang yang kelahirannya berada di waktu ketika dimensi antara kedua dunia sangatlah tipis, dan itu adalah kalian, Gate Guardians."_

" _Tapi, senjata itu tidak hanya berfungsi sebagai senjata maupun pelindung, mereka tak sesederhana itu." Dan entah bagaimana Kuroko mengerti hal itu, dia juga merasa bahwa senjatanya tak berfungsi hanya sebatas itu._

" _dengan mantra yang tepat dan jika segala persyaratan memenuhi, mereka bisa merobek dan menghancurkan, bahkan lapisan pelindung dimensi sekalipun. Maka dari itu, kalian, beserta senjata Legenda, kalian di puja dan di takuti, di sayang dan di benci, menjadi sumber harapan maupun sumber bencana bagi kedua dunia dan isinya."_

" _Tujuan kami adalah..."_

 **Flashback over**

"Untuk menyatukan kedua dunia."

Nijimura tak bisa berkata apa-apa saking shocknya. Tak pernah terbayangkan bahwa kekuatan Senjata tersebut bisa seperti itu, dan adik kelasnya menanggung tanggung jawab sebagai pemegangnya. Pemuda di depannya bahkan bertubuh kecil. Entah bagaimana, masalah ini perlahan seperti akan menjadi sesuatu yang besar. Sesuatu yang telah diluar imajinasi Nijimura sendiri. Ia kira ini akan menjadi masalah biasa seperti sebuah kelompok serakah yang menginginkan kekuatan. Hanya itu.

Nijimura menarik nafas sebanyak banyaknya dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Dia memijat pangkal hidungnya "Kuroko, usahakan kau jangan memberitahu siapapun. Ini adalah rahasia diantara kau dan aku"

Kuroko sedikit ragu untuk mengiyakan, jadi Nijimura menambahkan

"Jika terlalu terburu buru untuk memberitahukan ini kepada semuanya, akan terjadi kepanikan dan gerakan yang tidak perlu, apalagi beberapa orang diantara kita tak tau apa yang namanya menahan diri. Kita sendiri belum tau orang berjubah itu berbohong atau tidak. Untuk saat ini, kita harus menjaga senjata Legenda agar tak jatuh di tangan mereka. Lindungi baik-baik, sampaikan itu pada Kagami dan Kise." Kata Nijimura dengan penekanan di kalimat yang penting

Kuroko mengangguk mantab "Baik"

Dan tak diketahui keduanya, Sanada yang sedang berada di dekat pintu yang awalnya untuk mengambil bola secara tak sengaja mendengar semuanya.

' _menggabungkan kedua dunia? Apa hal itu bisa di lakukan?'_ tanyanya dalam hati sambil mereka reka apakah Shiori dan kakeknya tau tentang hal ini. Secara Shiori adalah informan mereka dan kakek adalah pemimpin mereka. Tapi, tak usah di beri tahupun, mereka mungkin juga tau sendiri.

"Oi Sanada! Mau one-on-one denganku?" teriak Aomine dari kejauhan "Yah, walaupun aku gak yakin kau bisa menang sih" katanya meremehkan

"Kalau kau sudah tau kenapa kau mengajakku?" tanya balik Sanada sambil berlari ke arahnya

"Hm... lagi ingin saja, waktuku luang sekarang karena aku sudah menyelesaikan menu si raja iblis" katanya sambil melempar basket ke arah Sanada yang di tangkap dengan mudah, lalu, Aomine memasang posisi bermain

Sanada menghela nafas "Jadi aku hanya sebagai pengisi waktu luang ya..." lalu Sanada menunduk dan mendrible bola, menatap Aomine yang menyeringai "Akan kuberikan kau _tea time_ yang memuaskan, _panther_ "

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Heiya para readers maaf ini terlambat update! maaaf banget!

Oh! kalau kalian penasaran sama kostum para gate guardians ini silahkan ke profilku, sebenarnya covernya itu sudah menunjukkan pakaian mereka sih soalnya aku tidak pandai mendeskripsikan pakaian secara detail, kukira kalian akan membukanya tapi ternyata ada yang tidak, hahaha. tidak kuwarnai karena... aku buruk dalam hal warna, ciyus.

hati hati dengan typo karena aku tidak sempat memeriksa kembali

Bagi para kelas 3 yang menghadapi Try Out, KITA BERJUANG BERSAMA KAWAN, RASAKANLAH SEMANGATKU

oh mungkin ini rendah tapi aku minta review~


	22. Chapter 22

HAAAAAI SEMUAAAAAHHH KEMBALI LAGI DENGAN SAYA DISINI DUH DUH SAYA BACA REVIEW KALIYAN LAGI JADI BERSEMANGAT LAGI #apaan

YOSH SEMUANYA CEPET SAMBIT CHAPTER BARUNYA #CapslockJebol

* * *

=Two Worlds=

"Kita tidak pernah sendirian di semesta ini"

Story & Cover by:

Zanas-kun

Genre:

Fantasy, Friendship, Humor, Action

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke character by Fujimaki-sensei

Warning:

[Insert all, just for save]

If you like it click Next, if you hate it click close/back

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Enjoy!

Chapter 22

Rapat berlangsung intens, di beja bundar yang besar itu, duduklah secara melingkar para pemimpin ras Sorcerer, Healer, dan SoulEater. mereka menatap tajam pemimpin ras Barbarian yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tepat dengan dinding di sebelah kanan adalah sebuah kandang besar layaknya kandang singa yang berisikan tiga pemuda dengan tampang pucat dan kepayahan, baju mereka robek di sana sini dan rupa mereka kotor. Takao dan Kise sedikit meringis saat bertatapan mata dengan ketiga pemuda tersebut yang menjanjikan sesuatu yang buruk.

Ketua ras Sorcerer, ayah dari Midorima mendahului "Seperti yang sudah kalian semua tau, aliran sihir yang menyelimuti dunia ini sering berubah arah dan tidak stabil, kasus kehilangan orang dan penampakan anehpun juga semakin banyak. Dan mengabaikan hal itu, kau ingin kami menjadi pasukanmu dalam menyerang ras Vampire?" katanya dengan raut muka jengkel, kelihatan sekali bahwa ia ingin merobek pria tua di depannya "Apakah anda memang seegois ini untuk mengabaikan situasi di sekitar dan hanya fokus pada kekuasaan dan kekuatan? Kau saja sudah melihat bukti dari itu semua di wilayahmu dan beberapa orangmu yang hilang itu, apa itu saja tidak cukup?!"

Ayah Murasakibara menganggap enteng perkara itu dengan mendengus geli "Wilayahku dan orangku yang hilang tak seberapa, mereka pasti memahami bahwa apapun yang terjadi kami harus mengutamakan ambisi nenek moyang kami. Dan kami pasti akan memanfaatkan semua kesempatan yang ada" dan oleh perkataan itu, kepala ras Sorcerer, SoulEater dan Healer merengut tak suka.

Ayah Kuroko memejamkan matanya, teringat kembali tatapan anaknya malam itu saat dia pulang.

' _Tolonglah yah, tolong teman temanku'_ lalu dia membuka matanya kembali. "Kalau boleh aku bicara, aku ingin mengajukan saran"

.

Di halangi oleh suatu lapisan sihir, ketiga sandera itu tak mendengar apapun yang terjadi di ruangan itu, dan mereka tak bisa membaca gerakan bibir, tapi mereka tau kalau saat ini keadaan sedang panas. Belum lama ini mereka kembali tertampar oleh situasi yang sebenarnya, situasi dimana peran mereka sebagai Ryuugazaki di butuhkan.

Nijimura dan Mayuzumi mencondongkan tubuhnya ke tengah, tepat di mana Sanada bersimpuh dan membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Sepertinya perhatian kita teralihkan dengan segala urusan Senjata Legenda ini hingga melupakan tugas dasar kita sebagai anggota keluarga Ryuuzaki." Bisik Nijimura

"Sekalipun Hayato, Kanato, Ume dan Ichira adalah orang hebat, terus menerus menggunakan kekuatan mereka untuk menutup lubang dimensi juga akan berdampak fatal, mereka bisa mati." Sambung Mayuzumi

"Dan aku tak percaya bahwa masih ada orang yang mementingkan sifat duniawi mereka dari pada nyawa" jawab Sanada kemudian "Sekarang sudah ada berapa Senjata Legenda di tangan kita? Setelah ini aku ingin memeriksa keadaan yang lainnya kalau bisa."

"Kuroko, Kagami, dan Kise. Hanya tiga. Lalu untuk yang lain kau tidak usah khawatir, mereka pasti baik baik saja. Kita bisa menanyakannya saat di dunia yang satunya lagi. Kalau kau mau kita pulang saat akhir pekan ini" jawab Mayuzumi

"Cih, kurang empat lagi dan masalah terus bertambah." Nijimura mengingat kembali keempat sisanya "Burung, Harimau dan Rubah. Sisanya adalah Paus, Banteng, Singa dan Kijang."

"Apa Cuma perasaanku atau memang para Gate Guardians ini memang selalu seseorang yang di dekat kita?" tanya Sanada tiba tiba

"Kalau itu mah kita harus bersyukur, kita tidak perlu susah payah dalam mencarinya" jawab Nijimura

Lalu di tengah pembicaraan mereka kandang yang di gunakan untuk mengurung mereka terbuka, dan para penjaga menyuruh mereka keluar, tanpa mereka sadari rapat telah berakhir dan kata Kise kini para pemimpin ras itu sedang makan bersama di ruangan lain.

"Ryuu-chan!" **blugh** Tiba tiba Takao memeluk Sanada sesaat setelah dia keluar kandang

Tapi saat itu juga muka Takao bermesraan dengan tanah "Jangan jadikan kami sebagai alasan untuk menghindari Midorima, Kazu" kata Sanada dingin dia tau kalau pasti dia menghindari pekerjaannya dengan Midorima setelah ini.

"Kalau bukan karena perkataanmu yang pedas itu aku pasti tidak akan mengenalimu, Ryuugazaki." Suara familiar menginterupsi mereka dari arah pintu.

"Midorima?" kini mereka mengetahui bahwa _Gate Guardians_ mareka telah bertambah satu. Mereka penasaran ia akan mewarisi senjata yang mana.

' _mungkin yang paus atau kijang'_ batin Sanada. Ia sendiri tak tau kenapa simbol Senjata itu adalah hewan hewan dunia yang lain, karena itu sudah begitu dari dulu, ia terlalu malas dan tak punya waktu untuk menelusurinya. Tapi yang lebih penting, dia menyimpan dendamnya hingga hampir terlupakan, ras Vampir adalah yang meledakkan rumahnya dan merubahnya menjadi seperti ini. Mereka pasti telah mencurigai gerak-gerik keluarganya yang pernah menyusup ke wilayah mereka yang sebenarnya untuk menutup lubang dimensi disana.

"Aku sudah bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas dan mengerti kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi, terima kasih pada Kuroko" kata Midorima sambil berjalan mendekati mereka dengan mukanya yang lebih masam dari biasanya.

"Kuroko? Bukannya Takao..." Nijmura menunjuk antara Midorima dan Takao "dari ras yang sama? Dekat lagi"

"Justru itu, Nijimura-senpai, dia menikmati ketidaktahuanku dan tidak memberitahuku apa-apa saat aku bertanya-nanodayo" Midorima melirik ganas ke Takao yang tersenyum jahil "Maaf Shin-chan"

Nijimura dan Sanada tersenyum **"Takao?"**

Takao begidik "Aku hanya bersenang senang! Mayu-cha-lho?"

Mayuzumi ada di sebelah Midorima, berbincang mungkin mengenai seluk beluk Gate Guardians dan informasi lainnya diantara kedua dunia. Tidak menghiraukan panggilan Takao sama sekali.

 **Kratak kratak**

"Sepertinya dia harus diingatkan kembali akan kewajibannya"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

.

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana hasil rapatnya, pasti alot" tanya Nijimura ke Midorima

Midorima mengangguk "Ayah Murasakibara benar benar haus akan duniawi dan Himuro-senpai yang di sebelahnya membuat kami sulit untuk memanfaatkan keserakahan itu, saran awal yang di ajukan ayah Kuroko juga bagus tapi itu terlalu menguntungkan kami dan Himuro-senpai mengetahui rencananya, jadi kami harus mendiskusikan lagi kesepakatannya dengan dasar usulan ayah Kuroko" Midorima menceritakan semuanya dan menyebut para pemimpin ras dengan sebutan ayah dari teman mereka untuk memudahkan mereka menangkap bayangannya

"Dan sudah di sepakati bahwa beberapa cabang perdagangan besar milik ras Barbarian akan di bangun di beberapa kota wilayah kami, dengan harga setimpal, kami tidak akan memberikan wilayah tapi menyewakannya, dengan syarat kami akan membebaskan mereka untuk menjual apa saja dan melindungi mereka kecuali jika mereka melakukan tiga hal yang di larang: Kekerasan, Prostitusi, Dan mengancam keamanan tempat itu sendiri" Midorima terhenti sebentar

"Lalu bagaimana dengan penyerangan terhadap ras Vampire?" tanya Sanada

Midorima ragu-ragu untuk menjawabnya "Kami hanya akan mengirimkan satu tim yang terdiri dari 5 orang untuk membantunya"

"itu... bukannya itu sangat menguntungkan mereka? Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Sanada

"jika terjadi sesuatu..." Midorima berhenti di tengah pembicaraannya, dan beralih untuk menulisnya di kertas

[Jika terjadi sesuatu, kami pasti akan langsung mengetahuinya. Karena kami akan memasukkan beberapa orang kami ke sana dan mengawasinya dengan akuntan audit kami, lalu orang orang yang kami pilih juga orang orang terlatih, jika situasi mulai gawat mereka akan segera kembali]

Mayuzumi, Nijimura dan Sanada mengangguk, Takao yang berjalan di depan mereka bertugas untuk menuntun mereka di mana kendaraan pulang mereka menunggu, menghiraukan bonyok di wajah tampannya.

"Tapi meskipun begitu..." Midorima melihat dirinya yang tak berbeda jauh dengan pakaian yang di kenakannya "...ini sulit dipercaya, aku tak begitu suka cerita fiksi, tapi aku malah termasuk di dalamnya" dan dia menghela nafas, alisnya berkerut.

"Hahaha, bukankah itu bagus? Hidup terkadang tak sesuai rencanamu yang rapi, tapi itulah yang membuatnya menyenangkan!" komentar Takao riang dan mereka sudah sampai di luar. "Kendaraan kalian masih terjaga, _safe and sound"_ katanya sambil mengedipkan satu matanya.

"Yosh, mari kita kembali, haizaki pasti sudah menanti kita" kata Nijimura, dia masih kesal dengan yang di ucapkan pemuda biang kerok itu tadi pagi.

"Untuk menghajarnya" sambung Mayuzumi dan mereka berdua melakukan bro-fist.

"Midorima, apa dua hari kedepan kau luang? Kami akan membantumu mencari Senjata milikmu kalau kau mau" tanya Sanada, mungkin saat ini Shiori sudah berhasil melacak keberadaan Senjata Legenda yang berikutnya. Dan mungkin juga itu milik Midorima

Midorima berpikir sebentar, orang orang di depannya tau banyak soal Senjata Legenda, pasti mereka akan sangat membantunya yang baru terbangun ini "Kalau begitu, mohon bantuannya-nanodayo" dan Sanada dkk mengangguk, mereka menaiki kendaraan mereka.

"Kita ketemuan di cafe dekat alun-alun kotamu saja ya, lebih pagi lebih baik" kata Nijimura

"Baik, Nijimura-senpai" jawab Midorima penuh sopan. "Okie-dokey Niji-nii!" jawab Takao mengambil sikap hormat

"Tunggu" suara baru di antara mereka membuat mereka semua berbalik melihat sosok baru

"Murasakibara... _dono_ " panggil Takao selagi merasa sedikit lucu dengan cara panggilnya barusan

"Aku ingin bertanya, sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan di wilayah kami? Jawab dengan jujur" Tanya Murasakibara pada orang orang di depannya yang mencurigakan, dia punya firasat yang kuat tentang mereka, perasaan aneh yang familiar, apa mereka memang memata-matai klannya seperti yang di katakan Himuro? Sepertinya dia tak bisa mempercayainya

Takao menggaruk belakang kepalanya "Uh... sebenarnya kami tidak boleh mengatakan, tapi..." katanya sambil terlihat bermasalah

"Bisa dibilang kami tersesat saat mau ke Kota sebelah sana" tunjuk Takao ke arah Kota yang jauh, tapi terlihat dari sini karena di tempat tinggi.

"Lalu teman kami ada yang di culik suku setempat, tentu kami harus mencarinya. Jadi... pertarungan tak dapat di hindarkan" selesai Takao setengah berbohong dengan mulusnya.

Murasakibara terlihat setengah percaya tapi dia membiarkannya "Heeh, begitu ya, ya sudah, sampai jumpa..." lalu dia berbelik dan melambaikan tangan singkat. Mereka jujur tapi tetap ada yang mereka sembunyikan. ' _Merepotkan, biarkan sajalah_ ' tidak Himuro, tidak ayahnya maupun orang-orang itu, tak ada satupun yang bisa ia percaya sepenuhnya. Kecuali Aka-chin.

* * *

" _Senjata Legenda? Jadi begitu, kau tidak memberitahukan hal ini pada siapapun kecuali aku bukan?"_

" _Tidak, hanya kau Aka-chin"_

" _Bagus, sekarang kau harus sebisa mungkin mendekati mereka, dan jika ada kesempatan, 'pinjam'salah satu Senjata Legenda milik mereka dan berikan padaku"_

" _Untuk apa Aka-chin?"_

" _Aku hanya ingin memeriksanya"_

* * *

 _._

"Murasakibara itu mencurigakan"

"Benarkan? Murasakibara mana sih yang rela ngikutin kita kemanapun dan nurut bahkan membagi makanannya ke kita?"

"...dunia mau kiamat"

"Mayu-nii kalau kau yang bilang terasa nyata loh"

Kelompok Sanada sedang mengambil istirahat di sebuah cafe di kota ras Sorcerer itu, penjarian Senjata milik Midorima tak membuahkan hasil sama sekali, perkiraan Shiori meleset dan kekhawatiran terbesar mereka adalah jika orang orang berjubah itu mendahului mereka dan mendapatkan senjata itu duluan. Tapi di beberapa kesempatan mereka bertemu dengan Murasakibara dan Himuro, dan entah sejak kapan, pemuda jangkung itu menjadi salah satu di antara kelompok kecil mereka.

"Ryu-chin, bisa geser?" tanya Murasakibara saat dia sudah selesai memesan dan membawa pesanannya sendiri.

"Buset itu makanan apa gunung?!" komentar Takao selagi Murasakibara duduk di sebelah Sanada.

Murasakibara memajukan bibirnya "Tentu saja ini makanan, Taka-chin aneh. Tapi aku tidak akan membagikannya padamu kali ini"

"Idih siapa juga yang minta" dan tiba-tiba Haizaki nongol dan duduk di sisi Sanada yang lainnya. Mayuzumi, Nijimura dan Takao duduk di hadapannya, meja mereka sudah penuh dengan piring kosong yang ditumpuk dan gelas kosong mereka.

"Oi cunguk, sekali muncul kau sukanya cari keributan ya?" Nijimura mengancam secara tak langsung

"Berisik ah" cibir Haizaki dengan tidak sopannya "Oi neng, aku pesan Bir dingin segelas dan stik!" lalu dia memesan makan siang untuknya sendiri tidakmendengar tatapan Nijimura dan bunyi buku jarinya yang di tekuk.

Tak ada dari mereka yang bergerak untuk menghentikan Nijimura karena terlalu lelah, mereka melakukan perjalanan kesana kemari untukmencari petunjuk tentang keberadaan Senjata Sihir selanjutnya tapi tak ada kemajuan signifikan. Dan itu semua masuk akal karena yang mereka cari adalah sebuah barang yang diceritakan di sebuah Legenda, pasti tak semudah itu, dan mereka mulai mengagumi kemampuan Shiori dalam mengumpulkan informasi.

Setelah itu mereka bilang ke Murasakibara bahwa mereka akan kembali ke penginapan mereka setelah makan, tapi tentu Murasakibara tak percaya begitu saja, maka dari itu mereka kembali ke penginapan, menanti hingga Murasakibara pulang lalu melanjutkan urusan mereka.

Mereka berencana untuk melihat puing rumah Sanada yang meledak beberapa minggu yang lalu, setelah memeriksa tempat-tempat yang di tunjukkan para informan untuk mencari rumor atau kabar burung yang beredar, ada beberapa yang menarik dan nanti akan mereka kumpulkan jika sudah waktunya untuk kembali.

Melihat bangunan yang dulunya adalah rumahnya, dimana ia tinggal dan berkumpul dengan keluarganya hancur seperti ini mengingatkan Sanada akan kejadian malam itu. Membuatnya mengeratkan genggaman tanganya dan menutup erat matanya.

"Aku menunggumu untuk siap menceritakannya, tapi kau mengambil waktu terlalu lama, Sanada, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Nijimura setelah Sanada membuka matanya yang awalnya berwarna violet menjadi merah, yang dalam gelap sekalipun mata itu terlihat seperti bersinar layaknya predator.

"Saat itu kami diserbu oleh sekelompok vampire, kami memang merasakan keadaan mengancaam itu beberapa menit sebelumnya jadi kami bertarung dengan persiapan, tapi yang tak kami duga adalah, kelompok yang datang setelahnya untuk membantu kelompok vampir itu."

"Dampyr, tak kusangka mahkluk setengah vampire itu akan membantu ras yang menginjak mereka, dan lagi, mereka datang dengan jumlah yang besar. Seluruh keluarga terbantai kecuali mereka yang tengah keluar untuk menjalankan misi, yaitu Ichira, Ume, Hayato, dan Kanato. Bahkan kakek... dia yang terakhir berdiri, dia melindungiku yang sudah tak berdaya karena kehilangan terlalu banyak darah oleh Vampire yang menggila... harusnya dia membiarkanku saja dan menyelamatkan yang lain..." suara Sanada retak di kalimat terakhir, dia menutup matanya dan menggertakkan giginya

' _Vampir sialan, hanya karena kami menyusup sedikit mereka berbuat seperti itu, seharusnya mereka... tch!'_ ia tak bisa membalas, ia merasa tak pantas menyalahkan mereka, karena memang dirinya dan keluarganya yang salah, tapi... konsenkuensinya ia rasa tak seimbang.

Mayuzumi meletakkan tangannya ke bahu Sanada yang bergetar "Sudahlah, Sanada, tak ada gunanya menyesali yang sudah berlalu, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Lagipula, bukan berarti kakek benar-benar meninggal kan" dan sanada mengambiil nafas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya

"Kau benar"

.

.

* * *

Di Malam itu, Midorima bermimpi melihat siluet Kijang yang bermandikan cahaya putih, dan di pinggir siluet itu menguar sebuah aura hijau, tanduk Kijang itu terlihat seperti cabang pohon, dengan sulur dan daun, bahkan bunga yang ada di sana, Kijang itu besar, dan Midorima bisa merasakan keberadaannya yang terasa sangat... Berwibawa layaknya makhluk kuno dari buku Kuroko yang ia baca.

" _Burning with Hope, young man"_

" _The noble hearts of those young blades of grass sway in the wind"_

" _Give breath for the flowers to bloom in an abundance of light"_

" _And you will see once you go forth on this journey"_

Lalu Sinar Kijang itu meluas, menampakkan pemandangan sebuah hutan yang asri, indah dan seakan tak terjamah manusia, sungai mengalir jernih, dan makhluk makhluk di dalamnya terlihat damai, siluet Kijang itu menjadi Pohon yang sangat besar dan terlihat tua. Nafas Midorima seakan terambil oleh keindahan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan saat ia membuka matanya, yang ada hanyalah ingatan kabur.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Njiiirrr jantungku berdetak kenceng banget pas nulis ini! padahal gak ada scene pertarungan sama sekali lho! KENAPA COBA KENAPAAAAAHHH/hus

Ada yang penasaran? memang ini tentang Senjata legenda, Gate Guardians, musuh misterius mereka dan Ryuugazaki, tapi, masa cuman itu siiii? ya enggak dooong! udah mau ke cerita sebenarnya nih! lambat banget alurnya aku juga pengen cepet cepet ke inti cerita tapi kalo "penghubungnya" gak manteb percuma dong! ntar kayak fic yang aku baca beberapa saat lalu (Awal dan tengahnya udah bangus tapi authornya kehilangan mood dan mengirimkan kerangka klimaksnya aja dan TAMAT) wasyem.

tapi musuh misterius mereka bikin penasaran kaaaaan? kok mereka tau kedua dunia sih?! infonya bocor dong?! apa ini bakal jadi berita besar di dunia kita? papan baleho bakal penuh gembar gembor tentang makhluk mitos yang ternyata nyata?(kitakore) Duh! kekacauannya bakal besar dong!

Kekacauannya bakal besar tapi bukan itu

dan sekian celoteh kacauku karena perubahan suasana hati yang drastis. entah kenapa

please leave a review on your way out

regards,

Zanas-kun


	23. Chapter 23

=Two Worlds=

"Kita tidak pernah sendirian di semesta ini"

Story & Cover by:

Zanas-kun

Genre:

Fantasy, Friendship, Humor, Action

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke character by Fujimaki-sensei

Warning:

[OOC, slow grow, Typo, AU, Chara Death, OC, no pairing, etc]

If you like it click Next, if you hate it click close/back

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Enjoy!

Chap 23

Shiori menatap serius layar komputer di depannya dan beberapa kali melirik kertas di sebelah monitor, kacamata berwarna pink membingkai matanya, poninya di jepit dengan jepit-jepit hitam hingga sama sekali tak ada yang jatuh di depan matanya, dan rambut perak panjangnya di gelung longgar hingga cukup banyak rambut yang masih tergerai. Sedangkan Sanada di sebelahnya hanya bisa menatap datar gadis itu. Lalu duduk di kasur sambil membawa bukunya

Sanada mengambil waktu luang yang cukup banyak untuk pulang kerumahnya karena sekolahnya pulang lebih awal, banyak guru yang sedang studi banding ke luar kota dan itu di manfaatkan para siswa untuk pulang lebih awal, memang masih ada latihan klub, tapi itu hanya berlangsung selama 2 jam dan telah berakhir sekitar tiga jam yang lalu. Dia, Nijimura, Mayuzumi, Takao dan Haizaki memanfaatkan itu untuk kembali ke rumah tempat keluarga mereka berada.

Mungkin daripada rumah, tempat tinggal keluarga Ryuugazaki lebih tepat di sebut mansion. Mansion mewah yang berada di ujung kota. Jauh dari keramaian tapi juga tidak begitu terisolasi. Alasan mengapa mereka lebih memilih mansion daripada rumah biasa adalah, agar bisa menampung seluruh keluarga mereka saat mereka berkumpul, dan selalu mempunyai satu tempat pasti untuk pulang. Begitu kata sang kepala keluarga, Ryuugazaki Hazama.

Kamar Sanada dan Shiori ada di sebelah kamar Takao dan Mayuzumi, masing-masing kamar berisi 2 orang dan kasurnya terpisah, kamar mereka cukup luas demi menampung dokumen-dokumen milik Shiori, terkadang Sanada membantu untuk membereskannya tapi itu ada dalam kesempatan yang langka.

DI suasana yang hening itu telepon Sanada tiba-tiba berbunyi, tanpa meihat siapa yang meneleponnya Sanada mengangkatnya, dan Shiroi tidak berkutik maupun melirik sedikitpun saking fokusnya.

"Halo? Ini siapa ya?"

[Ini Midorima. Maaf mengganggumu.]

"Tidak apa, aku sedang senggang"

[Kalau begitu, Ryuugazaki, ada sesuatu yang harus ku katakan padamu-nanodayo] Sanada menutup bukunya dan memasang mode speaker supaya Shiori ikut mendengarnya karena gadis itu berhenti menatap monitor dan sekarang melihat ke arahnya.

"Katakan"

[Aku tau ini terdengar konyol, tapi aku rasa aku harus memberitahukannya padamu. Sebenarnya, tadi malam...] Dan Midorima menceritakan mimpi anehnya semalam yang aneh.

[Pada awalnya aku terbangun mimpi ini seperti ingatan yang kabur, tapi semuanya jelas saat aku melihat pohon beringin besar di taman kota sore ini-nanodayo. Kuroko memberitahuku untuk menyampaikan ini padamu.] Sanada mematikan mode speaker handphonennya setelah melihat reaksi Shiori yang seperti menyadari sesuatu.

"Aku mengerti, besok kita akan membicarakan ini lebih lanjut saat istirahat jika kau tak keberatan" karena Takao sedang jalan-jalan bersama saudara mereka yang lain, Nijimura sedang patroli dengan kelompok lain karena dia workaholic dan Haizaki... meskipun ia tak pernah mengatakan kemana tapi semua pasti tau kalau pemuda itu sedang kencan dan tak akan kembali selama sehari-dua hari. Dan kakek mereka ada urusan di luar kota.

Dengan kata lain, semua orang sedang punya rencana masing masing.

[Aku tidak keberatan-nanodayo, kalau begitu. Permisi]

.

.

.

"Candi di Hutan Elf? Salah satu Situs Suci di dunia sana? Kau yakin?!" tanya Nijimura tidak percaya.

Shiori mengangguk riang "Iya! kenapa aku tidak sadar ya? Mungkin karena itu situs suci jadi tak ada yang berani kesana dan informasipun tak ada, tapi berkat petunjuk pemuda ini!" Shiori menepuk bahu Midorima yang duduk di sebelahnya "Akhirnya! Boi, Akhirnya! Coba kalian periksa kesana"

"Tolong jangan sok akrab denganku, Shiori" tangan Midorima melepaskan tangan Shiori di bahunya dengan halus "Kita bahkan tak sedekat itu, dan aku tak tau kalau kau juga bagian dari ini-nanodayo"

"Tehe~ apa boleh buat, sebagai informan aku harus menjaga identitas juga. Tapi aku juga tidak tau bahwa Guardian keempat adalah Midorin" kata Shiorin sambil menatap manik emerald Midorima, cara panggilnya sudah seperti Momoi saja, dan keceriaannya juga merivali gadis berambut pink sakura itu.

"Tsk, Jangan panggil aku Midorin!"

.

.

.

Saat latihan, tumben-tumbenan Murasakibara membagikan makanannya pada Sanada dan selalu menemaninya. Awalnya Sanada membiarkannya dan tak berpikir macam-macam, tapi kalau terus diikuti dan diberi perhatian dari orang yang tak terlalu akrab dengannya seperti Murasakibara kan lama-lama risih juga.

"... boleh aku tau kenapa kau tiba-tiba bersikap seperti ini kepadaku Murasakibara?" dia ingat kalau Murasakibara memintanya untuk memanggilnya tanpa suffix. "Ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

Terlihat sekali kalau Murasakibara juga belum menyediakan jawabannya "Hem... karena aku ingin? Dan... tidak ada... yang ingin kukatakan..." Sanada tak percaya kalimat terakhir melihat gelagat Murasakibara "Memangnya kenapa Sana-chin?"

' _Sana-chin? Sejak kapan aku mendapatkannya?'_ Dan Sanada hanya speechless dan tak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa, jadi dia hanya menjawab "Tidak ada apa-apa"

Sekarang, abaikan saja Murasakibara yang sedang menikmati makanannya, mata biru safir Sanada memperhatikan sekeliling, sedikit tersenyum saat melihat Kagami, dan Aomine beradu mulut saat one-on-one mereka, dan tentu Haizaki disana pasti akan memanaskan suasana. Tingkah dramatis Kise saat Kuroko mengacuhkannya dan malah berbicara dengan Mayuzumi, mungkin untuk meminta saran karena teknik permainan mereka yang hampir sama. Midorima yang menahan amarah saat Takao terus menerus mengganggunya. Dan Shiori yang berbincang asyik dengan Momoi.

Lalu senyum tipisnya pudar begitu dia melihat kearah Akashi yang sedang berbicara dengan Nijimura dan pelatih First String klub basket putra. Ingatannya saat seluruh keluarganya di bantai dan rumahnya di dunia sana di hancurkan bangkit lagi. _Vampir sialan!_

Ah, tak ada gunanya memendam dendam, apalagi membenci orang yang tak tau apa-apa. tapi oh, betapa dia ingin memberi si wakil kapten boncel yang sekaligus _Heir_ dari ras vampir itu beberapa bagian dari pikirannya. _Bersikaplah profesional, Sanada_.

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak misi untuk mendekati dan melindungi para Gate Guardians yang masih hijau ini, Sanada merasa tak tenang. Selama ini ia bisa bersikap wajar dan bahkan hampir melupakan malam itu tapi entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini kenangan itu kembali muncul ' _kuharap semuanya berjalan lancar_ ' mohonnya simpel.

.

.

.

.

Mengikat kuda sewaan kendaraan mereka, mereka membawa tas masing masing dan berjalan memasuki hutan sakral milik bangsa elf, fae, Dryad, dan –yang paling menakutkan di antara mereka- Ent, bangsa pohon kuno yang usianya mencapai beribu tahun, bangsa yang mencintai kedamaian dan keluarganya. Yang mengikuti misi ini adalah Kagami, Kise, Kuroko, Sanada, Nijimura, Takao, Mayuzumi, Haizaki dan tentu saja, Midorima.

Di dalam hutan itu sinar matahari dan langit sama persis dengan Bumi, mereka bahkan hampir lupa bahwa mereka ada di dunia lain. Sinar matahari bersinar hangat menerpa bunga dan dedaunan, bau tanah yang subur dan suara sungai kecil yang mengalir tenang benar benar memanjakan. Saat Midorima mendongak ke atas di sana juga ada langit biru dan awan putih. Bukan langit merah dan awan hitam seperti biasanya. Nijimura berkata bahwa tempat ini dianggap suci dan tak ada yang berani kesini karena dimensi tempatnya sangat dekat dengan dunia mereka yang biasanya. Jika tak berhati-hati mereka akan 'menghilang'.

Midorima punya perasaan bahwa bangsa Ent-lah yang dia lihat di mimpinya. Ia terlalu lelah untuk menolak dan memikirkan 'kenapa' , 'bagaimana' dan 'apa' dari semua ini. Jadi dia membiarkan arus keadaan membawanya, ia kesampingkan pikiran rasional dan logisnya karena ia pasti tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban, itu sudah di ada di luar batas pemikiran seorang makhluk. Bahkan ia ragu Akashi bisa memecahkannya.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Akashi...

"Apa orang orang yang kukenal juga ada di dunia ini-nanodayo?" tanyanya sekaligus memberi kode untuk menceritakan orang-orang yang mereka kenal.

"Kalau yang kau maksud adalah Generation of Miracles, ya, mereka ada. Dan masing masing dari mereka adalah _Heir_ dari bangsanya, kedudukan yang cukup tinggi bukan?" jawab Nijimura

"Kuroko adalah _Heir_ dari ras Healer, Kagami adalah _Heir_ dari ras DemonSamurai, Kise _Heir_ dari ras SoulEater, Aomine adalah _Heir_ dari ras Werewolf, Murasakibara adalah _Heir_ dari ras Barbarian-bersamaan dengan Himuro dan kita barusaja tau, Akashi adalah _Heir_ dari ras Vampire, dan yang terakhir adalah kau." Jelas Mayuzumi dengan nadanya yang datar dan membawa kesan dingin.

"uh... bagaimana kalau kita hentikan saja ngobrolnya dan fokus pada hadapan kita?" kata Takao menginterupsi dan terlihat senyumnya yang ditarik paksa

"Asap rawanya mencurigakan" kata Sanada serius

"Bukannya ini harusnya hutan suci ya? Harusnya Tidak mungkin ada rawa menjijikkan seperti ini, tch" komentar Haizaki dengan wajah jijik. Kagami, Kise dan Kuroko otomatis menutup hidung mereka dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka.

Setelah membangun jembatan untuk menyebrangi rawa itu, mereka kembali berjalan dan menyadari keanehan yang ada di hutan itu.

Tempat itu terlalu sepi

Angin yang berhembus, pepohonan dan rumput, bunga bahkan sungai pun tak terasa 'hidup'. Ada yang aneh.

Mereka mulai menarik senjatanya dan terus berjalan dengan perasaan was-was dan akhirnya, mereka berada di mulut gua yang terdapat candi besar di dalamnya. Tanpa hambatan apapun dan semua terlalu lancar hingga terasa aneh. Nijimura memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Haizaki dan Mayuzumi di mulut gua untuk berjaga. Dan menyuruh Takao untuk memasang beberapa jebakan di gua itu.

Candi itu tertanam di ujung gua, akar-akar dari tanaman di atas menjulur dan menahan bentuk Candi kecil yang seakan mau hancur itu. Ada lentera batu di kanan-kiri candi yang tentu tak ada nyala api di dalamnya.

Takao menelengkan kepalanya dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya "... lalu apa?" tanyanya

"Tidak mungkin terhenti disini kan, mungkin di candi ini ada sesuatu..." Sanada melangkah maju dan perlahan menyentuh bagian-bagian candi

"Tung-tunggu, Ryuugazaki-cchi, bukankah menyentuh candi sembarangan itu... err.. tidak sopan? Candi itu tempat ibadah kan?" tanya Kise dengan senyumnya yang di paksa

"Candi itu kuburan tokoh masyarakat agama Hindu dan Buddha, Kise-kun" timpal Kuroko membenarkan dan kise tertawa pelan sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya. Malu

"Oi, Midorima?" panggilan Kagami mengalihkan perhatian semuanya yang otomatis memasang mata mereka pada sosok pemuda berambut hijau yang berjalan pelan pada satu sisi dinding gua, tepat di sebelah candi itu.

Dan dia berjalan menembusnya seakan tidak ada dinding di sana.

Mereka semua saling bertatapan lalu Nijimura mulai membagi tim.

Kagami, Kuroko, Kise dan Sanada akan mengikuti Midorima sementara sisanya akan tetap ada di sekitar kuil, berjaga-jaga jika ada sesuatu.

Lorong yang keempat pemuda dengan rambut berbeda warna lewati itu gelap dan hampir sama dengan gua di belakang air terjun lava saat Kagami akan mendapatkan senjatanya, hanya saja tempat ini lebih lembab dan dingin.

Di ujung lorong sempit yang berukuran 1x2 meter itu, sekali lagi mereka menemukan altar megah yang mempunyai desain bergaya Yunani, berbanding jauh dengan kuil kecil bergaya Hindu-Buddha tadi. Pilar-pilar berwarna putih itu seakan bercahaya terkena sinar matahari dan ditempeli tumbuhan rambat yang berbunga cantik, dan disekitar altar lumayan besar itu adalah padang rumput.

Didominasi warna putih dan hijau, walaupun setengah hancur tapi tetap mempesona. Bebatuan emerald bersebaran sejauh mata memandang berbeda ukuran, cahaya yang menerobos masuk dari lubang atas dengan bayangan dedaunan pohon besar menyinari pusat altar itu, di belakang altar adalah pohon berukuran sedang yang kering.

Midorima berjalan melewati pusat altar itu dan berlutut di depan pohon kering tersebut, mengucapkan sesuatu seperti bahasa kuno dan pohon itu perlahan bersinar hijau lembut, membentuk siluet kijang putih dan barier hijau pekat bermotif menyelimuti mereka. Dan saat Kagami akan maju menghampiri Barier itu, dari lubang di atas dua orang jatuh tepat di dekat pusat altar dan menimbulkan suara retakan besar, debu bertebaran di sertai angin akibat dari benturan itu.

Saat debu menipis, mereka semua membelalakkan mata.

"Murasakibara, Himuro. Apa maksud dari kedatangan kalian ini?" dan Kesabaran Sanada terputus seketika saat melihat senyum misterius Himuro dan pandangan Murasakibara yang tak bisa di artikan baik.

Kuroko langsung melirik Sanada karena dia menyadari kegusaran pemuda itu dari tadi.

" _maa, maa_. Sambutan yang dingin sekali, Ryuugazaki-sa-!" **TRANG**

Tak sempat menyelesaikan kelimat pembukanya, Himuro harus menahan serangan Sanada yang bahkan dia pun kesulitan menahannya "ara-ara, apa kau tak keberatan jika altar suci ini hancur karenamu?" tanyanya sarkas

Dengan pandangan penuh amarah dan tanpa ekspresi, suaranya yang dingin membuat tenggorokan mereka mengering "Kalau begitu, aku hanya tinggal menghabisimu di ruang yang terbatas, tuan penasihat ras Barbarian"

Lalu matanya yang berubah jadi merah itu seakan menyala saat dari punggungnya sayap hitam seperti bayangan melebar dan melingkupi mereka berdua, lalu sekejap kemudian bulatan hitam besar itu mengecil dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa di percaya, lalu terbuka lagi membentuk sayap dan menghilang dari punggung Sanada. Dengan punggung sanada yang masih tegap berdiri dan Himuro yang sedang berlutut dan bergetar.

Murasakibara tanpa basa basi langsung menyerang dengan melayangkan tinjunya yang berlapis baja, tapi tinjunya tertahan oleh pedang besar Kagami. Tangan kedua pemuda itu bergetar karena kekuatan mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Muro-chin?" tanya Murasakibara penuh ancaman, mengirimkan sensai menakutkan ke hati Kagami, Kise dan Kuroko.

"aku hanya membuatnya sedikit trauma" jawab simpel Sanada.

"Ada apa Sanada?!" Kagami menggertakkan giginya saat dirasakannya kekuatan Murasakibara menguat "Ini tidak seperti dirimu!"

Alis Sanada berkerut "Aku punya perasaan tidak enak sejak tadi. Tapi kurasa bukan karena ini. Walaupun begitu aku akan tetap bertanya" Sanada dengan kasar menjambak rambut Himuro dan memaksa pemuda tampan itu mendongak "Apa tujuan kalian kesini?"

Dan yang menjawab pertanyaannya malah suara baru "Mau apa lagi? Ya merebut Senjata Legenda lah! Sang Kijang yang jadi perwujudan seluruh makhluk hutan termasuk Ent. Kalian sudah punya terlalu banyak!" seorang berjubah menyeringai dan tertawa layaknya maniak.

Kise dan Kuroko mengambil ancang-ancang dan menempatkan diri mereka di antara Sanada dan orang berjubah itu yang melompat turun ke wilayah berbayang yang tak ditumbuhi rumput.

"Dari mana kalian tau tempat ini? Ini adalah hutan suci-"

"Tidak lagi" lalu Sanada menatap tajam sosok berjubah itu. "Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya, dan sosok itu hanya mengendikkan bahu, tetap dengan senyum misteriusnya.

"Entahlah, mungkin karena pohon di dalam barier itu kering?" dan yang lebih penting kenapa mereka bisa tau lokasi ini? Apa ada mata-mata? Tapi mereka tak merasakan apapun yang mengikuti.

Semua pertanyaan itu mereka simpan dalam dalam dan setelah mengawasi dalam diam, mereka bergerak dan mengayunkan senjata masing masing. Teriakan pertarungan Kagami, Murasakibara dan Kise menggema keras, suara dentingan benda tajam, benturan dan pukulan menambah riuh pantulan suara di ruang bawah tanah raksasa itu, tapi meski begitu, barier hijau bermotif yang 'mengurung' Midorima tetap tak bergeming.

Di hadapan Midorima adalah seekor kijang putih besar dengan tanduk megah seperti cabang pohon, bahkan di beberapa bagian terdapat daun dan bunga. Bulu leher kijang itu panjang dan bergelombang halus dan matanya jernih dan tenang layaknya danau. Kijang itu seperti bersinar dengan sinar yang lembut

Midorima mendengar suara kicauan burung dan makhluk hutan launnya di kejauhan, dan suara angin yang hidup benar-benar berbeda dengan hutan tadi.

" _Sekarang, keluarkan tongkat dan bibit yang kuberikan padamu sebelumnya"_

Midorima menengadahkan tanngannya dan dari telapak tangannya muncul sebuah simbol seperti motif tumbuhan, lalu dari tangan kanannya muncul tongkat berukuran 25 cm terbuat dari kayu dan pegangannya adalah logam, dan dari tangan kirinya muncul sebuah tunas yang mempunyai daun yang bercahaya. Lalu Midorima menanam tunas itu.

Tanpa di perintah, ia mengetukkan tongkatnya ke tanah di dekat tunas itu dua kali, akar-akar besar menerobos tanah dan batang tunas itu menjadi kayu dan membesar dengan cepat, suara gemuruh terdengar dan sedetik kemudian tunas itu menjadi pohon raksasa dan menembus barier dan tanah di atas mereka, menggulingkan pohon di atas dan meruntuhkan ruang bawah tanah itu.

" _Kehidupan layaknya perjalanan, dan tujuan hidup hanyalah pemberhentian sementara"_

" _Karena tujuan manusia tak akan pernah habis dan terpenuhi"_

" _Akhir adalah awal dari sesuatu dan awal adalah akhir dari sesuatu"_

" _Dunia ini penuh dengan misteri yang tersembunyi dan tak terduga"_

" _Karena itu, jangan takut, jangan ragu"_

" _Tataplah kedepan, bertarunglah untuk melindungi"_

Midorima berkedip beberapa kali dan baru sadar jika di tangannya terdapat tongkat sihir dan dalam posisi berlutut. Dia tidak ingat apa yang terjadi tapi ada sebuah suara yang terngiang di kepalanya dan ia merasa berbeda, menjadi lebih baik.

 **BLAAAR**

"Kali ini kami pasti akan mendapatkannya!" dan di belakangnya Midorima langsung melihat pertarungan yang selama ini selalu ia lihat di film. Apakah orang berjubah itu yang selalu mereka bicarakan sebagai yang mengetahui tentang kedua dunia dan berbahaya jika terus dibiarkan?

"Dalam mimpimu-ssu!" Lalu Kise mengeluarkan cahaya terang dalam sekejap di dekat orang berjubah itu, membutakan lawannya dan saat dia lengah, Kuroko melayangkan kutukannya setelah menyentuh sedikit pipi lawannya yang lalu melompat mundur.

"Buka matamu Murasakibara!" Mendengar nama itu Midorima langsung menoleh ke arah Kagami yang berduel melawan Murasakibara. Kapak besar yang di genggam Murasakibara bergetar melawan Pedang Kagami yang menyaingi ukurannya, keduanya menggertakkan gigi dan lengan mereka bergetar. Mereka menarik senjata mereka kesamping dan menimbulkan bunga api, lalu kedua baja itu kembali berdentang.

"Bantulah kami dari sana, Midorima" di tengah altar, Ryuugazaki Sanada berdiri dan di kakinya tergeletak seorang pemuda berambut hitam. Dari armornya sepertinya dia juga dari ras Barbarian. Yang bisa Midorima lihat hanyalah armor bahunya dan kepalanya, siapa dia?

"Membantu?" tanya Midorima yang masih belum bisa menangkap semuanya.

Sanada menghembuskan nafas pelan "itu _magic wand_ bukan?" dia berbalik sambil mengayunkan jari telunjuknya. Memberi Midorima isyarat.

Dan Midorima mengayunkan tongkatnya, di kepalanya sudah ada bagaimana cara menggunakannya dan tubuhnya seakan bergerak sendiri, seakan telah terbiasa akan pertarungan.

Haizaki, Mayuzumi, Nijimura dan Takao dengan pakaian yang lusuh dan wajah yang kotor–sepertinya mereka juga habis bertarung- keluar dari terowongan itu dan langsung menyerang musuh berjubah itu yang dengan cepat berputar dan angin yang dia ciptakan dari putaran itu menghalau segala serangan, perisai yang kokoh. Seperti-

"Kamaitachi ya" Lalu orang berjubah itu menyeringai dan mengayunkan tangannya lebar dan menghasilkan pisau angin berbentuk sabit.

' _Setengah Kamaitachi dan manusia ya... tapi kukira semua half-blood-creature sudah kami rekrut menjadi anggota Ryuugazaki? Dan kukira hanya ras setengah vampir itu yang berkhianat... lalu, mereka ini siapa?'_ pikir Nijimura menganalisis, bibirnya maju beberapa senti dan alisnya mengkerut.

Jari-jari Himuro bergerak dan saat Sanada lemah, ia langsung berlari ke arah Midorima dan meraih tongkat sihir yang ada di tangannya, Midorima tak sempat menghindar dan beberapa sentimeter lagi Senjata Legenda itu ada di tangannya, sedikit lagi!

Tapi seperti slow motion, sesuatu melilit kakinya dan menariknya, lalu membantingnya sangat keras ke arah dinding. Itu seperti sulur hitam "Kau tak ku izinkan kemana-mana hingga ini selesai, Tuan Penasihat" ucap Sanada, di sebelahnya Midorima berlari membantu Kagami yang bertarung melawan Murasakibara sendirian.

Mayuzumi menyerang dari udara saat orang berjubah itu melompat sangat tinggi, Takao merapal sihir yang bisa menghambat pergerakan maupun sihir pengikat pada Murasakibara tapi sepertinya tak terlalu ampuh, Nijimura back-up Kise dan Kuroko yang bertarung secara langsung dengan orang berjubah, Haizaki bertarung melawan orang-orang berjubah yang lain di bantu Sanada dari belakang.

.

.

.

.

"Sekarang katakan, Murasakibara, Himuro. Kenapa kalian **juga** mengincar Senjata Legenda? Dari legenda yang telah di kisahkan turun-temurun, pasti kalian juga tau kalau Senjata hanya diperuntukkan untuk _Gate Guardians_ bukan?" tanya Nijimura dengan nada frustasi karena orang berjubah itu berhasil kabur dan kedua orang di depannya tak bicara sama sekali setelah di kalahkan dan di tangkap.

Sanada menebak kalau tak hanya ras Barbarian, pasti bangsa lain juga mulai mendengar tentang kebangkitan _Gate Guardians_ ini dan mulai merencanakan sesuatu. Biasa, masalah orang-orang berkuasa dan segala tetek bengeknya, mereka hanya memberi janji manis pada rakyat mereka yang alhasil layaknya janji sang mantan, penuh dusta.

" _Gate Guardians_ membutuhkan pembimbing yang kompeten, bukan dari orang-orang yang tak jelas asal-usulnya, bukan begitu?" balas Himuro dengan kalimat pintarnya yang secara halus menyinggung beberapa orang di depannya.

"Meskipun kami tak jelas asal-usulnya, setidaknya kami lebih baik dari pada kalian." Balas Sanada pendek tanpa saringan.

Saat Himuro akan membalas Murasakibara langsung menyela "Kalau begitu... boleh aku meminjam salah satu dari senjata legenda kalian?" tanyanya secara gamblang

Mereka semua terlalu kaget untuk merespon.

"A-alasannya?" tanya Nijimura yang pertama sadar

"Hm... jadi salah satu... kenalanku, ingin meneliti senjata itu sedikit, dia orangnya bisa dipercaya... jadi kurasa akan baik-baik saja jika Senjata itu ia pinjam sebentar..."

"BAIK BAIK SAJA JIDAT LU KINCLONG YA NGGAK LAH NYET!" Nijimura, Haizaki dan Kagami mengaum bersamaan. Dan Takao tertawa puas sambil memukul tanah.

"Siapa kenalanmu ini Murasakibara-kun?" tanya Kuroko berjongkok di depan 'temannya' itu.

Murasakibara menggeleng, "Aku tidak bisa bilang"

Sanada melirik ke Himuro yang kepalanya tertunduk dari tadi "Apa kau tau perihal tentang 'pinjam-meminjam' ini Himuro-san?" tanya Midorima ke Himuro yang lalu menggeleng lemah. Kelihatannya ia sudah menyerah tapi Sanada tak bisa mempercayai hal itu dengan mudah.

"... Tidak, aku tidak tau" terlihat Himuro menoleh sedikit pada Murasakibara, melihat tatapannya tak berdampak apapun pada pemuda besar itu dia menoleh ke arah lain.

"Baiklah, aku akan melepaskan kalian" Murasakibara dan Himuro otomatis mengangkat kepala mereka dan yang lain menatap Nijimura tak percaya "TAPI, akan kupastikan kalian tak mengulanginya lagi dan info ini tak bocor kemana-mana, aku tidak di bayar cukup untuk meladeni cecunguk macam kalian" katanya sebelum yang lain menyela sambil bersidekap

"Niji monyong, kita memang gak di bayar dari awal"

Menghiraukan komen datar Mayuzumi, Nijimura berbisik pada Takao dan pemuda berponi belah tengah itu mengangguk, lalu melangkah kedepan dan mengetukkan tongkat seukuran tubuhnya ke tanah, lalu menyebarlah lingkaran sihir dari tempat tongkat itu di ketukkan. Rambut dan jubahnya bertiup sedikit saat Takao merapalkan mantra agar Murasakibara dan Himuro tak bisa mengatakan apapun tentang Senjata Legenda, _Gate Guardians_ , maupun mereka yang saat ini bertugas 'Mengurus' para pemula itu.

Dan agar mantra Takao menguat dan untuk jaga-jaga, Kuroko melayangkan satu kutukannya pada masing masing orang Barbarian itu.

.

.

.

"Se-SEJAK KAPAN-SSU?!" teriak Kise Histeris hingga bola yang di pegangnya jatuh dan beberapa pemain lainnya menoleh sebentar ke arah mereka, lalu kembali ke latihan mereka.

"Hm... pagi ini, aku mengingat jelas mimpiku tadi malam yang terasa terlalu nyata... bahkan sepertinya aku... tidak, tidak jadi" Murasakibara merasa tidak boleh memberitahu hubungannya dengan Aka-chin berpenampilan aneh di mimpinya.

Kise yang dari tadi melongo tak percaya tersadar dan berteriak antusias "Hebat-ssu! Sama denganku! Dan-astaga! Cepet banget! Waktumu sama Midorimmacchi deket banget! DAN GAK KUSANGKA YANG SELANJUTNYA ITU KAMU MURASAKIBARA-CCHIIIIII!" **BUGH**

"Berisik Kise! Gara-gara kau tembakanmu meleset tadi dasar banci ultrasonik!" protes Aomine setelah melempar bola basket dan telak mengenai kepala pirang Kise, dan aku yakin Aomine bahkan tidak tau apa arti dari ultrasonik.

"Aomine-cchi jahat! Gak bisa liat orang lain seneng apa?!"

"Wajah senengmu itu menjengkelkan tau!" dan adu muut Kise-Aomine dimulai kembali tanpa Nijimura sadari.

"Ya tuhan, aku ini kapten kub basket, bukan guru anak PAUD" gumamnya sambl mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan menghela nafas lelah. Lalu dia mendengar percakapan dua pemain tingkat dua yang berjalan melewati pintu gym tingkat satu

"Kemarin aku melihat sesuatu di gang dekat apartemenku, karena saat itu gelap aku jadi gak yakin sih... tapi itu seperti.."

"Hantu?"

"Bukan, kau tau Babi Kalidonia?"

"Tidak tau, memang apa itu? Berbeda dengan babi biasanya ya?"

"Beda, itu adalah Babi yang dikirim oleh dewi Artemis untuk meneror daerah Kalidon. Babi ini dibunuh dalam suatu perburuan besar. Aku pernah membacanya saat iseng-iseng membuka buku secara acak di perpus"

"Waah sepertinya hebat ya, lha terus?"

"Babi itu lari begitu aku mau mendekat, ah tapi mungkin saja itu anjing liar gendut, saat itu benar benar gelap"

"Entah imajinasimu yang tinggi atau kau orangnya emang nekat mendekati sesuatu yang gak jelas" lalu suara tawa mereka sudah terdengar jauh

' _kalau memang anjing liar itu masih untung, tapi bagaimana kalau itu benar-benar...'_ Nijimura menghela nafas _'Kurasa kami harus memperpanjang waktu patroli kami'_

"NIJIMURA-CCHI-SENPAAAAIIIII" dan muka Nijimura langsung berubah seperti setan merah

"Suaramu terlalu keras Kise! Dan nama panggilanku terlalu panjang! Panggil aku _Taichou_ saja!"

Lalu Kise memasang pose hormat " _Hai! Taichou_!"

Nijmura menutup-membuka lubang telinganya dengan tanganya, mengurangi dengungan telinganya "Lalu ada apa?" tanyanya malas

Kise memajukan badannya dan berbisik "Kelihatannya Murasakibara-cchi adalah _Gate Guardians_ yang selanjutnya-ssu!"

"HAAAAAH?!"

.

.

.

Bayangan pertama yang Nijimura punya tentang Gate Guardians saat ia mendengarkan kakek Hazama bercerita adalah mereka adalah orang orang berkharisma yang kuat dan tangguh, layaknya seorang kesatria yang luar biasa.

Tapi yang ia dapat sekarang malah remaja-remaja labil, terlebih, _kouhai_ nya yang terkenal akan tingkah mereka yang ababil mendekati imbisil dan bakat mereka yang ajaib hingga sulit dikatakan realistis.

"Tolong bunuh saja aku plis"

"Niji-nii-san! Gak boleh ngomong gitu ih! Kalo jadi kenyataan gimana?!" omel Shiori dari dapur, gadis itu sedang menyiapkan minuman di apartemen mereka untuk sekedar bermain. Shiori yang ingin.

"Hei, bukankah kalian pikir orang-orang berjubah iu keren sekali misteriusnya?" tiba-tiba Takao nyeletuk sambil menopang dagunya

"Benar juga, rasanya itu bikin penasaran mulu, kesan misteriusnya keren banget" Sanada menimpali

"Kenapa kau malah memuji musuh sih" komen Shiori sambil meletakkan minum ke meja.

"Soal itu aku tak peduli, yang penting, bagaimana bisa orang-orang itu selalu ada di tempat kita akan mengambil Senjata Legenda, Apa kau yakin informasimu tidak Bocor Shiori?" tanya Haizaki langsung

"Ap-Ya tidak lah! Aku selalu menyimpannya di tempat yang aman! Tak ada yang boleh memasuki kantorku, baik disini maupun di sana, Hai-chan brengsek!" lalu Shiori menggembungkan pipinya dan membuang muka

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku Hai-chan!"

"Lagipula mereka juga tau kedua dunia, tapi kurasa itu tidak mungkin kecuali ada yang bermulut ember, tapi Ryuugazaki selalu tutup mulut, dan kurasa para _Gate Guardians_ itu tak akan membocorkannya ke siapapun, mereka hanya akan di anggap aneh" ucap Mayuzumi

"Tapi tak ada yang mengetahuinya kecuali kita! Lupakan tentang _Gate_ _Guardians_ , mereka baru saja mengetahui tentang eksistensi dunia yang lain. Dan hanya kita yang mengetahui-" Perkataan Shiori terputus saat dia menyadari sesuatu "Ada yang ... membocorkannya?" katanya lebih pelan sambil memegang dagunya

Keempat pemuda itu membelalakkan matanya terkejut

"Dari awal aku ingin menanyakan ini, tapi, kenapa harus Ryuugazaki? Bagaimana awalnya? Keberadaan tentang 'Keluarga Ryuugazaki' sendiri pun perlu di pertanyakan, akan masuk akal dan aman jika hanya _Gate Guardians_ yang mengetahui tentang ke dua dunia bukan?" Tanya Sanada yang merupakan orang baru dalam keluarga Ryuugazaki.

"Aku pernah diceritakan bahwa dari awal Ryuugazaki itu bukan keluarga, mungkin lebih pas di sebut _famiglia_ atau aliansi" kata Nijimura sambil menyandarkan diri di sofa belakangnya, mereka sedang duduk di lantai dan meja di hadapan mereka adalah meja kopi.

"Aliansi?" beo Takao dan Sanada. Haizaki, Shiori dan Mayuzumi hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Ya, hanya itu yang diberitaukan padaku. Mungkin aliansi dari orang-orang tertentu yang membangun hipotesa tentang makhluk mitos dan kekuatan supranatural, atau orang orang indigo. Aku tak tau, yang pasti bukan orang orang biasa" lanjut Nijimura

"Begitukah..."-Takao

"Tapi kalau itu benar, maka tak aneh jika ada yang-kau tahu, membocorkan rahasia ini dan membuat kelompoknya sendiri untuk memuaskan hasrat pribadi mereka" kata Mayuzumi lalu dia minum minuman yang dibuat Shiori

"Yang benar-benar keluarga berhubung darah aja ada yang seperti itu apa lagi yang seperti kita ya..." komen Takao sambil bersandar pada tangannya yang di luruskan di belakang

"Tapi aku yakin kelompok itu hanya sebagian kecil, toh tidak ada yang bisa menolak Kharisma si tua bangka itu hingga sekarang" komen Haizaki malas bertopang dagu

"Hai-chan mulutnya kasar ih!"

"Ooh, kau tak tau betul apa mulutku ini kasar atau tidak, Shiori, mau mencobanya?"

Pipi Shiori memerah karena malu "Haizaki!"

"Kembali ke topik, menurutku, tujuan aliansi ini adalah melindungi keseimbangan kedua dunia, tapi mungkin, seseorang telah membelokkan fungsi dan tujuan dari keberadaan keluarga ini perlahan atau seperti yang kalian perkiraan, ada yang mempunyai ego tinggi" simpul Nijimura

"berarti 'kelompok kecil' ini gak bisa di remehkan dong!" kata Takao

"Kalau begitu kita hanya tinggal menebas mereka saja kan" balas Haizaki

"Kupikir tak semudah itu, jika kita melakukannya, keributan akan terjadi, kesatuan akan goyah dan koordinasi akan kacau, dan itu pasti berdampak besar" kata Sanada

"Lebih baik mencari lebih banyak info sebelum memutuskan, toh mereka pasti tidak tau apa yang sekarang kita bicarakan" kata Mayuzumi "Tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya masih belum tau" lanjutnya kemudian untuk membuat mereka meningkatkan waspada saja.

"Ini masalah waktu ya..." kata Sanada sambil mengelus pinggiran gelas dengan ibu jarinya.

"Mari kita simpan pembicaraan ini dulu, bagaimana dengan Murasakibara? Dari awal rasnya itu sangat sulit, jangankan rasnya, dianya sendiri juga seperti itu. Siapa kenalannya ini yang ingin _meminjam_ Senjata Legenda juga kita tidak tau" tanya Mayuzumi

"Untuk saat ini kita carikan milik Murasakibara saja dulu, dan perlahan membujuk orangnya agar sepaham dengan kita, sekalian mencari tau siapa _kenalan_ nya ini" jawab Nijimura

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bangunan megah khas Viking itu dalam keadaan hancur lebur, tengkorak monster yang tergantung di dinding jatuh berserakan layaknya sampah, mayat monster mewarnai sekitar dengan darah dan bagian tubuh mereka. Gunungan tanah yang besar dan keras itu menjulang ke atas menembus atap bangunan dan menyebabkan Bangunan yang seharusnya besar dan mengintimidasi terlihat tak ubahnya puing, tiang terakhir rubuh menerbangkan debu yang tebal dan angin bertiup pelan dan dingin, mengaburkan sosok yang tegap berdiri di antara enam tubuh yang tergeletak di dekat kakinya.

"Aku ambil Gadha dari Era Kegelapan" kata sosok itu singkat yang kemudian seakan menghilang di tengah debu yang masih berterbangan. Dan dari berbagai arah, raungan beruang terdengar sedih dan jauh.

Malang, Senjata Legenda untuk _Gate Guardians_ telah satu terambil.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

MAAF YA BARU UPDATE karena... karena...

AKHIRNYA UJIAN TELAH SELESAI CUUUYYY SELESAI ASTOJIM AKHIRNYA!

karena keterlambatan ini aku menambahkan jumlah wordsnya, ada yang sadar gak? udah hampir 5K lho moga senang ya XD

Aku bener bener seneng banyak review yang dateng, apa lagi pada ngomentari Akashi, hahaha, jujur saja dia adl tokoh yang menurutku pribadi susah di tulis, tapi jangan khawatir, kenapa? ada dweh :3

Akhirnya udah mau ke cerita yang sebenarnya nih! mungkin di sela sela nanti akan ku ceritakan tentang masa lalu Sanada, Haizaki, Mayuzumi, dan Nijimura... karena itu mungkin aku akan agak sedikit kesal pas ada yang komen "Gilirannya [Chara canon fav]-kun sedikit ya, banyakin dong ." emang komen ini imut tapi jujur agak gregetan juga gue bacanya #senggol_temen_sebelah :v

jangan lupa ripiuw yak! see you next chap!


	24. Chapter 24

=Two Worlds=

"Kita tidak pernah sendirian di semesta ini"

Story & Cover by:

Zanas-kun

Genre:

Fantasy, Friendship, Humor, Action

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke character by Fujimaki-sensei

Warning:

[OOC, alur lambat, Typo]

If you like it click Next, if you hate it click close/back

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Enjoy!

Chap 24

"Senjata Legenda berhasil dicuri katamu?! Shuuzou, bagaimana bisa aku baru mendengar tentang orang-orang berjubah ini darimu?!" Ryuugazaki Hazama menggebrak meja mahal buatan Prancisnya penuh amarah, suaranya yang serak penuh dengan kekecewaan.

"Maaf, Kukira kami bisa mengatasi mereka-"

"Tapi itu tak bisa kau jadikan alasan untuk tidak melaporkannya padaku! Sudah kubilang untuk melaporkan segalanya padaku karena satu-satunya yang bertanggung jawab dan berpikir disini tak hanya dirimu, Shuuzou. Keputusanmu untuk mendamkan hal ini tak tepat dan telah berakibat fatal kau tau itu." Kakek tua itu menghempaskan dirinya kembali ke kursi, memijat kepalanya sambil menghela nafas kasar

"Astaga, pantas saja kalian terlihat kewalahan akhir-akhir ini..." gumamnya

Nijimura menggigit pipi dalamnya, merutuki dirinya sendiri "..."

Kakek itu melembutkan ekspresinya "Aku hanya menghkawatirkanmu, nak. Untuk saat ini simpan saj amasalah ini untuk di tangani tim lain, kami akan melacak jejak pencuri busuk itu, kau fokus saja untuk menemukan sisanya secepat mungkin" instruksinya kemudian.

Nijimura kembali menatap lurus dan mengangguk "Baik"

"Ah, dan juga, untuk patroli rutin kalian... kurasa tak apa mengajak satu atau dua dari anak-anak itu, hitung hitung belajar" Hazama menautkan jemari keriputnya dan tersenyum tipis, tanpa sadar Nijimura bernafas lega.

Nijimura kembali mengangguk dengan senyum juga

.

.

.

"Nee Nee! Kita mau kemana-ssu?! Mau membasmi mahkluk yang menyusup ke sini-ssu?! Apa kita akan bertarung di dunia sini-ssu?! Secara rahasia?!" Di antara orang-orang bertopeng dan berjubah gelap panjang, ada satu yang begitu mencolok, bukan karena penampilannya, tapi karena auranya... mungkin.

Tolong ingatkan Nijimura untuk tidak memelintir leher calon _Gate Guardians_ ini.

"Kise-kun, diamlah" suara halus terdengar

"Eeh? Kenapa kurokocchi? Aku kan hanya bertanya... lagipula tak satupun pertanyaanku yang di jawab-ssu!" Kise menggembungkan pipinya sebal

"Diam atau aku tidak akan menggubrismu lagi" Dan Kise terdiam secara otomatis.

Tolong ingatkan Nijimura lagi untuk tidak sembarangan 'menepuk' punggungnya bersahabat kalau tidak ingin membuat remaja kecil itu pingsan lagi.

"Bagus, kalau maskot kuning ini bicara lagi aku akan menendangnya ke sungai" Kata Haizaki sarkas sambil membersihkan ujung sepatunya, bersiap.

Saat Kise akan membalas Haizaki, Sanada dengan cepat memotongnya, menyelamatkan pantat si model kondang itu dari sepatu mahal Haizaki.

"Kita bagi tim saja, disini ada pas enam orang karena Takao menemani Shiori jaga rumah. Aku, Haizaki dan Kuroko akan ke Tokyo bagian Barat, sedangkan Mayuzumi, Nijimura dan Kise ke bagian Timur. Bagaimana?" tanya Sanada kalem ke Nijimura yang asal mengangguk saja.

"Tidaak aku ingin sekelompok dengan Kurokocchi-ssu!"

"Ya Tuhan tolong siapa saja steples mulutnya" gumam Mayuzumi mengusap wajahnya.

"Nurut saja Kise-kun, Nijimura-senpai orangnya gak ada ampun lho" kata Kuroko sambil menjauhkan Kise darinya dengan kakinya. Sanada menatapnya sweatdrop.

"Yosh ayo kita berangkat saja" kata Nijimura setelah sekian lama terdiam menata emosi, menarik kerah bagian belakang Kise, Nijimura dan Mayuzumi pergi ke arah barat, sedangkan Haizaki, Sanada dan Kuroko ke arah Timur.

* * *

 _Lagi lagi langit mengerikan itu menaunginya, dan lagi-lagi suasana itu ada di sekelilingnya. Lagi lagi orang orang yang seperti bercosplay itu ada di sekitarnya, dan selalu sedikit membungkuk, atau bersikap formal di hadapannya._

 _Dan di tengah tengah kota yang berdominasi warna hitam dan kalampu-lampu kecil layaknya deskripsi kota sihir, dia berada di tempat yang mungkin adalah alun-alun kota, terdapat lubang cukup besar yang menganga, saat dia akan mendekat karena penasaran, sebuah tangan mencegahnya, mengikuti panjang tangan pria itu, dia melihat rambut merah-hitam, alis cabang dan sosok belakang yang sangat di kenalnya tengah menggeleng._

' _kenapa Kagami ada di 'sini'?' batinnya bertanya._

 _Lalu datang pria yang mirip Midorima dan orang-orangnya, dan dua orang yang ada di belakang mereka, Kagami memanggil "Ryuugazaki-san", lalu ke arah mereka. Setelah memasang barier dan kelompoknya menjaga barier itu, entah bagaimana lubang itu tertutup dan dua orang itu pergi, Midorima dan Kagami mengajaknya untuk bersama mereka tapi ia menolaknya._

 _Dan lagi-lagi, dari arah cakrawala saat dalam perjalanannya pulang, seperti ada yang memanggilnya._

 _._

Saat itu sudah tengah malam, dan Aomine tiba-tiba terbangun dan tidak bisa tidur lagi. Aneh memang, tapi itu kenyataannya. Mendengus kasar, Aomine menendang selimutnya, memakai kaosnya dan celana panjang, lalu jaket yang tergantung di belakang pintu, setelah itu mengambil tas basketnya, setelah melangkah perlahan ke pintu agar tak membangunkan orang tuanya (karena mereka pasti akan cerewet tentang dia keluar tengah malam), ia memakai sepatu Adidasnya, dan keluar.

Tengah malam di hari biasa, pasti akan selalu ada pertandingan streetball di lapangan basket kesukaannya. Mereka tidak akan menggelarnya saat weekend. Tidak hanya orang lokal saja yang hadir, malahan mayoritas orang dari luar negeri, bisa dibilang Streetball ini untuk komunitas tertentu, bahkan orang –orang di sana memakai nama samaran, dan ada juga beberapa yang memakai sesuatu untuk menutupi tampangnya yang asli.

Aomine merasa tidak perlu melakukan hal itu karena meskipun dia tidak menutupi tampangnya, tidak ada yang terjadi di luar waktu, wilayah dan orang-orang Streetball. Tak ada yang di ketahui orang awam di siang hari, semua masalah akan di selesaikan saat itu juga, di tempat itu juga. Biasanya berupa perkelahian.

Tapi dia punya nama julukan, dan orang orang mulai memanggilnya dengan nama julukan itu setelah beberapa kali ia bermain.

" _Hey Blue Wolf, long time no see!"_ Aomine tidak mengerti inggris, tapi dia tidak mau kelihatan bodoh.

" _Hey"_ jawabnya singkat. Dia jarang sekali membuka mulutnya, sekalian membuat image misterius, lagipula dia biasanya ke sini untuk bermain sebentar, lalu langsung pulang.

Dan seperti biasa, dia merasa disinilah tempatnya, bahkan pertandingan basket jalanan ini sudah menyerupai pertempurannya dengan salah satu dari _mereka_. Orang orang yang di juluki generasi keajaiban, dan beberapa orang baru, hah, bahkan si cebol Sanada juga berhasil membuatnya sedikit serius, dia sudah punya alasan kenapa harus berlatih.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi, pertandingan telah selesai, Aomine menolak uang dari hasil menang taruhan para penonton, ia hanya ingin kesenangan bermain. Saatnya pulang, ia sudah lumayan mengantuk.

.

.

Pulang

Harusnya itu yang ia lakukan

Tapi kenapa menjadi seperti ini?

 **Grrrhhh...**

Dihadapannya, sekitar lima meter di ujung gang sempit yang gelap, parahnya berada di daerah perumahan, ada sesosok makhluk yang menggeram buas. Terlalu gelap hingga Aomine hanya bisa mendengar suaranya.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga, Babi" Aomine terlalu fokus hingga tak tau kalau ada beberapa orang di belakangnya, cepat cepat ia menoleh tapi bersamaan itu juga orang-orang dibelakangnya berlari cepat melewatinya dan masuk ke gang gelap itu. Aomine hanya bisa melihat mereka sekilas, tapi instingnya mengatakan dia kenal orang-orang itu, keberadaan mereka sangat familiar.

Dan suara sesuatu yang terpotong terdengar, disusul jeritan binatang yang memekakkan telinga, seperti suara Babi, tapi mungkin juga bukan.

Aomine gentar, ingin dia memaksa menggerakkan kakinya dan berlari sejauh mungkin, tapi harga dirinya yang menang, tidak mungkin ia akan lari dari hal seperti ini, itu tidak jantan. _'apa yang terjadi disini? Makhuk apa itu? Siapa mereka?'_ batinnya penuh selidik kemudian.

"Sebaiknya kau segera pulang, _shounen_. Ini bukan urusanmu" orang yang sama dengan yang tadi bicara lagi. Suara ini...

"... Haizaki?" sebutnya terus terang, memang dia tak begitu yakin, kalau salah dia bisa bilang salah orang saja. Tapi... apa-apaan cara bicaranya itu? Kayak di film-film saja, menggelikan.

Helaan nafas terdengar, membuatnya semakin bingung.

Di ujung gang Haizaki menggertakkan giginya sebal dan bergumam penuh amarah, menahan emosi "Dasar ganguro sialan, seenaknya memanggilku! Padahal aku sudah menyamarkan suaraku seperti ini masih saja dia bisa-!" dan seterusnya.

Sanada berbisik pada Kuroko "Sebaiknya kau tidak berbicara, jika dia bisa mendeteksi suara Haizaki, suaramu adalah perkara mudah." Kuroko mengangguk "Kita langsung pergi saja dari sini, kudengar ada lagi di sebelah Utara, sekitar 5 km dari tempat ini" bisiknya kemudian. Kuroko mengangguk lagi, dan Haizaki hanya mendengus kasar. "Kenapa kau yang berlagak jadi ketua cebol?" Sanada tak menggubrisnya.

"Hei, kenapa kalian bisik-bisik begitu?! Haizaki! Itu kau kan?!" teriak Aomine lagi.

Mereka langsung melompat ke tempok yang memagari rumah-rumah itu, dan pergi menjauh dengan cepat "Ah-Oi!" dan Aomine mengejar mereka.

.

Kise menatap lubang yang lumayan besar itu lamat-lamat, berkonsentrasi, dia memasang kuda-kuda lebar dan membentangkan kedua tangannya ke depan, di pelipis dan otot lengannya muncul urat-urat, keringat mulai bercucuran dari keningnya. Di belakangnya Mayuzumi dan Nijimura mengawasi, berjaga-jaga jika ada sesuatu yang datang atau keluar di sekitar sana.

"Ti-tidak bisa-ssu... kh!" ucap Kise di sela-sela konsentrasinya dan mencoba mengeluarkan tenaga dalam atau apalah yang biasanya dia lihat di tivi-tivi.

"Belum apa-apa sudah menyerah, kau ini gimana sih" omel Nijmura bersidekap

"Menutup dan membuka gerbang antar dua dunia seharusnya menjadi kemampuan dasar _Gate Guardians_ , seharusnya kau bisa, mungkin caramu saja yang kurang tepat" ucap Mayuzumi penuh selidik "atau tekadmu kurang kuat" lanjutnya lagi.

' _Oke..oke... Mayuzumi-senpai benar, aku juga merasa kurang benar dengan caraku ini-ssu'_ Kise berhenti dengan kegiatannya dan mengambil pose berpikir. Tak lama kemudian dia membuka mata dan mengangguk _'oke, kalau begini bagaimana?'_

Selanjutnya Kise mengosongkan pikirannya untuk satu hal saja yaitu, menutup gerbang. Lalu dia mengeluarkan panahnya, dan mengacungkan Senjata Legendanya yang bersinar itu tepat di depan lubang itu. "Menutuplah!" dan dalam sekejap lubang itu mengecil dan tertutup sempurna.

Kise menghela nafas dan melemaskan badannya, punggungnya jadi bungkuk "Huwa... Kalau begini bagaimana-ssu?" tanyanya pada kedua senpainya.

[Hm... sudah benar, tinggal di mantapkan saja, sebenarnya kau tidak perlu berteriak begitu, dengan konsentrasi sekuat itu kau bisa memerintahkannya dengan pikiranmu saja, nak] suara serak yang menjawab pertanyaannya, sepertinya itu suara dari telepon

"E?" Kise berbalik "Buset Video call?!" teriaknya heran

[Halo! Aku Ryuugazaki Hazama, terima kasih sudah menjadi teman dari cucu-cucuku, tuan _Gate Guardians_ ] wajah seorang kakek tua tapi masih terlihat segar itu muncul dari handphone Nijimura.

"Siapa?" tanya Kise telmi.

"Dia kakek kami, tidak, mungkin lebih pantas di sebut pemimpin kami, ketua kami... terserahlah, pokoknya dia yang paling tinggi kedudukannya di Ryuugazaki sekarang, umurnya sudah 100 tahun lebih" jawab Nijimura.

"100 tahun?!" teriak Kise tidak mempercayai apa yang ia dengar "Wow!"

"Iya, sepertinya demi melanjutkan hidupnya tubuh kakek harus mengorbankan tingginya" jawab Mayuzumi kalem.

[Aku akan memukulmu lho] ucap kakek itu masih dengan senyum, Mayuzumi mingkem.

"Oh iya, kan Nijimura-senpai, Mayuzumi-senpai, Haizakicchi dan Takaocchi itu juga termasuk Ryuugazaki-kan? Kenapa marga kalian tidak sama-ssu?" tanya Kise "Oh iya, caranya masuk ke Ryuugazaki itu bagaimana sih?" tanya Kise lagi tak memberi celah untuk menjawab satu-persatu.

"Hm... karena kami tidak ingin saja, memang di anjurkan untuk di ganti, tapi kami tidak ingin dan mereka sendiri tak memaksa, sebagi gantinya mereka memberikan kami lencana sebagai tanda pengenal." Jawab Nijimura sambil memberi kode untuk terus bergerak, mereka mulai berlari dan melompat dari atap ke atap kembali.

"Untuk masuk ke Ryuugazaki kau harus berada di ambang kematian dulu, mau itu dari kecelakaan, penyakit, bahkan ritual tertentu, dan kau tidak menyerah untuk hidup, dengan tekad kuat untuk tidak mati. Tapi ada juga yang bisa melakukannya sejak lahir secara alami, Sanada dan Shiori contohnya" jelas Mayuzumi. "Ngomong-ngomong Nijimura hampir mati dalam suatu perampokan, orang yang salah di waktu dan tempat yang salah" lanjut Mayuzumi tetap dengan tampang datarnya

"Heeee?! Gitu ya?!" Kise berteriak kaget.

"Dan Mayuzumi menjalan ritual khas Keluarga, karena dia dibuang keluarga kandungnya dan saudaranya tak ada yang mau merawatnya... anaknya aneh sih, kecil-kecil udah judes aja" sahut Nijimura tak terima, Mayuzumi menatap sinis punggung Nijimura, mengeluarkan tantonya tapi dengan mudah di tepis Nijimura yang menyeringai, Mayuzumi mendecih, Hazama ketawa.

"Kalian mengalami hal itu pas umur berapa?" tanya Kise lagi

"12 tahun" jawab keduanya bersamaan.

Lagi-lagi Kise dibuat speechless akan fakta baru yang ia dengar dari senpainya sendiri "Kalau Takaocchi?"

"Takao kalau tak salah... kecelakaan mobil ya?" tanya Nijimura lagi

[Benar, Mobil yang di tumpangi Takao jatuh ke jurang saat menghindari pengemudi truk yang mengantuk, menyebabkan orang tua dan adik perempuannya meninggal, dan dia sudah tak punya kerabat lagi. Saat itu dia hampir meninggal, tapi dia masih ingin hidup entah dengan motivasi apa, jadi aku menuntunnya] cerita Hazama.

"Oh..." Kise mulai bersalah menanyakan hal ini pada mereka, ini sudah masuk rahasia privasi.

[Kau tak ingin menanyakan tentang Haizaki dan Sanada, Nak Kise?] sekarang ganti Hazama yang bertanya, masih tersenyum bersahaja, membuat Kise secara tak sadar sedikit tenang.

"Ti-tidak usah, maaf sudah ikut campur..." tolak Kise merasa tak enak

Nijimura tertawa "Apa-apaan merasa tak enak setelah sejauh ini?! Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa, itu hanya masa lalu... lagi pula, keadaan Haizaki dan Sanada saat 'ditemukan' sedikit mirip, bukan begitu kek?"

[Hm... iya, Haizaki dan Sanada sama-sama anak jalanan yang tak mengenal siapa orang tua maupun kerabat mereka. Sama sama kutemukan di gang kecil yang gelap. Sanada kutemukan tergeletak sekarat karena kelaparan dan kedinginan, sedangkan Haizaki karena babak belur dan kehilangan banyak darah akibat perkelahian. Lalu saat aku akan mengadopsi mereka, Hal yang paling mencolok terjadi] cerita kakek Hazama dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya di dagu, matanya melirik ke atas untuk mengingat kembali.

"Wah, ini baru pertama kali ku dengar" komen Mayuzumi.

[Oh, iya kah? Aku belum cerita ya? Hahaha, maaf, mungkin kelupaan] Nijimura dan Mayuzumi memasang wajah datar. Kise sweatdrop.

[Jadi , saat aku akan membawa mereka, dibandingkan Haizaki yang seakan adalah hewan liar yang keberadaannya mengganggu, sepertinya teman-teman Sanada tak merelakan dia pergi. Bukan hanya anak-anak, bahkan beberapa orang dewasa pengangguran dan pengemis, hewan peliharaan mereka, dan beberapa makhluk dunia seberang juga... jumlahnya tak banyak, tapi tetap butuh waktu untuk membujuk mereka]

Ketiganya terdiam, mendengarkan baik-baik apa yang di ceritakan kakek itu, dari awal mereka sudah tau kalau Sanada memang berbeda tapi mereka mengabaikannya, menjadikan anak itu teman mereka, dan sudah menjadi bagian penting dalam hidup mereka. Sama seperti yang lainnya

Terbayang sosok kecil mereka berdua, Sanada, dengan rambut seputih saljunya tergeletak lemas dengan kulit pucat dan bibir membiru karena udara dingin, tubuhnya kurus dan membuat bajunya terlihat kebesaran, salju dingin menimbun badannya, membuatnya tak disadari oleh siapapun yang lewat. dan Haizaki, dengan tatapannya yang buas dan auranya yang meneriakkan tantangan ditambah perangainya yang kasar pasti juga bukan perkara mudah, terduduk di dinding sebuah gang kecil dan gelap dan bersimbah darah hingga menutupi warna baju dan rambut, alas kaki entah hilang kemana, dan wajah serta tubuh yang babak belur. Mereka berdua sendiri. Hidup dalam kerasnya kehidupan jalanan, tanpa keluarga.

[Aku langsung mengadopsi keduanya karena mereka sama-sama membuatku berpikir "Ah, aku harus merawat mereka!" begitu~ dan karena keduanya imut menggemaskan jadi ya gimana lagi~] lanjut kakek itu dengan raut muka mengendur dan senyum lebar dan pipinya merona lalu dia ketawa sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Hoi nih kakek seenaknya mengubah suasana coy!" Nijimura langsung muntab

"Kek, kau mulai kedengaran seperti pedofil" dan Mayuzumi langsung mengatakan apa yang dipikirannya.

[enak aja pedofil! Kakek ini sayang anak!] protes si kakek

"Lalu, kau tau kenapa perbedaan itu terjadi kek? Lupakan tentang manusia di sekitar mereka, dan wajar jika Haizaki masih belum mengetahui keberadaan dunia lain, tapi kenapa Sanada mengenal makhluk dunia lain itu?" tanya Nijimura

Sang kakek tersenyum kalem [Bukankah sudah jelas? Sanada itu anak yang istimewa]

.

.

Haizaki dan Sanada bersamaan bersin "Brengsek, pasti ada yang ngomongin nih" umpat Haizaki.

"Bukannya kalian hanya masuk angin? Sudah lama kalian keluar malam-malam begini kan?" tanya Kuroko di belakang.

"Nggak, kalau kami sakit hanya karena itu, sudah lama kami akan keluar-masuk rumah sakit. Ini masalah kecil" sanggah Sanada.

"Hei! Sampai kapan kalian lompat-lompat di atap orang hah?!" Teriak Aomine di bawah sambil berlari.

Mereka bertiga menoleh kebelakang, Aomine tak bisa melihat wajah mereka karena cahaya lampu dan tudung mereka. Ketiganya diam dan saling bertatapan dengan Aomine yang berlari, lalu tanpa berkata apapun kembali melihat kedepan dan meningkatkan kecepatan. "Oi! Tunggu!" teriak Aomine jengkel dan menambah kecepatan larinya juga.

Lalu Aomine memperhatikan baik-baik sosok paling kecil diantara ketiganya, auranya, sosok punggungnya, kesannya... "Sanada?" sebutnya menyipitkan mata dan menaikkan alis

"Aduh" Sanada tetep pasang muka datar, Haizaki mengumpat lagi.

"Sebaiknya kita berpencar atau akali dia sebelum-" dan kata-kata Kuroko terpotong oleh suara di ruas jalan yang barusan mereka lewati, suara khas babi ditambah dengan geraman rendah dah auman. Penghuni rumah di balik dinding jalan itu berteriak menyuruh tetangga mereka mengecilkan volume televisi mereka. Dan Aomine tertinggal sekitar 7-8 meter di belakang, dalam mode fokus. Mereka berhenti tepat di atap rumah orang yg berteriak.

"Aduh" kata Kuroko dan Sanada bersamaan. Haizaki mengumpat lagi dengan kosakata baru.

Malam itu, tim Nijimura menutup gerbang lain dan menghabisi makhluk tak terkendali yang lain, tapi ada juga yang menurut dan kembali setelah mereka tenangkan atau kalahkan, mereka masuk kembali ke dalam lubang itu dan Kise menutupnya. Sedangkan Tim Sanada, karena ada Aomine yang mengikuti mereka, tak sempat membunuh maupun mengembalikan banyak makhluk, dan akhirnya menghabiskan malam kebanyakan dengan melarikan diri.

Jangan di tanya bagaimana mereka di sekolah, mereka bahkan tak bisa bangkit dari kursi dan mengangkat kepala mereka. Kalau Aomine, kakinya sedikit gemetar karena menggunakannya selama 6 jam tanpa henti. Dan akhirnya Aomine, Sanada, Nijimura dan yang lain ijin tidak masuk latihan, berhasil membuat heran satu klub, apalagi Akashi.

.

.

.

.

Aomine lagi-lagi melihat ke arah kejauhan, tepat di garis cakrawala, telinganya berdiri dan menghadap kesana-kemari, mirip telinga hewan saat mencari sumber suara.

"Ada apa Aomine?" tanya Kagami yang sedang duduk bersandar, lengannya di balut perban dan sudut mulutnya masih menempel obat yang diberikan Kuroko. Nampaknya sahabatnya itu pergi berpetualang yang seru tapi tak mengajaknya, jadi Aomine kesini untuk memberinya pelajaran, tapi gagal karena disana sudah ada Kuroko.

Kecil-kecil Kuroko serem kalo marah, jadi Aomine milih aman.

"Gak apa-apa, nanti saja aku cerita" jawab Aomine sambil memalingkan wajahnya, melihat ke arah Kagami yang terheran, lalu ke sebelahnya. "... itu siapa?" tanyanya menunjuk yang terbaring enak di sebelah Kagami

Kagami ikut menoleh "... ah, ini?" tanyanya kembali dengan senyum miring "Dia teman baruku, dari ras yang lumayan jauh dari sini, ras Barbarian. Namanya Murasakibara Atsushi" jawab Kagami dengan ekspresi aneh

' _Rasanya aneh mengenalkan orang yang sebenarnya sudah saling kenal satu sama lain'_ batin Kagami sweatdrop.

Pintu ruangan istirahat mereka bertiga terbuka, menampilkan Kuroko yang membawa teh, dan di belakangnya adalah Kise dan Takao, yang sama-sama berbalut perban. Takao membawa nampan yang penuh berisi kue dan camilan, bentuk dan warnanya aneh, tapi rasanya lumayan. Bahkan teh yang di bawa Kuroko berwarna ungu bersinar.

"Sepertinya tuan muda ras SoulEater dan asisten tuan muda ras Sorcerer punya banyak waktu luang ya" ejek Aomine langsung saat mereka masuk.

Bibir Kise mengerucut sebal "Aku tak mau mendengarnya dari Aominecchi-ssu! Jadi tuan muda ras Werewolf kayaknya enak ya" balas Kise yang langsung duduk, di sebelahnya Takao dan Kuroko, mereka duduk membentuk lingkaran. Kuroko langsung menuangkan teh ke masing-masing gelas, dan menghidangkannya di depan mereka.

"Kue!" Murasakibara langsung bangun dari tidurnya. Langsung melahap Kue yang belum semenit menyentuh tatami ruangan.

"Oke, karena banyak yang disini sepertinya kalian punya waktu luang. Jadi aku akan langsung bertanya-" Aomine memutus bicaranya untuk mengubah arah duduknya jadi menghadap mereka.

"Huwah, yakin bener kalo kita luang" sindir Kagami dan Kise.

Aomine memincingkan mata "Memangnya kalian ada kerjaan?" tanyanya penuh keraguan

"Gak ada sih" jawab Kagami dan Kise watados.

Ingin Aomine berkata kasar.

"Sudahlah, memangnya Aomine-kun ingin bicara apa?" lerai Kuroko sebelum topiknya makin melenceng.

Wajah Aomine kembali serius "Aku ingin memeriksa sesuatu, di sebelah sana" tunjuk Aomine tepat keluar ruangan itu, lurus, terlihat jauh lurus kearah sana.

"Hm... kalo tidak salah kesana itu pelabuhan yang di kelola ras Duyung dan manusia setengah ikan? Memangnya di sana ada apa-ssu?" Kise jadi lumayan penasaran.

"Gak tau"

Giliran Kuroko, Kagami dan Kise yang ingin berkata kasar

"Tapi! Disana pasti ada sesuatu! Entahlah! Rasanya aku hanya ingin pergi kesana saja!" buru-buru Aomine menjelaskan sambil menggeser duduknya sedikit menjauh.

Ketiganya duduk kembali, mendengarkan. Murasakibara sudah menghabiskan kuenya, membuat Takao yang melihatnya dari tadi dan tak begitu mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka takjub.

"Seperti ada yang memanggilku kesana." Aomine selesai menjelaskan

"Kapan kita akan kesana?" tanya Kagami.

"Kalau bisa malam ini" jawab Aomine cepat. Membuat semuanya terkejut

"Tung-! Itu terlalu mendadak-ssu! Kasamatsu-senpai bakal mengganyangku!" teriak Kise horor.

"Besok saja, Aomine-kun. Kita berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Ada beberapa orang yang sepertinya dengan senang hati bergabung dengan kita. Ya kan, Takao-kun?" ucap Kuroko, menoleh ke Takao. Takao mengangguk "Boleh?"

"Terserahlah siapapun yang bakal ikut, tapi aku ingin tidak terlalu banyak, aku hanya jalan-jalan untuk memeriksa sesuatu, bukan untuk parade" komen Aomine kemudian. Takao langsung nahan ketawa, bayangan para tuan muda berjalan beriringan dengan pakaian mereka dan dengan keunikan mereka masing-masing.

' _Ini akan sangat menarik! Aku harus mengajak semuanya ikut!'_ batin Takao.

.

.

.

"Kalian bahkan membiarkan senjataku terebut, dan sekarang kalian akan membiarkannya dan mengurusi Mine-chin? Tidak adil, aku marah lho." Ucap Murasakibara dengan kemarahan yang ditahan sekenanya. Kalau tidak dengan aura dan tinggi badannya yang mengerikan, _His pouting face will be called cute._

"Yeah, tapi kau juga tidak memberitahukan pada kami siapa kenalanmu ini yang ingin _'meminjam'_ senjata Legenda, aku sendiri berpikir ini lebih baik" Kata Sanada langsung tanpa memperbaiki perkataannya dan mengatakan semua yang ada dipikirannya.

" _Wow that rude, harsh enough"_ komen Takao di belakang Sanada.

Murasakibara tak mau kalah "Itu bukan urusan kalian kan, aku yakin A- _Dia_ bisa dipercaya, karena dia adalah orang yang kuakui"

"Cukup sampai disana pria besar" Kali ini Nijimura yang bicara. Menoleh dan menatap Murasakibara langsung, saat melihat kearah lain Murasakibara mengetahui kalau semua mata terpasang padanya, mata yang tidak senang dengan apapun yang dia katakan atau lakukan.

Terutama mata Sanada, Mayuzumi, Haizaki, Takao dan Nijimura. Mata mereka sangat menakutkan bahkan ia hampir melangkah mundur.

Nijimura menarik nafas, matanya lebih tenang, tapi masih menatap Murasakibara tegas "Kau adalah _Gate Guardians_ , sama seperti Kise, Kagami, Midorima dan Kuroko disini. Dan perlu kuberitahu, Kami, Ryuugazaki memiliki tugas untuk membimbing kalian dan mengawasi kallian, **Kalian adalah tanggung jawab kami**. Dan semua tindakan yang membahayakan kalian, maupun kedua dunia sudah pasti akan kami cegah. Masa bodoh dengan orang yang kau akui, kau masih hijau, belum tau apa-apa, pikiranmu tak dewasa. Kau memang kuat, Tapi kau tidak pintar. Jadi diamlah atau aku akan menghukummu" ancam Nijimura.

Kise berbisik ke Kagami "wow, aku tidak pernah melihat mereka marah sedingin ini, bahkan Sanacchi terlihat mengerikan-ssu" Kagami mengangguk hampir secara otomatis.

Murasakibara tau persis kekuatan orang didepannya, Nijimura sama kuatnya dengan Aka-chin. Bukan hanya Nijimura, tapi Zaki-chin dan Sana-chin juga. Jadi dia memilih untuk mengatup erat mulutnya. Memutuskan untuk mempertimbangkan ulang semua ini. Tapi, Aka-chin bagaimana?

"Murasakibara" panggil Sanada, Murasakibara mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap mata violet semi merah milik Sanada "Kami pasti akan merebutnya kembali. Jika saat itu tiba, jadilah orang yang bisa kami percaya" katanya sambil berbalik "Tapi untuk saat ini tolong bekerja samalah, Aomine juga temanmu kan" dan ia berjalan pergi.

Murasakibara merasakan tangan yang mengusap lembut lengannya, menoleh, ia melihat Kuroko yang tersenyum tipis, menawarkan permen. "Kau hanya perlu tau apa itu Tanggung jawab, Murasakibara-kun. Memang tidak mudah, tapi aku yakin kau pasti bisa" katanya penuh dukungan.

Dan Murasakibara memakan permen tawarannya setelah mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Ini bukan hanya tentang kamu-ssu, Murasakibaracchi!" kata Kise riang menepuk bahunya dan merangkul bahunya friendly "Ini sudah tentang kita-ssu!" katanya sambil tersenyum lebar yang bahkan bisa membuat Matahari malu. Bahkan Kagami memberinya semangat dengan bro fist di pundaknya. Pipinya sedikit merah karena malu.

...

Mungkin sedikit bicara dengan Aka-chin akan membuat semuanya lebih baik? Aka-chin pasti bisa mengerti.

"Nah, sekarang kalian pulanglah" Mayuzumi melihat jam sakunya "Ini sudah mulai sore, besok pagi-pagi sekali kita harus berangkat. Jam 5. Jangan terlambat" lanjutnya tegas.

"Baik!" jawab _Gate Guardians_ bersamaan.

.

.

.

TBC

Little bit rushed, maaf kalo banyak yang kurang 'ngeh', aku ngebut menulis ini. Aku sudah mulai kerja~ dan bulan depan adalah deadline event penerbit yang aku ikuti, semoga cerita karanganku menang, ehehe. Lumayan, katanya dapet royalti penjualan 20%. Tapi kalo gak menang aku akan menguploadnya di akun Wattpad ku. DIsana udah lama gak keurus/ngek

Aslinya bagian AOmine Daiki ini aku pingin dijadiin satu chapter tapi kepanjangan, jadi aku bagi dua. Tapi itu tidak menjamin update cepet #yaterus

Tapi semoga bisa update dan chapternya bagus. Chapter depan keadaannya tegang lagi, para orang Berjubah kelihatan identitas mereka! #Nahloh. moga greget deh, tapi sekali lagi maaf kalo updatenya lama lagi oke sayang?

Semoga kalian juga suka chapter kali ini. Aku nantikan review kalian! ^ ^


	25. REUPLOAD

**REUPLOAD**

ending aja yang di ganti~

* * *

=Two Worlds=

"Kita tidak pernah sendirian di semesta ini"

Story & Cover by:

Zanas-kun

Genre:

Fantasy, Friendship, Humor, Action

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke character by Fujimaki-sensei

Warning:

[OOC, alur lambat, Typo]

If you like it click Next, if you hate it click close/back

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Enjoy!

Chap 25

Pelabuhan ini baunya amis dan udaranya terasa asin. Angin kencang terus berhembus dan debur ombak tak henti-hentinya menghantam bebatuan pemecah ombak. Kapal kapal berbagai macam ukuran dan bentuk berlabuh dan berlayar, dan suara-suara kapal maupun teriakan para awak seakan tidak pernah berhenti terdengar.

Baru sekali ini mereka melihat berbagai macam makhluk di satu tempat. Mungkin beberapa kali mereka pernah kesini tapi melihat ini secara langsung dengan ingatan baru sangat mengejutkan.

"Bukannya itu Captain Cutler's Ghost?" celetuk Kuroko melihat orang tertentu tak jauh dari gerombolan mereka.

"Captain apa? apa itu?" tanya Kagami kepo

"Hantu yang pernah ditayangkan di Scoby Doo" jawab Kuroko lempeng

"Kau masih nonton kartun Kuroko?" tanya Kagami lagi, raut mukanya udah ada heran ama lucu.

"... Aku teringat pernah nonton waktu kecil" sungguh, kebohongan yang gampang di deteksi.

Semuanya menahan tawa dan semuanya terkena Ignite Pass.

Kecuali Aomine yang gagal paham.

"Kenalanmu pak?" tanya salah satu penjual, para tuan muda itu menjadi pusat perhatian di sana.

"Bukan, aku gak kenal mereka" jawab Nijimura malu, Mayuzumi cuek. Sanada entah kemana sama Takao. Dan Haizaki langsung menggaet cewek, Duyung perempuan cantik dan seksi yang sedang menaiki gelembung apung dan memakai pakaian untuk membaur dengan keramaian.

"Tapi Murasakibara beneran tak datang ya" Kata Nijimura ke Mayuzumi di sebelahnya.

"Sepertinya dia hari ini ke tempat kenalannya itu lagi, Murasakibara juga terlihat lebih pendiam dan memikirkan sesuatu" jawab pemuda itu datar seperti biasa.

"Ooh? Dan apa itu?" tanya Nijimura dengan senyum jenaka.

"Entahlah, mungkin berapa banyak koki yang akan di buat tepar hari ini?" jawab Mayuzumi kembali dengan senyum tipis dan menghendikkan bahu, lalu mereka tertawa.

"Minna! Lama tak jumpa!" dari kejauhan Shiori melambaikan tangan kepada mereka antusias, mengalihkan perhatian Kuroko dkk dari kekaguman mereka. "Lho, Sana-chan, Takao dan Haizaki mana?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Entahlah, tapi aku sudah menghubungi mereka untuk kembali sore ini di perahu yang kita sewa untuk berangkat nanti." jawab Nijimura menghampiri Shiori.

Gelembung yang dipakai gadis itu sama dengan yang dipakai para makhluk tak berkaki untuk bergerak di pasar, terbuat dari getah tumbuhan tertentu, gelembung itu hanya ada di sini dan tak bisa di pakai diluar wilayah pelabuhan karena masalah jangkauan sihir dan medan, gelembung itu akan langsung meletus jika itu terjadi. Di beberapa bagian gelembung itu juga ada suatu alat untuk mengarahkan dan mempercepat laju gelembung tersebut. Beberapa toko terlihat menjualnya, tapi ada juga yang menyewakan untuk yang berniat singgah sejenak di pelabuhan ini.

"Yosh, sekarang kita akan cari informasi dan membeli keperluan tambahan, bentuk tim terdiri dari dua orang dan berpencarlah, kita akan berkumpul siang nanti untuk menghitung persediaan dan peralatan dan kita langsung berangkat" jelas Nijimura memberi instruksi.

"Kenapa kita tidak langsung berangkat saja?" tanya Kagami penasaran.

"Tch, untuk apa melakukan semua itu, hanya membuang-buang waktu saja. Kita hanya akan memeriksa apa yang ada di sana. Memang apa yang bisa terjadi?" protes Aomine kesal.

"Banyak yang bisa terjadi Aomine" komen Sanada yang baru datang dan membawa sekantung makanan "Kita juga tidak tau akan mencari sampai berapa lama di sana, jadi persediaan itu penting" lanjutnya kemudian sambil memakan ikan bakar, di sebelahnya Takao sedang asik makan sendiri.

"Tunggu, ku kira ini akan selesai hari ini?" Tanya Kagami sedikit bingung. "Besok kita kan sekolah"

"Itu belum pasti karena menurut kabar yang beredar, akhir-akhir ini keluar kabut tebal di lautan sana, dan beberapa kapal menghilang tanpa bekas. Memang mereka akan kembali, tapi dengan keadaan seperti berlayar tanpa henti dalam waktu lama, kapal rusak parah, dan para awakpun menua padahal mereka hanya menghilang paling lama sebulan" jelas Shiori sebagai informan.

"Kabut... ini seperti legenda Jepang saja" sahut Sanada dengan ekpresi tak percaya nyaris konyol

"Haha, maksudmu Urashimataro?" sahut Takao dengan tawa kecil dan sedikit menyenggol Sanada dengan siku, Sanada tersenyum mendengus geli.

"Dengan begitu, kita akan tetap pada rencana awal. Jangan terlalu mencolok atau melakukan hal bodoh, mengerti?" kata Nijimura dan semuanya mengangguk, kecuali Haizaki yang protes.

"Kenapa aku harus menurutimu." dan dia dihadiahi _head lock_ oleh Nijimura. Dan meskipun kesadarannya berada di ujung tanduk, Haizaki tidak akan meminta tolong. _Tidak akan_.

.

.

.

.

.

"Setidaknya kepalamu masih tersambung lah, Hai-chan"

"Diamlah, poni cupu" geram Haizaki

Takao ketawa kenceng hingga perahu yang mereka tumpangi sedikit goyang.

"Bakao diamlah dan kendalikan perahu ini dengan benar!" Teriak Modorima di depan sambil memegang map yang mereka beli di pelabuhan.

"Semua orang sangat kreatif dalam membuat nama panggilan! Aku iri! Bwahahahaha!" Tapi tawa Takao makin kenceng hingga teman mereka yang menaiki perahu di depan bisa mendengarnya.

"Sepertinya yang di perahu belakang sedang bersenang-senang" komen Mayuzumi sambil menoleh kebelakang, melihat Takao menghindari serangan yang Haizaki lempar.

"Biarkan saja, namanya juga anak-anak" komen Nijimura sekenanya sambil melihat peta dengan serius, sesekali mencoret sesuatu di peta itu. Mayuzumi menatap Nijimura datar, ingin berkata sesuatu, tapi tak berani, masih sayang nyawa.

Kelompok mereka di bagi menjadi 3 bagian, masing-masing menaiki perahu berukuran sedang yang di sewa dari kenalan Shiori. Menyesuaikan dengan budget mereka sendiri.

Perahu pertama berada di depan sendiri, memiliki layar lebar dan penyeimbang di kiri-kanan, mirip perahu yang biasanya dipakai nelayan, tentu ada papan kayu tepat mereka duduk dan sepasang dayung. Perahu pertama diisi oleh Sanada, Nijimura, Mayuzumi dan Kuroko. Perahu yang isinya orang-orang pendiam berkepala dingin dan tentunya yang paling tenteram diantara tiga perahu.

Perahu kedua memiliki dayung dan kedua layarnya tak dikembangkan, kata orang-orang yang menaikinya sih mendayung sekalian untuk 'pemanasan' jika terjadi apa-apa, mereka bisa langsung bertarung, dari alasannya kita tau perahu kedua diisi siapa, Kise, Kagami dan Aomine. Orang-orang berkepala panas dan untuk mengendalikan mereka, Shiori yang bertanggung jawab, mereka tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh dengan cewek diantara mereka. Perahu kedua juga memiliki sebuah tempat menyimpanan yang lebih besar dari perahu lainnya di bagian belakang perahu, bentuknya seperti rumah anjing dan terhubung dengan lambung perahu di bawah kayu tempat mereka duduk.

Perahu ketiga Berisi Haizaki, Takao dan Midorima. Perpaduan trio yang paling unik. Perahu mereka paling enak sendiri, ada mesin yang menjalankan perahu mereka dan tuas yang mengemudikan kapal, layar mereka lebih kecil dari perahu pertama dan kedua, diikat di tiang yang berada di tengah, ada peti yang digunakan untuk menyimpan bekal mereka dan beberapa senjata kecil dan keperluan sihir milik Takao dan Midorima.

"Sudah berapa lama kita berlayar?" Tanya Kagami mengambil istirahat dan minum air, digantikan Kise untuk mendayung.

"Jika air minummu habis, Kagami-kun, aku tidak akan membagi milikku" komen Kuroko tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kagami. Dan semuanya setuju dengan Kuroko.

"A-aku tau!" protes Kagami baru menyadari kesalahannya lalu meletakkan tempat minumnya setelah meneguk sedikit.

Shiori memeriksa jam yang di bawanya "sudah 3 jam, Mi-chan" jawabnya

Kagami menoleh ke Shiori dengan hidung yang kembang-kempis, mengacuhkan tawa Aomine dan Kise yang meledak "Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu Shiori" katanya penuh ancaman tapi dia tidak berteriak.

Yang tentu saja di acuhkan oleh gadis berrambut silver itu "Mine-kun, kita kembangkan layar saja ya, nanti kalo kalian kecapaian saat dibutuhkan juga Cuma jadi beban buat yang lain" katanya tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali.

Aomine menghembuskan nafas kasar dan mengelap keringatnya, "Jangan panggil aku begitu Shiori atau aku akan melemparmu ke laut" katanya sambil berdiri dan melepas ikatan layar di bantu Kagami yang lagi senyum ngejek dan sengaja mengeluarkan suara tawa yang ditahan. Shiori menanggapinya hanya dengan tawa kecil.

"Tapi Mine-chan aku kan duyung" jawab Shiori masih sambil tertawa yang makin keras dan yang lainnya lainnya juga ikut tertawa. Aomine hanya bisa diam sambil menahan malu dan memukul wajah Kagami di sebelahnya.

"Dasar pantat wajan! Kutebas kau!" teriak Kagami memegangi hidungnya yang memerah

"Heh, pedang besar yang Cuma bisa mengeluarkan api emang bisa apa?" cibir Aomine, iya, Kagami pasti memamerkan senjata barunya yang hebat dan Aomine melihatnya dengan tampang lempeng yang seakan berkata: 'Cuma segitu doang?'

Intinya Kagami Cuma bikin malu diri sendiri.

"Tunggu hingga kita kembali nanti, ku cincang kau! Yang kau lihat sebelumnya belum seberapa kekuatannya!" teriak Kagami makin garang

"He... kau menantangku dengan kemampuan dapur seperti itu? Senjata hanya sebuah alat, yang membuatnya menjadi berbahaya adalah skill!" Aomine menyeringai meremehkan.

Dan mereka mulai adu mulut dan menahan diri untuk berkelahi sambil terus memasang 2 layar perahu mereka, mereka tidak mau kapal mereka hilang keseimbangan dan terbalik. Tak ada yang menghentikan karena mereka sudah terbiasa. Kagami dan Aomine gak akan pernah bisa akur, ini sudah resiko.

Lalu terlihat dari samping mereka dan dari jarak yang lumayan jauh, adalah sebuah siluet kapal megah. Yang pertama menyadarinya adalah Kuroko.

"Coba lihat itu, Nijimura-san. Apa ada orang lain yang ikut ekspedisi kita?" tanya Kuroko setelah menunjuk siluet kapal itu.

Nijimura mengalihkan teropong yang dipegangnya dan mengarahkannya ke arah yang Kuroko tunjuk, "Hah? Tentu saja tidak ada, kenapa-... _Shit_ "

Sanada dan Mayuzumi yang menjaga layar dan menangani kemudi langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan menoleh kearah Nijimura yang barusan mengumpat.

Nijimura menurunkan teropongnya dan menyuruh perahu yang lain mendekat.

"Sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu tak diundang" Nijimura menunjuk siluet kapal megah itu lagi, yang sepertinya masih belum menyadari keberadaan mereka, Nijimura bisa merasakan tatapan timnya terfokus padanya "Itu adalah kapal ras vampire" dan Nijimura bisa mendengar suara nafas mereka yang tertahan.

"Ap-Bagaimana?!" berbagai ketidakpercayaan terdengar dan mereka berkata bersamaan hingga mereka jadi sedikit berisik.

Nijimura mengangkat tangan dan mereka langsung membungkan mulut "Dan jika yang Murasakibara katakan benar," dia menjilat bibirnya yang mengering "Mereka mengincar Senjata Legenda, sama dengan kita. Entah itu atas perintah leluhur atau tetua mereka, atau atas nama Akashi"

"Akashicchi?!" kata Kise tidak percaya.

"Bisa Akashi Seijuurou, atau mungkin juga tidak. Setauku yang memegang kendali atas ras vampir saat ini adalah keluarga Akashi" jelas Nijimura.

 **BAM! DBUM!**

Tiba-tiba suara dentuman meriam terdengar dan baru mereka sadari kalau kapal yang mereka lihat bukan satu-satunya kapal besar yang berlayar di lautan sekitar mereka.

Di balik kabut tebal di sisi lain perahu mereka, Sanada melihat dari arah berlawanan dari kapal megah milik ras vampire itu adalah Sebuah kapal aneh yang tampak seperti berlayar selama ratusan tahun, bahkan layar mereka terlihat robek dan tiang pengawas kapal itu hancur.

' _Tunggu, sejak kapan kabut ini ada?'_

 **BYUUURRR**

"Kyaaaaa!"

Lalu salah satu dari meriam itu tercebur di dekat perahu mereka, menimbulkan gelombang yang cukup besar untuk menggoyahkan perahu mereka.

"Cepat pergi dari sini! Cepat cepat cepat!" perintah Nijimura segera dan mereka sigap menggerakkan perahu mereka secepat mungkin dengan alat apapun dan merapalkan sihir pelindung yang juga untuk menyamarkan keberadaan mereka.

Belum jauh mereka dari area pertempuran kedua kapal besar itu dan ditengah dentuman luar biasa dari meriam-meriam yang terbang di udara dan jatuh ke laut, anehnya Sanada mendengar suara gemerincing yang jernih.

"Hei! Apa kalian mendengarnya?!" teriak Sanada ke yang lainnya.

"Mendengar apa?!" teriak Nijimura balik mewakili yang mendengar pertanyaan Sanada.

"Suara gemerincing itu!" dan mereka yang kebingungan dan sedikit panik langsung mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaan di kepala mereka sesaat kemudian.

 **Criiiink**... **BYAAAAARR**

Salah satu kru kapal yang berdiri dengan angkuh dan mengacungkan senjata yang bercahaya kebiruan, senjata itu seperti tongkat dan di ujung atasnya ada rantai yang berujung sesuatu yang melengkung, terlalu jauh jadi tak jelas

Lalu sesaat kemudian di sekitar kapal itu ombak besar seperti tsunami terbentuk, dan bergerak cepat kearah kapal ras vampir.

Lalu tanpa disangka, tsunami itu langsung terpecah sebelum menghantam kapal milik ras vampire, yang memecahnya adalah sebuah makhluk besar yang memiliki kepala bundar, karena terhalang kabut dan cahaya yang tak memadai, mereka hanya bisa melihat siluet besar dengan dua lobang yang terlihat seperti 'mata'. Makhluk itu besarnya sekitar duapuluh meter dan mereka berpikir kalau itu bukan keseluruhan tubuh makhluk itu.

"Tch, Umibozu kah" geram Haizaki yang memrapalkan mantra untuk melawan makhluk itu (karena dia seorang Kurotabou) sekaligus menjaga kapal mereka, Mayuzumi yang seorang Tengu langsung mengangkat Sanada dan Kuroko dan terbang kearah kapal Ras Vampire, Kagami terbang dengan api miliknya dan mengangkat Aomine kearah kapal 'perompak' itu, Midorima juga menggunakan sihirnya untuk terbang dengan Nijimura dan Kise kearah kapal perompak, dan Takao mengangkat Shiori kearah kapal ras vampire.

"Kalau tidak salah Umibouzu muncul jika ada yang mengajak bicara padanya kan?! Apa salah satu awak dari kedua kapal itu yang melakukannya-ssu?!" Teriak Kise ke Nijimura.

"Mungkin saja! Untuk saat ini, kita harus mendekat kedua belah pihak untuk melihat keadaannya!" Jawab Nijimura dan mereka, bersamaan dengan Kagami dan Aomine, mendarat ke kapal perompak itu, dan mereka dikejutkan oleh Umibouzu yang sepertinya mengincar kapal ini, Kapal Ras Vampire malah tidak dilirik sedikitpun.

" _Pelaut, kubiarkan kalian mengambil yang bukan milik kalian di lautan yang luas ini untuk petualangan kalian, Tapi sepertinya Kalian telah melupakan siapa yang berkuasa atas lautan ini"_ Yang membuat mereka semua terkejut adalah kata-kata itu bukan berasal dari Umibouzu, tetapi dari Aomine.

" _Di Dunia ini sekalipun ada sesuatu yang tak berhak kalian sentuh dengan tangan kotor kalian"_ Tanpa peringatan, Aomine bergerak cepat membantai habis para awak perompak di sekeliling mereka yang tentu mengacungkan senjata pada para penyusup.

Dan Umibouzu bergerak untuk membalikkan kapal mereka, dan suasana kacaupun tak terelakkan lagi, saat Sang Kapten membanting kemudinya kekanan dan kekiri untuk mempertahankan kapalnya, beberapa awak menangani layar dan bahan bakar di lambung kapal, secara tak langsung bertarung melawan Umibouzu.

Dan di dek pertarungan sengit mewarnai kayu kapal menjadi merah, teriakan para awak yang kasar dan benturan logam dan sihir menambah riuh di laut yang sebelumnya sunyi. Diantara teriakan pertarungan mereka seorang terselip berbicara.

"Penyusup sialan! Kalian pasti datang untuk merebut Pusaka baru kami hah?! Siapa informan kalian?!" teriak Orang yang separuh tubuhnya ditumbuhi koral itu.

Nijimura menyeringai "Hoo jadi begitu" katanya dan dia membelah dua lawannya dengan tombak miliknya. Lalu ia menempelkan punggungnya dengan punggung Midorima untuk bicara singkat

"Aku tak tau Deathscythe itu Senjata Legenda atau bukan, tapi rebut itu bagaimanapun juga. Kau bisa merasakannya kan? Bilang ini pada Kagami dan Kise, lindungi Aomine, tingkahnya seperti kalian sebelum mendapatkan Senjata itu" dan Midorima mengangguk.

* * *

 _Senjata Legenda yang_ _Kuroko_ _pegang menguasai kesembuhan, tetapi ia juga menguasai Kutukan, keberadaannya menyebar teror dan harapan, acungannya memegang kehidupan setiap makhluk dihadapannya, sebuah keberadaan yang tak tertebak. Kesendirian adalah hal yang mutlak._

 _Senjata Legenda yang Kagami miliki menguasai Api, Gunung lava adalah wilayah kekuasaannya,dan panas adalah nafasnya, dia bisa menghancurkan apapun di hadapannya, tapi sisa kehancuran itu bisa menjadi awal yang lebih baik. Kebangkitan dari nol._

 _Senjata Legenda Kise adalah cerminan sempurna dari cahaya, Ia dicari oleh semua makhluk, keberadaannya menenangkan dan menggembirakan, tetapi apa yang berlebihan selalu tak baik, jika terlalu lekat mengagumi cahaya kau akan kehilangan kekuatanmu dan kau tak akan bisa melihat apapun._

 _Senjata Legenda_ _Midorima dikelilingi oleh kehidupan, hutan adalah rumahnya, binatang adalah kawannya, dan_ _damai adalah nafasnya_ _._ _Kekuatan Sang Kijang memberkati setiap makhluk yang melestarikan alam, dan melindungi mereka yang mencari perlindungan. Dan tak ada satupun yang diijinkan merusak kedamaian itu._

 _Senjata Legenda yang seharusnya ada di tangan Murasakibara adalah sebuah peninggalan peradaban pertama, Era Kegelapan, tak ada yang mengetahui apa yang terjadi di era yang musnah tersebut._ _Tapi satu hal yang pasti, mereka memuja beruang dengan perawakan yang monstrous. Pembawa Kehancuran yang tak terbayangkan._

 _Dan Senjata Legenda Aomine sepertinya adalah yang menguasai laut dan melindunginya, di perkirakan itu adalah senjata para dewa yang tidak mereka ketahui. Senjata yang menyimpan kekuatan laut di dalamnya, sudut laut yang tak terjamah, dan makhluk yang tak diketahui. Misteri yang luas dan dalam._

* * *

Di kapal ras Vampir, situasi yang tak kalah tegangnya sedang berlangsung.

"Murasakibara-kun... kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Kuroko dengan nada suara yang netral, menjaga emosi untuk tetap tenang dan tidak memanaskan suasana yang sudah meruncing.

"Hmm.. aku disuruh ikut" jawabnya masih malas.

"Hanya kamu?" tanya Kuroko lagi

Murasakibara mengangguk "Aku sudah bicara dengannya, dan dia memberitahukan rahasianya yang sebenarnya padaku, alasannya masuk akal, jadi ya..." kemudian Murasakibara menghendikkan bahu seperti anak kecil.

"Alasan untuk apa? menyerahkan Senjata Legenda padanya?" tanya Sanada dengan tatapannya yang tajam.

"Atau... kalian mau membentuk aliansi dengannya" lanjut Murasakibara sambil menelengkan kepalanya.

"jangan bercanda, siapa pula yang mau menurutinya begitu saja!" balas Sanada.

Mayuzumi, Kuroko, Sanada dan Takao mengangkat senjata mereka masing masing saat lawan mereka menunjukkan sikap siaga, Takao dan Kuroko persis di depan Shiori untuk melindunginya dan mendukung teman2 nya dari belakang, dan Kise dan Sanada di depan, berhadapan langsung dengan kawanan Vampire, Dampyr dan Murasakibara.

Dan Shiori adalah Duyung peramal, ia bisa memprediksi gerakan lawan dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, tapi, waktu terjadinya acak.

"Aku lebih suka jika tidak ada pertarungan di kapalku" sebuah suara dengan kharisma seakan menggema di dek kapal megah itu. Pemuda itu berada di dek untuk nahkoda, saat ia mengangkat tangannya dan menunjukkan gestur untuk menurunkan senjata dan menyarungkannya seluruh awaknya melakukannya, tapi tidak untuk Murasakibara, Mayuzumi, Kuroko, Sanada dan Takao. Tapi mereka membatalkan kuda-kuda siaga bertarung mereka.

Antisipasi mereka meningkat drastis terutama untuk Kuroko. Karena bagaimanapun pemuda itu adalah memang Akashi Seijuurou. Dibanding dengan yang lain di kapal ini ia dan Murasakibara yang paling dekat dengan pemuda bersurai merah velvet itu.

"Dekatkan kita ke kapal itu" perintah Akashi ke nahkoda yang langsung mengangguk dan beberapa awak sigap dengan tugasnya. Dan Akashi turun, mendekati tempat yang kapan saja bisa jadi medan pertempuran.

"Aku mengerti alasan kalian untuk tak menyerahkan Senjata itu ataupun bergabung dengan kami, tapi itu juga tak menjadi alasan bagi kalian untuk sepenuhnya menganggap kami musuh tanpa informasi lebih lanjut" kata Akashi di depan awaknya, beberapa langkah di depan Sanada, bertatapan sengit.

"Kalau begitu, boleh kami tanya apa tujuan kalian mengumpulkan Senjata Legenda?" tanya Kuroko.

Akashi tersenyum sambil menutup matanya "Ah, kalau untuk itu aku tidak bisa membeberkan semuanya, tapi untuk garis besarnya adalah untuk menjaga dunia ini agar tetap damai dan memusnahkan Ryuugazaki secara menyeluruh" katanya.

Nafas Sanada, Mayuzumi, Takao dan Shiori langsung tercekat mendengarnya, tubuh mereka panas dingin, dan semua yang ada pada diri mereka bergetar, begitu entengnya Akashi mengatakan akan memusnahkan keluarga mereka, memang apa masalah mereka, jika hanya untuk melanggar daerah otoritas ini sudah tidak wajar. Ini keterlaluan.

" _The fuck is your problem?!_ " Teriak Sanada muntab dan langsung menerjang Akashi di depannya,

"Tunggu Sanada! Jangan gegabah!" cegah Mayuzumi tetapi terlambat, beberapa cambuk bayangan Sanada langsung di tepis dengan mudah oleh palu baja Murasakibara yang besar.

Nafas Sanada terengah dan ia menggertakkan giginya yang meruncing, Akashi tak sengaja bertatapan mata langsung dengan mata Sanada yang seluruhnya menjadi merah darah dan seakan menyala. Itu adalah mata vampir jika sedang dipenuhi nafsu membunuh. Melihat itu Akashi menyeringai "hoo".

Tanpa menyianyiakan detik Takao langsung menyerang mereka dengan peluru cahaya yang muncul dari lingkaran sihir besar yang ia rapalkan, tanpa ampun menerjang Akashi, Murasakibara dan awak kapal.

Tapi Akashi dengan mudah menghentikannya dan meniadakannya seakan itu tak pernah ada, hanya dengan melihat seluruh peluru cahaya itu dalam radius lima meter. Ia bahkan tak bergeser dari tempatnya. Dibelakangnya awaknya tetap diam karena belum menerima perintah untuk mengangkat senjata mereka. Tetapi para Dampyr sudah berancang-ancang untuk menyerang.

"Kau tidak mungkin mengalahkan Aka-chin, Sana-chin"

"Diamlah!" teriak Sanada yang langsung mengeluarkan beberapa bayangannya yang ujungnya langsung menajam, menyerang lurus kearah Murasakibara yang menahannya dengan palunya dan tangannya yang tertembus dua, Murasakibara langsung menarik Sanada dan memukulnya telak di wajahnya. Sanada terlempar jauh.

"Bahkan kalian kehilangan Senjata Legenda milik Murasakibara bukan? Ceroboh sekali" kata Akashi dengan nadanya yang menyebalkan. "Kalian tidak bisa begini terus dan menganggap kemampuan kalian terlalu tinggi" lanjutnya.

Serangan apapun bisa Akashi tiadakan, sihir Takao, serangan bulu Mayuzumi yang meruncing bagai kunai pun menghilang tak berbekas, dan anehnya, Takao tak merasakan kelelahan akibat penggunaan sihir barusan.

"Kekuatan Akashi-kun adalah mengembalikan waktu" bisik Shiori.

"Bisa kau jelaskan lebih lanjut Shiori-chan?" tanya Takao, Kuroko mendengarkan.

"Aku baru ingat, Ras Vampire ada yang memiliki kekuatan sampingan selain hipnotis dan paralyse, kekuatan sampingan itu tak menentu. Tapi bisa dibilang Akashi-kun memiliki kekuatan sampingan yang kuat dan berbahaya, ia bisa membalikkan waktu apapun yang dekat dengannya dalam radius lima meter, dan kemungkinan sumber kekuatannya adalah matanya" jelas Shiori.

"Bahkan kutukan pun..." gumam Kuroko, Shiori dan Takao mendengarnya.

"Iya, Akashi-kun bisa membalikkannya jika menyadarinya" lanjut Shiori.

"Kalau begitu kita harus menyerangnya saat ia tak menyadari." Takao mengambil kesimpulan dan melihat Mayuzumi yang terus menerus menyerang Akashi yang tak terluka, maupun bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya semula, masih dengan wajahnya yang tenang.

Di tempat Murasakibara, pemuda besar itu telah berhasil membuat Sanada tak bisa bergerak karena benturan keras tadi langsung mengenai punggungnya, hal itu membuat Sanada kehilangan hampir setengah tenaganya, tubuhnya mati rasa, seperti lumpuh setengah, dan saat Sanada masih bersusah payah untuk bergerak, Murasakibara menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mengikatnya dengan rantai jangkar yang besar dan kuat. Dan Sanada hanya bisa menggeram jengkel "Sialan kau Murasakibara"

" _Maa_ , jangan marah begitu, Sana-chin mungkin tidak tau hal yang sebenarnya..." kata Murasakibara dengan alisnya yang sedikit mengerut. "Tapi Aka-chin tau" katanya sambil memukul tengkuk Sanada dan membuatnya pingsan.

Dan percobaan Takao, Kuroko dan Mayuzumi untuk menyerang Akashi dengan Mayuzumi yang menjadi umpan dan Takao yang akan menyerang jika ada celah, lalu saat Akashi kira mereka sudah tak bisa melawan lagi dan lengah, disitulah Kuroko akan merapalkan kutukannya.

Tapi itu juga tak berhasil, awalnya semua sesuai rencana bahkan Akashi bergerak, tapi saat Kuroko akan mengenakan kutukannya, tanpa mereka sadari Akashi berada di tengah mereka, menghentikan 'waktu' mereka untuk sementara dan saat mereka sadar, mereka telah terikat tak berdaya.

Takao sadar kalau mereka memisahkan tempat ia dan kawan-kawannya ditahan, di ruangan itu hanya ada dia, Mayuzumi, Shiori dan Sanada. Kuroko pasti diletakkan di tempat lain, untuk membujuk atau memaksanya melakukan hal yang diinginkan tuan muda ras Vampire itu. Takao harus lepas dari ini secepatnya.

.

Di kapal perompak, Aomine yang menggila akhirnya kewalahan, Senjata Legenda kali ini, tak seperti yang lainnya yang akan langsung 'membantu' dan mengabdi, membuat Aomine bertarung mati-matian dan memperjuangkannya-tidak, memperjuangkan 'pengakuan'nya.

Deathscythe itu lebih tinggi dari manusianya, sabitnya sendiri mencapai panjang dua per tiga dari panjang pegangannya, bentuknya meliuk-liuk seperti ombak dan mempunyai ukiran yang mereka tak bisa lihat dengan jelas, warnanya secara keseluruhan adalah hitam legam. Dan sepertinya jangkauan Deathscythe itu bisa meluas karena sabitnya bisa lepas dan terhubung dengan rantai dari tongkatnya.

Tak hanya itu, Senjata itu juga menuruti apa yang di perintahkan siapapun yang memegangnya. Karena saat Umibouzu hampir bisa membalikkan kapal mereka, salah satu awak yang memegang Senjata Legenda itu membelah Umibouzu menjadi dua dan menenggelamkannya ke dasar lautan, dan menguburnya sehingga ia tak akan bisa ke permukaan lagi. Mungkin Umibouzu itu juga melemah akan mantra Haizaki.

Meskipun lebih dari setengah awak kapal perompak itu telah habis terseret ombak Umibouzu maupun mereka kalahkan, Pertarungan mereka masih sulit karena Senjata itu terus mengendalikan air laut dan memanggil para penghuni laut untuk menyerang mereka. Sayang sekali Nijimura dkk harus menyakiti penghuni laut yang tak ada hubungannya itu.

Mereka kelelahan, apa lagi setelah masalah Umibouzu selesai kapten dan awak lainnya bisa meninggalkan posisi mereka semula dan membantu kawan mereka untuk mengalahkan Nijimura dkk.

"Ha! Kalian akan mati disini dasar bocah sialan!" dan awak yang memegang Senjata itu mengacungkannya tinggi-tinggi, dan Deathscythe itu bersinar, akan memanggil gelombang yang Nijimura tau kali ini akan lebih besar dari yang sebelumnya.

" _AKU AKAN MENGAMBIL APA YANG MENJADI MILIKKU WALAU HARUS MENANTANG DEWA LAUT SEKALIPUN!"_

Dan senjata itu bersinar terang, awak yang memegangnya angkuh terlepas begitu saja di karenakan senjata itu seperti mengalir dan air hitam itu melilit Aomine, lalu pemuda navy itu seperti di tarik menembus kayu, lalu 'tenggelam'.

Dan para awak kapal yang merasa berada di atas awan di detik sebelumnya terdiam, dan bantuan yang mereka panggil menyeret dan menenggelamkan mereka ke laut. Menambahkan mereka menjadi roh penuh dendam lainnya di kedalaman samudra yang kembali sunyi.

Aomine merasakan tubuhnya semakin jauh dan jauh dari permukaan, sejak awal ia melihat sesuatu di kapal itu ia seperti bukan dirinya sendiri, ia tau bahwa sesuatu miliknya telah direbut secara paksa dan itu tidak menyenangkan.

Pemuda werewolf itu membuka mata biru gelapnya, dan di atasnya, seperti terbang dengan kedua sayap di atas langit, terdapat seekor paus terbesar yang pernah ia lihat dengan tanduk meruncing di kepalanya, dan warnanya…

' _seperti warna di sekelilingnya?'_ jika paus itu berenang di area bercahaya, tubuhnya menjadi lebih cerah dan seperti membiaskan cahaya itu, dan jika ia berenang di area gelap, maka yang terlihat hanyalah matanya yang menyala biru. Semua tentang paus itu adalah laut.

' _Kami menuntun, kami memberi tapi kami bisa menelan'_

' _Kami mengikuti arus, kami juga melawannya'_

' _Kami melindungi harta berharga kami dengan keganasan dalam hening yang kami miliki'_

' _Apakah kau akan mengikuti arus? Atau melawannya?_ _'_

' _Hal yang berharga tak akan aman selamanya jika kau hanya melihat'_

Dan Paus itu berenang cepat terjun kearahnya, dan membentuk Deathscythe yang tak lagi hitam legam, melainkan Biru safir tua dengan ukiran berwarna toska gelap. Dan Aomine menunggangi arus kembali ke permukaan.

Di kapal Vampire

"Kuroko, hanya padamu dan Gate Guardians yang lain aku bisa menceritakan semuanya." Kata Akashi di seberangnya, membelakangi 'sandera'nya.

Kuroko mengerenyit akan cara panggilnya yang akrab dibandingkan dengan keadaan yang ada. Ia diikat di kursi dan Murasakibara makan dengan santai di sebelahnya, dan Akashi di seberang meja persegi duduk menghadapnya dengan serius.

Akashi tertawa kecil "Tak usah bingung, aku sudah memiliki ingatan tentang kedua dunia beberapa hari yang lalu. Memang awalnya kaget tapi tak ada yang krusial" ucapnya dengan nada yang lebih rileks, ia membalikkan badannya dan duduk di kursinya yang berada di seberang Kuroko.

Menelan ludah Kuroko bertanya "Akashi-kun, apa benar kalau ras Vampire yang menyerang kediaman Ryuugazaki?" karena Kuroko tak tau apa itu basa-basi.

Senyuman Akashi menghilang. "Itu benar" jawabnya sambil menautkan jarinya dan menaruh dagu di tautan jarinya, sikunya menyangga di meja kayu.

"Kenapa?"

Akashi seperti meninggalkan kekakuan di pundaknya hanya dengan helaan nafas, ia bersender "Murasakibara, lepaskan ikatan Kuroko"

"Okee"

Setelah melepaskan ikatannya Kuroko dihidangkan secangkir teh dan beberapa kue oleh koki kapal yang Akashi panggil. Kuroko tidak mengerti kenapa disaat yang seperti ini Akashi malah menghidangkan kue.

"Sampai dimana mereka memberitahukanmu tentang 'Ryuugazaki' ini?" tanya balik Akashi setelah ia menyesap tehnya sambil menyilangkan kakinya.

Kuroko sedikit kesal pertanyaannya tidak dijawab langsung, ah tapi sudahlah, semua mempunyai tempo masing-masing "Mereka adalah sebuah kesatuan dari orang orang yang mengetahui tentang Dua Dunia selain Gate Guardians, mereka adalah orang-orang yang membantu Gate Guardians melindungi keseimbangan Dua Dunia sejak dahulu" jawab Kuroko sesuai yang diterangkan Nijimura.

Akashi mengangguk "Lalu tentang anggotanya dan sistim kerjanya?"

"Anggota yang kuketahui hanya Ryuugazaki Sanada, Haizaki Shougo, Nijimura Shuuzou, Takao Kazunari, Mayuzumi Chihiro, Ryuugazaki Shiori, Ryuugazaki Ichira, Ryuugazaki Ume, Ryuugazaki Hayato, Ryuugazaki Kanato dan pemimpinnya, Ryuugazaki Hazama. Sistim kerja mereka adalah pembagian tim dan wilayah penjagaan." Jawab Kuroko lagi

Akashi menutup matanya "Anggota Ryuugazaki adalah Half-blood di dunia ini bukan?" tanyanya masih dengan nada yang tenang seakan mengetahui segalanya.

Baru Kuroko sadari semuanya memang half-blood. Makhluk mitos-manusia. Jadi kekuatan mereka hanya setengah dengan yang asli, tapi mereka masih hebat dan pengalaman serta kemampuan mereka bertarung sangat bisa diandalkan. Hanya Sanada yang Iblis-Vampire. Kuroko mengangguk.

"Kau menyadari bahwa selain Vampire, awak dan sekutu kami adalah apa?" tanya Akashi lagi untuk membuat Kuroko berpikir.

"Dampyr...?" Dampyr adalah makhluk setengah vampir, kecerdasan mereka tak terlalu memukau tapi kemampuan fisik mereka layak di takuti. Dampyr harusnya menjadi bagian dari Ryuugazaki, lalu Sanada pernah berkata bahwa Ryuugazaki dibantai oleh pasukan vampire dan Dampyr yang berkhianat pada mereka. Tapi kenapa mereka bekhianat? Vampire yang memiliki ego dan otoritas yang tinggi tak mungkin mau menerima Dampyr yang hanya makhluk setengah.

Ada sesuatu di Ryuugazaki yang membuat para Dampyr kecewa dan memutuskan untuk memutuskan hubungan dengan Ryuugazaki? Tapi kenapa larinya ke Vampire? Apa mau mereka? Diantara semua kemungkinan seperti ekonomi, kenyamanan, sumber daya, masyarakat, hukum dan sebagainya, juga kemumngkinan mereka untuk lari ke ras lain atau ke sebuah tempat yang tak berpenduduk, kenapa Kuroko hanya kepikiran perlindungan seperti ras Healer-nya pada ras DemonSamurai?

Tunggu, perlindungan? Perlindungan dari apa?

"Sepertinya kau sudah mencapai pertanyaan akhir" ucap Akashi setelah sabar memperhatikan Kuroko yang bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri, sedikit bergumam. Dan hanya sekedar ingin tau Murasakibara di sebelahnya mendekatkan telinganya ke Kuroko tapi ia hanya bisa mengrenyitkan dahi, tidak mengerti.

Kuroko menatap Akashi, meminta jawaban dan Akashi siap mejawab "Pemimpin para Dampyr malam itu, seminggu sebelum penyerangan kami ke kediaman Ryuugazaki, saat itu sangat tiba-tiba dan kami pun yang awalnya menolaknya menjadi bingung dengan keadaannya saat mendatangi kami"

"... ada apa dengannya?" tanya pelan Kuroko.

"Tubuhnya penuh luka, entah itu karena pertarungan atau hal yang lain, tapi yang membuat kami penasaran adalah keadaannya yang putus asa dan bersikeras untuk bicara, jadi dengan rasa ingin tau kami mendengarkannya. Dan seperti dugaanmu, mereka meminta pertolongan, dan perlindungan" Kata Akashi sambil menyesap tehnya lagi. Kuroko mengikuti.

"Kutebak Ryuugazaki mengumpulkan kalian dengan alasan mendidik kalian, melindungi kalian atau sesuatu yang seperti itu? Seperti kalian adalah tanggung jawab mereka?" Kuroko mengangguk

"Padahal kita tak perlu mereka untuk menjadi Gate Guardians, untuk menemukan lokasi Senjata Legenda memang sulit, tapi anggap saja itu sudah ujian pertama, ujian kedua adalah melawan penjaga atau apapun yang ada di sekitar Senjata Legenda, dan yang terakhir adalah tes keteguhan hati. Menjaga keseimbangan kedua dunia memang bukan hal mudah" Akashi melirik dinding tempat Pedang Kembarnya yang berbeda ukuran terduduk. "Dan menggunakannya seperti menggunakan anggota badan sendiri, secara alami" Kuroko mendengarkan, ada benarnya juga.

"Aku pun berhadapan dengan para sosok berjubah itu" lanjut Akashi yang membuat Kuroko tambah menautkan alisnya.

"Tapi bagaimana jika mereka memang berniat baik?" tanya Kuroko "Untuk apa Ryuugazaki menyerang anggotanya sendiri?" Kuroko menangkap bahwa maksud Akashi, para sosok berjubah itu adalah Ryuugazaki, tapi kenapa mereka menyerang satu sama lain? Apa Nijimura dan yang lain tidak tau soal ini?

"Kuroko, kau terlalu naif, sangat dirimu" Saat Kuroko akan membalasnya karena tersinggung perkataan yang akan keluar terpotong Akashi.

"Pemimpin Dampyr itu menceritakan tentang apa yang sebenarnya para Ryuugazaki incar. Pria itu-Ryuugazaki Hazama adalah pokok dari permasalahan ini, ia dan ambisinyalah yang membahayakan lapisan pelindung dan menyebabkan aliran sihir dunia ini kacau" Kuroko membelalakkan mata.

.

Di posisi Sanada, Mayuzumi, Shiori dan Takao.

Saat mereka telah sadar sepenuhnya dan terlepas dari ikatan, mereka keluar ruangan dan menuju dek dengan membuat pingsan para awak yang mereka temui. Sesampainya disana mereka menyadari bahwa kapal ini sudah bersebelahan persis dengan kapal Perompak. Lalu saat mereka telah bergabung dengan yang lain dan akan terjun ke laut tiba-tiba Ada sesuatu yang keluar dari laut dan membumbung tinggi ke langit, seperti di lempar.

Lalu jatuh dengan gaya di atas dek kapal Vampire.

"SALAM UNTUK KALIAN DARI PENGUASA LAUT! WAHAHAHAHA" dan Aomine meledak dengan tingkat kenarsisan terbesar yang belum pernah mereka lihat.

"...Nijimura-san boleh aku melempar pedangku ini padanya?" tanya Kagami pelan membendung kesal.

"Jangan, dekil-dekil gitu dia masih anak orang" cegah Nijimura.

 **Syut!**

Tiba tiba ada sesuatu yang akan meraih DeathScythe yang di junjung Aomine tapi karena refleksnya yang unggul tangan Aomine dengan cepat menarik turun Senjatanya.

Semua menoleh keatas dari mana sesuatu itu dijulurkan dan entah kenapa mereka semua menduga ini akan terjadi.

Sosok berjubah itu datang lagi, empat orang, yang satu memiliki senjata jelas adalah sebuah buku yang mengeluarkan rantai dan berada di tiang pengawas kapal vampire, dan mereka baru sadar bahwa tak ada satupun awak di sini.

Sosok kedua berada tak jauh dari mereka, dari sesuatu yang keluar dari rongga tudung kepalanya sepertinya dia adalah reptil.

Sosok ketiga berada di Kapal Perompak, mencegah mereka berganti tempat dan sosok kelima berada di arah yang berlawanan dengan sosok keempat, memojokkan mereka untuk bertarung di satu sisi kapal.

Dan pertarungan tak terelakkan berlangsung sepersekian detik, dan meskipun kemampuan mereka hebat, kekurangan jumlah yang besar berakibat fatal dan kesempatan untuk menang akan menurun drastis, tapi, kenapa mereka masih dengan nekatnya menyerang dan bertarung?

Dan di sebuah kesempatan Kise berhasil menyibak tudung mereka dan terkejut akan apa yang ia lihat "Ichira...san?"

 **Jleb**

"Kh...!" Takao yang menggendong Shiori terhuyung, sebilah pisau menembus dadanya "Shi... ori...?" panggilnya dengan suara serak dan lemas pada gadis di dekapannya.

"Kazu!" mereka menoleh karena teriakan Sanada yang kini terjun dari tiang pengawas ke arah Takao setelah melempar Sosok berjubah dengan senjata buku. Takao hampir tergeletak di bawahnya.

Di persekian detik, semua mata melebar akan apa yang mereka saksikan.

* * *

" _Ryuugazaki Hazama adalah dalang di balik semua ini"_

* * *

Darah Takao mengucur deras dan tak jarang menciprat karena tekanan jantung yang tertusuk.

* * *

" _Semua demi ambisinya yang terkabul dengan lancar tanpa seorangpun yang menyadarinya"_

* * *

Nafas pemuda itu tersengal dan Shiori di dekapannya hanya membisu sambil terus memegang bilah pisau yang tertancap, malah semakin memperdalam lukanya, dan Sanada yang melihat hal itu langsung menarik gadis itu, melempar pisau dari tangan sang gadis yang ringkih dan melihat wajahnya yang putih pucat dan dingin. Dari luka Takao darahnya menyembur, pemuda itu langsung jatuh.

* * *

" _Anggota Ryuugazaki yang sekarang telah lama mati, mereka dibunuh olehnya. Demi menjadi bonekanya."_

* * *

Mata gadis itu kosong, begitu juga dengan mata mereka yang tudungnya telah tersibak, keempat sosok itu adalah Hayato, Kanato, Ume dan Ichira, perkataan mereka dan tingkah mereka sepertinya di kendalikan oleh seseorang dari jauh, **tapi siapa?**

Tapi sanada menangkap butir kristal yang jatuh dari mata Gadis yang berada di dekapannya sekarang, dan Midorima yang mengobati Takao ikut menyaksikan bibir gadis itu tergerak seperti mencoba lepas dari sesuatu yang memaksa mereka bungkam kali ini. "To...l..o..ng"

* * *

" _Karena itu kami memusnahkan mereka, kami hanya mengembalikan jasad yang seharusnya mati kembali ke bumi. Tapi sayangnya kami tak bisa apa-apa untuk mereka yang di dunia yang lain, dunia kita, dimana Basket yang mempertemukan kita, dan rumah kita yang pertama."_

* * *

Dan tubuh Shiori ditarik paksa dari tangannya, melayang bersama dengan keempat tubuh lainnya, seperti tergantung di atas langit, dan menyebarkan sesuatu yang seperti jaring laba-laba dari punggung mereka, meluas hingga garis khatulistiwa tanpa suara dan tanpa jeda. Lalu mewarnai semuanya dengan hitam dan garis bentuk putih layaknya dunia lain. Dan lubang dimensi yang mereka ditugaskan untuk menutupnya terbuka perlahan.

* * *

" _Untuk membuat semuanya tetap alami ia membiarkan mereka bicara dan bertindak layaknya hidup di bawah pengawasannya, tapi mungkin dari wajahmu kau sudah bisa menebak apa ambisi Hazama, Kuroko"_

" _Tidak mungkin..." diingatan Kuroko, Ryuugazaki Hazama adalah sosok yang hangat dan menyenangkan, ia membuatnya rindu akan kakek Kuroko yang telah meninggal._

 _Akashi menatapnya lurus tanpa ragu untuk meyakinkan bahwa yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah kebenaran_ _ **"Untuk menyatukan kedua dunia**_ , _semua yang terjadi dan dilakukannya hingga saat ini adalah alibi, dan rencananya untuk ambisinya. Musuh yang paling berbahaya adalah mereka yang cerdas dan sabar."_

* * *

Terdengar menggema dari langit yang terhias oleh ukiran jaring laba-laba dan beberapa lubang dimensi antar dunia yang mulai muncul adalah suara yang sangat mereka kenal. Sangat mereka kenal dengan nadanya yang sejahtera hingga mereka ingin menulikan pendengaran mereka.

" **Sayang sekali anak-anak, tapi sepertinya waktu rumah-rumahan telah berakhir"**

Nafas Takao berhenti.

Dan mereka tak sempat berduka untuknya saat itu, karena kekacauan besar antar dua dunia baru saja dimulai.

.

.

* * *

" _... Apa Nijimura-san, Takao-kun, Mayuzumi-san, Haizaki-kun dan Sanada-kun juga sebenarnya sudah meninggal, Akashi-kun?"_

 _Akashi tersenyum "Tidak, dan menariknya, sepertinya mereka tidak tau apapun mengenai hal ini"_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Takao sedang memandang hamparan putih dan berkilau jauh di hadapannya, semua yang terjadi hanya sekelebat diingatannya, begitu cepat hingga tidak terasa nyata, seperti mimpi. Pikirannya kosong.

"Kazunari!" dan ia menoleh ke belakangnya.

"Kakak tak usah di ajak lah, Ayah, Ibu... kakak kan sudah keliling dunia sama teman-temannya!" ia melihat adiknya yang rewel karena iri, ibunya tersenyum geli

"Jangan begitu, namanya saja perjalanan keluarga, ya sekeluarga harus berangkat dong..." kata ibunya.

"Haha, sayang sekali ya. Petualangan kakak seru banget lho!" godanya ke adiknya, adiknya membuang muka kesal.

"Sekarang waktunya berangkat dengan mobil baru Ayah!" ucap ayahnya bersemangat setelah memasukkan barang yang lumayan berat ke bagasi lalu duduk di kursi supir, ibunya duduk di sebelah Ayahnya dan adiknya duduk di pangkuan ibunya. "Bawa barangmu masuk dan kita berangkat!" dan adiknya bersorak riang.

Takao tertawa sambil menyelempangan tasnya, dan masuk ke mobil.

"Kazunari"

"Hm?"

" _Okaeri_ "

Takao kembali tertawa, kali ini dengan tawa tertulus dan terhangat yang pernah ia tampakkan sampai ia hampir menangis.

" _Tadaima_ "

.

.

.

* * *

Nah, ini baru tepat. Maaf akan kesalahan yang kemaren, entah kenapa malah jadi kea gitu, merusak feel aja #Kanlusendiriyangbikin #Bodo #Palaguepening #Moodkeset

Lagi dalam masa menata hidup, jadi kondisi psikologis ga mendukung, yang di mau beda sama pengharapan ortu, konflik yang ga selese mulai SMP ampe sekarang, katakanlah karena sifat pengecut pada ortu dan ganjaran pada diri jika trobos tanpa restu. Ga kebayang,

karena belom kejadian sih #Yha #malahcurhat #sumimaseenn

Tiga bulan tak update karena kesibukan RL dan dasarnya author yang pemalas, nunggu mood, tapi endingnya ya maksa nulis juga. Juga karena lagi nyari referensi permainan papan di fanfic satunya. Juga nyoba bikin novelette buat dikirim, tapi ditolak sih, jadi upload wattpad sajha (ga pernah di urus btw) penname ZanasKun, buat yang penasaran monggo mampir, tapi ga ada apa-apa disana. Suer. Novelettenya juga belom di up, apa saia harus ubah halauan ke AO3? atau Fictionpress? ntahlah, diri ini males sangat, saya sadar saya ini gagal. #NegativeAuraaaa

Review kutunggu! Sekali lagi maaf karena ini hanya upload ulang dengan sedikit perubahan (yang udah review ga harus review lagi, gapapa, qu ikhlas kok/oi)

Sampai jumpa di Chapter depan!


	26. Chapter 26

=Two Worlds=

"Kita tidak pernah sendirian di semesta ini"

Story & Cover by:

Zanas-kun

Genre:

Fantasy, Friendship, Humor, Action

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke character by Fujimaki-sensei

Warning:

[OOC, alur lambat, Typo]

If you like it click Next, if you hate it click close/back

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Enjoy!

* * *

Mereka langsung berlari melalui bangunan hitam dan jalan batu sesampainya mereka di pelabuhan, kembali ke tempat Ras mereka berada, dengan sihir atau dengan tenaga mereka sendiri, tapi saat tersadar mereka sudah ada di Tokyo. Mereka langsung mengerti kalau ruang hitam ini menyatukan kedua dunia, lapisan pelindung sudah rusak parah dan mungkin tidak akan bertahan lama. Sanada, Nijimura, Haizaki dan Mayuzumi terpisah dari Kuroko dan kawan-kawan entah kapan.

Begitu mereka sampai ke apartemen tempat mereka tinggal, Takao sudah tidak ada, barang-barangnya, semua. Seperti dia memang tidak pernah pindah ke apartemen itu. Padahal terbunuh di dunia sana bukan berarti orang itu di dunia sini juga mati. Tapi tubuh dunia sini mereka masih ada, tertidur tapi tidur mereka akan jarang memiliki mimpi. Apa kelompok Hazama menculiknya?

"Kelompok? Sanada, sepertinya kau salah paham" ujar Haizaki kental akan sinisme, wajahnya seperti mengecap sesuatu yang pahit dan sangat menjijikkan. "Musuh kita sekarang adalah seluruh keluarga Ryuugazaki" Sanada langsung terdiam mendengar pernyataan Haizaki, pikirannya kalut. Lalu dia melihat ke dalam kamarnya dengan Takao. Melihat dirinya sendiri tertidur seperti ini rasanya aneh.

Segera saat mereka menyentuh tubuh mereka yang tidur kedua tubuh mereka bersatu , tubuh dunia sana yang mereka pakai sekarang menipis, transparan, lalu saat sadar mereka membuka mata, terbaring di tempat tidur. Dan di sebelah kasur mereka, tergeletak begitu saja di lantai adalah atribut dan senjata yang mereka kenakan barusan. "Duh, mana muat" gumam Sanada melihat pakaian miliknya yang dari dunia lain, akhirnya dia hanya memakai jubahnya saja, lalu pakaiannya hanyalah kaos dan celana panjang, lalu setelah melepaskan pedang dari pengikat, dia membawanya keluar kamar.

Setelah mencari jejak di penjuru apartemen mereka kembali keluar karena ada beberapa bukti kecil bahwa ada yang masuk ke apartemen mereka saat mereka tidak ada.

"Tidak mungkin Hazama bisa menciptakan yang seperti itu" kata Nijimura melihat ruang hitam yang meluas, didahului oleh retakan di udara dan gemuruh.

"Bukankah itu karena Gadha milik Murasakibara yang mereka ambil?" sahut Haizaki menyeringai jengkel. "Pikun kalian" ejek Haizaki kemudian

Gadha dari Era Kegelapan milik Murasakibara adalah senjata kuno dengan kekuatan menghancurkan yang hebat. Dijuluki Era Kegelapan karena Gadha itu bangkit setiap Matahari 'menghilang' dalam kurun waktu yang lama. Mulai dari zaman dahulu, sebelum masehi hingga saat ini, contohnya Black Sunday pada 1950 karena Kebakaran hutan, Letusan Gunung Tambora dan Krakatau di Indonesia, dan Letusan Gunung Mayon dan Pinatubo di Filipina, setiap peristiwa hilangnya Matahari yang menyebarkan rasa takut, resah, hingga penyakit pada manusia. Gadha itu menyerap kegelapan dan apa yang ditimbulkannya, lalu menjadikannya kekuatan.

"Masuk akal" sahut Mayuzumi. Nijimura dan Sanada diam saja.

Seluruh Kota kini sedang berada dalam kekacauan. Riuh klakson kendaraan, sirine polisi maupun pemadam kebakaran dan raungan makhluk bukan manusia dan jerit panik warga memenuhi langit kota. Mereka diberitahu Kuroko dan kawan-kawan jika sekolah hari ini libur dan mewajibkan murid untuk bersembunyi di rumah mereka masing-masing atau ke tempat aman yang telah di sediakan pemerintah bagi mereka yang ada di luar. Himbauan sama yang diberikan lembaga keamanan masyarakat dan pejabat pada warganya. Scene yang sering ada dalam film tentang apocalypse.

Saat ini mereka melihat kenyataan yang menampar keras mereka. Dikhianati keluarga sendiri yang menyelamatkan mereka dari takdir yang kejam sangat menyakitkan. Dan keluarga itu juga yang menyebabkan orang orang yang seharusnya mereka lindungi menjadi seperti ini. Mereka tidak tau lagi apa yang mereka lakukan selama ini, untuk apa?

Nijimura menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Kita akan menyebar ke seluruh kota dan melakukan tugas kita seperti biasa, bantu yang sedang kesusahan, dan cari Takao. Anggaplah ini atas dasar kemanusiaan dan persaudaraan yang kita miliki, Dan ini seperti biasanya, hanya saja lebih sibuk dan kita tak perlu menyembunyikannya lagi" katanya sambil tersenyum dan menarik Double Blade miliknya.

Dan rasa kagum mereka pada Nijimura bertambah karena ketegarannya dan ia masih bisa memimpin dengan baik. Jauh di dalam hati mereka, mereka bersyukur mempunyai kapten sekeren ini.

"Bagaimana dengan Kuroko dan yang lainnya, Nijimura?" Tanya Mayuzumi sesaat sebelum mereka pergi ke arah berbeda.

Nijimura terdiam sejenak, "Hm… untuk saat ini kita fokus pada ini dulu, lagipula kepemimpinan mereka mungkin beralih pada Akashi, mereka sudah tak membutuhkan kita lagi untuk bergerak" dan Nijimura mengakhirinya dengan tawa geli yang ringan. Mayuzumi tersenyum, dan Haizaki mendengus geli. Lalu berpencarlah mereka ke empat arah berbeda.

Di tempat lain, saat para Gate Guardians berlari kembali pada Ras mereka masing-masing, entah kenapa mereka malah berada di beberapa wilayah terpisah di kota Tokyo. Kise dan Kuroko bertemu di tengah jalan menuju sekolah. Akashi, Murasakibara dan Midorima bertemu di dalam sekolah. Sedangkan Kagami dan Aomine bertemu di tengah keributan masa. Masing-masing dengan tubuh manusia, tapi atribut dan Senjata milik mereka di dunia sana.

"Pasti berat untuk Sanada-kun, Haizaki-kun dan para senpai" kata Kuroko, memikirkan jika dia berada di posisi mereka pasti dia tidak bisa bangkit kembali. Kise mencoba untuk menghibur "Mereka pasti bisa mengatasinya, Kurokocchi! Mereka kan kuat, orang-orang paling keren yang pernah kutemui-ssu!"

Kuroko tersenyum dan mengangguk, lalu mereka berdua melihat sekilas Sanada berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dengan orang-orang panik di dekat mereka. Dan di belakang pemuda tigabelas tahun itu mengikuti beberapa makhluk dunia lain. Kuroko dan Kise mengejarnya.

"Akashi, sekarang kita harus apa? Menemukan yang lainnya atau.." Tanya Midorima

Akashi menutup ponselnya "Pertama, kita harus menyelesaikan masalah ini terlebih dahulu" katanya sambil menatap sekawanan makhluk yang menyerang warga kota tanpa bulu. Midorima dan Akashi memanggil Senjata Legenda mereka, dan Murasakibara mengepalkan tinjunya, bersiap untuk bertarung.

"Cih, diantara semua orang kenapa malah ketemu kau"

"Kau pikir aku juga mau ketemu kau? Amit-amit"

Meskipun mereka saling mencibir satu sama lain mereka tetap bertarung dengan luar biasa, tanpa peduli orang sekitar yang membatu melihat mereka, histeris ketakutan akan mereka, atau merekam aksi mereka. Dan kedua pemuda itu tanpa ragu terus maju ke arah langit dan sisi hitam Kota. Bahkan mereka dengan lihai melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman petugas keamanan dan orang-orang.

Saat Kise dan Kuroko berhasil menyusul Sanada, mereka melihat sisi lain kota di hadapan pemuda berambut putih itu adalah kota yang di selimuti warna hitam, dengan garis siluet putih dan retakan besar di langit, dan di berbagai macam sudut sisi kota Tokyo. Di daerah sini sudah sepi sekali.

Mereka melihat Sanada menarik pedang di balik jubahnya, dan para makhluk transparan di belakangnya langsung bersiaga di sekelilingnya. Lalu Sanada berlari tanpa ragu ke sisi hitam kota yang mereka sadari meluas. Setelah melihat satu sama lain, Kise dan Kuroko berlari menyusulnya.

Beralih ke Akashi, Murasakibara dan Midorima yang berlari berlawanan dengan massa, mereka menghindari petugas kepolisian agar tidak di paksa ke pos pengungsian. Saat mereka berlari Murasakibara bertanya "Aka-chin, aku tidak memiliki Senjata Legenda milikku, apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

Midorima kaget saat Murasakibara bertanya seperti itu, tapi ia tidak berkomentar "Kau akan bertarung di garis depan bersamaku, bahkan tanpa Senjata Legenda, kau memiliki kemampuan fisik yang luar biasa" jawab Akashi. "Untuk lebih rincinya ikuti arahanku tergantung situasi" lanjutnya kemudian.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka ada di bagian kota Tokyo yang telah sepi penduduk, keadaannya tak perlu di tanyakan lagi, berantakan. Tapi yang membuat mereka waspada adalah area hitam pekat yang meluas, ruang yang menyatukan kedua dunia. Di gedung sebelah mereka terdengar dentuman keras, lalu sesaat kemudian sebuah makhluk terlempar keluar memecahkan jendela kaca gedung, terjun bebas dan menghantam tanah dengan suara dentuman, lalu gelombang kejut yang mengikuti. Setelah itu mereka melihat surai abu-abu yang tertiup angin diantara debu yang terbang.

"Ah" Mayuzumi baru menyadari keberadaan mereka setelah dia menarik Tanto-nya di dada makhluk yang dia kalahkan. Seekor Minotaur dengan rambut hitam pekat dan bertubuh kekar.

Mereka saling bertatapan selama beberapa detik "Kalian kesanalah duluan, masih banyak yang harus kuselesaikan disini" kata Mayuzumi menunjuk ruang hitam beberapa Kilometer di hadapan mereka.

"Mayuzumi-san, ada yang ingin ku tanyakan" kata Akashi sebelum pergi. Mayuzumi menatapnya

"Apa anggota Ryuugazaki memang seperti ini apa adanya? Dari Legenda yang berkembang, Ryuugazaki adalah 'keluarga' yang turun temurun membantu Gate Guardians menyeimbangkan kedua dunia, apa aslinya memang seperti ini sejak dulu?" Midorima heran kenapa Akashi menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu pada Mayuzumi.

"Tidak, awalnya kami tidak seberagam ini. Awalnya Ryuugazaki adalah garis keturunan murni hanya dari dua keluarga manusia saja. Yaitu klan rambut putih dan rambut perak. Keluarga mereka adalah keluarga yang besar dan solid, tapi karena kedua keluarga adalah orang baik-baik, mereka menerima siapapun yang ingin bergabung dengan mereka melewati suatu tes khusus, sekaligus memperluas jangkauan perlindungan mereka dan menambah kekuatan dukungan mereka pada Gate Guardians" Mayuzumi menjawab dengan lengkap, mengejutkan Midorima dan Murasakibara, tidak terlalu untuk Akashi.

"Tapi lama kelamaan, karena besarnya anggota yang bernaung di bawah nama Ryuugazaki, konflik internalpun terjadi, seperti perebutan kekuasaan, kudeta, fitnah menyebar, dan sebagainya yang biasa kalian baca atau dengar di media kabar. Dan keturunan keluarga asli itu tersingkir" lanjut Mayuzumi, diikuti dengan helaan nafasnya yang berat dan ekspresinya yang suram.

"Jadi anggota sebenarnya Ryuugazaki adalah Sanada dan Shiori? Senpai, kau mengatakan hal yang begitu banyak seolah mengetahui segalanya, kau sebenarnya siapa?" Tanya Akashi, dia sudah mempunyai dugaan di pikirannya mau se-klise apapun itu seperti dalam cerita fiksi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Mayuzumi diam, sebenarnya malas untuk memberitau "Jika saatnya tiba aku akan tau, lagipula kau sudah ada dugaan bukan?"Lalu dia berlari pergi ke sumber suara raungan tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Akashi, ayo" ajak Midorima, Akashi hanya menjawab dengan "hm" dan mereka pergi ke sisi kota yang telah berubah hitam dengan garis putih tersebut.

Nijimura terus bertarung dan bertarung, badannya seperti otomatis menebas dan bergerak, tapi pikirannya ada di tempat lain. Dulu, suatu hari Shiori kecil mendatanginya dengan setumpuk berkas tua bersama dengan Mayuzumi yang sebaya dengannya. Bocah lelaki bersurai abu-abu lembut dengan mata seperti ikan mati. Saat ia membaca apa yang dibawakan Shiori, ia terkejut dan Mayuzumi menjelaskan semuanya, dengan alasan hanya ia, bocah sebaya yang tidak pernah ia temui, yang bisa dipercaya. Anak yang aneh sekali.

Awalnya mereka tak begitu akrab, tapi hubungan mereka tidaklah buruk, anggota keluarga yang lainnya tampaknya juga tidak ada masalah dengannya, kecuali mereka sering sekali melewatkan keberadaan pemuda pendiam tersebut. Hanya saja ia lumayan dekat dengan Sanada dan Haizaki.

Mayuzumi sering sekali terlihat mengawasi semua orang di anggota Ryuugazaki, walaupun sorot matanya kosong, terkadang Nijimura heran entah dia itu memang memperhatikan atau hanya sekedar bengong. Pernah sekali ia bertanya, tapi di jawab tidak ngapa-ngapain dan mengalihkan topik. Terkadang Nijimura tidak melihatnya beberapa hari, dan ia kira Mayuzumi dikirim dalam misi, sama sepertinya jadi dia tidak curiga sama sekali.

Tapi beberapa kali ia sadari atmosfir antara Mayuzumi dan kakek Hazama aneh. Karena terasa terlalu samar ia tak bisa menyimpulkan dan perasaan itu terpendam oleh kesibukannya.

" _Shuuzou, apapun yang terjadi lindungi Sanada."_ Katanya di saat mereka berlari tadi.

" _Ha? Tentu saja, aku kaptennya, juga kapten kalian semua. Itu tanggung jawabku, memangnya ada apa?"_ Dan Mayuzumi hanya tersenyum tipis padanya, lalu menepuk pundaknya sambil lalu.

Sanada adalah yang paling dekat dengan Hazama di kelompok mereka selain Shiori. Nijimura tidak akan terkejut jika bocah putih itu berbalik melawan mereka dan berpihak pada Hazama. Sampai tadi ia lihat bocah itu tidak bicara benar sama sekali semenjak apa yang terjadi di dunia sana. Apa yang akan dilakukan bocah itu saat ia mengerti keadaan mereka saat ini? Seharusnya ia bersama Sanada sekarang, Nijimura sedikit menyesal memutuskan mereka untuk berpencar.

Di tengah pertarungannya dia mendecih kesal "Apa-apaan?!" dan melampiaskan kekesalan dan kebingungannya pada lawannya.

Di sisi kota Tokyo yang lain…

Kagami dan Aomine melihat Haizaki bertarung sengit di atas gedung dengan beberapa makhluk yang hanya mereka lihat di televisi maupun buku cerita. Beberapa kaca toko dan kendaraan hancur akibat kecelakaan dan para oknum yang memanfaatkan kekacauan yang terjadi, tapi saat ini semuanya sepi.

"Aomine, menurutmu kenapa Hazama tidak membunuh Haizaki dan yang lainnya?" Tanya Kagami saat mereka memukul jauh musuh dan menutup lubang antar dunia yang terbuka. Yang ia maksud Nijimura dkk, Aomine mengerti itu.

"Hah?! Mana ku tau?! Si kakek gila itu mau ngapain juga pokoknya tugas kita adalah menghentikannya! Sempat juga kau sok mikir muluk BAKAgami!" teriak Aomine karena ia berlarian untuk membasmi musuh lebih banyak.

Kagami terpicu "Bangsat! Aku tanya baik-baik juga dasar AHOmine!" katanya misuh misuh dan mengambil aksi lebih berani, yaitu langsung berlari dan memasuki area kota yang menghitam persis seperti di dunia sana, jika perluasan area hitam ini dibiarkan, ia rasa hanya itu yang tidak boleh terjadi.

Aomine mendecih dan memutar Deathscythe besarnya, memunculkan pusaran air dan menghanyutkan semua musuh di sekitarnya, lalu dia berbalik dan berlari menyusul Kagami.

Sekilas Haizaki melihat Kagami dan Aomine yang bertarung dan saling bertengkar, lalu untuk kedua kalinya ia melihat mereka berlari tanpa ragu ke kegelapan itu. Setelah melempar serangan terakhir dengan Naginata miliknya seluruh musuhnya telah ia habisi. Saat bermaksud menarik napas sejenak dan menutup mata, bayangan di balik matanya malahan mereka (ia dkk dengan kiseki no sedai) yang sedang duduk di taman sekolah saat makan siang, dan pesta Thanksgiving di keluarga Ryuugazaki.

Saat itu mereka bermandikan sinar matahari dan gelak tawa.

" _Fuck_ " membuka matanya kembali, Haizaki duduk beberapa meter di dalam gedung selesai ia membangun shelter untuk dirinya sendiri, ia memasang penghalang sebesar kegelapan itu agar tidak meluas, dan lubang-lubang antar dunia tidak bertambah ataupun lebih besar. Penghalangnya berbentuk rantai transparan yang bercahaya kecil seperti kunang-kunang, tidak bisa dilihat oleh mata manusia biasa. Ia mempertaruhkan seluruh kekuatan gaib miliknya dan berkonsentrasi penuh. ' _Sebaiknya kalian tidak sia-siakan ini , para bajingan!'_ batinnya mengumpat.

Nijimura dan Mayuzumi yang melihat rantai itu langsung mengetahui kalau Haizaki yang melakukannya. Mereka memujinya dalam hati. Mereka berdua akan melindungi kota dari luar.

Dengan ini ketujuh Gate Guardians dan Sanada telah masuk ke dunia yang diciptakan Hazama.

Dan dunia itu kini telah membentuk sebuah labirin yang sering berubah, terkadang menjadi seperti dunia sana, lalu selanjutnya berubah menjadi kota Tokyo lagi, terus menerus seperti itu secara bergantian dengan waktu tak menentu. Dan jalan yang mereka lewati juga selalu berubah.

Tujuan para Gate Guardians adalah menemukan Hazama, dan kelima orang yang menjadi sumber labirin kegelapan ini.

Lalu menghabisi mereka.

Sanada berlari dan berlari tak tentu arah, pikirannya sangat kalut dan menyadari bahwa tindakannya percuma sedari tadi, ia berhenti dengan napas terengah. Ia bahkan tak menyadari beberapa makhluk dunia lain yang mengikuti di belakangnya. Sanada bergumam merutuki diri sendiri "Sebenarnya apa yang aku…" lalu dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

' _Sanada! Kakek mau adakan pesta barbekyu nih, panggil semuanya kemari!'_

' _Sanada! Mulai sekarang mansion ini adalah rumahmu, dan kami keluargamu! Menyenangkan bukan?!'_

' _Sanada, bagaimana jurus kakek?! Hebat kan! Mau belajar?'_

' _Sanada…'_

' _Sanada…'_

' _Kakek sayang kamu, kami semua menyayangimu'_

"Sanadacchi!" Sanada tersentak dari kenangan rusak yang menggerogoti hati miliknya, dan melihat Kise juga Kuroko berlari menyusulnya.

"Kise… Kuroko… kenapa kalian ada di sini? Yang lain dimana?" tanyanya setelah mereka berhenti di hadapannya.

"Kami berpencar-ssu!" jawab Kise di tengah napasnya yang memburu "Kenapa makhluk-makhluk ini…? Mereka mengikutimu terus-ssu! Bahkan membantu dan melindungimu-ssu!" katanya tergesa sesuai apa yang ia lihat. Saat Kise mencoba akan menyentuh salah satu makhluk tersebut, makhlut itu melompat mundur dan mendesis, mirip kucing liar yang terancam.

"Entahlah, mungkin mereka ingin membantu kita? Tidak semua makhluk dunia lain liar dan ganas" jawab Sanada tenang, tapi seperti jawaban yang asal ia katakan sambil mengelus salah satu makhluk itu.

"Sanada-kun?" panggil Kuroko, memperhatikan raut wajah Sanada dan sorot matanya.

"hm?" Sanada menoleh kearahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kuroko khawatir

"… Aku baik-baik saja, hanya berpikir" jawab Sanada, tapi ia tak melihat lurus kearah mata mereka, melainkan ke arah lain. "Kalian mencari Hazama bukan? Dugaan terkuatku dia ada di Mansion kami"

Kise dan Kuroko mengangguk "Maukah kau mengantar kami kesana, Sanada-kun?" Tanya Kuroko. Sanada mengangguk "Ayo"

Di posisi Akashi, Midorima dan Murasakibara.

Begitu ketiganya memasuki kegelapan itu mereka langsung di hadang oleh makhluk setengah manusia, yang mereka asumsikan adalah anggota Ryuugazaki. Tapi, meskipun mereka anggota Ryuugazaki yang asli atau bukan, Akashi dan yang lainnya telah menetapkan hati untuk mengalahkan siapa saja yang menghadang mereka. Sama dengan pemikiran Nijimura, Mayuzumi dan Haizaki.

"Ayo, Atsushi" matanya berubah menjadi golden-red, kedua pedangnya bercahaya merah, seperti menciptakan ilusi optik bagi lawannya dengan gerakannya yang lihai seperti menari di medan pertempuran.

Dan Murasakibara, dengan kepalan kosong dan tendangannya saja sudah menghempaskan musuh beberapa meter kebelakang, semakin ia fokus dengan serangan dan pertahanannya, semakin bertambah kekuatan dan ketahanan tubuhnya. Ia tidak mengerti, ia hanya membiarkan tubuhnya bergerak sendiri dan mengikuti instingnya.

Di belakang, Midorima memanggil Senjata Legendanya dan melakukan support untuk Akashi dan Murasakibara, sekaligus merasakan posisi Gate Guardians yang lain, ia tau kalau Kise dan Kuroko sekarang sedang menuju kea rah yang pasti, berbeda dengan Kagami dan Aomine yang kesana-kemari tanpa arah. Lalu ia sadari saat ia menggunakan kekuatannya, area hitam di belakangnya perlahan mundur. _'tapi jika aku memfokuskan untuk memperlambat percepatan-nya, dengan area seluas ini, bisakah aku bertahan?'_ karena jujur saja ia takut mati. Belum lama ini ia hanyalah seorang remaja biasa dengan bakat basket tak terbendung. Ia juga tak tau sudah seberapa luas ruang hitam ini tersebar.

 _[Gate Guardians, kenapa kalian baru datang sekarang?]_

 _[Kami sudah mati]_

 _[kalian tak bisa menyelamatkan siapapun]_

 _[kalian sudah terlambat]_

 _[terlambat]_

 _[dunia ini akan hancur]_

 _[Banyak yang mati karenanya]_

 _[penyimpangan telah terjadi sejak lama]_

 _[Kalian terlambat]_

"Orang mati tidak berhak untuk protes bahkan bicara, kematian kalian hanya bukti bahwa kalian tidak becus menjalankan kewajiban kalian, dan kalian kalah oleh kehidupan. Dasar pecundang" Kata Akashi mengakhiri kata-kata mereka yang ia duga di atur oleh Hazama untuk melemahkan mereka. Itu tidak akan terjadi.

Akashi tidak akan membiarkan rencana Hazama berjalan mulus.

Lalu semua 'mayat' Ryuugazaki itu ambruk dengan bagian tubuh yang hancur, atau terbelah. Kedua mata Akashi kembali berwarna merah. "Midorima, tunjukkan jalannya" segera mereka bertiga berlari dengan Midorima yang berada paling depan.

Aomine dan Kagami mengikuti Phoenix kecil yang muncul dari pedang Kagami untuk menuntun mereka pada Hazama dan para bonekanya.

Nijimura duduk di atas truk yang berhenti di tengah persimpangan, di sekitarnya adalah makhluk makhluk dunia sana yang tergeletak tidak sadar. Dia samar-samar mengingat Di gulungan yang dibawa Shiori kecil dulu, kalau tidak salah cara yang digunakan jika lapisan pelindung rusak adalah… Mengorbankan salah satu anggota keluarga Klan Rambut Putih. Itu adalah salah satu bentuk kepercayaan dan tradisi yang secara turun temurun di lakukan, dan memang paling efektif dari pada menutupi lubang satu persatu yang justru akan menimbulkan korban lebih banyak. Saat ritual, anggota yang jadi persembahan akan menyatu dengan lapisan pelindung, dan akan terus berputar menjadi saksi jalannya alam semesta.

' _Kalau begitu, kakek Hazama tidak akan mengorbankan Sanada kalaupun bocah itu ada di tangannya. Jadi Kakek Hazama hanya membutuhkan Senjata Legenda dan waktu. Tapi, jika Sanada tau tentang hal ini… tch'_

Nijimura berdiri dan melompat turun dari truk, segera ia berlari menuju sisi kota yang menghitam itu dan berteriak "Mayuzumi! Jaga Haizaki!"

Mayuzumi yang bersandar di gang dekat truk itu mendengus "Tak perlu kau bilang aku akan melakukannya" lalu di berjalan ke arah ujung gang lainnya "Bagaimanapun dia adalah adikku"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sanada, Kise dan Kuroko terhenti oleh makhluk-makhuk setengah manusia yang Sanda kenali adalah anggota Ryuugazaki. Memperhatikan mereka, Sanada tak bisa berhenti untuk berpikir _'mereka tak berbeda dari boneka'_.

Menelan ludah, dia menarik Katana miliknya, dan mengarahkannya pada anggota Ryuugazaki di depannya.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, Sanada-kun. Biar kami yang-"

"Tidak, Kuroko. Ini juga adalah tugasku sebagai anggota keluarga mereka." Sergah Sanada, merasa memiliki tanggung jawab besar dan ingin menyibukkan diri.

Kise maju melewati mereka "Yosh, kalau begitu sebaiknya kita tak usah sungkan dan segera menyelesaikan ini-ssu!" katanya penuh optimis.

Lalu sesaat sebelum menyerang juga Kuroko berkata pada Sanada "Kembalikan mereka dengan cara yang manusiawi, Sanada-kun" katanya sambil tersenyum tipis, dan mengayunkan tongkatnya untuk menyebarkan kutukan yang menyebabkan mereka kembali menjadi mayat yang membusuk sesuai berapa lama mereka telah mati.

Kata kata Kuroko mengiang di kepala Sanada saat ia sudah bersiap menebas tubuh tiga orang di depannya. Awalnya ia akan menebas mereka begitu saja, dengan perasaan mereka adalah musuh, mereka adalah mayat hidup yang di kendalikan, pengganggu yang harus cepat di bunuh.

Tapi di lihat kembali, mereka adalah orang-orang yang menerimanya. Di saat dunia begitu dingin padanya. Di kota sebelum ia di tampung, di mana malam lebih panjang dari siang dan musim dingin terasa datang lebih cepat dari musim yang lain, ia sendirian. Bertahan hidup untuk esok hari. Makhluk dunia lain di sampingnya tak membantu sama sekali, hewan liar dan orang lain hanya membebaninya. Mereka akan merebut, meminta dan mengganggunya. Selalu seperti itu dan akhirnya, suatu hari ia tumbang, dan mereka hanya diam melihatnya membeku di tumpukan salju.

Meskipun Hazama memungutnya untuk menjalankan rencana buruk seperti ini, Sanada bersyukur kakek itu menemukannya.

Dan hampir saja ia merasa simpati pada Makhluk-makhluk setengah manusia di depannya yang meneteskan air mata saat menyerangnya. _"Aku akan membebaskan kalian segera"_ batin Sanada

"Beristirahatlah dengan tenang" satu per satu ia memotong leher mereka, lalu mendoakan jasad mereka yang perlahan membusuk hingga yang tertinggal hanya tulang mereka. Dan ketiga pemuda itu kembali berlari menuju Mansion Ryuugazaki.

"Tunggu Kise-kun! Sanada-kun!" teriak Kuroko, Kise dan Sanada menyahut kaget dan siaga bertarung selanjutnya "Ada apa?/-Kurokocchi?!"

Kuroko bersandar ke tiang listrik terdekat, terengah engah dan kepayahan "… Aku tidak kuat lari lagi" Kise dan Sanada speechless.

"… kugendong mau ya, Kurokocchi"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

BOOM! Malah banyak pertanyaan yang muncul bukan? Siapa sebenarnya Mayuzumi? Bagaimana bisa Haizaki adalah adiknya? Apa rencana Hazama terhadap Sanada dan Shiori? Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

Tapi semua itu akan terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita ini menuju akhir #asekdah

Chapter kali ini rasanya cepat ya, wordsnya lebih dikit dari yang kemaren si

Sebenernya aku pingin matiin satu lagi Chara disini, enaknya siapa ya (khekhekhekhekhe)

Apa Sanada ku buat berkhianat aja ya? Huehuehuehuehue #ditendang

Dan aku masih bingung ama giliran kedua kepribadian Akashi ini, jadi mulai sekarang si bokushi ku keluarin pas saat-saat tertentu aja dah #mojok

Padahal di awal2 dia udah di deskripsiin Bokushi, maafkeun #meluklutut

Betewe Ogiwara dkk selamat di tempat berlindung sementara pemerintah, beberapa anggota klub basket bahkan ada yang jadi suka relawan untuk mencari warga yang mungkin terjebak atau tertinggal, wuih! SEMANGAT MASA MUDA YA/oi

Dan aku nggak ngeship KiKuro sama sekali asal kalian tau

Atau Aokaga

Atau AkaMidoMura (ndak harus trisom njir)

They're too mainstream for my liking

Sampai jumpa chapter depan dan…

SELAMAT TAHUN BARU MINNA XD


End file.
